Sotsu
by Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Summary: An ongoing epic based off the Sonic-verse from the Archie Comics
1. Default Chapter

Notes

I say thanks much to Mr. Kevin Lu for letting me use the characters and background for this story. I began writing this while Mr. Lu was producing the Crystal Trilogy so this may not fit completely in context with his series. But too bad because I'm writing this! 

I'm a major TRIGUN fan and constantly have it referred in the story. My main character's favorite show is TRIGUN much like his real life counter part. He refers to himself as being like Legato several times though the story. Note: His real life counter part actually does have gold eyes. (Weird huh?). Anyway, I don't care if you use my character(s) in your fan fics, as long as you give me credit.

I'm not much into the comics and am not so familiar with it's characters so please bear with me here. I do know enough to write a story based off it's world though. And keep in mind though that this is also based off Mr. Lu's stories, so first... read his stories before this one. Second... I don't care if I'm wrong about something because this is my story so I'm always right. And third... I don't want feed back from you guys, regardless if it's good or bad.

Now for the lousy legal stuff.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Robotnik and company are copyright of Sega

Kevin, Nikki, Alex, Why Kit and Zhi Wei, and the ROATA team are copyright of Mr. Kevin Lu

TRIGUN is copyright of Yasuhiro Nightow

Sotsu and any other characters I might add are copyright of me

This story contains mild language and some intense situations. It would probably be rated PG-13. Also another note... Sotsu (the main character) often thinks to himself though this. It appears as normal text but it should be pretty obvious. No other character's thought will appear as normal context. Other character's thoughts will appear in quotes like normally. 

Also my writing greatly differs from Mr. Lu's. Don't worry though, he may be a better author, but he doesn't have the writing touch of a person who loves to put together action scenes. Watching too much TRIGUN helps putting together action scenes since the action in that show is great. 

Be sure to check out my other fan fics. 

Flametorch @ www.gunghoguns28.addr.com 

Story of Wes @ www.sfdeal.com/discus/

Sonic Absolute @ mobotropolisalley.tripod.com/index and @ sonicspeed.cjb.net/

Sotsu (which is the present one your reading) @ same sites as Sonic Absolute

Yes I am an insane person so = P on you

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 

Chapter 1: Enter Mobius 

He was no more then 15. He sat there on his bed, his face in his hands. Pain was sorrow mixed inside of him like some form of a vile concoction.

Dr. Robotnik looked over the profile of Kevin on his screen.

"These ex-earthlings have these powers. How can I harness them? How!?" he banged his fist on his chair as he shouted.

"Why can't you get an earthling for yourself?" Snivley asked.

"That's it!" Robotnik stood up, causing Snivley recoiled expecting the doctor to pelt him. But he wasn't angry.

"I will get my own Earthling!" Robotnik exclaimed with happiness. Though he remembered the two that he had earlier, that ended up betraying him. He figured he'd be ready just in case that happened this time.

Robotnik began to frequently type at the console in front of him. He accessed the Warp Zone control unit and began to sequence in several codes.

A white light began to form in the middle of the room. A cold wind began to blow about. He looked up at it and didn't move. What is going on? What new pain has begun to unwind for me now? What... what is it? 

The light grew and enveloped him. He blacked out. The next thing he heard were footfalls. He felt himself moving... he was lying on something. Please tell me I'm dreaming... what have I been abducted by aliens? What the hell is going on?

"He'll be awake soon," a voice said. 

"Good prep him and put this on," a louder voice said.

"Yes sir," the other replied.

He felt something cold and hard clamp around his neck. It wasn't that tight on him but he felt wouldn't be able to take it off by slipping it over his head. He felt some form of large gloves fit onto his hands. Then shoes and an earring being pushed through his left ear. 

He finally felt capable of opening his eyes.

"He's waking sir," that same voice from before said.

He forced his heavy feeling eyes open. He looked to see to forms starring down at him, both silhouetted by the lighting of the room. One was a very round man with some wild hair jutting from the sides of his face. The other was very small and human-shaped but had a set of red eyes gleaming in the vast darkness. 

He was forced to slightly shut his eyes as he looked up at the large lamp-light beaming into his face. 

"Where... am I?" he asked.

The smaller figure reached up and turned down the lamp, and simultaneously the main lights of the room evened out. 

The round figure had a ridiculous orange mustache, round goggles hiding his eyes, and a red and black outfit. He seemed familiar, but it couldn't be, that doesn't make any since. 

The other figure was some form of an android. His red eyes seemed to lessen in intensity. His features were round and simple. 

"Can you hear me?" the large round man asked. 

The voice seemed to echo inside his ears for a few seconds but it cleared.

"Where am I?" He asked still very confused. He felt that he was on a stretcher in some sort of medical area. There were various types of medical devices scattered about the room, but they seemed to be of some strange technology. 

"You are in Robotropolis. On Mobius," the round man said, his tone seemed to be hinted with excitement.

"Wha... where? What's going on?" he asked, he sounded frightened but yet curious.

"I brought you here. You were brought through a warp," the round man said with pride.

"No way? That's not possible! I must be having a nightmare," he jumped off the stretcher and the ground came up to meet him hard. His body seemed to feel different. He could steady himself as he tried to stand back up.

"He hasn't adjusted. It might be a while before he can walk... give him time," the robot said in it's hollow voice.

"Okay then," the round man began," If you need anything call me. I'll be back here in an hour or so." The pair walked out a double door. 

He was left to figure things out by himself for the time being. He noticed his hands were... different. White gloves covered two large hands. Each hand a pair of spikes jutting out. He saw that his arms had a coat of black fur. 

"What... what have I become?" he asked as he stood up and finally leveled himself. He looked to his left where a mirror resided on the wall. 

"Dear god," he whispered seeing that his reflection mimicked him. 

He awkwardly walked toward the mirror. A black colored echidna starred back at him. He had gold-colored eyes. His feet and hands were larger then a human's proportions and still rather felt light. 

He wore white gloves of some sensitive material. He had large green and black shoes. Christ, what size are these? He remembered being a human wearing size 11 even though he was only 5' 10". 

Around his neck... was set a thick metal collar. His ear also had a small silver hoop thought it.

"No...," he began," No! This isn't a dream this is real!," he felt the pain return, he set himself on the stretcher's edge. "What new torture have befallen me this time?" 

Hmmm... interesting. He stood up and walked to the center of the room. He stretched out his arms and pivoted them. His fists felt strong but yet his arms still were agile. He punched into the air. His 10 years of Taekwondo had always relaxed him, but now with his new strength, it was much more enjoyable.

Around 45 minutes later the round man entered. He was happy to see the visitor was up, even and doing martial arts too! 

"Well it seems you are fairing well," the round man said. The black furred echidna stopped and looked at his host. He felt like he was shorter. He wasn't actually able to determine his height by the various objects around him. If this man was the size of a normal five and half to six-foot human... his new body stood perhaps four feet.

"If I'm not mistaking," the echidna paused," your Dr. Robotnik."

"Yes that is correct! I never got your name though...." Robotnik said.

"My name is..." he hesitated. He thought it only to be right that since he was a new person he should free himself from the shackles of his other existence. 

"Hmmm... so you seem to have suffered a memory lost just as predicted it to be possible," Robotnik explained. "Well then you choose a name for yourself."

He thought for a moment or two. Searching the name that he liked from various thing such as games, shows, the bit of Japanese he knew, and even the D&D campaigns he played. 

"Sotsu," The echidna said.

"Sotsu, then it is. Come on," Robotnik gestured Sotsu to follow him.

The pair headed down various halls, paths and though doors. Sotsu looked on in amazement at the advanced technology. They finally arrived in a small circular room. Once side of the wall held a large transparent screen. 

After a few seconds the lights in the room dimmed and the screen popped up with a map of some forest location.

"This is Knothole. Home of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters," Robotnik began. Sotsu looked upon the location wondering how would it have been possible to build such strange structures. Him having studied in architecture, he was always interested in how people developed what buildings they used. Knothole seemed to be made of simple forest material. But the shapes... 

"If you don't as of yet know, you have psychic abilities here. I will let you test them out. But your ultimate goal is to rid me of the Freedom Fighters. If you take action against me that collar on your neck will send a shock though you... and stop your heart." 

"Hmmm... So it seems that it's Sonic's life or mine," Sotsu looked upon his situation.

"That is correct. I am glad that you are looking upon this thoroughly," Robotnik commented.

"Well then. I have a mission! It must be done."

Robotnik showed Sotsu to a living chamber that he was to stay in for the time being. There wasn't much in there. A mini-fridge that contained various nutrient-foods, a plain bed, a few lights set about the room, and a closet. 

"Psychic powers," Sotsu said blankly. He stared into his left hand, starring into it's palm. What am I doing? I'm not Legato! 

"Guitar," Sotsu focused on that object... his guitar he had. Then it slowly materialized in his hands. His good old Cameo half-electric. 

He sat on the bed and strummed it a time or two. It was in tune. But with these over-sized hands how proficiently could he play? He tried out a couple cords... he seemed to manage well enough. So he began to play "Over the Hill and Far Away". He had to be careful with the spike on his hands though. He didn't want to damage his guitar. 

He then placed his Cameo in the corner. It ended up fading out as he thought of something else he might be able to do.

"What have I became? With this potential I have the capability of..." he trailed off thinking of the things he could do. How dangerous and horrible it could be, but equally how beautiful. 

He remember Legato Bluesummers talking about his ability to kill everyone in the blink of an eye. But then he remembered super heroes who used their abilities for the good of mankind.

"No, I must not become sympathetic. I have a mission. If not for this, then my life will end. The pain of being forced against my beliefs. I'm sorry Sonic, you have to die."

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	2. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 2- Free ...

Chapter 2: Free Will

Chapter 2: Free Will

It was the next day. Sotsu didn't sleep well, unsettled with his newly surfaced reality. 

Robotnik ran a few tests on him, nothing much though. Then he was sent to tour around Robotropolis. He looked on it in awe, the seemingly endless skyscrapers, the varying life forms, and the psychotic way everything of this city was . 

He looked about the shops, and just as back on Earth nothing truly took his interest. He spotted no other echidna's but that didn't really matter. One thing he did know about this world is that the echidna society sat atop the Floating Island. 

Knuckles. I don't wanna fight him he's cool. Sonic and the Freedom fighters, that doesn't include him. Good. I need to meet him then. 

After checking out a few more blocks Sotsu headed back to Robotnik's base. Robotnik informed Sotsu the Freedom fighters might attack his base soon due to various circumstances. Sotsu was expected to protect the base. Sotsu didn't bother asking Robotnik exactly why the Freedom Fighters would attack, he never did question authority. 

Sure enough around noon, the Freedom Fighters were reported spotted heading though Robotropolis heading toward Robotnik's base. Sotsu was to cut them off at the entrance and make quick work of them.

Sotsu began to warm-up, trying new things as he did. He conjured his escrima sticks that he used in Taekwondo. Now slightly larger though. They didn't hinder what he could already do with them. 

Then he conjured his Bo. It was already heavy when he was human... but now he was actually stronger. 

"This is great," he told himself.

The sirens went off inside the base. They were here... he'd now have to make a show for the Freedom Fighters. Hmmm what should I begin with?

"Hurry up and get up though this door?" Sonic complained as Zhi Wei was reading a powerful attack to knock down the bulkhead.

"Alright stand back," Zhi Wei blasted at the door, but it only dented it. He began to charge up another attack when loud foot steps were heard behind them.

They turned to see a wiry figure wearing some form of a long coat. It had large metal buckles holding it together in the front. Atop his head sat a black bowler's hat. His long black hair hung out of the hat. The neck of the black coat was tall, and covered the neckband. 

"I would stop that if I were you," Sotsu simply said.

"You work for Robotnik or something?" Sonic snapped.

"Yes... I do," Sotsu replied calmly. He did feel like Legato, damn how creepy.

"Well then bring it on!" Sonic shouted as he prepared a spin dash his assailant in two.

Sonic hurled himself at the Sotsu who simply stood there waiting. As Sonic neared about ten feet Sotsu held out his right arm. Sonic found himself flying toward a wall, being held by some form of invisible force. Sonic pelted the wall hard but already began to steady himself.

"What's this? Is he an ex-earthling?" Sally asked. Sotsu remembered that there were others like him. The fox-thingie and the cat and the hedgehog that looked like he feel in lime-flavored Cool Aid.

Sotsu was about to be hit by an on-coming ball of ice when he brought up a shadow-field. Then he wrapped the shadow-field around the ice and hurled back at it's originator, Kevin.

Kevin dodged it and began to charge another attack, as did Zhi Wei and Why Kit. 

"Your resistance against me is useless," Sotsu said as the barrage of attacks flew toward him. There seemed to be a pause, somewhere, but then the attacks had somehow hit the wall of another building and... Sotsu was next to them! 

They reacted by beginning to hit at him. Sotsu being a trained martial artist found their attacks simple. After he managed to jump back a ways away and he conjured his escrima sticks. 

He charged forward to meet head to head with Kevin. Kevin had summoned a weapon to. It was an ice sword. He thought he would strike through the sticks but found that he couldn't as he the sword meet the attacks of one of the sticks. 

Kevin quickly found himself grounded as the other stick stuck his face. Zhi Wei got behind Sotsu and was going to blast him. Sotsu merely turned and struck the cat by forming to large shadow-rods and projecting them at him, he was too slow to avoid them and found himself grounded several feet away from where he was standing.

The whole rest of the Freedom Fighters and Why Kit were about to charge at their powerful foe when they felt themselves being twisted in an invisible force. A sickening sound of bones making cracking and popping sounds filled the air. They all moaned as their joints were pushed into ways they weren't meant to go. And they were held there. 

Kevin and Zhi Wei were the only ones free. They stood up and readied to attack.

"If you value the lives of your friends you'd leave," Sotsu said calmly. Dear God he did turn into Legato, even using his attacks! Next he'll be saying the Power of Death is intoxicating! He'd better not he's not actually evil after all.

"Let them go!" Kevin shouted as he watched the horrible scene of his friends twisted and in agony. No actual damage was coming to there bodies though. 

"If I were actually inclined to kill you guys I would have. Now please leave," Sotsu said. He bowed his head down, the brim of the hat now covering his face. 

"If you don't leave I'll let them go them then quickly pick them off on by one," Sotsu seemed irritated by Kevin's hesitating. Kevin was just glad Nikki and Alex decided to stay behind on this one.

"Come on Kevin let's go!" Zhi Wei shouted to his friend. They did leave. After a few minutes Sotsu released to grasp on the Freedom Fighters. They stood up in surprise that there was no psychical damage. 

"Go now," Sotsu said quietly. With a few more glares and threats toward Sotsu they left.

Sotsu headed toward the dented door and it opened up. He looked up to see Robotnik. He let Sotsu inside and began to talk with him, "Good show boy I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I wonder why the other people from earth didn't get me though. I'm I truly stronger then them?" Sotsu asked, showing actual concern.

"In one of the tests I did I read that you have a greatly more developed brain. You have an IQ of easily a hundred and fifteen or so," Robotnik replied.

"So are you saying that I can cast stronger and quicker attacks with less time because I am smarter?" Sotsu sounded surprised.

"Yes I guess it does! Those were some good moves. Nice one with the twisty thing."

Sotsu liked this a lot. He was making someone happy. He always tried to help people. Now he was, though he felt ashamed that he had to hurt someone. He found out that the escrima sticks disappeared after the short combating with Kevin, he didn't even notice until now. 

"You didn't even seem to have to try," Robotnik complimented.

"That's what scared me... I didn't."

Sotsu rested for most of the day. Robotnik told him that the Freedom Fighters would probably come back. That they had an irritating thing of not giving up even when they know they can't win. Sotsu was afraid Robotnik was right, the Freedom Fighters probably wouldn't be able to win against Sotsu. Sotsu did know that Robotnik was a bad person, but he couldn't go against Robotnik's word, not with his life on the line.

Sotsu noticed that the collar had a monitoring device. He was sure it'd activate the shock wave if he tried to remove it. Sotsu almost forgot to return the clothing back to Snivley. Sotsu thought Snivley was a pretty cool person. He was his size, and knew how to access secret parts of the base that were suppose to be off limits. Sotsu didn't care for any of those parts, he just thought Snivley was handy to have around.

That night he sat on his bed thinking of what he had done. 

"And to think that I could kill every man, women and child here in the blink of an eye. The power of Death is intoxicating," is what Legato had said in that on episode twelve of TRIGUN. 

A man obsessed with his own power of death. No Sotsu was better then that. That is why he didn't use those same powers to keep them alive while ripping them apart like Legato did to people.

But it was amazing to think that he could easily have done a number of things. He could have sat atop one of the buildings and picked all of the Freedom Fighters off with a "Kain the Longshot" fashion. Or he could have chopped them to pieces "Nightmare" style. Could have blasted them with that shadow energy "Setsuna" kinda thing. 

Obsessing about his powers like Legato? He stopped when he thought of that. But it's true he probably could have gotten away with it to. Doing all those things. Kevin and the others probably have the same powers, just not the same potential. Far from it. 

Sotsu knew he always had a horribly vast imagination. That's what he used when he conjured things. He used his imagination to develop the item. But it couldn't be anything too great. He knew he couldn't get himself a car or anything like that, too complex. Maybe perhaps something complex and small, he hasn't been able to....

An abrupt explosion cut off Sotsu's thoughts. Sotsu opened the door to find that the Freedom Fighters had managed to blow a whole in the wall. There they stood in the hallway.

"You haven't given up yet?" Sotsu asked. They turned to see the black echidna, yet they haven't really had a good look at the echidna until now. 

"You guys go ahead I'll take care of him," Kevin said stepping in front of the group. He gave Sotsu a cold and determined look.

"You again... this 'll be fun," Sotsu said.

Some of the group began to protest but ended up going. Nikki yelled "Be careful!" and was the last to go out of the hallway and into the door at the end.

"Emotions. They weaken you," Sotsu said, his face was emotionless and cold.

"You just say that because no one likes you!" Kevin snapped.

"Really? I thought it was because it's true. I know that she is your girl friend, and I can use her against you."

"You son of a bitch! You'd better not!" Kevin shouted, he felt a furious rage building up, the "lunatic energy".

"You seem stressed. It's funny to think that you think you've felt pain before. My whole life has been nothing but though. So how can you say that you've felt pain when it's only immediate?" 

Kevin didn't reply... he focused all of his pain into an ice arrow. It was a massive one at that. He let it fly swiftly across the room toward Sotsu.

He merely stood there and let it bounce off a shadow-shield. All that energy Kevin used was wasted.

"Funny," Sotsu calmly began," that same anger and pain you used to fuel your attack is the same I use all the time. Since pain seems to be a prime in my life I have the upper hand."

Sotsu let Kevin hail down a barrage of small ice arrows that all seemed to hit the shadow-field and fall uselessly to the ground.

Sotsu decided to actually attack now. He thought about all the pain everyone had put him though... people who he thought were his friends, people he thought were his family, people he trusted that all hurt him. These people... had all killed a part of him, leaving the soulless de- sensitized person he is today.

Sotsu began to develop a shadow material in his right hand. He pressed it between both of his hands with his palms open. Kevin was getting ready to avoid the attack. Sotsu knew what to do. He extended out both of his arms and slowly began to spread out his arms. The ball shot out a beam and the beam continued widening with his arms. The whole hallway was filled with the shadow-beam. 

Kevin tried to put up a shield, but to no avail. He was pummeled into the wall and pressed into it until the beam thinned down and depleted. He fell out leaving his imprinted hole in the wall.

"That attack was best used in situations were the group was still around. Let me show you what I will do to focus on you," Sotsu said, with the same emotionless tone.

Kevin dashed forward conjuring the same ice sword from before... he was angry at the black echidna for threatening his friends, especially Nikki.

"How arrogant," Sotsu said as he conjured his bo. 

Kevin thrust the sword at Sotsu, only to be quickly parried and already countered at. Sotsu continued the side movement by bringing the other end towards Kevin's temple. Kevin ducked it and slashed at Sotsu's open stomach. 

But found the blow blocked as Sotsu drew his bo back in front and then pushed up against the blade. They fought for a few moments then when the bo was level with Kevin's underarm Sotsu jammed his bo into Kevin's ribs. Then followed up with another blow to his other side. Then Sotsu quickly jammed the ball of his foot under Kevin's chin causing the cooxen to fall on the ground and drop his sword. 

"Anger leads to recklessness. Recklessness causes leads to failure. Failure leads to death," Sotsu said approaching the grounded Kevin. 

Kevin lifted up his lead hand and blasted an ice storm at the echidna. Kevin was now not only upset at the echidna because of his threatening but now also because of his power.

The ice went right around the shadow-field and jammed itself into the walls and ceiling behind Sotsu. 

"Pain is what you shall feel. MY pain," Sotsu said raising his open right hand. Sotsu then clenched his hand into a fist causing the psychic- hold on Kevin.

Kevin felt his body twist and wrench itself. The pain was too great for him to concentrate correctly. 

Sotsu let his bo disappear when Kevin's sword did. Then he applied slightly more pressure on Kevin's joints, Kevin moaned as he heard his bones pop and crack. 

"This is a mere fraction of the pain I feel all the time. How could you possibly understand?" Sotsu said.

"I... I...am....sorry," Kevin managed to say. Suddenly he felt the pressure release, he stood up, no permanent damage of course. He looked over to see a very hurt look on Sotsu's face.

"So am I," Sotsu said quietly, his voice wasn't emotionless, he did actually sound hurt.

"Go... help your friends," Sotsu began," if I die because of what I did just now. Don't let it go in vain."

"Why would you die?" Kevin asked.

"The collar I am wearing was made so if I didn't follow Dr. Robotnik's orders, or if anyone tried to remove it, it'd kill me," Sotsu replied.

"Oh I understand now," Kevin said quietly. 

"Go, hurry before Robotnik comes," Sotsu said. 

Kevin ran down the hall and opened the door at the end. He turned back to see Sotsu walking back into his room, his head hung down in a depressed manner.

"Hey if you come with us we can help you!" Kevin yelled. 

"I... will see what I can do," Sotsu said hesitantly.

He walked into the room and sat at the bed. The earring's comm. came on with a click sound.

"What are you doing? The Freedom Fighters got into my research lab!" Robotnik shouted.

"I... am sorry they caught my off guard! I'm wounded!" Sotsu replied in the neckband comm., trying to sound hurt. 

The sound of battle rang though the walls. No doubt the Freedom Fighters were beating the SWATbots up. Poor Robotnik had been betrayed again. Sotsu felt sorry, but then again he felt good that he had managed to get Kevin to help him out. Perhaps God has given my another chance. Perhaps I will regain my free will.


	3. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 3- Etern...

Chapter 3: Eternal Pain and Suffering

"I don't care if you're wounded! At least get it so I can capture them!" Robotnik shouted furiously over the comm.

"Yes...master. I mean Robotnik!" Sotsu said sternly. Holy sweet mother of God another Legato bit!

Sotsu dashed out of the room and down the hallway. While making it down the hallway he conjured Snivley's black long coat and black bowler's hat. 

He opened the door to see the Freedom Fighters trashing the lab. They all looked up to see the echidna again and readied themselves.

Kevin just remembered what had happened and meant to tell the group.

"Hold on! He let me go! He's going to..." Kevin was cut off by Sotsu.

"No I am sorry my friend. He wants me to capture you all," Sotsu said quietly.

Sonic had already spun dashed in Sotsu's direction. Sotsu barely managed to avoid him, being caught off guard.

"And be sure to torture them too!" Robotnik shouted though the ear-piece.

Sotsu waved his hand and the psychic hold came down hard on everyone except for Kevin and Nikki.

"You bastard!" Kevin shouted.

"I told you I have no choice! Now to show you how much emotions weaken one," Sotsu exclaimed as he waved his hand sending Kevin to a wall. Kevin felt himself pressed on it and stuck. 

"Oh Kevin!" Nikki yelled. 

"Leave her alone!" Kevin shouted. He felt the pressure amount on him. Sotsu did this so Kevin wouldn't be able to focus.

"Oh leave her alone? I was going to torture you not her," Sotsu said calmly. 

Nikki ran at Sotsu intended to beat him. He merely watched her run at him.

"I don't get you people. You know that resisting will only result in more pain. Yet you keep trying," Sotsu said, dodging the first of Nikki's attacks.

"Nikki get away from him!" Kevin shouted. But it was useless, she wouldn't listen.

Sotsu waved a hand toward her and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. The invisible force pushed her on the opposite wall of Kevin.

"That's right the pain between you to can already be felt. It is almost a tangible thing. I can use the physical sensation of pain to power my attacks," Sotsu said, his cold gold eyes looking over his handiwork. 

Now it's time for some Millions Knives. Sotsu conjured some shadow material and rolled it between his open hands. It eventually began to grow to double it's size. Black bolts began to crackle around it as it gained more energy.

Sotsu then hurled the ball at Kevin. It sank over his chest and he began to scream in agony.

"Imagine the place between life and death," Sotsu began, he was quoting Millions Knives from episode 24 of TRIGUN.

"Yes, the pain you feel is your very essence," he said evilly. 

"Kevin!" Nikki shouted at her love. Sotsu chuckled a little watching the dark energy stick to Kevin. Sotsu had to monitor the energy so it wouldn't slip over Kevin and erase him.

"Let him go!" Nikki screamed. She began to sob uncontrollably. 

"This is why I have no emotions. They weaken people," Sotsu said in his normal soft voice, which was hardly audible over Kevin's agony.

"You.... Lie....you do have fef....feelings!" Kevin managed to say. Sotsu let the energy slip a little, just enough to renew the pain.

The dark crackling energy slipped to Kevin's neck. He felt his air being lessened and staled the second he retrieves it, he felt his heart slow down, his blood felt cold. He wasn't going to die, he was actually being kept alive by it to, as it was the only thing that prevented his body from completely shutting down due to the shock of shadow energy.

"Kevin no! Please stop it please!" Nikki screamed. Then she felt herself shut up, not under her will. She was forced to watch Kevin wither in agony while both of them were helpless to the echidna's powers. 

"Believe me I'm sorry for having to do this but I'm under Robotnik's orders," Sotsu said sadly.

"Don't be my boy!" Robotnik shouted. Sotsu turned to see the man standing in the door way, a wide grin spread across his face.

The Freedom Fighters managed to say a series of threats, curses and such but their voices were strained from pain.

Robotnik walked over to Sonic, who looked up at the man with his head unable to turn. 

"Ah Sonic the Hedgehog, my long time adversary, how is everything?" Robotnik asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll get you for this Robuttnik," Sonic said, his body was twisted and bent.

"Captivate all of them!" Robotnik shouted at the oncoming squad of SWATbots.

Later, Sotsu was called up to Robotnik's office. All of the Freedom Fighters were in prison. Kevin, Why Kit, and Zhi Wei were held in special cages (much like the one Kevin was held in the first time he was caught). Sotsu felt even more horrible. He has become a feared super villain. Heck he might as well be another Robotnik. It was getting worse and worse for him to bear that fact. 

Sotsu finally made it to the office. It had elaborate furniture and design. Robotnik sat behind his desk in a big red chair. Sotsu settled in the wooden chair in front of the desk. 

"Well Sotsu. I am greatly appreciated of your service," Robotnik began, he reached inside a drawer and pulled out a small black case.

"I hereby honor you with this Robotnik Medal of Exquisite Service," he said opening the case you reveal a silver medal that's shaped like Robotnik's head, even has the face on it. 

"Thank you very much," Sotsu said, this is the first time he smiled in a while. He took up the open case and held it closely to look at the medal that rested on the red padding. 

"Well go ahead, try it on!" Robotnik said enthusiastically. 

"Well what about...." Sotsu began indicating Snivley's coat that he was still wearing.

"Bah forget about it, it's not like he needs it," Robotnik said waving one hand around.

Sotsu carefully picked up the medal and released the pin on the back. He pressed it though the over-lapping collar of the coat and let it hang there. He straightened the collar to make it even, because the medal added weight to one side. 

"Congratulations Sotsu you're a wish come true," Robotnik said happily as he stuck out his hand offering a shake. Sotsu excepted shaking Robotnik's hand, trying to be careful not to run it thought with one of the spikes. 

"Now if you'll join me... I think we'll check on our captives," Robotnik said, gesturing toward the exit of his office. 

Sotsu followed a proud looking Dr. Robotnik down several corridors to end up in the jail cell area. Several Mobian prisoners gave Robotnik glares and threats. And the Freedom Fighters gave not only Robotnik a hard time as he entered the perimeter of the cell, but Sotsu as well.

"Hey look it's Robuttnik and his evil lackey boy," Sonic criticized. 

"Where's Kevin at?" Alex demanded.

"He's being treated to our special cells," Robotnik replied with a slight chuckle. 

"Why are you doing this! Help us out of here?" Sally begged toward Sotsu, who stood there with his cold and emotionless look.

Sotsu didn't even bother looking at Sally, he simply said," I can't, I have no choice. Besides, here I'm recognized as a hero. I'm already a worse villain then Robotnik to you guys."

"He's right Sal," Sonic cut in," look he's been given the official Robuttnik Medal of Super Lackeys. He's not gonna side with us."

"That's right he's under my complete control!" Robotnik gloated.

"Now come on Sotsu, let's head down to check on the earthlings," Robotnik said beginning to head down the hall.

Sotsu hesitated for a minute. He gave the Freedom Fighters a saddened look then headed off.

"I know he's good. I can see it in him," Sally said watching the echidna exit the room.

The two headed down to the "high security" chambers underground. Inside one of the cells were Kevin, Zhi Wei and Why Kit, held against the wall by some metal tentacles. 

"This is the cyber-jail," Robotnik announced to Sotsu as they entered the room. 

Sotsu shivered at cold, lifelessness of the area. No one around except the three prisoners, and the several life-less guards, then there the "living" metal tentacles of the cyber-jail. 

The earthlings looked up at Sotsu and Robotnik, each gave them glares, mostly at Sotsu though. They felt betrayed that another ex-earthling would do something like this. Though they did understand that Robotnik had him under control.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin asked. Sotsu felt bad about what he did back in the lab. He forced Nikki watching Kevin tortured beyond normal standards. But in a war, what standards held? It wasn't right to take a man's life's work away from him. But the man has no right to be using his life's work to try and dominate.

So then... who exactly is right?

"I'm sorry I had to, I had no choice," Sotsu said calmly. His sharp gold eyes staring blankly into the cell. He felt that he was overusing that excuse.

"And now I shall put this device on all of you!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Shut up you fat bastard!" Zhi Wei shouted. A slight laughter briefly overcame the three.

"Sotsu?" Robotnik quietly hinted.

"Yes I understand," Sotsu replied with his usual emotionless tone.

Robotnik made it so the bars wouldn't activate when reading the psychic energy from Sotsu's certain brain waves, it was another thing that was worked from the experiments.

Sotsu began to develop small shadow needles. He held all of them in one hand, then threw them at the three. When they hit imbedded themselves into the three, it caused no physical damage, instead if caused a nerve reaction that induced the sensation of pain. 

Sotsu felt himself being able to draw off of the pain. It felt good to be energized again, but horrible knowing that was gaining though other's suffering. He and Dr. Robotnik watched in silence as the three struggled and moaned from the pain.

Robotnik began to laugh wildly as this display continued for another few minutes, until Robotnik said that he thought they learnt their lesson.

"You see. There is pain in resisting. Pledge allegiance to the Robotnik Empire," Sotsu said. 

"Good my boy! Perhaps I might let you take over some day," Robotnik said with enthusiasm.

"I shall always try my best," Sotsu replied.

"Go to hell!" Why Kit shouted. He was angry at the echidna for everything he represented. Sotsu was used to this as back on Earth, he was always siding with teachers and parents. Most of the time he was right to side with them, but most of the teens and kids were blind to see the apparent truth in the situation. Sotsu figured it was common in most immature beings. Kevin on the other hand wasn't immature, he saw what Sotsu was forced to do and almost felt sympathy for him, almost. He still hated him for what he did.

"I lived there for fifteen years my friend," Sotsu began, he was referring to the place that was used to be his home, "Robotnik gave me a way out. We should I wish to return?"

Though the rest of the day Sotsu practiced his martial arts until he grew tired. He slept easy that day having drained a sufficient amount of energy though all of the fighting. Droids had already almost completely repaired the damage that the Freedom Fighter had done, aside from the research that was a good as gone.

Robotnik began to create the three other collars, which would be ready by late tomorrow. Sotsu was hoping the Freedom Fighters would escape by then. He wasn't sure whether that would happen though. In the course of two days has he changed the face of Mobius forever? Has he really done so much as to completely defeat the Freedom Fighters leading a path of glory for the Robotnik Empire? When the hell am I gonna be able to meet Knuckles? Wait... forgot this is suppose to still be the part about how screwed up I made things... ahem.... Will the Freedom Fighters be able to break free, fight their way into the underground cells and rescue the ex-earthlings? Will this chapter ever actually end?

Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! I mean...ah heck with it!

(Screen fades out with the preview music from Dragon Ball Z) 


	4. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 4- Retal...

Chapter 4: Retaliation 

Sonic had been working on the lock of the door for some time now. Finally it came lose and the door swung open. The guards had been gone for a while. Probably a riot going on somewhere in the city.

The Freedom Fighters made their way to the exit, releasing the other prisoners on the way. Now if they could get to Kevin and the others. They opened the door that lead out of the prison area and then they were quickly assaulted by a small group of SWATbots. The team made quick work of these with the help of the other prisoners, some of which were fairly skilled in combat.

The group descended a long staircase that would lead to the main level. About the room were various automated turrets. Sonic had to take them out quickly before they could open fire on the group, as he was the only one fast and strong enough to do so. He spun dash at each one's base, which caused it to deactivate. 

They made their way about the room avoiding security cameras and motion sensors. Then finally they ended up in front of a security bulkhead. It surly wouldn't be an easy task to penetrate, if they wanted to remain unnoticed. So Rotor and Tails worked at the electronic console, that was the keypad next to the door.

The rest of the group held watch for the few minutes it took to open the door. Once done, the group fought their way though a number of Robowaps. It wasn't particularly hard to get though, just difficult in a sense that if they were to set off the alarms, they would be assailed by a greater number of opponents. 

Finally they made it to the cyber-jail area. Several high-level SWATbots stood guard. They maintained more sophisticated armor and arms. The group counted twelve of them.

Sonic made his dash toward the furthest one. The group spread up among the rest. Kevin, Why Kit and Zhi Wei watched the battle. The SWATbots IC blasters flashed red, the sparks showered the area. Metal clanged and cries rang out. 

Finally the last of the SWATbots fell. The battle was over... but most of the prisoners had gave their lives in this battle, their charred bodies smoked on the floor. The IC blasters were defiantly fatal. The group found the keys for the cell on one of the remains of a SWATbot. The three captives were released, but they had not been successful in going unnoticed. 

The entrance door of the jail opened quietly. The group looked over to see their enemy. It was Sotsu.

"I am glad to see you've made it this far. But you know I can't let you go," Sotsu said coldly. 

Sonic quickly picked up one of the IC blasters and fired at Sotsu. The blast connected. A blackness enveloped him.

The Freedom Fighters just made it back to Knothole and were greeted with applause. With them was the one they took as a prisoner, it was Sotsu. He was wounded and unconscious. They handed him over to Dr. Quack. Dr. Quack secured Sotsu and strapped him down with a strong metallic alloy. He also secured a psychic nullifying device to his head.

Kevin looked over Dr. Quack's work and waited for Sotsu to awake. Finally after treating his wounds, he did.

"Wha... am I al... shoot I'm still here," Sotsu said realizing he's still on Mobius.

"You were in bad condition. I'm surprised to see you're alive," Dr. Quack said while working over some monitoring equipment. 

Sotsu looked about the room. It was small but sufficient enough to work as a medical ward. Sotsu found himself restrained by not only physical means but psychical as well.

"So you're finally awake," Kevin said giving the echidna a cold stare.

"Yes and it looks like you got me this time," Sotsu replied.

"We should have let you die for all of the horrible things you did. But that'd be wrong because you spared all of our lives," Kevin said, his tone was cold toward Sotsu, but not exactly vicious.

"Well stand back when Robotnik fries me," Sotsu said lying his head back on the table. The light gleamed into his eyes. This reminded him of when he first arrived, though he hadn't been restricted in this fashion. 

"I don't think he will, I've successfully deactivated the device," Dr. Quack said.

"I only had a few minutes to do it before Robotnik would receive the signal from the collar. Kevin says that you were forced to work for Robotnik against your will, so I'm assuming that we have no right to restrain you like this," the doctor added.

"You have no right to trust my though. I was brought here my Robotnik and for that I owe him the favor," Sotsu said, his eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. It was funny to see natural material now. He had adjusted to his previous metallic surroundings, but wood and plants were a common site about here, though this room did contain a good amount of metal equipment.

"So will you join us?" Kevin asked.

"In this situation... I have no choice but to do so. If I say no, I'll be held prisoner here," Sotsu said with a cold tone.

"Good point. If it were up to me though I'd kill you no matter what," Why Kit said as he entered the room, his voice filled with anger and hate.

"Why Kit don't say that, we should be happy he's on out side now," Kevin said toward his friend.

"Yeah, he just wants you to think that. Once we have our back turned he'll kill every one of us," Why Kit snapped.

Later that night Sotsu was shown to a small hut near the edge of town. He rested on the bed. He had little energy to use since his body forced itself to use most of it to keep him alive before his wounds were treated. He now had the option of fleeing back to Robotnik, or staying here to help the Freedom Fighters. 

He was already recognized as a hero. Here he was more recognized as a great villain. He didn't know what the Freedom Fighters did with his medal, he figured they discarded it somewhere as a symbol of Robotnik, which it was. 

Sotsu turned his head and starred out the window. The stars glimmered in the dark night sky. They were all unfamiliar with him. This is the first time he's been able to see them since he's been here. All the light in Robotropolis overpowered the stars. But here in Knothole, they shined down on the small village. 

Sotsu heard a small beeping sound. He realized that his collar hadn't been removed because the Freedom Fighters didn't have the correct tools needed for it. Dr. Quack said that he'd develop a corrosive chemical for it, it'd be ready by tomorrow.

"Backup power activated," the collar said.

"Er... crud," Sotsu said through his teeth.

"Sotsu... Sotsu can you hear me?" Robotnik's voice rang though the collar. The stars seemed to dim as reality sank back into Sotsu's mind.

"Yes sir, loud and clear," Sotsu said quietly. 

"They got you eh? Take out every last one of them if you can," Robotnik said sternly.

"Understood."

Kevin and Nikki were doing there usual routine in bed. 

"I'm glad your okay Kevin," Nikki said sweetly.

"This is a gross disappointment. I always thought you were one with self-control," it was Sotsu's voice. It was coming from somewhere in the room.

Kevin frantically looked around.

"Where are you, you pervert!" Kevin shouted.

"Me a pervert! I'm not the one married at the age of 14!" 

Three shadowy figures rose from nowhere and stood tall in the room. They were human in shape and stood almost like zombies with their backs hunched and their arms hanging. 

"Oh my God what are those?" Nikki cried. She recoiled pushing herself as far back against the bed's back as possible. 

Kevin put on a light and revealed that they were living mannequins. They had no features on them whatsoever. They were a brown/tan color and were rounded all over. 

They slowly stalked toward the bed in a zombie like fashion.

"These are my friends Kevin. Have fun. Oh yes... and I have several more attacking all over the village. This is a fun scenario I set up. Hurry up you don't want the bomb in the middle of the village to blow up either," Sotsu said, his voice seemed to be telepathically speaking though the mannequins. 

Kevin shot out several ice arrows at the mannequins. But they merely took the hits and kept coming. A series of cries rang out though the village. The Freedom Fighters were having trouble fighting them off. 

Sonic buzzed though, totally destroying a few, then one actually caught Sonic and through him at a fleeing Mobian like a throwing blade, wounding the Mobian badly. 

Tails could barely do anything to the mannequins, he was simply too weak. The others faired a decent fight. But it took a long time just for them to kill off one mannequin, let alone the twenty or so that were attacking the village. 

Kevin got frustrated and went into a lunatic rage, he blasted the three near him with a shock wave from his open hand. Then he flew outside and began wildly tearing away at the others.

In the middle of the village sat a small ornate brown box. Is had a crank on one side that was turning, like a jack-in-the-box kind. It was even playing the jack-in-the-box song, but in a fast pace. 

On the front of the box was a clock looking design. The hands spun quickly across the several wild looking symbols that made the clock's perimeter. The overall thing was the design from the Chaos Clock from an episode of the Twilight Zone.

After Kevin finally managed to rid the village of the mannequins. He set down in front of the device. It began to play the music even faster. He tried to pick if up but it wouldn't move. No doubt, it was being held there by Sotsu.

"Go check Sotsu's hut!" Kevin yelled at Why Kit. Sotsu wasn't there though.

Kevin tried several things with the clock, but nothing worked. Finally he realized the symbols on the face of the clock could be moved. He began to move them around, the music began to play even faster. It was now at a psychotic pace. 

Finally Kevin noticed the symbols were pieces of letters. He put them together, they weren't in order though, and they said "lfWodowo". He put the capital in front and began arranging the letters into different words.

"Woolfowd", "Woodfloo" and several others. Finally he put in "Wolfwood" and the music abruptly stopped. 

"It's not over yet," Sotsu's voice rang out from the head of one of the disfigured mannequins.

A loud bang was heard, suddenly a chunk of the ground to the side of Kevin was blasted. Kevin reacted by getting up and running back a ways.

Then another chunk of the ground in front of him was blasted. The dirt showered the area. It wasn't a large hole, just enough to signify that Sotsu was using a large gun.

"Sonic you check around the forest here," Kevin began, pointing toward the forest area in front of his view, "Why Kit, stay and protect the people here. Zhi Wei and I will take the air."

Sonic felt bad for wounding the Mobian. Even though the mannequin actually did it, it was still relative to his actions. 

Kevin took to the air with Zhi Wei. As soon as they rose above the tree line they were almost hit, as a bullet zipped right by Zhi Wei.

Sonic was rushing away from Knothole at max speed. Several shots threw up the dirt around him. He dodged more then enough as well.

"Sally can you hear me?" Sotsu asked telepathically.

"Yes I can? Why are you doing this? We were going to help you?" she said as she and Dr. Quack were helping the wounded Mobian to the medical ward.

"Dr. Robotnik had reactivated the collar. I'm sorry," Sotsu said sadly. 

"Where are you? Dr. Quack can try and jam the signal?" Sally replied.

"I'm sniping from the near the edge of one of the mountains," Sotsu quickly replied.

"I'm trying not to hit Kevin, Zhi Wei or Sonic, but I must try to keep them away from me. If they get close enough I'll have to use my psychic powers," Sotsu added.

Sally looked toward Dr. Quack. She explained Sotsu's situation. She said she'd take care of the wounded Mobian and told him to begin sending a jamming signal.

Kevin and Zhi Wei both saw a large black object near the base of the mountain nearby. They finally saw that Sotsu was using a ridiculously long sniper rifle to shoot such a long range.

Sonic made it there finally. He saw the same thing. It was a long and large sniper rifle. The barrel was almost fifteen feet long, and made of a flexible material, several supports held it off the ground. The scope on it was equally large and the whole thing was black.

Sotsu stood up. 

"Sonic I'm glad I didn't hit you," Sotsu began.

"Shut up you damn killer!" Sonic spun dash at Sotsu how barely had time to stop him with a psychic hold.

"Ah... I see you can't fight like a man. You have to hold your victim still then kill them," Sonic spat, his voice was strained as he tried to prevent from crying out from the pain of his body being twisted.

"I don't want to kill you. My collar's been reactivated," Sotsu said quietly. 

He saw a large flash in the sky as a huge fireball was coming down at him. Kevin and Zhi Wei were above tossing a barrage of projectiles at Sotsu. 

Sotsu managed to dodge all of them with amazing agility. The splash of some of them did edge a bit close to Sotsu though. He was trying to keep the projectiles away from Sonic, who was helpless in Sotsu's hold. 

"Sonic I'm going to release you. Please don't attack me," Sotsu said as he let Sonic go.

Kevin and Zhi Wei landed near by. Sonic ran and tackled Sotsu to the ground and began to pelt him with punches. Kevin and Zhi Wei cheered Sonic on. Sotsu got hit a few times then pelted Sonic with one hard punch to the jaw, the spikes skinned the edges of Sonic's face.

Sonic fell back and stumbled. He felt the warm blood trickling down the sides of his face. Kevin and Zhi Wei conjured their weapons and dashed at the echidna, who was just steadying himself.

"This is Dr. Quack, can you hear me?" the doctor rang over the comm. of the earpiece.

"Dr. Quack?" both Kevin and Zhi Wei stopped in their tracks as they heard the voice.

"Yes doctor did you jam the signal?" Sotsu asked, he was still in a defensive position.

"Yes Sotsu. Yes I jammed Robotnik's signal now get the collar off!" 

Kevin and Zhi Wei gave each other confused looks, then let their weapons disappear.

"No it's a trick!" Sonic shouted as he pushed past the two and ran toward Sotsu.

He plowed into Sotsu and grounded him. Then he began to pelt Sotsu again with a barrage of wild punches that really didn't do much. 

"Hurry up you have less then thirty seconds!" Dr. Quack rang over the comm.

"Sonic... get off!" Sotsu shouted. He grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him to the ground next to him. Then he got atop him and yelled at him, "You idiot! You do that one more time and I'll blast you to hell!"

He then grabbed the collar and summoned all of his strength. It hurt as it put pressure on the back of his neck, but after a few seconds of painful struggling the thing came off with a loud snap. 

Sotsu tossed it to the ground. He got up and offered Sonic a hand. 

Sonic gave Sotsu a glare, then took the hand and Sotsu helped him up. 

The fur underneath where the collar was flattened out, from having had been that way for two days.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Sonic said apologetically.

"Don't be. I deserved it," Sotsu said quietly. 

The four began their walk back to the forest. All of them were weary from the tenacity of the battling. Now they could rest finally. Sotsu was now truly on their side. Everything Sotsu created eventually disappeared, having been forgotten. 

"Ahem," Kevin began as they walked back to Knothole.

"What?" Sotsu began.

"How long were you... um... watching?" Kevin said, his face turned a shade of red.

"Only a few seconds," Sotsu said, not even looking at Kevin, just keeping faced ahead.

"Oh. Hey what'd you mean I have a lack of self-control?" Kevin snapped.

"Just what I said. You have no self-control. Just because I'm not evil doesn't mean I'm not a jerk," Sotsu replied.

"It took a whole two hours for me to make those mannequins to. You broke 'em all," Sotsu added, he was half-joking. 

"You know I don't think I'll like having you around," Kevin said.

"I don't care. Just for that, I think I'm gonna insult you more often. You sicko," Sotsu replied, with a sarcastic tone.

Sonic and Zhi Wei broke into laughter and Kevin turned a brighter shade of red, now anger and embarrassment took onto him. 

The continued arguing until they reached Knothole. Sotsu was greeted with a normal harsh greeting. Then it was announced that he had once again been under control of Robotnik, but now that threat had been taken care of. The village rejoiced as they heard that he was going to be a Freedom Fighter, he owed them that because of what he did. 

He was unenthusiastic about the whole thing. He had a problem for almost never being enthusiastic, he figured being emotional about things was pointless. Sally commented him being like Kevin about that.

He then told the group that he planned on going to Echidnaopolis in hope of meeting Knuckles and perhaps becoming a Chaotix. He was now free of the hold of Robotnik, he had regained his free will. What was going to become of him now? 


	5. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 5- Knoth...

Chapter 5: Knothole Common 

Chapter 5: Knothole Common 

It was morning now. Sotsu washed his face in the sink. He starred in the mirror at the sopping wet fur about his face. His glossy gold eyes starred back at him. He remembered that back on Earth, people always used to ask if he wore contacts. His eyes had always been gold, but he never knew why. His eyes were the only thing that remained the same about him, ever since he'd taken his Mobian body. It's the only thing that still remained the person he once was. 

An abrupt knock rang on the door. Sotsu grabbed a towel and dried his face, then set it back. He opened the door to see a cheerful looking Kevin, holding a bag of something. 

"Yea'?" Sotsu asked dryly as he looked down at the cooxen. 

"Oh... I brought these for you. I figured you'd be hungry since you haven't eat since we got you," Kevin said lifting the bag to Sotsu.

"Oh hey, thanks," Sotsu said excepting the bag. He could smell that they were chilidogs, no surprise. They were probably made a lot just for Sonic. 

"Did you already have some? Because if you haven't your more the welcome to," Sotsu added.

"No that's okay. Hey when school ends Sonic and the rest of us are probably gonna have a game of soccer," Kevin offered. 

"I'll see when the time comes," Sotsu replied. Though Sotsu wasn't exactly nice sounding, he held a tone of gratitude.

"Well okay then, I'll let you eat. If you need anything you know where I'm at," Kevin said beginning to walk off.

"Okay thanks," Sotsu said as he closed the door.

Sotsu set himself on the bed and opened the bag.

"Christ sakes don't these people have any concern for the well being of their bodies?" Sotsu said picking one of the chilidogs out of the bag.

"Oh well, might as well take what I've got."

Sotsu thought about the events of last night as he went through the chilidogs. 

He was surprised he managed to pull all of that stuff off. Creating that sniper rifle, and maintaining that bomb were both difficult, but still not too hard. He remembered the simple rifle schematics and elongated them to accustom a sniper rifle. 

The Chaos Clock Bomb was simply not a "created" weapon, it was "conjured". Therefore Sotsu had to look over it and maintain, until it was deactivated and no longer useful to him. 

The mannequins were a combo of both. He created them out of a mix of thickened and hardened tree-sap and plant fiber. Then once that was complete all he had to do was maintain them by using his psychic powers to keep control of them. 

He found it rather easy to sneak those three into Kevin's hut, as he was busy. He sneaked in each mannequin piece by piece. Then he put them together and picked them up off the floor. He rather liked the Leoanof the Puppet Master bit that he did. It was enjoyable while it lasted.

Sotsu finished the last of the chilidogs and washed up. Then he figured he'd better head out into the forest and practice his Taekwondo for a while since he was going to miss class since he was stuck here. 

As he was about to pass the tree line he heard Sally behind him.

"Hey wait! Sotsu!" she yelled as she ran up to him. He turned a bit slowly, as he really didn't want to talk to anyone at the time but didn't want to be rude and just continue.

"Oh hi'a Sally," Sotsu said, he put on his nicer tone. He respected Sally a lot, as she was the only person who had believed in him during the whole controlling epidemic. 

"Hi, where you going?" she asked. Sotsu got the idea what was going to happen. He remembered hearing about the Sonic issue "Blow by Blow". Ag! Damn you Archie Comics! Why him! 

"Oh, I was going to practice my martial arts out in the forest," Sotsu said. 

"Hey... er... do you think you'd..." she was hesitating. Sotsu knew why to. She didn't really like him, but he was used to not being liked. No one had ever liked him. Of course though! I mean who'd like a freak such as himself. Let alone that since he's been here he's put everyone in a lot of pain. 

"Sally I'd really better get going, I'm gonna be out here for a few hours and I wanna be able to get back before it gets dark. Ok?" Sotsu cut in, he didn't want Sally to embarrass herself.

"Ok," she said. 

"Ok then, C'ya," he replied as he walked into the forest. 

Sure enough he stumbled across Sonic and Mina. Sotsu kept very quiet and slowly walked by. 

"Damn pervert," Sotsu mumbled to himself, passing them easily unnoticed.

Sotsu eventually made it to a nice isolated spot into the forest. He began warming up, when, Zhi Wei showed up, dropping in from above.

"Hi Sotsu," Zhi Wei said cheerfully as he landed.

"Hi'a," Sotsu said, trying to prevent himself from seeming angry at this interruption.

"What are you doing?" Zhi Wei asked, looking around the small clearing they were in.

"I was going to practice my Taekwondo, but it seems I keep running into people out here," Sotsu replied, letting his anger slip in just enough to give Zhi Wei a hint.

"Well Sonic and Mina didn't seem to have a problem finding a place to be alone."

"Not really if I hadn't been quiet they would've noticed me. So two people coming across them isn't a very secluded spot," Sotsu said, while stretching out his arms.

"All right then I guess I'll leave you alone," Zhi Wei said, sounding disappointed.

"Okay thanks, C'ya," Sotsu said as Zhi Wei left. 

After a few seconds he heard a slight shout then Zhi Wei apologizing. Most likely he was apologizing to Sonic and Mina. 

"Idiots," Sotsu said coldly as he began some punching drills. 

Sotsu worked on until later. He found himself constantly interrupted by playing children now. 

"Ah for all the unspeakable words! I give up," Sotsu complained, as he headed back to Knothole.

He stopped at the forest line to see the group playing a game of soccer. He didn't wanna join so he stayed in the forest. 

Sports had never been his high point, let alone he didn't really care for them anyway. He noticed that Kevin wasn't having an amazingly fun time either. He figured Kevin just found it something to do. 

After the game died around an hour later Sotsu made it back into his house. It was around four or five, still enough time to do some practicing before it gets dark. But first he wanted to grab a late lunch, or perhaps an early dinner. 

Sotsu headed to the Knothole diner and encountered Tails there. 

"Hi Sotsu!" Tails said as he walked toward the echidna.

"Hi'a Tails," Sotsu said. God we don't I get a brake from these people!

"Here for a quick snack or something?" Tails asked.

"Yeah sure," Sotsu said, simply agreeing with whatever Tails just said. Sotsu remembered his friend on Earth, who always just nodded his head and said "Yeah," and "Sure,". It always worked to, the person would just leave you alone after that. Probably because they figured your retarded but that's their problem.

Sotsu got an order of a salad bowl, which had some seasoning on it with an assortment of vegetables on it. It wasn't much but Sotsu never ate that much anyway. 

After finishing the meal he headed back out into the forest and began some weapon's practice. 

He summoned his bo and began his normal workout of moves and special tricks he always did. He never got hold of many of the tricks. Things like spinning the bo under your arm and getting it over your shoulder so you could catch it on the other side. It wasn't that easy to pull off. 

Now his arms were scrawny, and he could do that and much other stuff. It still bewildered him of how he could support his hands with his thin arms. He also wondered if Sonic still wore those shoes, just so he wouldn't topple over from the size of his head. 

Sotsu couldn't believe that this is what he had to live as now. Day in day out, living as a Mobian. He needed to get to that dang floating island and fast. This place is gonna drive him insane. At least he knew that the Chaotix weren't a bunch of cheesy animals that did nothing but bother him all.... Oh wait yeah they are. Damn! 

"Still out here?" Sally asked, stepping into the clearing.

"It's getting dark," she added. Sotsu stood into a normal standing position and let the bo disappear.

"Yea' I was just about to head back," Sotsu said. He was going to have to avoid her from now on if he wanted to stay out of the stupid issue with Sonic.

"Well, since you don't seem to be doing anything later do you think..." she trailed off again.

"Look Sally I have a slight feeling I know what you're going to ask and the fact of it is you should look to someone else or just confront Sonic about it. Trust me when I say that I am not a good person," Sotsu said dryly. He didn't mean for it to come out as strict as it did, but the whole idea behind it was to protect Sally from him.

"Oh I see. Your afraid I might actually end up liking you," Sally said. Sotsu slapped his forehead.

"I'll just say yes for the sake of me having to explain it," Sotsu said walking off into the forest. 

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Sally asked. Christ she must be sick or something! No one's suppose to attempt to start something with someone the like's of him!

"Look Sally. I am a cold and soulless person. I never had a relationship in my life because of the simple fact that I have to much to do," Sotsu replied. Though now he was stuck as a Mobian that wasn't true.

"You're a Mobian now. You're not on Earth anymore, you can start a new life here." Yep she hit it dead on. Rats, hoping she was a ditz.

"You're only doing this to get back at Sonic so it's pointless," Sotsu said, looking at Sally though the corner of his eye. He didn't want to really look at her because he might end up seeing that she was hurt. Though he was sure that she didn't really care for him. Shoot, I hate emotions!

"No I'm not. I think it's best I move on. So... I..." Sally stopped. Sotsu was afraid she was going to cry. Damnit! What the hell! I can't stay away from this stuff can I? Er... I'm showing distaste toward you God! Sticking me with a squirrel that is using me!

"I told you before I don't want to start a relationship with anyone. It's not that it's you. It's that I have lived my life as a soulless creature. You'd do nothing more then get hurt from me. Worse then you might get hurt right now. I don't even understand why people start relationships with other people. It always leads to corruption of morality and the degrading of dignity," Sotsu said, softening his voice just enough so that it wouldn't hit Sally head on.

"Besides... I'm leaving to Echidnaopolis in a few days. Maybe even tomorrow," Sotsu added.

"You can't you owe us at least a week as a Freedom Fighter," Sally said sternly.

"Ep... forgot about that," Sotsu replied, a little embarrassed that he forgot about why he was here. 

They finally reached Knothole. Sotsu only had to make it a little distance back to his hut, freedom.

"Well I'm going to keep trying at you. I know you're just afraid to show your emotions. You're not soulless, you're a very sweet person," Sally said as Sotsu attempted to reach his hut, but found himself stopping as Sally said that, it was mostly the truth.

"Well you are to, but I can't let you be around an insane person like me," Sotsu said.

"Insane? Since when were you insane?" Sally asked.

"Er.... Look it's getting dark. I need to get inside before I see the moon. Or... I'm going to suffer from that thing where it'll make me go crazy," Sotsu said, not knowing what to do.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"Okay! C'ya!" Sotsu quickly ran into his hut and locked the door. He slid to the ground with his back on the door, tired from the short and quick dash he made to get here. 

"Dear God she's mad. Why on the name of Chaos would anyone want to be around me?" Sotsu said as he lifted himself off the ground. He walked over to the mirror. He saw that he was red. Had be been blushing? 

"Oh no. She must've seen this. God why the hell is this happening? What happened to the old soullessness that I used to have. Oh yea', I ripped the collar off," Sotsu said to himself. 

He went to his bed and conjured his Cameo. He began playing "Across Fields so Green", a song that he wrote. This was the only thing that'd calm him down at this time. It did help a little. Not much, he couldn't get passed the fact that after all these years of being a nice guy, someone finally found charm in him. Or was he right the first time to say that she was just using him? Er... why the heck am I concerning myself about emotional stuff? 

"Because I have emotions," Sotsu said quietly. He remembered Kevin saying that before. Kevin... why the heck did you force me to show sentimentalism? Now it's lead a chain reaction that is degrading my years of self-desensitizing and bringing back my soul. 

"No. These can't be emotions. It's just juvenile teenager stuff, nothing I can't handle," Sotsu said, he starred out his window at the stars. They shined brightly, each one was a small white flame in the sky.

Sotsu let his Cameo disappear. He figured perhaps he could talk to Kevin for a little while, before it got too late.

He headed out the door and made his way across the area, being cautious in case Sally might see him. He made it to Kevin's door and knocked a few times. A second later the small cooxen opened it. 

"Hey there Sotsu, come on in," Kevin offered as he opened the door a little wider. 

"Thanks," Sotsu said as he stepped inside. He looked about seeing that it seemed Kevin had managed to set his room inside here.

"Wow? How'd this stuff get here?" Sotsu asked. 

"I got it all here using my psychic powers, and the help of a Chaos Emerald," Kevin replied. Nikki was cooking dinner. Sotsu saw Kevin's computer and instantly took interest.

"Well now. A computer. I'm guessing you don't have Internet access," Sotsu said as he looked over the device.

"No I don't," Kevin said. 

"I have a computer too. But what I really need is to contact my parents. I bet there worried dead sick about me," Sotsu said, concern crossing his face. 

"Yea' that can be arranged," Kevin began as he reached for his marker and a piece of paper. 

"Here you go, take your time," Kevin said pushing the two items into Sotsu's hands.

"Yea' thanks," Sotsu said. 

Dear mother and father,

I have been abducted my aliens. Blame Luis for this there he's friends! 

No I'm just kidding. Please don't worry about me. I've been teleported to a different realm and am doing fine. This isn't new. There are other earthlings here. I'm still practicing Taekwondo and I'm even getting a lot of exercise. Please tell this to only the given few here. Luis, Zach and Mark. I'll be fine and am going to grab some of the stuff from my room using a device here so don't worry, no one's broken into the house. Oh yea' keep the dogs out of my shed! I'll try to get back as soon as possible.

Love, 

Your son.

Sotsu passed the paper to Kevin who said he'd teleport it back as soon as he could.

"I'll let you have the Chaos Emerald to get some of your home stuff here as well," Kevin said.

"How are you going to do that? I mean get the Chaos Emerald here," Sotsu asked.

"Easy, I'll call Knuckles," Kevin replied happily.

"You have a phone?" Sotsu asked, a bit shocked that they had a phone system.

"Yea' right here," Kevin said, he pointed to the phone setting on the desk next to the computer.

"Cool. That'd be neat, I wanted to meet Knuckles. He's always been a good example of strong determination to me," Sotsu said, he was excited but of course he didn't show it.

"Yea' and if you go to Echidnaopolis maybe you'll met a nice female echidna there," Kevin said.

"Er... yeah whatever," Sotsu said shrugging his shoulders. Dangit is that all these people care about!

"Anyway, where is Echidnaopolis?" Sotsu asked.

"I'm not exactly sure of that either, but it should only take a day or two for Knuckles to get here," Kevin said. 

"Kevin! Dinner is ready!" Nikki called from the kitchen.

"Okay! Thanks!" Kevin called back.

"Okay then enjoy your dinner. Thanks and C'ya," Sotsu said as he made his way toward the door.

As Sotsu began heading back to his hut he saw Sally sitting on a log near the back of the area. Her back was faced toward Sotsu, he could easily get by unnoticed. 

"Ah in the name Van Halen," Sotsu grumbled to himself. He found himself approaching Sally. 

He stopped when he reached a few feet from the log. She turned around. She gave Sotsu a depressing look.

"Hi," she said lifelessly.

"You okay?" Sotsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look I'm sorry if I was bothering you earlier," she said sadly.

"You weren't. I'm just scared that's all," Sotsu admitted, he felt guilty for making Sally fell bad for what she did, when there really wasn't anything wrong.

"Scared? Of what?" Sally asked. Sotsu set himself on the log, though keeping a few good feet from Sally.

"I dunno. Something that I've thought myself to be able to keep away from," Sotsu replied quietly.

"You mean girls?" Sally said, here words hinted with humor.

"I... guess so, yes," Sotsu struggled saying.

"That's sad. You shouldn't hide from people like that," Sally said, she began to scoot closer.

"I think it's for the good of those people," Sotsu said.

"Why do you say that?" Sally asked, she was at an uncomfortable distance for Sotsu's taste, but he stayed where he was so he wouldn't offend her.

"Because I don't want to end up hurting anyone. It seems that that's all I'm capable of doing," Sotsu returned.

"Have you ever even tried a being in a relationship?" she asked.

"No, I've never even thought it possible."

The moon glared down on the small village. It's soft light added a dream-life effect to the scenery.

"Well I'm offering you a chance," Sally said. She leaned her head on Sotsu's chest and closed her eyes. 

Damn! I really hate this. Sotsu's face turned red. He was shocked at this action and had to restrain himself from pulling backwards which would cause Sally to fall over. Though it would be funny, he really wasn't that mean of a person.

He looked around for something to help him out of this. Nothing. He could make another excuse and try to get out of this but it seemed like he couldn't think of anything. 

"Er... Sally," Sotsu said, he poked her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she said in a weary voice.

"I.... I... accept," Sotsu strained out. 

Sotsu closed his eyes, he was trying to shutout the distress of this. He was wrong about before when she had hesitated. She was probably shy of him. After all he had almost killed all of the Freedom Fighters twice, without so much as breaking a sweat. He scared himself as is.

Later the two retired back to their places. Sotsu was distressed more then ever. Sonic will probably be happy since now he was free to go about with Mina. 

Sotsu was to meet Sally at that location in the afternoon tomorrow. Arg... why the hell did this have to happen. I could've just keep walking and avoided her.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	6. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 6- Remoa...

Chapter 6: Remoan

Chapter 6: Remoan

Sotsu woke early the next day. He feared exiting the safe haven of his hut. He feared that his world had changed due to his loss in his morality by giving into that horrible concept... known as love. Even though it was Sally and not him. 

He starred at himself in the mirror. He hasn't changed. Everything seemed to be normal. The world hasn't collapsed on him, but the worst is yet to come. He still has to meet Sally later today. 

He thought he might as well lay out his clothes for the meeting later. He didn't dare call it a date, though that's probably what was intended. He starred in the mirror focusing on what he could wear. Well of course Sotsu always liked dressing up, though he never did, he always wore nice clothes though. 

He figured he'd borrow a nice suit or something of the sort. He figured his best guess would be looking back at the store in Robotropolis. Or maybe he could use his powers to create one...

He conjured up Snivley's outfit that he'd worn before. He kept the hat the same, instead he focused on the long coat. 

He tightened it around his body and began to trim loose at the bottom pieces, and also worked at the collar of the coat. He needed to get some small black buttons from somewhere, also a white shirt and a tie would be nice to. It wasn't an easy task. Overall he spent a total of two hours on the thing, and has yet to eat breakfast.

So Sotsu stopped for the time being. He went out to grab a sandwich and looked about any other types of shops about the perimeter. There were a few, not much of a selection at all. One fortunately had a fair selection of clothes. 

Most of what they had were simple. Not much more then light vests, open shirts, and such. Sotsu grabbed a hand full of buttons and a white shirt and purchased a pair of black pants. He headed back to his place and began to work on what he needed.

He was stopped as a knock was heard at the door. Sotsu set toward the door, he opened it to find Sonic standing there.

"Hi there Sotsu," Sonic said, with his ever present cheerfulness.

"Hi'a Sonic. What's going on?" Sotsu replied.

"Nothing much. Hey we got word that Robotnik was planning on developing a new type of war machine. We're going to attack Robotropolis tomorrow. We'll need you to join us," Sonic said, his tone was determined, but it still had no concern whatsoever. Sonic probably regards Robotnik as nothing. That's blind optimism.

"Yea' sure," Sotsu said. 

"Okay then, gotta juice!" Sonic said running off.

"Gotta who' wa'?" Sotsu didn't understand what Sonic just said before running off. He figured that attack Robotropolis was common for the Freedom Fighters to attack, so it shouldn't be to hard to do whatever they're gonna do. 

Later Sotsu decided to check on Kevin to see if any word of Knuckles coming was received. Kevin said that he had called Knuckles earlier anyway, due to the mission that was ahead. Knuckles would be here early sometime tomorrow.

So with that it rounded the afternoon. Sotsu had completed his outfit, and it made a good suit indeed. His white shirt worn beneath his suit top, and his black pants that he specially fitted to himself. 

The bowlers hat sat atop his head as usual. He had combed back his hair, just like he used to back on Earth, so all his hair went down to his back. He didn't have a tie, but the overall outcome worked well. Rats, what about his glasses, he'd noticed that he didn't need them, but they looked nice. 

He tried to focus his entire mind onto those glasses. His glasses were small, kinda rectangular shaped and had silver framing. He managed to conjure them finally. Like his guitar, it wasn't the actual item from Earth, it was a duplicate. 

He pushed them onto his face. They added a little more to him, just with that glasses on he looked almost like an entirely different echidna, though how many black echidnas are there?

Sotsu started outside, the air was nice, the sky clear. But now, he would have perhaps the toughest fight of his life. He found Sally sitting on the log, much like how she was last night. She wore a rich green dress. It was made of a delicate material, probably satin or something of that sort.

"Sally," Sotsu said. She turned, her eyes reflecting his image back at him. 

"Hi Sotsu, you look nice," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks. You do to," Sotsu said as he pushed his glasses up. 

"There's a great place down near the end of the Great Forest. It's in the middle of another small town, it's only a half hour walk or so," Sally said.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sonic shouted as he ran over to the two.

"What are you doing dressed up like that? Are you going out with him?" Sonic asked, jealousy shown though his eyes.

"Why should you care, what about Mina?" Sally mocked.

"It... was a one time thing?" Sonic said. He was lying but Sotsu didn't say anything.

"First you try to kill us all, then you attack the village. Now you're taking away Sally!" Sonic shouted at Sotsu.

"Sonic," Sotsu began, "you have cheated on her. She as every right to be with some else."

"Oh yeah. Come on then I'll fight you!" Sonic shouted, he pushed Sotsu who only had to take a step back to balance himself.

"Come on!" Sonic said, he threw a punch at Sotsu, who barely moved his head to dodge it.

"Sonic stop!" Sally cried, people began to watch at the event.

"I said come on!" Sonic shouted, he threw another punch at Sotsu, it stopped right in front of the echidna's face, Sonic didn't stop it under his own will.

"Fight... me... like a man. Coward," Sonic strained as his body was being held in place. 

"A true man learns to fight with his wit and words not with his fists and force," Sotsu said coldly, the fist still being held in front of his face.

"I will not fight you because you need to be able to function for your mission tomorrow," Sotsu added, with that he released Sonic who feel to the ground, not excepting the sudden release.

"Come on I think we should go," Sotsu said turning toward Sally. 

Sonic got up and just stood there, his eyes stayed sharp and stern on Sotsu. The people behind him were still watching until the pair disappeared into the forest.

"Thank you for not fighting Sonic back there," Sally finally said, trying to converse to break the unsettling silence that fell over them.

"I'm sorry that Sonic did that," Sotsu replied.

"You don't have to be, he's always been a punk," she said, she didn't sound pleased with Sonic, but she didn't hate him either.

"I'm used to dealing with people that mean violence. Thus far I've managed to get away each time without having to throw a single punch. I mean aside from when I was under Robotnik's control."

"What are you like a pacifist?"

"I guess. I think it's that I'm afraid I might hurt someone really badly." 

"Oh you mean with your martial arts and stuff? How long were you in it for?"

"I was still in it, so far ten years. I'm going on second degree black belt."

"Oh. Are martial arts common on Earth?"

"There are quiet a few different types. But less then one out of twenty people take it."

"Sounds like Earth is a lot different from here?"

"It is. One major thing is that the only intelligent creatures are humans. That's why all the earthlings that come here are human. Then again I'm sure you know this already"

"Yeah I figured that. It must be strange for you to be dating a squirrel," Sally said with a slight laugh.

"Well no. Me being an echidna... it's not to strange for me," Sotsu replied, though when he thought over what he said, to him it didn't sound right. 

"I wonder why you became an echidna? The other earthlings had to touch a creature in order to become what they are. So when'd you come in contact with an echidna?"

"I dunno. When I awoke I was already with Dr. Robotnik. I'm not sure what happened at all."

"Maybe there was an echidna in the base or something."

"Perhaps."

The two made their way to the restaurant. It was a nice place set in the middle of a very small town. It was mostly made of brick. The inside had a nice hardwood floor and nice wooden stalls. 

Sally offered to pay for the meal. Sotsu ordered a decent meal that wasn't too expensive. Regardless of if he paid or not, he didn't want to expense Sally. But it only made sense that she paid because he doesn't have any money.

Finally their meals came and the two mostly ate in silence.

Outside, standing in the cover of the trees sat a mysterious figure, shade obscured all his features. He had an intercom to his head.

"I don't care what it takes. Kill him!" Robotnik's voice rang over the intercom.

"Yes sir, you can count on me." The figure lifted a small silver rifle to his eyes. Sotsu sat unknowing that he was in the middle of the sights.

The only thing visible from the shade was the tip of the silver barrel. The figure breathed in slowly, he tightened his finger on the trigger, and then he slowly breathed out and pulled.

There was a silenced phew noise that emitted from the gun, as the bullet burst out and shattered the glass with a loud noise. Sotsu flew from his seat, away from the window and hit the floor. He felt his warm blood run between the fingers on his hands as he held his right shoulder, which was hit by the bullet.

Sally stood up and shouted, "Oh my God! Sotsu are you okay? Someone! He needs help!" she ran to Sotsu's side and rolled him on his back.

"Are you okay? Where were you hit?" Sally asked softly.

"I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle eh?" Sotsu said as he leveled himself.

"Persistent aren't you?" the figure said to himself. He leveled his rifle with Sotsu, he breathed in again and readied to fire.

Sotsu got the reflection of something off outside. He ducked pulling Sally down with him. A bullet zipped past where his head previously was, and it broke someone's glass.

"Someone's trying to shoot you!" Sally cried.

"Thanks for the update," Sotsu said with a sarcastic tone.

Sally drew her pistol from her leg. 

"Hey you carry that around all the time?" Sotsu said pointing to the small arm.

"You always need protection," Sally quickly replied.

"I know where he is so I think I can handle this," Sotsu said as he stood up. 

Right as he did a shot rang out. Time seemed to slow down to a horribly slow pace. People panicking and running around, the reflection of the silver barrel gleamed at the edge of the tree line. Sotsu flew back, the shot ran by him, it almost looked like he got shot but what happened is that he fell backwards to avoid the bullet. 

"Arg! I can't get out there without becoming a target," Sotsu said, he winced as the pain returned to his shoulder.

Sally stood up real quickly and randomly popped a couple shots into the forest. 

"Sally watch out!" Sotsu exclaimed. She jumped back into cover as soon the shot was heard.

Sotsu began to draw into his energy. He formed a shadow ball that crackled with white energy. 

"This should do the trick," Sotsu said.

"Alright when I throw this look away. Okay?" Sotsu added.

"Right," Sally said giving a nod.

Sotsu chucked the ball out into the open area. He shielded his eyes as the place briefly lit up. Sotsu had used the energy to create a large burst, it was a psychic flashbang grenade.

Sotsu ran out toward the forest quickly. He scanned the perimeter of the trees, he found nothing. Then he noticed something behind him. He turned to see a tall cloaked figure, the cloak was brown in color and covered the whole body of the creature. A blackness held place where the creatures face was. Nothing was visible.

"Who are you?" Sotsu said, he readied himself in a fighting stance.

"I am Remoan. I have been sent by Robotnik to kill you Sotsu," Remoan said, his voice had a certain pitch to it, maybe because of what animal he was, or something else. He thrust out two gloved hands in front of him. White lightning energy began to spark between them.

Remoan? Could it be... no it's just a coincidence. 

"Hmmm earthling eh?" Sotsu noted.

"Yep. You betrayed Robotnik so now you're gonna pay with your life," Remoan said as he chambered back his hands to his sides.

Sotsu pulled back his hands and began to develop shadow material. He was ready to meet what ever this guy had.

"Fighting back eh? You're stupider then I thought," Remoan mocked. He thrust his hands outward and a large yellow lightning beam blasted out with a loud crackle.

Sotsu did the same and a black shadow beam meet Remoan's attack. Sotsu felt like this was an episode of Dragon Ball Z or something. 

The two clashed each other's powers for a few seconds then the beams thinned down a disappeared.

Remoan quickly dashed for Sotsu while drawing out a dagger, he tried the dagger down onto Sotsu. Sotsu evaded to the side and tried to toss a few punches in. 

Remoan stepped back to avoid them, then he thrust his dagger toward Sotsu's stomach. Sotsu saw his opportunity. 

He stepped to Remoan's knife hand (his left) and grabbed at his wrist with his right hand and pushed in Remoan's elbow with his left. 

Thus, Sotsu was now behind Remoan with his knife held at his neck.

"Damn you," Remoan hissed.

"Huh... didn't think I was trained in Taekwondo did you?" Sotsu said.

"What? Hmmm. Well then let's see you beat this!" 

Remoan jutted Sotsu's chin with the butt of his Scout rifle. It had been hidden somewhere in the robes this whole time. Sotsu lessened his grip just enough that Remoan managed to get out. 

Sotsu backed off a bit. Remoan was already taking aim. Sotsu did have the knife in his hand and that's the only immediate protection.

Remoan pulled the trigger. Sotsu brought up the knife, it shattered when the bullet hit it but it did deflect it. Sotsu dropped the broken weapon and began to charge another attack. 

Remoan frantically cocked the gun and brought up his rifle. Just as he did, a shot was heard and the rifle flew out of his hands and skidded across the ground. He looked to see Sally standing about twenty feet away, her gun was pointed at him, and smoke rose from the barrel.

"Had enough?" Sotsu said, his hands held out in front of him, in the middle of them sat a small black sphere. 

"Heh. Hardly," Remoan snapped. 

Sotsu shot out the beam from the ball and began to widen his hands, as he did the beam widened as well. 

The beam abruptly ran into something, much like it was hitting an invisible wall. On the other side Remoan had his arms x-shaped across his face, he was holding an air shield in front of him. It seems he's as smart as Kevin when it came to those things 

Sally shot off a few times only to have the bullets bounce off the field. The shadow beam eventually thinned down and depleted. Remoan quickly brought up his left hand, and conjured small glass knives that psychically flew at Sotsu. 

Sotsu hit his back to the ground and the knives landed right around his head. Then he jumped back up and conjured a long sword made of the same shadow material.

Remoan did the same except his was made of the glass material, which probably was actually some form of crystal. 

"Sally get out of here it's going to get dangerous," Sotsu said, he stayed in his fighting stance not taking his eyes off Remoan.

"Go warn the others in Knothole got it?" he added. 

"If you say so," Sally said as she began to run off.

"Afraid your girlfriend's gonna get hurt?" Remoan cracked.

"Hmm. I guess I am," Sotsu said with a slight smile.

Remoan dashed toward Sotsu with his sword drawn back to strike. Sotsu chambered his sword reading a good strike. Timing Remoan's pace, he slashed out in front, it forced Remoan to bring his sword out to block and stopped his progression. 

Sotsu followed his strike by swinging over his head and to that side again. Remoan blocked it bringing his sword vertical, then attempting to draw his blade across Sotsu's open stomach. Sotsu hopped back and flicked out his left hand. Several shadow needles flew toward Remoan, all though to by hacked away as Remoan twirled his blade around with blinding speed.

Remoan jutted the tip of his sword in the ground then jerked it outward. A shock wave shaped like a semi circle going tall wise speed toward Sotsu. Sotsu somersaulted out of the way as it sped by. Then as he was in the air he launched another salvo of needles. 

Most missed Remoan passing over his right shoulder, but a good amount hit in that area. Remoan hit the ground as the pain swelled. He grasped his shoulder and began to try and steady himself. Sotsu began to get up slowly, he once again, hurt his shoulder when he did that. 

"So it seems you do have some potential," Remoan said while he gritted his teeth.

"What, that attack hasn't begun to take effect yet?" Sotsu said, he rose his left hand out and began to close it slowly, activating the needles effect.

"What?" Remoan said, right before all of the nerves in his upper right torso begin to throb in pain.

Remoan fell to the ground. He constantly cursed between moans and cries.

"I'm sorry to have to put you though this... but until you learn your lesson... this isn't over," Sotsu said coldly. Remoan's sword disappeared, as he rolled on his back. The hood fell back to reveal the head of a rat. He eyes were watery and red.

"You'll... never win," Remoan cried. 

"Is that right?" Sotsu said as he began to walk toward his opponent.

Sotsu used his sword to draw back the edge of the hood, down to the neck. There wasn't a collar to Sotsu's surprise.

"You're working for Robotnik on your own will?" Sotsu asked. Then he noticed something else as he pulled back the hood further.

There was a small metal device attached to the back of his neck. Sotsu used his foot to turn the rat over and grabbed the device and pulled it off.

Remoan passed out after a few seconds. Sotsu placed the device in his pocket and slung the body over his non-wounded shoulder.

He wasn't all to heavy, but of course Sotsu was far stronger then a normal Mobian. 

"Just like on Earth Remoan. Much taller then me, you refuse to be a shorty eh?" Sotsu said to the passed out rat. Sotsu let his sword disappear and reached for Remoan's rifle.

"Favorite weapon to. You can't go without one can you?" Sotsu said examining the weapon. It was an actual Scout. He was sure Robotnik had it built for him. But who else could be here? It's more then weird that Remoan was here but is it possible others to? 

A chef looking guy walked out of the broken window and yelled... "Hey look at what you did to my restaurant!"

Sotsu turned and waving a hand said, "Bill Robotnik for it."

He made it to Knothole and Remoan still lay unconscious. Sally was the first to meet him as he entered the area.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, she noted the figure over Sotsu's left shoulder.

"Yeah, here we needa take him to the doctor," Sotsu said. 

Sally headed him to Dr. Quack. They put Remoan into the same table treatment as Sotsu had been treated to before. The device was left to be examined later, though they've already seen it before. Sotsu's shoulder was treated.

"Yes he'll be fine. He'll wake up once he regains his energy," Dr. Quack said happily.

"I think he might be my friend from Earth," Sotsu said quietly as he sat stop one of the tables.

"What makes you say that?" Sally asked as she eyed the robed figure on the table.

"Well one. His name's Remoan. That was a name that one of my friends used for several things. Second he is really tall. Third, the Scout sniper rifle is his favorite weapon from a computer game we used to play," Sotsu replied. 

Remoan was tall. He stood an easy 5' 6" in his Mobian body. His fur was a light gray color, the robes were a brown color. 

Sonic entered, he didn't seem angry anymore but he wasn't happy either.

"I heard you guys ran into trouble," Sonic said as he looked at their captive.

"Yeah... he's another ex-earthling. I'm wondering if what Robotnik used to draw me from Earth, only works around a certain area. That is that Remoan lived sorta' near me," Sotsu said, he rubbed his chin where Remoan had hit it before, it was still sore, but not actually hurting.

"I don't care what you say. I still think this is a setup. I think you were trying to kill Sally, and you're making it look like he's after you," Sonic snapped, he eyes sharpened on Sotsu.

"Sonic if not for Sotsu, I probably would have been killed," Sally said.

"What ever... I'm outta' here," Sonic said as he exited the door, obviously disgusted that Sally sided with Sotsu. 

"That's Mobian's hero huh?" Sotsu said sarcastically. Sotsu didn't care for Sonic reaction to the situation to be called any kind of hero whatsoever.

"Well, he saved us all from Robotnik more then a few times," Sally replied.

"Did you want me to apologize to him?" Sotsu asked.

"No he deserves it."

"Having troubles with Sonic again?" Dr. Quack asked.

"I should leave to Echidnaopolis when Knuckles leaves back there. At least this way he won't have to bring the Chaos Emerald and risk loosing it," Sotsu said.

"No. It's no big deal," Sally said, her tone was lighter as she was trying to desecrate the glum of the situation.

"You know, there might be more then just him," Sotsu said indicating Remoan.

"It takes a lot of energy to bring someone through a portal like that," Dr. Quack replied.

"But if there is more, then I'm endangering you guys by being here," Sotsu added.

"Look there's no way we're gonna let you go any sooner then we have to," Sally cut in.

"Oh... ok," Sotsu said, a bit of exasperation hinted his voice.

Sotsu and Sally now stood together in front of Sotsu's Hut. It was around five or so, the sun barley hung over the trees.

"I enjoyed the time we had together," Sally said.

"Well, sorry that my friend had to cut in like that," Sotsu said, finding the situation very funny but not trying to show it.

"No that's okay. We always have next time," Sally said, hitting another one of Sotsu's points that he were hoping unseen. She's too dang smart to get by.

"Well, if you say so," Sotsu said, a smile edged his face. He didn't care for smiling but he didn't want to seem rude to Sally.

"Okay then goodnight," Sally said as she walked off.

Once she was out of the perimeter Sotsu exhale in relief. Sure am glad that's over.

"Now... I'm going to rest for the day," Sotsu said to himself as he was about to enter the house... then he remembered Remoan who was probably awake now.

Sotsu entered the room. Remoan was awake, he was looking around the place, he looked worried.

"Don't worry Remoan were not going to kill you," Sotsu said as he walked in.

"Hi... what happened?" Remoan said, he looked glad to see Sotsu.

"You passed out when I took that device off of you," Sotsu said indicating the circular metal object that was set on one of the counters.

"Yeah he put that on all of us," Remoan said.

"A...all of you?" Sotsu stuttered.

"Yea' there's two others. I never saw them though. I only heard them yelling as the device was forced onto them," Remoan said, he eyes glancing off as he remembered hearing the cries of two voices and them the horror as they suddenly stopped at the time. Their red eyes reflected on the wall, that's the only thing Remoan knew they have. Might meaning they could probably change their eyes to normal. It could be anyone. 

"Dear God what the hell is with this place. I'll never get a break," Sotsu replied with a depressed tone. 

"Wow I can't believe this. Look at you, you're am echidna and I'm a rat! This is ridiculous. I can care less for Sonic. We can't this be Diablo?" Remoan whined.

"You'd rather have us overran by little devil people then having us being psychic creatures with unknown potential?" Sotsu replied.

"Good point. Hey when am I gonna get out of this thing. It's irritating, I got an itch for the last hour."

"I dunno but with this dang gloves it doesn't help."

"That was a nice shot back over at the place," Sotsu added.

"Heh... sorry about that," Remoan said seeing the patchwork on Sotsu's right shoulder.

"Don't be. I was beginning to forget what pain feels like. These guys here didn't even manage to get me when I was with Robotnik."

"How'd you turn good?"

"They used a collar type device instead of a chip. I managed to take it off once Robotnik wasn't able to activate it."

"Geez, what kinda stuff will he think of next?"

The two talked for another hour or so until finally Remoan was released. Just like with Sotsu Sonic doubted Remoan's faith to the Freedom Fighters. Extra guards were also called to duty to watch out for any incoming creatures that have the possibility of being an ex-earthling. Though Sotsu knew that if the others were anything like Remoan, the guards, as well as the normal Mobians, are already dead.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	7. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 7-Enter ...

Chapter 7: Enter Robotropolis

Chapter 7: Enter Robotropolis

Sotsu was up early, as all of the Freedom Fighters were. They had to prepare for the important mission ahead. Remoan was briefed on the situation.

The ex-earthlings were to be used to spearhead the attack. Doing as much damage as possible before the Freedom Fighters get in.

Knuckles had arrived. Sotsu finally got to meet him. This is the first time anyone's every seen Sotsu voluntarily greet someone.

"Mr. Knuckles!" Sotsu said as the red echidna came. Sotsu extended his hand out.

"Hi everybody. Wha'? Who are you?" Knuckles said with a slight hesitation.

"My name is Sotsu. I've been waiting to meet you for a while," Sotsu said with actual enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh you're the guy that wanted to use the Chaos Emerald. Here," Knuckles said as he reached... from where ever he puts the emeralds (Sonic Adventure 2 he pulls the Master Emerald from no where. Dark Space perhaps?).

"Hey thanks," Sotsu said taking up the blue Chaos Emerald in his hands. 

Knuckles walked to talk with the other Freedom Fighters while Sotsu made his way to his room. Remoan sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up as Sotsu entered.

"Hey look what Knuckles let me borrow," Sotsu said.

"Knuckles is here? That's cool," Remoan said.

"Okay time for redecoration," Sotsu said, putting himself in a cheesy anime pose, one fist in front of him while he was standing straight. Remoan tilted his head to the side, in a confused manner. 

"Uh....sure," Remoan said after a brief moment of silence.

"You might want to leave, it could be dangerous," Sotsu said.

"Okay... have fun," Remoan said as he walked out the door.

Sotsu held the Chaos Emerald between his hands. He could feel the power of the emerald pulsing and flowing though him. He closed his eyes and focused on his room back on Earth.

There was a slight moment of discomfort. When it lifted when he heard a buzz sound. He opened his eyes to see various objects from his room.

There was his white desk, on which sat his white monitor, keyboard and mouse next to the desk sat his computer. On the desk also sat various items. His black Sony Discman CD Player. His TRIGUN the Second Donut sound track. His blue sunglasses with the black frames... as well as his gray Jeep glass-case which held his normal glasses.

He looked about the walls. His TRIGUN wall scroll hung on one wall. It was the one he got for Christmas, the black one that had the cover of Lost July on it. There was his tan duffel bag, which contained his stuff for playing D&D. 

Finally, there was his set of How to Speak Japanese and Kanji books set on the night stand next to the bed. 

"Heh. That's pretty good," Sotsu said as he slipped on his blue-tinted sunglasses.

Sotsu headed out and handed the Chaos Emerald back to Knuckles.

"Thanks much Mr. Knuckles," Sotsu said. Knuckles returned Sotsu with a weird look.

"Hey those aren't my glasses are they?" Knuckles asked.

"No... I've had these for a long time. They just weren't here," Sotsu said taking off the glasses and rubbing away a smear. 

Kevin sent the letter out like he promised. Then the group began it's trek to Robotropolis.

"Alright Team One. Which consists of Kevin, Sotsu, Remoan, Why Kit, and Zhi Wei. You guys head in first and try to make an opening for us," Sally announced.

"Team Two, which is the rest of us, will serve as support until there is a clear path in," she added. Oh great we do all the work while they sit back and watch the show.

Kevin had his usual equipment in his bag. Remoan of course didn't have any equipment except for his sniper rifle, he was wearing his cloak so he had a place to hid it. Sotsu wore his nice suit and had his CD Player and headphones, he was equipped with the most proficient and powerful weapon he had... his TRIGUN sound track. It was music that lifted his spirit, gave him extra strength and will, he never understood it, maybe it was his passion for music. But he liked music more the Taekwondo. Though he had never owned many music CD's he was raised listening to his father's collection of Van Halen and Led Zepplin CD's.

They reach Robotropolis soon enough. The towering buildings stood in their horrific and twisted way. The ever-awake bustling citizens went about their business. The dance music blasted from various clubs and flowed about the city. Layers of twisted and overlapping highways and runways ran in and out through out the city. The sky was tinted with an ever-present gloom of pollution.

"You know the drill. We infiltrate Robotnik's HQ. Find the developments here," Sally said as she pointed to the location on the map that both groups had a copy of.

"And lay waste to it," she finished.

The groups broke their separate ways to keep little notice to themselves. But their destination was the same. So they set off... Kevin, Zhi Wei, Why Kit, Sotsu and Remoan, to begin the attack.

Sotsu hit the play button on his CD Player and turned to track 19... it was a song labeled Cheers! It wasn't particularly one he cared for too much, but something to pass time.

"God you love that show don't ya'?" Remoan said.

"Of course... who else spent hours and hours just to develop the TRIGUN D&D system?" Sotsu replied with a smile.

"God bless you Yasuhiro Nightow," Sotsu added inclining it to be a joke, though he was sure Remoan had taken him seriously.

"Come on snap outta it, we gotta job to do," Why Kit said.

"Hey if Vector can listen to music all the time, so can I," Sotsu commented back.

"Whatever," Remoan said. It was a usual thing for him to say, though it wasn't used in the same context as most people use it, but it severed proficiently. 

The two groups meet in the front of Robotnik HQ. It was the same place Sotsu had been in before. It was a large metal, egg-shaped building that resided in the middle of the city. 

Somewhere in there lies the two only other creatures that have the same potential as us, but wishes to use them to destroy. Who are they... what are they? 

"Keep an eye out for those two other ex-earthlings," Sotsu announced.

He flipped the CD to track 5, the Unhappy Song. It was a fast paced rock/techno song, that had a strong beat. 

He waited for the faster part to begin, then he began to assail the front blastdoor was a relentless salvo of shadow blasts. Along with the help of the other ex-earthlings the door gave way. Inside was a team of SWATbots ready and shooting.

Sotsu felt the music invigorate his attacks. The ex-earthlings lay waste to the SWATbots in a horrible barrage of powerhouse attacks. 

Kevin shot ice arrows that pieced or severally damaged a good number of SWATbots. Why Kit and Zhi Wei hacked SWATbots apart, with various close-ranged attacks. Remoan blasted numbers of them away with lightning attacks and Sotsu outright devastated them using quick and sharp shadow blades that were hurled at the SWATbots almost recklessly.

They entered a large chamber that had the auto-turrets from before. The group instantly took action trying to get them all before they could activate. It wasn't an easy task. 

There were eight turrets to each ex-earthling. The turrets began to beep as soon as the group entered the room, indicating that they were aware of the intruders. They were also set at difficult locations, floors, walls, ceiling, all over.

"Let's do this!" Sotsu shouted as he quickly began to charge powerful shadow attacks.

Kevin zipped quickly to his set and began assailing it with powerful shock blasts. The group did what they could as fast as they could. Kevin and Sotsu were the first to finish their's off, then began to help the others to the best of their abilities.

The turrets were fully up about by the time Remoan and Zhi Wei were almost through theirs. The metal sentries began to spit out a vicious hail of bullets from a machinegun style barrels. 

Remoan, Zhi Wei and Why Kit put up protective force fields which forced them to stop their attacks.

Kevin and Sotsu saw their friend's trouble and knew what was to take into action. Kevin let his "lunatic rage" kick in and Sotsu turned to his favorite song, Track 2- Nerve Rack. 

Kevin unleashed furious shock waves that tore the metal floor tiles to ribbons, while Sotsu charged a great shadow ball in one hand, he had to have his other hand tighten around the producing hand's wrist in order to support it properly. 

Sotsu thrust that one hand in front and a black flash took over the whole room, every thing was lighted in a "black light" fashion for a second or two, then the remains of ten of the twenty four remaining turrets rained down on the area. 

"Holy lord!" Remoan cried as he covered his head with his hands. 

Kevin finished off a good ten more by the time Sotsu had finished the attack. Four remained, the ceiling ones. They took aim on Sotsu and Kevin, each had a pair on them.

Sotsu and Kevin took off running with great speed. Kevin reached the wall and summoned his wings and began to fly parallel with the wall. Sotsu conjured his climbing spikes on his feet, he didn't find them in the drawer of his white desk, so he had to conjure them. He took to the wall running up it with some difficulty.

"To bad this isn't Metal Storm, or this would have been easier," Sotsu said gritting his teeth as he pumped his legs hard, having to fight gravity fast enough to keep in front of the gun fire which trailed close behind him.

As each ex-earthling neared the top of the wall they charged up for a good attack. Kevin began to charge for a high-powered water stream and Sotsu charged for the obvious shadow beam. 

Each reached the top and pushed off, turning themselves to face the turrets, then with both hands thrust out in front of each other, they fired simultaneously.

They hung there for a minute as the projectiles raced toward their targets. The two fell toward the ground as the beams hit the turrets, then ended in a large blast.

The two landed in a crouching position right next to each other, but facing opposite directions.

The two teams cheered as the two ex-earthlings stood up, panting a little and sweat running down their foreheads.

"Good warm-up eh?" Sotsu said, facing toward Kevin.

"Yeah," Kevin said, turning to the black echidna.

Then a loud ranging sound erupted from the loud speakers positioned on the wall. Followed by the sound of Robotnik clearing his throat.

"If you think you Freedom Fighters are going to make it out of here alive, think again! I've already developed the Dark-Egg 55's and I'll let the them test run on you!" Robotnik shouted, causing a brief echo across the room.

With that the large double-blastdoor that resided in the middle of back wall opened with a soft hiss. Three dark gray, egg-shaped robots filed out. Each had a black slit with two red dots that severed as eyes. The black dots ran back and forth sweeping the room and scanning their targets.

A row of large silver spikes ran evenly spaced along the spine of the robot. Two large gattlings fitted on each large hand. The gattlings had a ridiculous sized barrel, which meant that the bullets were that much more menacing. The robots sized up well, being a good twelve feet tall or so.

"You ready for the workout?" Sotsu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Kevin replied also doing the same.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	8. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 8- Scrap...

Chapter 8: Scrap Metal

Chapter 8: Scrap Metal

The DE-55 series robots were the robots the Freedom Fighters had come to try and prevent being manufactured. They arrived late though, or perhaps Robotnik finished earlier for obvious reasons, he was using the Ex-Earthlings to help him.

The three hulking robots spaced themselves across the floor. Then opened fire on the group of ex-earthlings.

"Team 1 get back this could get ugly!" Kevin shouted. 

Just as they did, the large gattlings of the DE-55's began to whine and spin. 

"Get ready and brace yourselves!" Sotsu shouted as he conjured a shadow field about himself.

The group all conjured some form of a defense, then began to charge up for some powerful attacks.

The bullets of the gattlings spat out with a loud thumping sound. They hit the fields hard, each time causing the field to shake violently. The group knew they wouldn't be able to hold out at this pace.

The group unleashed powerful attacks, each one meeting a blue bubble that appeared around the DE-55's. The attacks were stopped and depleted long before they reached their initial target.

Sotsu and Remoan tried the psychic hold on the robots, but to now avail. They didn't have muscles inside of them so it wouldn't work correctly, and they didn't know what the inside of the robots looked like either so they couldn't rip them apart from the inside.

"This is not good," Sotsu said, sweat dripping from his face from the extraneous strain of having to hold the field up to the robots salvo of ongoing fire.

"Maybe if we can hold out long enough they'll run out of ammo," Kevin suggested.

"It's more likely they'll have a backup weapon," Sotsu replied.

Team Two stood back a ways from the entrance of the room. They were able to hear the ongoing whining of the gattlings.

Sonic peeked about the corner to see the group struggling to keep up.

"We've gotta go help them!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We can't those things are too much for us," Tails said.

"Yeah but we still have to try. They can't stay up much longer," Sonic snapped back.

"Well we need to at least buy them some time," Sonic added, as he dashed out to the main of the room.

"Hey egg-heads! I betcha can't get me!" Sonic shouted at the robots.

"That idiot," Sotsu said under his breath.

The robots turned and began chasing Sonic about with their gattlings.

"He's bought us some time. Let's not waste it," Kevin said as he began to hurl more assaults at the robots.

"Kevin's right now let's get through these guys," Zhi Wei added.

The group focused on a single robot. With much work, it paid off as it's shield began to wear down, then eventually depleted. Then they finally managed to finish it with one more round of powerful attack, then it erupted in a bright blaze.

"Good job Sonic! I hope you can keep that up for another good ten minutes!" Sotsu said as he hurled another shadow blast at the open DE-55.

"I'll do my best," Sonic said as he began to sweat and wheeze a little.

The group began toward the second robot. Sotsu figured that the robots must use some form of an undeveloped scanner, because they were just focusing on Sonic. Perhaps it's that Robotnik made them to go after Sonic the most. 

The second DE-55 then got the idea, and trained one gattling on the group and one at Sonic.

The group held with their shields, and were forced to down-size their attacks.

"This won't work," Remoan said.

"We need one person to hold the shield so the rest can attack with full power. Screw it I'll do it!" Remoan added as he set up a shield around the group.

As the shield around the second one began to weaken, it's top half spun around once and lifted. A large steel shaft had it still connected, but the shaft doubled as a weapon, as it held a series of missiles.

The missile barrage launched with a loud swoosh sound. Kevin saw the easy opportunity to end that robot along with the missile attack. He flung several ice arrows at the missiles just as they left their place of origin. 

The robot erupted in a large orange fireball. One was left now. That one trained all of it's fire on the group of ex-earthlings. Remoan began to waver a little from exhaustion. Sotsu supported him with one arm and fired with the other.

"Come on man we're almost through this. You can make it," Sotsu said as he popped of a quick round of shadow blades. 

"Bwa ha ha ha!," Robotnik began over the intercom," If you think that's all I have, keep in mind that I'm producing the DE-55's by almost hundreds per minute! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Shit this is bad!" Sotsu shouted as they finally finished the last DE-55.

Sonic fell to the ground, sweating and wheezing harder then before. Remoan, who was almost equally exhausted, let the shield down.

"Come on guys let's keep moving," Why Kit said, gesturing toward the door that the DE-55's came out of.

"Hey Team Two, we'll need you to help a little more okay?" Sotsu said as he and the rest of the group entered the door.

Sotsu was still helping Remoan walk and Sally was supporting Sonic.

"We have to keep moving. Despite our condition we cannot give up. The longer we take the more we have to fight," Sotsu said as he looked back at the oncoming group.

"He's right. We have to keep moving, no two-ways about it," Kevin replied.

The reached the end of the metal corridor and opened the blast door on the other side. Inside the large room stood a good twenty SWATbots and one DE-55.

"Fire!" the lead SWATbot shouted. The oncoming barrage of lasers were diverted from a force wall put up by Kevin.

Sotsu helped Remoan stand and charged at the SWATbots along with Zhi Wei, Kevin and Why Kit. Team Two also helped fight the SWATbots. 

Sally set Sonic a ways into the corridor so he'd be safe. Then she went to help the rest of the group.

The DE-55 pelted down several SWATbots as it tried to hit the Freedom Fighters. A few of Geoffrey's men were killed in the DE-55's assault. Once the SWATbots were finished Team Two went into safety to let Kevin, Zhi Wei, Sotsu, Why Kit and Remoan handle the DE-55.

It shot around at the group as they jumped, ran and avoided the bullets as they zipped across the floor, tearing the tiling to shreds. The group fought with low-energy attacks until the thing was eventually open. Then they hacked away at it.

Finally it broke down. The ex-earthlings all stood tired from the fight, but they knew that they couldn't rest. They had to keep moving, as with each minute their task got harder and harder.

"Come on," Sotsu said waving his hand. They headed to the next blastdoor, which led into a tunnel that began to slope down. 

The two groups keep as silent as possible. They had to fight a few number of Buzzbombers and SWATbots on the way… nothing much.

Then they finally reached a large open room. It had a few sentry turrets and a small squad of SWATbots.

"Sotsu and I will take the turrets the rest of you take the SWATbots!" Kevin shouted as they charged toward their targets. Team Two helped clear the room as well. It was an easy task… but they weren't finished.

An overhead catwalk ran along side each side of the room. On the wall behind each catwalk was a set of doors. Those doors opened revealing a DE-55 in each. Four of the metal monsters stepped onto the catwalk, causing the thing to creak under the weight. They all trained their guns on the two groups below.

The loudspeakers came on again, "Hah! Give up Freedom Fighters you're surrounded! No in second thought… just stand their and die!" Robotnik shouted.

The guns came to life. 

"I got this one guys," Zhi Wei shouted as he set up a field around the group. 

"Remoan we could use your Scout about now," Sotsu said quietly to his friend. 

Remoan didn't understand at first, then he noticed the catwalks supports were bent a little under the stress caused from the heavy bodies of the DE-55's.

"Right," Remoan said nodding his head. He quickly took up aim and in one fluid action he shot out the first and second supports of the catwalk. Then thing bent down a little more but not enough. 

"You guys could help him," Zhi Wei exclaimed as he began to wobble a little.

The rest of the group, including those of Team Two that had a gun, began to shoot toward the supports. There were several per catwalk. 

Finally one catwalk came down with an earth-shattering crash. The DE-55's exploded when they hit the ground. The other pair got the idea and decided to try to take out their opponents faster by launching their missiles. 

The groups instantly saw this and hailed down on the oncoming projectiles. Most of their aim fell short, the missiles were half way to the group. Remoan finally shot at one of the missile salvos and they detonated simultaneously. The second salvo almost reached them, Kevin hit the missiles with a large ice ball. The bright orange explosion wavered right in front of the shield and Zhi Wei grunted as he was forced to put more energy to hold it up.

The group then focused on the supports again, finally it came down with a large crash. The orange blaze of the DE-55's lit the room. 

"Ahah! Haven't died yet I see!" Robotnik shouted over the loudspeaker," Just wait until you see what's in the room ahead! This is grand! To think that all I had to do this whole time was to get myself a few ex-earthlings! See you in hell Freedom Fighters! You shall never make it out of here alive!"

The two teams headed for the door after a very short rest. It slid open, an empty corridor, at the end was the next blastdoor to the next room. The group ran to the blastdoor, it slid open.

Standing in a large open room were a dozen DE-55's and front and center stood a short lizard. He wore a black button shirt and black pants, black shades rested on his nose, steel-toe boots covered his feet. Green spines went back in a spiky fashion, much like if a person had spiky hair that was combed back. His scales were a mid-tone green color that matched his spines. 

He eyed the group over his shades, a dark smile spread across his face. Sotsu had a guess that this might very well be another one of his friends from Earth. If it was who he thought about, then they were in grave danger. His insanity and mad mind would prove a truly formable opponent.

"Well hello Remoan, and… guy," the lizard said. 

"You think it's him?" Remoan asked Sotsu.

"If he begins obsessing about toast and monkeys, then yes," Sotsu replied. The person who he was referring to always joked around by doing that. He'd always said that toast is the most important thing in the world, and other stupid stuff like that.

"You guys take the Freedom Fighters. Sotsu is mine," the lizard said.

"Yes sir!" the DE-55's rang out in semi-unison.

"Heh. This'll be fun," the ex-earthling said with a slight pitch at the end. He spread his hands out in front of him as he conjured a set of metal claws.

"Yep it's him," Sotsu said as he charged forward. The rest of the group followed Sotsu and the DE-55's opened fire.

"Leave no survivors! They must all die!" the lizard yelled as he charged for Sotsu.

Sotsu conjured his bo just in time to meet a double strike from the lizard.

"So the least you can do is tell me what you changed your name to," Sotsu said, as the pair struggled against the others strength.

"Evi-Tanoted!" shouted the lizard. It was his friend, he remembered how his friend always used those names.

"Fine then Evi! Lemme show you what it means to be in pain!" Sotsu exclaimed as he tried to use the psychic hold on him. Nothing happened though.

"How stupid of you! Don't you know that I can do the same thing, I can easily cancel you out then," Evi-Tanoted said.

He lifted his claws back then began a flurry of swipes and slashes. Sotsu was forced back. The sound of battle rang in his ears as the Freedom Fighters took combat with the DE-55's.

"Monkey!" Evi-Tanoted screamed as he charged forward toward Sotsu. 

Sotsu flung shadow needles at him, he easily went under them without slowing down.

"Arg! You're to short!" Sotsu yelled as prepared his bo. 

"Shut up and butter my toast!" Evi-Tanoted yelled as he hacked at Sotsu. Sotsu blocked with his bo, only for it to snap with a loud crack. 

Sotsu quickly conjured his 3-Section Staff, a replica of the one he had at home. He began to swing it about as soon as it came into his hands. 

Evi-Tanoted blocked the striking segment that was aimed for his head, then he came in with a slash and ripped part of Sotsu's suit, not deep enough to draw blood though.

"You jerk that's my suit!" Sotsu shouted as he grabbed hold of the center segment and began to alternatively strike with the two other ends in a circular fashion. 

"Grrrr… cheese!" Evi-Tanoted cried as he hacked at the segments as they flew toward his sides.

Then the lizard timed it so he caught both segments and jerked the weapon out of Sotsu's hands. The weapon quickly disappeared and Evi-Tanoted conjured throwing stars and flung them at Sotsu.

Sotsu grounded himself as the metal projectiles flew over head. He saw Evi-Tanoted coming down on him quickly. The lizard hacked his claws at Sotsu's face. Sotsu jerked his head side to side, the metal tiles below getting vicious claw marks on them.

Sotsu jammed his fist into Evi-Tanoted's jaw causing him to fall back a ways. Sotsu began to charge some shadow blades. The lizard quickly got up and began to charge the echidna again. He found several blades of black material flying toward him and with blazing speed and amazing agility jumped, flipped and somersaulted about them. 

"Fear the blue baboons!" Evi-Tanoted shouted as he conjured and threw several more throwing stars at Sotsu. 

Sotsu dived to his right, one of the metal projectiles nicked his left arm. 

"Enough of this!" Evi-Tanoted shouted in a surprisingly serious tone. His claws spin around and formed into a pair of silver pistols in Evi-Tanoted's hands.

"Oh crud!" Sotsu said quickly getting up as several shots danced about him. Evi-Tanoted didn't stop for a second as he pulled the trigger with an uncontrollable rage. 

"Just die!" Evi-Tanoted shouted, frustrated as his target dashed to his left.

"Watch out!" Sotsu shouted as a huge flaming ball of metal flew toward Evi-Tanoted from behind. It was the remains of one of the DE-55's that Kevin probably took out. At that… it was the last of the DE-55's that were in the room. 

The lizard turned just in time to see the flaming robot scrap before it ran into him. Evi-Tanoted got caught in it and was stuck as the flaming scrap headed toward Sotsu. Sotsu dived to the side before he got caught into it as well, and he watched as it crashed through the wall and fell out of the building with a loud rumble. 

Sotsu looked around. It was quiet. The fighting was over. Sotsu got up and looked behind him to see the group all standing, though they'd been through a lot. Most were hardly able to support themselves. 

"Do you think he's…?" Remoan trailed off, as he looked though the smoking hole in the wall. 

"I don't know. But if I remember correctly… there should be a rest place near. If we hurry we can make it there and seal the entrances before any more enforcement's arrive," Sotsu said.

The group headed for the door, they might actually make it though this alive. But Evi-Tanoted could still be alive, then there was also the remaining ex-earthling they have to deal with, if he's any stronger then Evi-Tanoted, then there in for it.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	9. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 9- Check...

Chapter 9: Checkpoint

Chapter 9: Checkpoint

The group found the rest area, well it was actually a lobby of some sort. It had nice comfortable red sofas, a selection of vending machines, and easy music playing. 

They had managed to seal the bulkheads to all of the other rooms, not even the DE-55's could break through them. They all rested and talked. 

Sotsu looked out the single window that looked over a section of the city. They weren't very far up. Though they hadn't noticed that after heading up the several flights of staircases that they had ascended this much height. But it was still only a moderate level compared to the towering buildings the city had.

"Is everything okay?" Sally asked as she approached Sotsu.

"Yes I'm fine and ready to keep moving when you are. How's Sonic holding out?" Sotsu replied.

"He's seen better days. But I think he'll hold out."

They hadn't been in here for much more then an hour. Most of the group were up and well rested. 

"How much farther until our destination?" Sotsu asked as he continued starring out the window.

"Let me check," Sally said pulling the out the map.

She unrolled it and pointed out a room on the third level.

"Were here in the lobby. We need to head out that corridor to our left, here, then through the Chemical Plants. Then when we reach the east wing of the Chemical Plants, down to the Security Grid, and shut that down. Then we head up to the barracks, we should find the DE-55 factory station up there," she said pointing out each location.

"So we've only made it perhaps half way," Sotsu said.

"Yeah and this was the easy half," she said looking back on the battle worn group.

"We're all ready to go I guess," Sonic said as he grabbed a candy bar from one of the vending machines.

"Yeah let's go get that Fat Bas…." Zhi Wei trailed off remembering what happened last time he said that, when Sotsu was still on Robotnik's side. 

"Go ahead," Sotsu said waving his hand a little.

"Ah… you took the fun out of it though," Zhi Wei whined.

"What's he talking about?" Remoan asked.

"Just… arg! Let's get going!" Sotsu said, frustrated by the overall juvenile attitude that the Freedom Fighters held. 

Sotsu noticed a figure standing on top of the building across from the window. It's eyes glowed red… it was one of the ex-earthlings, not Evi-Tanoted either.

"Let's get going! The other ex-earthling's spotted us!" Sotsu shouted. The group turned to see a bright red blaze coming toward the window, a fireball.

They all began to run for the door in panic. They all rushed out the door just as the fireball shattered through the window erupted with a loud blast, turning the lobby into nothing more then ashes.

"What was that?" Sonic asked looking over the aftermath of the attack.

"It was the other ex-earthling, he shot a fireball of some sort at us," Sotsu replied.

"I'll say," Remoan added.

"It's not safe to stand about like this. We'd better keep moving," Knuckles said as he began to walk down the corridor they were in.

Their plan had not gone accord at all. It was due to the level of defense this place has. Before when Sotsu was here, he was the places primary defense, now it was as if everything had totally changed. 

"Was it always this hard to break into Robotnik's HQ?" Sotsu asked as he thought about then and now.

"No… this is many times harder then anytime we've previously attack," Sally replied.

"It's amazing that Robotnik had managed to boost his guards up in such a short time," Sonic added.

"You can thank the ex-earthlings for that," Sotsu said.

They group managed to reach the access walkway to the Chemical Plant. The walkway served as extension high over the toxic waste that circled that structure.

"This is the Chemical Plant Zone," Sally said as the group made their way toward the large metal door that resided at the end of the bridge.

The door swung open as they approached it. The group readied themselves for a fight, but the door was automatic, it merely does that as a trigger from movement.

They group entered the room. Several cylinders churned vile concoctions in them with a loud hum. The metal floor they stood upon was position over a span of green toxins. The group looked about in wonder and curiosity, only to be interrupted by a sudden vibration. 

Three forms lifted from the wastes. They were tall metal serpents, the green toxic oozed down their metallic bodies making them look more monstrous then they already were. The tall creatures reeled back ready to strike, emitted a loud hissing sound.

The whole group opened fire on the metallic fiends. The guns bit off bits and pieces of the creature's metal hide, but the blasts and projectiles of the ex-earthlings blew the serpent creatures apart.

"That was close," Alex breathed as most of the Freedom Fighters sighed in relief. 

"We'll be okay as long as we stay on our toes," Knuckles said.

"Everyone keep an eye out all around. There can be a good number of tricks and traps Robuttnik could have set up," Sonic announced.

"Alright now," Sally began," we need to make our way to the security grid here. We need to get that shut down, then I think it might leave the manufacturing area open to us."  
She took out the map and consulted it, checking over the various details with thorough thought.

"We should begin going down these access tunnels," Sally said as she headed for a small hatch in the corner of the room. She pulled up the panel, inside a ladder went down disappearing into the darkness of the long tunnel.

The group began to file down the ladder. Kevin was at the bottom because of his ability to determine things easier in the dark. There were several small lights placed here and there to light the small vertical shaft, but not sufficient enough to clearly determine things. 

There was a small beeping sound. The group stopped in their tracks.

"Sentry turrets!" Kevin shouted.

"I can take care of them," he added as he fell down the shaft, blasting the turrets with a shock wave as he crossed them. Once he hit the last one he reached out and grabbed the ladder, and with an abrupt strain to his arm, he was safe from the floor, which resided a good few feet from his current position.

"Kevin are you okay?" Nikki called down.

"Fine, a little shaken that's all!" he called back up.

The Freedom Fighters made their way down the long vertical shaft to find themselves in a narrow corridor that led to a lone metal door at the end.

Kevin opened the door just enough to peek into the next room. It was some form of a hazardous material storage area. Several barrels of gray to green stood stacked in the corners, all had the biohazard symbol on their front.

The group walked in and looked about. The room was a small size, probably just for temporary storage until they get transferred to whatever places they are needed. 

The group headed out another small metal door, leading to a massive room filled with more barrels, stacked high to the ceiling of the massive room. Now this must be a actual storage.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this before," Sotsu said as he peeked about a massive stack of containers.

"Yeah that's all I need," Knuckles began in a sarcastic tone," more radiation."

"Pretty nifty," Remoan commented.

The group walked about some, before they finally stumbled upon an access panel that was set into the wall.

"This one heads back up," Tails called as he climbed into the small space.

"Kevin you should go first again," Sonic said.

"Watch out for those guns," Zhi Wei called.

Kevin managed to clear the tunnel of the turrets and the group climbed their way up. They encountered the same small corridor, then the room opened into another processing room just as they had first entered. It was no more then a few seconds before a good number of serpents rose from the toxins.

One in quick and fluid motion the jaws of one came down on another of Geoffrey's men.

"How come my men are always serving as bystanders so none of the main crew ever gets killed off!" Geoffrey shouted angrily as his shots tore into the metal serpent's head. 

"Be grateful it's them and not you," Sonic replied. It reminded Sotsu of Star Trek, when one of the officer people gets killed.

The group hastily disposed of the metal menaces. They reached another blast door, that slid open with a hiss. On the other side stood a small group of SWATbots, funny though that they were all different in ways. The Freedom Fighters didn't move to attack. Sotsu and Remoan's attacks were halted by the group.

"What's going on?" Remoan asked.

"Those are our undercover people," Sally whispered.

"Team ROATA," Sonic called out. 

The SWATbots turned around and noticed the Freedom Fighters there. They removed their helmets revealing who they were.

"How could you tell it was us?" Andy asked.

"Easy," Sonic began," your all different sizes. I still don't understand why they couldn't figure you guys out." 

"Hey Remoan," Sotsu said.

"Yeah?" 

"Did you happen to get your form from him?" Sotsu asked, pointing toward Andy.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I was already in the process of working for Robotnik."

"Hey you're that ex-earthling Robotnik got," Andy announced.

"I guess I did," Remoan answered Sotsu.

"Yeah but you're a lot taller," Sotsu replied.

"I'll always be the tallest," Remoan gloated. 

"So did you guys get the access codes for the Security Grid?" Sally asked approaching the group.

"Yep right here," Rita said producing a small piece of paper, on which was written a long string of numbers.

"Good. Great. Now you can take us prisoners," she added.

This would make it a lot easier. Now they wouldn't have to fight their way through everything. 

The "SWATbots" cuffed the Freedom Fighters and told Robotnik that they had caught the Freedom Fighters and were going to execute in the lower chambers. After a short and witting reply to the question of why not execute them now, they were heading down the corridors through the Chemical Plant.

"So what's with the black echidna? I don't ever remembering such a thing exists," asked Andy.

"I don't know," Sotsu replied. 

"You figure that maybe your genes got messed up?" Sonic asked.

"I like it. I think it looks cool black," he added.

"I think Sonic might be right. There might have been a mess up when you drew your DNA from whoever can in contact with," Kevin said. 

"Maybe I feel into a chemical tube or something," Sotsu said looking at his black fur.

The group entered a heavily guarded chamber. At the end was a red blast door labeled "Security Grid". This is where the group would find the defensive consoles. Once those were shut down they could easily make it into the manufacturing barracks and shut down the DE-55 processing units for good.

They entered the room. It was small and not to well lit, except for the several flashing buttons that lined the consoles and the screens that lit on the monitors. 

Sally headed to a large console that was set on the back wall. She produced the piece of paper and began to punch in the keys on the keypad in front of the console. 

"Okay once I hit in these last keys we needa get to the manufacturing barracks ASAP!" Sally exclaimed. 

Team ROATA discarded their disguises. With the Security Grid down it wasn't necessary to sneak around like this. All of the camera would be down, as well as a good amount of guards that used the Security Grid to power themselves.

Sally punched in the last few keys and all of the screens on the monitors shut down. When the group walked out they saw that only a hand full of SWATbots were standing.

"Get them!" one of the SWATbots shouted. The Freedom Fighters made very quick work of the SWATbots as they shot them down and continued moving on.

"How much further until the barracks?" Sonic asked.

"I think they should be a ways ahead. But we're closer then you'd think," Sally replied as they crossed the bridge that exited the Chemical Plant.

They arrived inside of a large room filled with various drawings and blueprints. There was no one inside.

"This must be a design room," Lara said as she looked over some of the drawings of guard robots and an assortment of trap designs.

"If we take these we can use them to our advantage," Kevin said picking out a few.

"He's right," Bake said.

"Let's not take to much time people. Remember the longer we wait the more likely we'll have to fight more of those DE-55's," Sotsu said.

The group found themselves fighting to the barracks. They encountered sentry guns, SWATbots, and more various enemies then they wanted. They were worn and tired by the time they had finally reached the barracks. Despite the shutdown of the Security Grid it seemed that Robotnik was prepared with a source of back-up power. 

Now ahead of them stood the entrance to the place that sheltered the manufacturing machines for the DE-55's. Once past this door and into that room they had to work fast and efficiently. Failure to do so meant them fighting an uncountable number of the very things they sought to stop the production of. It was hard enough to fight a dozen, let alone they were not only low on ammunition, spare men, and energy. But the two other ex-earthlings still stood as emanate enemies that were themselves, more dangerous then the DE-55's. 

As they approached the oversized metal double doors they heard footsteps behind them. The group turned to see the very two things they feared of having to face more then the DE-55's, the ex-earthlings.

Both were silhouetted by a bright light, contrasting to the light were two sets of red eyes. One was small and wiry looking, most likely Evi-Tonited. The other stood tall, almost taller looking then Remoan. A cloth of some sort draped down, hiding most of his figure. Sotsu couldn't make much sense of his anatomy and gave up trying to guess what he could be. He seemed to have long hair of some sort, as spikes seemed to come about his head, and his feet which were right under where the cloth ended, seemed to be fairly small. 

"It's time to die Freedom Fighters," the tall figure said with a harsh and gravel voice.

"Not on my watch," Sonic said with his natural arrogance.

"This time I'm not screwing around," Evi-Tanoted shouted out as he summoned his pistols, which were easily visible as he x-ed his arms in front of his chest, his guns were pointing up.

Sotsu prepared his CD. Kevin readied an ice attack. Remoan drew his Scout. The rest did what they had to. The fight they had dreaded was upon them. Two very powerful beings with unknown potential with destructive motives were now encountering them. Along with those two, they still had to hurry and destroy the DE-55's manufacturing machines before the robots could be activated.

"With the power I have I can easily down all of you normal Freedom Fighters. That only challenge is choosing from the vast number of ways I can do it," Evi-Tanoted said as he twirled the pistols in his hands.

Now this was it, if they could make it past this, they could get through the rest of it. But what were their chances of getting through this. Sotsu's guess… was that they had next to nothing.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	10. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 10- Haza...

Chapter 10: Hazard

Chapter 10: Hazard

"Let's go!" Sotsu shouted as he charged at the two, conjuring several shadow blades and throwing them at the two. 

The tall figure jumped up almost twenty feet in the air. He arched his path as he came down, and landed right in front of Sotsu with a ground shaking thump. 

Sotsu now looked up at the ex-earthling. The two red eyes glared at the black echidna. Sotsu never showed an once of fear as a gray wolf now stood in front of him. A brown poncho was all he wore. 

"Are you ready to die?" the wolf said as he quickly pinned Sotsu to the ground with one hand around his neck.

Remoan popped a shot from his Scout at the wolf's head. It slowed and stopped a few inches away from the ex-earthling. The wolf looked up at the bullet, the silver projectile slowly turned and speed of back toward Remoan.

It zipped across Remoan's right shoulder, a little blood began to seep forward. Sotsu pressed his hands upward and let off a shadow blast. The wolf somersaulted backwards and avoided the attack. 

The rest of the Freedom Fighters charged forward, and began to attack. The wolf grinned again and jumped back next to Evi-Tanoted.

The two stood awaiting the Freedom Fighters. Several shots headed toward them, both from the Freedom Fighters and the ex-earthlings. All of them seemed to be easily dodged as the two enemies began to charge to meet the Freedom Fighters. 

Sonic was the first to reach Evi-Tanoted. He tried to spin dash through the lizard, only to find the lizard dodging him with reflexes faster then his.

Evi-Tanoted tossed up his guns and shot a blizzard of ice shards out of his extended hands. The ice shards quickly found home right around Sonic, pinning him to the wall. He caught a pistol in each hand when they were coming down.

The wolf quickly charged headfirst into the large group of Freedom Fighters. He conjured a red metal bo and began to pelt all of them with it. The bo sent the Freedom Fighters flying all around as he used it with a proficiency of a trained martial artist. 

Kevin meet up with the wolf. He began shooting ice arrows at the relentless gray monster. He snatched all of them and threw them back at one time. Kevin flipped to his side as they zipped by him. Then he rushed forward and opened his hand, readying a shock blast. When he got close to the wolf he forced his palm toward the wolf's chest. The wolf got back a ways and the shock wave was dispersed, but instead of hitting the wolf, it formed into a yellow ball of lightning and it sped toward Kevin. 

Remoan got into a far corner of the room and began shooting shots at Evi-Tanoted. The lizard managed to dodge all of them thus far, each time he dodged one he got closer. Once about half way there, the lizard threw several throwing stars. Each one flew across Remoan's arms and sides causing him to whence in pain, he closed his eyes for a second when he did that, when he opened them he saw the lizard right in front of him, with his claw bracers equipped. He slashed at Remoan's side and hit, causing three small bleeding gashes. Remoan extended both of his hands and shot out a white blaze of lightning. Evi-Tanoted zipped to his side with blazing speed and began a flurry of swipes, all of them hitting home.

Evi-Tanoted noticed Sotsu charging from behind. He turned to meet the echidna, leaving Remoan sloping to the floor with his robes in tatters and half a dozen wounds. 

"Damn you!" Sotsu said as he dodged the lizard's first two swipes.

Sotsu quickly pressed his CD on to Track 2: Nerve Rack. Then he conjured his escrima sticks and began a flurry of clashes with his assailant. Sotsu swings left to meet Evi-Tanoted's swipe going right, and vice versa. Sotsu had been trained to do this with his escrima sticks, he was the fastest person at this back in his Taekwondo class. Yet Evi-Tanoted had a natural speed to his attacks.

Kevin dived to his side as the lightning ball went by him. Zhi Wei and Why Kit charged in with weapons in hand and began to batter the wolf with attacks. The wolf conjured the same bo from before and used both ends simultaneously to block the two's attacks. Then he jumped up and shot down a large red fireball at the two. The inferno hit the floor and blazed the area as it exploded. The two were sent flying opposite directions. Kevin had managed to avoid the explosion, but was knocked back because of the blast. 

He was facing upwards on the ground, the wolf landed right over him. Kevin recoiled back and squirmed a little. The wolf bent down and smiled in Kevin's face.

"Hello," the wolf said in a menacing tone. The wolf drew back his hands and conjured a form of metal claws on them. Then he began punching toward Kevin's head. Kevin managed to slip underneath the wolf's legs just as the wolf unleashed several quick blows unto the ground, the metal tiles were torn to pieces. Kevin grimaced at the thought of what would have happened if his head were still there. The wolf turned to meet a shock blast from Kevin, which sent the wolf back a few feet and grounded. Kevin began to hail down several ice shards at the wolf. But the ice shards fell short when they meet a flame barrier.

Evi-Tanoted still fought furiously with Sotsu. The lizard quickly sent out a bright flash, which temporarily stunned Sotsu, long enough though to get in a few attacks. His left slashed across Sotsu's chest, the second was an uppercut to the chin and the third was a swift kick to the stomach that downed the echidna against the wall.

"Now it's over Sotsu," Evi-Tanoted said as he placed one hand against the wall and drew the other hand back. Just as the lizard's fist sent flying toward Sotsu's face to finish him off, a similar sound of a gun shot went off. The claw stopped no more then an inch away, as Evi-Tanoted's eyes grew big then he fall backwards unconscious. Behind him stood Sally with her pistols smoking. 

"You owe me," Sally said as she lowered her weapon.

"You shot his neck device, right?" Sotsu said as he stood up.

"Well of course. I wouldn't have killed him," she replied.

"Let's go help the others," Sotsu said as he ran toward were Kevin and the wolf were still fighting.

Knuckles got himself in a high location of the wall and planned to jump the wolf when he saw an opening. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were now beginning to recover from having been pelting hard by the wolf's bo assault.

"So you all got it going against me?" the wolf said with a cold smile spreading across his face.

"Let's even the odds," he added unleashing a loud howl. Two figures jump high in the air and landed at sides. Two large metal wolves, easily six feet in length, now were present.

"Robotnik gave me these. Attack!" he shouted as he charged toward Kevin and the other two began fending off the Freedom Fighters.

Antoine, Bunny. Boomer, Tails and Alex along with Zhi Wei faced against one while Why Kit, Nikki, Geoffrey, and a few others faced against the other.

Sotsu and Kevin faced off against the wolf. Remoan was out of the action, and Sally had just began to head toward Sonic to help him.

"Just you and me," Sotsu said to Kevin as they got ready to fight the wolf.

"This'll be fun," the wolf said as he conjured his bo and tucked his fire wings behind his back.

Sotsu had his bo in hand, and began with swinging the bo about to strike the wolf's right temple. Kevin began to shoot off ice arrows when he could get them in, he didn't want to fight melee to much, seeing that there were two large bo's being swung around. He helped more then he'd think because he kept diverting the wolf's blows to block the arrows.

The wolf meet Sotsu's swing and quickly brought his bo around and aimed for Sotsu's right temple. Sotsu meet that and jabbed at the wolf's stomach with the bo's tip. The wolf spun his bo around knocking one of Kevin's ice arrows away and at the same time hitting the jab away. Then he angled the spinning bo to try and strike Sotsu. Sotsu backed away and shoved his bo into the spinning attack and went with the direction of the spin, causing the wolf's bo to fly out of his hands. 

Sotsu swung to the wolf's ribs, only to be dodged as the wolf backed away. Then Sotsu jabbed at him again and another ice arrow came flying toward the same target. The wolf moved his head to the side just as the bo came by and caught the arrow as he simply brought his hand up. 

The wolf quickly brought the arrow's tip toward Sotsu's chest, forcing the echidna to back away. Something heavy fell on top of the wolf's head with a loud thump. Knuckles had flew down and pelted the wolf in the back of the head. Now the wolf had an echidna on both sides of him.

Another arrow flew toward the wolf and the echidna's charged at the same target. The wolf dodged the arrow and extended his arms to his sides, unleashing a red blaze from each open hand. Both echidna's were sent flying backwards, smoking and burned.

The group fighting the first metal wolf really had their hands full. The wolf had two machine guns that had came from it's sides and were firing them wildly. Aside from being a vicious ranged opponent, it was swift and strong when it came to close-ranged melee. It was also capable of withstanding most of Zhi Wei's strongest attacks without even being phased. This was also the same with group two as two more of Geoffrey's men had been killed from machine gun fire. 

Sotsu had now picked up the pace on his attacks. Kevin had joined the melee as seeing that his ice arrows were provided weapons for the wolf.

"Just give up before you get hurt," Sotsu said as he swung his bo about attacking the wolf's left side.

"Go to hell," the wolf barked (not literally), as he brought down his bo to stop Sotsu's and at the same time jutting Kevin in the jaw.

All they had to do was remove the device on the back of his neck, why was it so hard.

Sally began to tug at the pieces of ice that held Sonic against the wall. They hadn't moved a bit, even though Evi-Tanoted was down and out, they hadn't disappeared, nor did they show any sign of melting.

"Come on Sal. Try using your gun," Sonic said as he tried to pull himself out.

"Okay," she said as she began to shot at the ice pieces. With a few shots one finally came free.

"All right enough! Play time's over!" the wolf shouted as he jumped back a good ten feet. He let his bo disappear, then he held out both hand in front of him and a large red fireball began to build in size.

Sotsu and Kevin began to charge their attacks. The three all used different elements. Kevin using ice, Sotsu using shadow and the wolf using fire. 

"This'll be a nice light show," Sotsu said as he drew his hand to his side.

The three all unleashed their attack at the same time. The shadow material crackled with white lines of electricity, with the blue stream of ice both fighting against the blazing red inferno of fire. The three all held their attacks going. 

"Knuckles come on!" Sotsu shouted as the fire began to push forward a little. The red echidna ran and tackled the wolf, then he rolled out of the way as the shadow and ice beams enveloped the wolf. The wolf's silhouette was seen for a brief second before he was completely absorbed by the two waves of elemental energy. 

As their beams depleted, Sotsu already began to charge a second one. 

"What if we already…" Kevin began but was cut off.

"He's not, trust me," Sotsu said as he brought up his hand to brace his other one that was holding the attack.

As the smoke cleared the wolf stood their already ready to launch a large fire blast.

"Come on Kevin!" Sotsu shouted as he blasted the large shadow beam to meet the oncoming fire attack. 

Knuckles was about to take another run at the wolf but found himself flying toward a wall by means of a telekinetic attack. 

"Ow shit," he said as he ran headfirst into the metal wall.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," the wolf said as he boosted his attack a little more.

"I won't give in to you," Sotsu said gritting his teeth. 

Kevin began to charge his ice beam again. But the wolf had already ditched the fireball and jumped into the air. Sotsu shot his hand upward and began to fire small shadow blasts, all of them missed the wolf. Kevin quickly brought his aim around as he prepared to fire at the wolf when he landed. When the wolf did land, he quickly kicked Kevin hard in the face, grounding the cooxen. Then not stopping for a second, he slammed his fist into Sotsu's jaw, sending the echidna back a little.

The group with the first metal wolf finally managed to destroy it with a large beam from Zhi Wei, which pierced through the metal hide and disabled it. They decided to help the other group now.

Sally finally managed to get Sonic free, who quickly took off to help Kevin and Sotsu. 

The wolf turned to see the blue blur attempting to spin dash toward him. He wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the attack, he dived to his side and his leg got a small cut on it.

The wolf quickly got up as Sonic turned. Kevin and Sotsu got up and prepared their weapons. 

"You still want some more?" the wolf said. He quickly popped off two fireballs. Sotsu and Kevin dodged them and brought about their weapons. Kevin's ice sword came across to the wolf's side and Sotsu's bo came across to the wolf's temple. Sonic running down a straight path to try and saw the wolf in half.

"Screw it all!" the wolf shouted unleashing a huge fireball right onto the ground he stood on. The huge flame engulfed all four in a bright red fiery flash. Metal Tiles flew about, most smoking and burnt.

The teamed groups finished the other robotic wolf. They now turned to see a huge smoke cloud. Three small figures emerged from it slowly. It was Sotsu, Sonic and Kevin. Sotsu had the wolf slung over his shoulder. 

"We've finally got him," Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"He got himself actually, in a last ditch effort he was trying to take us all out," Sotsu said glumly. 

His suit hung in a horrible fashion as it was mostly charred and slashed. His minor wounds had mostly healed, but most of the worse ones had only stopped bleeding. Sonic and Kevin had faired better. Kevin for the most part only had small burns here and there, Sonic hardly had much of a scratch on him, having been able to avoid most of the fight.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it out well. But we've gotta keep moving," Knuckles said.

"You guys stay here. I'm going this alone," Sotsu said as he placed the wolf next to Evi-Tanoted and Remoan.

"That's suicidal!" Sally shouted as the black echidna opened the large blast doors to the barracks.

"So… I owe you guys a lot for what I've done. I'm not letting you down!" he shouted as he ran into the barracks.

He found himself running down a long line of inactivated SWATbots. Soon the room opened up into a large factory. Hundreds of DE-55's line the upper walls, all of them began a hail of gattling fire on the black echidna.

Sotsu dashed forward with all his strength. The bullets erupted around him leaving small craters all around the floor. Heavy smoked puffed out from the holes, but Sotsu paid no attention to any of it. The only thing on his mind was to shut down the main power of the factory, the small console residing in the middle, which he was heading toward.

"Stop him! Stop the echidna!" Robotnik boomed over the speaker. 

A round found it's way in the ground in front of him, the floor erupted underneath his feet. Sotsu pushed off and the explosion sent him sailing forward. He quickly hit the floor running, and jutted to the side before a shell landed on him. Shrapnel was sent flying and cut a small line across the side of his face, blood ran down, but he still didn't stop.

"Almost there!" Sotsu shouted as he neared a line of SWATbots guarding the console, which now resided no more then fifty feet away or so.

"Kill him!" the lead SWATbot yelled as they all opened fire.

Sotsu back up a little then unleashed a relentless salvo of shadow blasts at the group. A bullet cut across his left shoulder as he continued firing. 

Finally he dashed off once the numbers thinned. He jumped on the chest of a SWATbot and blasted it, pushing off a it exploded and gaining some more ground heading for the console. There was a big red lever that sat at the top. Another bullet found home, it was into his leg, the painful sensation took up though his thighs. Then he pulled the lever, all of the DE-55's began to shutdown. The lever was for permanent shutdown, it was normally to be used if the robots began to malfunction and began to destroy whatever was near them, stuff like that. Sotsu turned and fired wildly into the rest of the SWATbots. As he neared the last one a bullet found home into his chest. He felt the warm sensation spread. He then wobbled and collapsed falling unconscious, a pool of blood began to spread around him.

The Freedom Fighters reached the SWATbots in time to take them out before they could finish off Sotsu. Zhi Wei lifted Sotsu up and they quickly headed out, they'd have to patch up the echidna as they made their escape. They'd now have to make it out of here alive. Remoan and Sotsu were out of it for now, and the two ex-earthlings were still blacked-out.

They headed for the Chemical Plant. They entered and found a good amount of SWATbots. They disposed of them and headed for the storage area, trying to backtrack their way out. With difficulty they made it up the two access panels and out of the Chemical Plant. 

"Don't let them out of here alive!" Robotnik shouted over the loudspeakers.

"If we can make it to the lobby, we can get out of the window there," Sally said as she popped off a few shots at the oncoming squad of SWATbots.

"How are we going to get down at this height?" Tails asked.

"Well we'd better find a way, or we're all gonna die," Sally said. 

The group made it down a few hallways and into the corridor leading to the lobby. They made it inside to find no one there.

"Good now let's see what we've got," Sally said reaching for a bag of equipment.

"We've got a few grappling hooks," Rita said producing one, as each of the ROATA team did as well.

"Okay then, we've got a few ropes and hooks so let's get to work," Sally said beginning to hand the supplies to the group.

Within a few minutes they were almost set, the blastdoors around the lobby were being kicked at from the other side. No doubt the guards were trying to get in. 

"No you idiots just type in the access codes," one the SWATbots yelled. 

"We don't have them sir," the SWATbots replied.

"Then rewire the keypad!"

"We don't have much time!" Knuckles shouted as he headed out the window.

The group secured the ropes and jumped out the window. Sonic was the last to go, as he did the SWATbots made it into the room and began to fire.

"Sorry but I gotta juice!" Sonic said as he headed down.

"Get him!" the lead SWATbot yelled as he dashed toward the window and began to fire wildly at the various people sliding down the rope. 

"Oh shoot!" he yelled as he lost his footing and fell out of the window.

The group all stood below as Sonic reached the bottom. 

"Yes we made it!" Tails shouted.

"Hey what's that?" he added as he pointed at a growing figure from above. The SWATbot flopped down on the ground and broke into pieces in a comical fashion.

"I guess that was one of the SWATbots," Lara said as she kicked at the head a little.

"Well we've better get going I think we've worn our welcome," Sonic said indicating the door entrance opening and a group of SWATbots running out. 

The group made off into the city, heading back to the safety of Knothole. They had succeeded in their mission and could now rest for the time being. They had also recessed the two other ex-earthlings. This may very well led to the overall downfall of the whole Robotnik Empire. Perhaps… with time, they may rid Mobius of Robotnik forever. But until that day comes… they must keep fighting and struggling. But now with the help of two more powerful ex-earthlings, that say is closer then they may think. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	11. Sotsu- A Second Chance: Chapter 11- Leav...

Chapter 11: Leaving behind Knothole- Beginning of a new era

Chapter 11: Leaving behind Knothole- Beginning of a new era

"So it seems I won't ever be able to get away from you guys," Sotsu said as the two ex-earthlings opened their eyes. They found themselves in two separate beds.

"Where are we?" Evi-Tanoted said in a weak voice.

"You're in my home," Sotsu replied, settling in a wooden chair next to the white desk that was pushed into the corner to make room for the extra bed.

"Your home? Where's that?" Evi-Tanoted said looking around.

"Oh God. I didn't now your.. your…" Evi-Tanoted stumbled as he recognized the objects about the room. The TRIGUN wall scroll, the white desk with the computer, the sunglasses.

"I left that identity a while ago. I'd prefer if you call me by my present name, Sotsu," Sotsu said.

"Where the hell are we though?" the wolf asked.

"You're in Knothole. I know you haven't read the comics so I'll inform you. We are in the town that Sonic and the Freedom Fighters live in. Yes… er…" Sotsu stopped realizing he never caught the wolf's name. 

"Wolf," the wolf replied.

"Lemme guess who you are," Sotsu said, it was probably his friend from earth, the one that always named his characters in D&D with the most unoriginal of names, it was either his name, or it was Angel.

"Yeah you still owe me money," Sotsu said. Wolf grinned.

Remoan walked in and brought in the Chaos Emerald.

"Knuckles said that we might want to use this," Remoan said, holding up the emerald.

"Yeah... Wolf doesn't need anything and Evi only would want his computer," Sotsu said.

"Hey be quiet!" Evi-Tanoted snapped back.

"Yeah I want might want my computer to!" Wolf shouted.

"Why, it's not like we can play on Battle Net because we can't get net access here," Sotsu implied.

"Oh yeah," Evi-Tanoted said.

"Hey. I just realized something," Wolf said, a air of slight confusion spread across his face.

"What?" Remoan asked.

"We're all stuck like this and this is like the Monster Rancher show," Wolf said blankly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter much because here we have reason of being," Sotsu said.

"Ha! You only have three fingers!" Wolf said pointing at Sotsu.

"Yeah how are you gonna play guitar. Or are you just gonna take up bass," Evi-Tanoted mocked.

"Hey be quiet. At least… er… something," Sotsu snapped back. Wolf and Evi-Tanoted continued laughing.

"Oh yea'. I got the D&D stuff here," Sotsu said lifting the heavy tan duffel bag.

"Yeah but we've got cooler things to do now," Wolf said.

"Like what?" Sotsu asked, though he was afraid of the answer.

"Well since we got psychic powers and stuff we can go around scaring people," Wolf said with his usual grin.

"Yeah that'd be fun," Evi-Tanoted said.

"Look you guys are in bad condition right now so stay in bed. I'll just sleep on the floor since that's normal for me anyway," Sotsu said. He remembered back on Earth he had a back problem and if he slept in a bed he'd wake up with a sore neck, so he slept on the floor a lot.

"What about me?" Remoan asked.

"You can conjure yourself something using that Chaos Emerald there," Sotsu said pointing it.

"Ha! You're flipping him off when you point!" Wolf shouted. Sotsu hadn't put his gloves back on since he usually took them off when he played guitar. Except he forgot that he was going to.

"I'm going now and you two rest! Remoan you might want to rest as well you took a pretty badly beating," Sotsu said as he headed out of the door.

Sotsu went to check on the tailor to see if his suit was ready. He didn't like the idea of going around with nothing. Back on Earth he'd always were a windbreaker jacket of some kind because he liked having a sufficient amount of clothing. 

He noticed something strange though, despite having been shot and beat up, he was walking around like nothing had ever happened. In fact, no wounds were visible whatsoever. 

"Hey Sotsu," Knuckles called, walking from the diner.

"Mr. Knuckles it's good so see you," Sotsu said extending his hand.

"Just call me Knuckles. I'm sorry if I seemed rude before, I was busy," Knuckles said shaking Sotsu's hand.

"That's no problem. Hey I was wondering if I could go back to Echidnaopolis with you whenever you go back," Sotsu said, trying to keep polite sounding as possible.

"Sure no problem. But I'm going to be here for a little longer. Most likely a few days," Knuckles replied.

"Hey what happened to your wounds?" Sotsu asked.

"I can regenerate most wounds within a short time span. It seems for some reason, you've done the same."

"Funny. I wonder if I've gotten your DNA somehow," Sotsu's tone held both curiosity and fear. 

"Well I don't recall being in contact with you until we meet before we left to Robotropolis."

"Do you think maybe Robotnik might have some of your DNA somewhere in the base?"

"I don't know. That's a possibility. After all he's been in plenty of fights with me, so all he'd have to do is get some of my blood."

"But then again that doesn't explain why you have black fur," Knuckles added.

"Do you figure that if I do have Guardian DNA that, that may be another factor of my extra abilities?" Sotsu asked.

"Well if you do have Guardian DNA then yeah if would. Not only that but you'll end up living a lot longer to," Knuckles replied.

"Ah crud," Sotsu mumbled. He didn't like the fact that he'd already decided that if he had a choice to go home he would stay here, but now he was going to be able to outlive all of his friends if he did. But… would it be wrong to stay here. I'd be helping on the behalf of a greater cause. Why then do I feel guilty?

"Not only that but the spikes on you hands are real. I'm the only echidna I know that has real spikes on his hands," Knuckles said indicating Sotsu's ungloved hands.

"Well I've gotta go check up on my suit. I don't like standing here like… well… this," Sotsu said. 

He got to the tailor. The middle-aged mouse had finished and given back Sotsu his suit. It looked better then ever, as far as he knew, he just got a new one. Sotsu donned the suit and made it back home.

"Hey you got your suit back," Remoan said greeting Sotsu as he walked in.

"Yeah I like it," Sotsu said pulling the wrinkles out of the selves.

"Yeah are you wearing that?" Wolf asked.

"Feels uncomfortable without anything on," Sotsu replied.

"Yeah I want my pants and shirt back," Evi-Tanoted whined.

"Even talking about this feels awkward," Sotsu said staring blankly ahead.

"I know what you mean. Talking about it doesn't sound right," Remoan added.

"So what do we do now that we're stuck in this 'Sonic world?' " Evi-Tanoted asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Sotsu began," But I'm gonna go to Echidnaopolis and meet the Chaotix.

The three others gave him a slightly confused look.

"Ahem… Echidnaopolis is on the Floating Island. The Floating Island is where Knuckles lives. The Chaotix are a group of people that are like the Freedom Fighters, except there cooler," Sotsu answered.

"Yeah I know who the Chaotix are," Wolf said.

"Eh… can I come?" Evi-Tanoted said.

"I'm staying here with the Freedom Fighters. It's cool that Sonic is like real here," Wolf said.

"Yeah, I think I might come with you guys," Remoan said.

"Yeah. I don't think Knuckles will mind. I'm sure he'd welcome the help," Sotsu said.

"Well I'm gonna go out to the forest and practice. C'ya guys," Sotsu said waving his hand as he exited.

Sotsu went out a ways into the forest. He conjured up his punching weights that he had back on earth and began to practice several punching drills. Time passed fairly quickly and night fell onto Knothole. Sotsu began to head back home, he looked up at the bright stars that shined through the foliage of the trees. Despite being a little exhausted Sotsu decided to practice a little longer, mostly to enjoy the beautiful night sky. 

"Hey um… Sotsu," Remoan said as he stepped into the perimeter.

"Hi'a Remoan," Sotsu replied as he rested his arms.

"You must like it out here. It's going on ten or so."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I used to practice outside at night a lot back on Earth."

"Well I just wanted to check on ya' " Remoan said as he walked back toward the town.

"Okay then c'ya" Sotsu said lifting his arms back into a fighting position.

Sotsu finally did go back to his hut. Wolf and Evi-Tanoted took the two beds, Remoan slept in the chair next to the desk and Sotsu slept on the floor. It was a decent night's rest, though he was woken when Evi-Tanoted tripped over him. 

The next day the after the group grabbed breakfast at the diner, they went to go off and do separate things. Sotsu was later called to the town because of complaints that two of his friends were going around scaring people.

"What have you guys been doing?" Sotsu said approaching Wolf and Evi-Tanoted.

"Er…nothing," Evi-Tanoted said hiding behind Wolf's legs.

"I told you before not to fool around like that. You could get in major trouble," Sotsu said sternly.

"Ok we'll stop. But that doesn't mean…" Wolf began.

"That does mean overall stop fooling around," Sotsu cut in.

"Alright," Wolf said with a disgusted tone.

Sotsu decided to head back to his hut and work on his computer. Because he had no access to the Internet he hadn't been keeping up on updating his three fan fics he'd been working on. Yes that's right, fan fics. I'm sure you people have all guessed who he is by now… right?

He flipped the switch on and the computer booted into Windows. He had on his Knuckles wallpaper. Sotsu looked around… I wonder what he'd think about this? He switched the wallpaper to a TRIGUN one. One of the ones he made. There, now I won't even have to worry about it.

"Hey Sotsu," Remoan said entering the room.

"Whatcha doing?" he added as he looked on the screen.

"I was just going to work on one of my fan fics," Sotsu said clicking on the Microsoft Word icon.

"Ah… Man there's not much to do around here," Remoan commented as he watched Sotsu begin typing.

"Enough to keep the other two busy."

"Yeah. We'll their just acting stupid. Hey maybe we can boot TFC in Kevin's and your computer and we can play LAN."

"We need a hook-up line."

"I'm sure there's something like that somewhere."

"We're in the middle of a forest. Not only that but the only thing like that would be in Robotropolis and I really don't feel like going back there."

"Yeah I know. Hey how can you type so fast with only three fingers?"

"Practice," Sotsu replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm. Okay, c'ya," Remoan said as he walked out the door.

A knock came to the door. Sotsu opened to see Knuckles.

"Hi Mr.…er… Hi Knuckles," Sotsu said.

"Hey there Sotsu. Well I'm leaving tomorrow actually. You might want to get whatever stuff you have and pack it up," Knuckles said.

"Me friends asked if they could come. Do you think that's too much trouble?"

"Actually. I believe it'd be best if they didn't," Knuckles replied.

"Oh… how come?"  
"Well, if you are a Guardian, then in all best interests you should keep your friends away… at least for the time being. Not only that, but Robotnik is expected to retaliate by attacking Knothole and it would be best for your friends to stay here and guard the place."

"Ok that's fine. I'll be ready by early tomorrow," Sotsu said.

"Okay then later," Knuckles said taking off toward the hut he's staying in.

Sotsu closed the door and began searching through his desk drawers. He produced a small zip disk and put it into the computer. He loaded all of his writing onto the disk and put it into a case. He took his wall scroll, CD Player with TRIGUN soundtrack, his DVDs and his paper pad and pencils.

"I'm sure my computer will be fine," Sotsu said patting the monitor. Then Sotsu's attention was drawn out the window when he heard a loud shout. It was Evi-Tanoted being put into a sleeper hold by Wolf.

"Poor, poor computer," Sotsu said softly.

Sotsu replied all the news to his friends and he said to take care of whatever he leaves behind. He also told them to help out the Freedom Fighters to the best of their abilities and they can visit him whenever.

Everyone was up early. All of the Freedom Fighters stood outside. Knuckles was waiting at the edge of the town. Sotsu walked up to Kevin first. 

"C'ya Kevin. I owe you a lot. You saved me from Robotnik, and you gave me hope for a better tomorrow. A second chance in life," Sotsu said giving the cooxen a good handshake.

"Sonic, I except you to watch out for my friends. And I hope no hard feelings have come between us. Best of luck of you," Sotsu gave Sonic a pat on the back.

"Sally thanks for helping out. Hope you find someone nice," Sotsu said, Sally gave him a hug. 

"All of you guys. Best of luck to you. Well… until next time, c'ya!" Sotsu announced as he headed over toward Knuckles.

"You guys remember," Sotsu began pointing toward his friends," behave and don't screw around. You screw around you're gonna get hurt."

The two echidnas walked off into the trees. Everyone waved goodbye, then it was quiet after the two left the perimeter.

"Hey wanna go scare people?" Wolf said.

"Yeah… Monkey!" Evi-Tanoted exclaimed as he put on a gorilla mask.

"Oh God help me," Remoan whined.

Notes:

This is the end of the first Sotsu saga. I thought I could make it longer then eleven chapters but heck I like the Chaotix too much to leave them out that long. Anyway… the next saga is labeled Sotsu: Chaotix. This one (despite never having actually been labeled) is suppose to be Sotsu: A Second Chance. If Mr. Sonic Hedgehogs labels the sagas on the chapter's screen then it should work out. 

Now… feel free to e-mail me with feed back. I know I'm sure there are some form of plot holes here and there, or something of the like. Well I hope you've enjoyed it thus far because I'm not stopping Sotsu until 0I'm forced to… Mr. Lu has opened made a plot background in which I can easily develop a plot and story line basis. Therefore I've already planned out most of this upcoming one and will be coming out with almost a chapter a day. So if you've been reading it, check on the updates everyday. 

Oh yeah and I almost forgot. Those question marks on the first notes that were next to my name… those were suppose to be crosses using the Monotype Sort font. But it didn't transfer so screw it.

Well thanks for now! Tell next time… C'ya!

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	12. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 12- Enter the Fl...

The Second Saga

The Second Saga

Sotsu: Chaotix

Chapter 12: Enter the Floating Island

The two echidnas stood on a peak that looked up toward the Floating Island. The wind blew about them as rain clouds began to collect below.

"You can fly, right?" Knuckles asked, his arms were shielding his face from the wind.

"Not like you. Though I guess I should be able to," Sotsu replied as he looked down.

"Doesn't matter let's just get going," Knuckles said as he took a few steps then took off toward the Floating Island.

Sotsu focused on the air. It would serve as a path up… he jumped and the air pushed him, he looked as though he were flying like Knuckles.

"Damn this is scary," Sotsu said as he looked at the clouds below. 

"Just don't look down," Knuckles shouted back toward Sotsu.

"Why that's like defying the reality that's there. Almost like a form of blind optimism," Sotsu replied as he caught up with Knuckles.

"You're not a very happy person are you?" Knuckles said as he looked at Sotsu struggling to keep his bag of stuff from falling. 

"Nothing to really be happy about. I like that I've been given a second chance at life. But then again, I'm still the same person," Sotsu said, smiling at the actual irony at the situation. Though it wasn't exactly apparent, it was ironic.

"Hmmm. Well nothing I can do to change that," Knuckles replied.

"No one can except myself."

"Hey watch out!" Knuckles shouted as Sotsu almost ran into the edge of the Floating Island. Knuckles pulled Sotsu up with him as they landed on the island.

"You've gotta be more careful," Knuckles said.

"Bah… I get sidetracked easily," Sotsu said as he straightened his coat.

"Well were here, the Floating Island. Your future home," Knuckles announced as he began to head off.

"So where now?" Sotsu asked as he caught up with Knuckles.

"Well I guess we'll head to Echidnaopolis. I believe that's where most everyone is staying for the time being."

Soon enough they reached the place. It was nothing compared to Robotropolis. But it at least was sane. 

They headed down a few blocks and into an apartment complex. Ascending a few flights of stair and to a room near the end of a hallway. 

"They can be a little wild sometimes but there good people," Knuckles said as he opened the door and let Sotsu in, then entered and shut the door.

"It's quiet. I wonder where they could be?" Knuckles said entering the living room. He noticed a small note on the wooden table that was set in the middle of the room.

It was a nice place, soft blue carpet, matching blue furniture. White wallpaper, and even a balcony that over looked the street ahead.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'm sure they'll be here anytime soon. Note says they went out for a while," Knuckles said as he sat down.

"Wow it's hard to believe all of this. First I get sucked into a portal, which leads to Mobius. Now I find myself in a city that was hidden in a dimensional rift of some sort for several hundred years," Sotsu said.

"Yeah this must be a lot for you. I thought being a Guardian was hard enough. Let alone a person from another world that became a Guardian. What was stuff like back on Earth for you?"

"Horrible. I'm glad I'm here. Hey what happened to the Dark Legion anyway? I never did figure out?"

"How you do know about the Dark Legion?"

"Back on Earth they had a comic book series based around you. Heh, back on Earth Sonic was a video game," Sotsu had to prevent himself at laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation is. 

"Really? That's weird. What'd they have in the comics?" 

"Nothing much. Just mostly the Dark Legion stuff and when Dimitri came back."

"Oh."

There was a long silence. Sotsu guessed that Knuckles was going over those events in his head. About what happened around those times, when he began to learn about his family and his people's past.

Some shouting was heard from the hallway, like someone was arguing.

"I guess there here," Knuckles said as he walked over to open the door.

Sotsu stood up and waited patiently for the Chaotix. He always had a habit of having to try and be as polite as possible. It wasn't essentially a bad thing, but some people thought he was strange sometimes because of how he acted.

"I told you I…." Vector stopped in the door as he saw the black echidna standing in the living room.

"You didn't tell us we had company Knux," Vector said as he stepped into the living room.

"Hi'a I'm Vector!" the croc said shaking Sotsu's hand.

"I'm Sotsu. Nice to meet you."

Knuckles closed the door once everyone was in.

"Who's he?" Julie-Su asked Knuckles quietly.

"I explain later. Right now I just want to introduce everyone," Knuckles replied.

By the time Knuckles had said that, Sotsu had already greeted everyone and they had already went about doing their business. Knuckles looked over at Sotsu who was just standing there and gave Knuckles a shrug.

"Okay never mind," Knuckles said.

"Well what now?" Sotsu said as he scratched his head. 

"Hi, I'm Julie-Su," she said shaking Sotsu's hand.

"Sotsu, nice to meet you," Sotsu said.

"Well you can unpack your stuff in our guest room," Knuckles said showing Sotsu down the small hallway and into a bland white room. 

The room already had a bed and a dresser and closet. It also had a window over looking a good section of the area. 

Sotsu unpacked his stuff and looked over what he had brought. He didn't really need the dresser though since all he had was his one suit. But he could put his CD Player in there, at least it's come place to keep it. Sotsu took out the paper pad and pencil and began to write stuff he might need. Some other clothes would be nice… and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Some money might be good for starters though.

Sotsu placed the paper on the dresser as a reminded to find a job. Hey wait… if I'm a Guardian… isn't that my job? Knuckles doesn't have a job though. 

Sotsu walked out of the room and looked about. The only person who's presence was apparent was Vector's who was watching TV in the living room.

"This has gone from action to sitcom," Sotsu said under his breath as he approached the living room. He stood at the side of the sofa for a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt Vector. 

"Oh hey Sotsu," Vector finally said noticing the black echidna.

"Did you want to watch something?" he added as he lifted the remote.

"No I was just walking around. I'm not used to this place," Sotsu as he walked aimlessly toward the kitchen.

"Ok well. If you need any help finding your way around I'm here," Vector said flipping through a few channels.

Sotsu walked into the kitchen and looked at the various cabinets. Something caught his eye.

"Hi Espio," Sotsu said toward an open wall.

"Dangit both you and Knuckles can always find me. How do you guys do it?" Espio said as he uncloaked himself. 

"Ancient echidna secret," Sotsu replied matter-of-factly.

"Is it okay if I grab something to eat?" Sotsu asked. Sotsu always had a problem with not being able to invite himself into other people's food storage, unlike all of his friends back on Earth.

"Yeah sure you live here now so help yourself. Long as you don't have an appetite like Mighty I don't think we'll have to worry," Espio said as he cloaked himself again and went into the living room.

While Sotsu looked through the assortment of food in the refrigerator he heard Vector shout at Espio for scaring him half to death.

Later Sotsu sat in his room playing the guitar. He cursed at himself as he tried to play "Dust in the Wind" but found it impossible do to his anatomy. Knuckles came in to check up on Sotsu.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing I'm just having trouble adjusting to playing guitar like this," Sotsu answered lifting his ungloved hands.

"Oh yeah. Major drawback on the echidna's part. I unsure what I should say to the guys about you. They've noticed that you're not exactly normal," Knuckles explained.

"Well you could tell them just to ask me if they have any questions. I don't think it'd be any particular uproar if they figured out that I'm from Earth."

"Well it's not only that. The Brotherhood might find this as a disturbance."

"We'll see what happens then when the time comes," Sotsu said, trying to work out a C cord.

"Well if you say so," Knuckles said as he began to head out of the door. 

"If you need anything I'm just a few rooms down," he added as he left.

Sotsu let his guitar disappear. He sat silent for a few minutes before he noticed that his window had blown open. Wait… there was no wind. He looked up just in time to see a ninja type form jump down from the ceiling on to him. He was armed with a small dagger and jabbed at Sotsu's head. Sotsu jerked his head to the side as the small blade punctured his bed. Sotsu jammed his hand around the small figure's neck and slammed him into the floor and held him there. The dagger was cropped to the floor and Sotsu used his other hand to pin the guys arm down.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Sotsu asked.

"I was sent here to kill you," the figure replied. His voice was a little muffled because of the cloth covering his face.

"Who sent you?" Sotsu questioned.

"Why should I answer to you?" the figure grabbed a small shuriken out of it's tunic and threw it upward at Sotsu. Sotsu leaned back and fell over as the shuriken passed him. The figure jumped out of the window and got away.

"God dang stupid ninja's. Always inviting themselves in," Sotsu said as he closed and latched the window. 

Sotsu looked over to were the shuriken rested. He picked it up and inspected it. Maybe Knuckles can help me.

There were various shouts and sounds coming from the other rooms. Knuckles ran out to the apartment's hallway. Vector suddenly flew out of his room and hit the wall headfirst. A ninja flipped out of the doorway and attempted to stab Vector with a small dagger. Sotsu quickly popped off a shadow blast and knocked the ninja unconscious.

"Thanks. But we've gotta help the others," Vector said as he got up.

"You do that. I'll go check on Knuckles in his room," Sotsu said as he headed for the apartment room door. He made it into the hallway that led to the other apartment rooms. 

A few ninjas stood guard in the hallway. They saw Sotsu exiting and they began to toss shurikens at him. The salvo of metal zipper by Sotsu as he tumbled and got to one knee and produced two small black pistols. The ninjas unleashed another salvo of shurikens. Sotsu jumped backwards firing wildly at the group, when he hit the ground he somersaulted backwards and got back up. He had shot all of them in the legs. 

"You… will pay for this!" one of the ninjas shouted.

"No, you'll tell me who you work for," Sotsu said as he stood over the group.

"Go to hell!" the same one spat.

"Now I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Sotsu said as he charged a ball of shadow material in his left hand.

"I'll die before I answer to you!" the same one exclaimed.

"You sacrifice is meaningless," Sotsu said coldly as he dropped the shadow material on the ninja. 

It spread over him and caused the same reaction as Kevin had done before.

"Not only will I kill him if none of you speak, but I'll kill all of you. Each one will suffer a worse death then the previous," Sotsu said in his emotionless fashion. 

"The… the... Dark Legion!" one said frantically.

"Well, then wasn't that easy?" Sotsu said releasing the first ninja from the shadow material.

"Ok then that's all I needed you guys for, have a nice time," Sotsu said as he rolled each one down the staircase with his foot.

Sotsu knocked on the door to Knuckles room. No reply. He knocked again a little harder this time.

"Knuckles are you in there?" Sotsu asked, worried they might be in trouble.

There was a loud bang in the hallway. Sotsu looked over to see… that it was only one of the ninjas flying out of the Chaotix's room, and hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Er… forgive me for this," Sotsu said as he produced a lock pick and used it on the door. 

After a few seconds of fiddling with the lock the door swung open. It was quiet. Knuckles came to the bedroom to see that the window had been opened. None of the lights were on. There was a note on the dresser.

"Dear Choatix,

I have your Guardian. If you are reading this then I'm sure you have taken out all of my assassins. If you wish the safe return of your Guardian then come to the Echidnaopolis Clock Tower tomorrow morning. Come alone and bring ten thousand Echidna Credits. Failure to do so will result in the death of Knuckles and Julie-Su. 

Head of the Dark Legion,

Kragok 

P.S. You might want to get out of the building before the bomb goes off."

"Why would any wasn't ten thousand credits? Why not like a million? Yeah thanks. Now where is it?" Sotsu asked as he looked about. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and heard a distant beeping. 

Sotsu headed over to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer reveling a small metal box. 

"Great, now lemme see," Sotsu said as he popped off the lathes on the box and opened the lid.

Several wires crisscrossed all over. A digital display showed two minutes in red lights. Sotsu began humming the action theme from Metal Gear Solid.

Sotsu gave up trying to figure the thing out and carefully lifted the bomb from it's current position. Sotsu got to the window and flew out heading upward above the buildings.

He only had a few seconds left before he chucked the bomb up and dashed downward. A huge red blast lit the sky for a few seconds with an ear shattering bang which broke several windows on the higher buildings.

Sotsu landed on the roof and almost tumbled over as the building shook a little from the explosion. 

"I hate loud noises," Sotsu said as he steadied himself. Though he wondered why he said that, no one was hear, and no one would care either.

"Why am I talking to myself? Arg… I'm going insane!" Sotsu shouted. 

The police finally arrived a few minutes later and began to take the assassins into the paddy wagons. Constable Remmington began to talk with the Chaotix. When Sotsu arrived he showed the note to Remmington. After a brief talk with his involvement with the Chaotix Constable Remmington left.

"So why does Kragok need ten thousand credits for? Why not like a million?" Mighty asked.

"I think it's a trap," Espio replied.

"Well either way we have to go," Sotsu said.

"He's right. We go in there and be bust the Dark Legionaries in the nose and escape with Knuckles and Julie-Su," Vector said enthusiastically.

"Well first of all. I think we should come up with a plan," Sotsu said.

"I just did," Vector snapped. Sotsu looked at him blankly.

"What?" Vector asked. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	13. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 13- Kragok’s Ret...

Chapter 13: Kragok's Return 

Chapter 13: Kragok's Return 

The Chaotix now stood in front of the Echidnaopolis Clock Tower. It was a tall gray structure that loomed over the area like a monstrous phantom. The air held chill. A slight breeze picked up. 

"Man I thought hell would freeze over before I took one step into a clock tower," Sotsu said as they approached the entrance.

"Why? I think there pretty neat," Mighty asked.

"I'm a big Castlevania fan. You'd understand if you played that game," Sotsu replied opening the small steel door.

"Can't say I have. I'm not a big video game fan," Mighty answered as he looked around as they entered.

They weren't in the main of the tower yet but there was a walkway leading up to it.

"Espio care to take the honor of checking?" Sotsu asked as he indicated the path.

"Why thank you," he said in a joking tone as he cloaked himself.

"Let's just hope no others know that "Ancient Echidna Secret"," Espio added creeping his way along the walkway.

We don't have the money so we have to pull this off. Shouldn't be… too hard… I think. 

A few minutes later Espio peeked around the door.

"It looks like the coast is clear," he whispered.

"Okay then let's go get…" Vector began to run up the walkway, Sotsu grabbed his arm and sooshed him. 

"Alright sorry," Vector apologized.

They crept through the door at the end of the walkway. Now they were in the main of the clock tower. It was an enigma of gears and springs, aside from other various doohickeys.

They headed across the catwalk that edged around one wall, and lead to a ladder leading to a higher similar catwalk. As they made it up the ladder a sinister voice rang out over the area.

"Well, well it looks as though you made it!" it was Kragok, he shouted from atop a turning gear near the top of the tower. He had one hand on the pole as he spun about on it.

"Hurry up with the money! I'd hate to see your two friends fall fate to the being crushed!" he added along with an equally sinister laugh.

"Come on let's hurry," Mighty said as he charged down the catwalk. 

Sotsu looked at their path ahead. It wasn't particularly a pleasant one. The catwalk ended on the next section, meaning from there they'd have to climb, jump and make their way across the various clock work components, just like in Castlevania.

"I hate you clock doohickeys," Sotsu said under his breath as he pointed at one of the gears. 

The group made it to the end of the next catwalk, now they'd have to make a good leap to the bottom gear, then begin the hike.

"Hah ha ha! You'll never make it out alive!" Kragok shouted. God can't these villains come up with an original phase to shout when the heroes find themselves in a tough predicament.

"Sotsu can't you fly up there and shut that jerks mouth?" Vector whined as he readied to jump to the gear.

"Not with all this clock work in the way," Sotsu said watching Vector take a few steps and leap on the edge of the slow spinning gear.

Next Sotsu flew across, then Mighty leapt and Vector had to catch him because his leap was a little to short. Then Espio leaped across easily.

Ahead was a series of bars that went up diagonally. They'd have to carefully climb it as the bars sometimes closed together, then spread apart. They slowly made their way up the bars, several times they almost had their hands crushed as the bars threatened to close on them.

They looked to their next point. It was a series of small rotating gears, they could all serve as platforms, but every once in a while a round metal device would swoop low over it. It's like the giant swiping blades they had in several video games. Sotsu explained that they'd have around fifteen seconds to make it across all three platforms, then jump to one of the large springs that were hanging down a leaps away from there.

"And we all go at one at a time!" Sotsu added. He'd be the first to go since he had come up with the plan and could demonstrate it for the others. 

He carefully lined himself with the first platform, and waited for the metal extension to pass. After a few seconds it did. Sotsu ran and leaped to the first small gear. It spun quickly due to it being small, Sotsu hesitated as he diverted his footing so he'd head toward the next gear instead of accidentally stepping off of the platform. 

Then he quickly got to the next one. It was large and didn't rotate to quickly, so he made it to the third. He'd been counting in his head and figured he only had a few more seconds to spare. So he timed his leap to the hanging springs, the third platform was unfortunately another small one. 

He had no room for error, let alone no room for hesitation. He leapt just as the huge metal extension swung out. He grabbed on to the springs as the extension went by. The Chaotix let out a sigh of relief seeing the echidna hanging on the large metal spring. Sotsu waved for the next to go. 

The Chaotix began to argue over who was next. So they decided to flip a coin, funny though, Sotsu knew what was going to happen. They were on a large spinning gear… you get the point.

Vector flipped the small silver coin upward. They spun around and made a futile attempt to keep sight of it. They saw it hit the ground and rolled a little… off the edge and into the blackness below.

"Rats that sucked," Vector exclaimed.

"Lemme another coi…" Vector was cut off by Sotsu.

"Mighty you go!" Sotsu shouted.

The Chaotix made it across finally. They began to climb the large brass springs and eventually came to the top were another large gear resided. It led to a similar large gear, except the second one was set vertical.

Sotsu once again went first this time. He popped onto the large gear. He prepped himself to hop onto the next gear. He did and landed on one foot. Then he began to struggle to keep up with it's rotating as he had to step over the large teeth of the gear.

"I hate you!" Sotsu said shaking his fist at the gear. He eventually gained enough speed though to make it over and land on the small metal platform on the other side.

"Espio your turn to go next!" Sotsu shouted at the already arguing group.

Sotsu looked up at the ladder leading up to another metal platform above. He decided to wait for the others before venturing off. 

Espio made it across with little trouble. Vector had an especially easy time as his height helped him make it over the hazardous gear's teeth. Mighty once again had to get a little help to make it over. Once the group had all made it, they continued one.

Sotsu was the first to ascend the ladder. Once he made it to the top he found himself in the middle of a miserable mess of gears. 

"Ah son of Horus!" Sotsu shouted as he looked about for a reasonable path.

As each Chaotic made their way up each stood in shock at the magnitude of the clock work chaos.

"So… like now what?" Vector asked.

"Why would there be this platform if all it leads to is the middle of this?" Espio asked looking about the perimeter.

"Maybe it's a…" Sotsu was cut off as the whole thing shook and jutted off at an angle.

"Trap!" they all shouted.

"Hurry up and grab onto one of the gears!" Mighty shouted as the platform's supports gave way, causing the structure to begin to crumble and fall away.

Espio easily stuck himself to the bottom of a sideways gear. Mighty grabbed onto the side of a gear and caught Vector with the other hand. Sotsu grabbed onto a gear a little ways out from the rest of the group.

"See. I hate clock towers!" Sotsu yelled as he began pulling himself on top of the gear.

"Yeah, I see what you mean!" Vector said as Mighty began to swing him upward.

"I think we're near the top!" Espio exclaimed as he crawled atop the gear he was on. He looked up toward where Kragok was last time, but there was too much obstructing his view to get a clear answer.

As the group regained themselves, they regrouped on the gear Mighty and Vector were stationed on. They carefully planned their route to the top. They'd have to make a series of complex jumps that crisscrossed the area. Then they'd have to face off with Kragok at the top, then rescue Knuckles and Julie-Su. 

"You have five minutes before the two are crushed by the clock hands! Hurry up!" Kragok shouted. 

Sotsu could tell that they were indeed close to the top, it was only a matter of them making the time limit.

The first few jumps weren't that difficult. It was when they began having to jump from standing gear to standing gear. Many of the standing gears were small and fast ones, they had to run along it as they were balancing on a ball of some kind.

Finally after more then a few close calls, the group now rested on a one of two large rotating gears. On the other stood their adversary, Kragok. His black robes swayed about him, his cybernetic eye reflected the images of the Chaotix. His bionic arm crackled to life with yellow bolts of electricity.

"Long time no see Chaotix! Where's the money?" then Kragok paused, his evil smile spread across his face, "No. It doesn't matter."

He launched a lightning beam from his metal hand, it leap across and hit Espio, sending the lizard flying backward with a smoking burn wound on his chest.

The beam continued as Kragok brought it across, following the Chaotix who were diving and avoiding the beam, while trying to close the distance. 

Sotsu brought his hands out in front and shot off a few shadow blasts. They meet an electric field formed by Kragok's metal arm device.

"You can't beat me Chaotix!" he gloated as the bolt struck Mighty hard in the chest.

Vector took off his headphones and blasted up the volume. Kragok opened a dimensional rift sending the sound blast off to another plane. 

"Now how cheesy is that?" Sotsu asked as he began another charge.

"Not as near as cheesy as what I'm about to do," Kragok replied as the rift collapsed into a large ball of yellow crackling lightning. 

Sotsu was about to emit a shield but the ball exploded in a bright white blast. Sotsu was blown back off the gear and fell to another one several feet below. His back hit the metal with a loud thwack. He lay there for several moments as the pain finally began to suppress. 

He heard Kragok's laughter echo throughout tower.

"I've gotta get back… up there," Sotsu said between gasping. As he got up he felt several sharp pains shoot through his back. 

A thunderous sound bounced across the room followed by the agony cry of one of the Chaotix. Sotsu knew he didn't have time to make his way to the top a neat trip, he'll have to go all out. He focused on all of his pain, he drew from it, and manifested itself in his mind. To Sotsu, his pain was a psychical and tangible thing, something so potent, that he uses it to bend the laws of the psychical realm to his needs. 

He channeled the air particles about him, much like when he was flying to the Floating Island. He began to lift off of the gear and upward to the higher. He reached the top quickly and immediately conjured his bo. He saw that Kragok had been constantly zapping the Chaotix. All of them had numerous burns on them and were out for the time being.

Sotsu had the advantage, as Kragok had yet to notice him. The black echidna took the bo into both hands and brought it over his head as he crept behind the Dark Legion commander. Then he brought the wooden shaft down on his opponent's head. The swift strike downed the echidna, the Chaotix were out, and know Knuckles and Julie-Su's lives were in his hands.

Sotsu made it across the gears and to a small metal catwalk lining the wall. A door from there led out to the clock face. Knuckles and Julie-Su were both tied to on of the clock hands. Once the clock hands were to come together they'd be crushed. The air was chill and made Sotsu shiver as he looked upon the glowing yellow face. The black hands were positioned close together. Sotsu flew down and grabbed hold of both of them and cut them loose. They were unconscious, no doubt some form of sedative had been injected into them prior to being tied tot he clock hands. 

Sotsu now sat on the rotating gear on which rested the limp forms of the Chaotix. One the other lay Kragok, bound by the same rope that was used on Knuckles and Julie-Su. It had been no more then ten minutes before Julie-Su finally woke.

"Wha… where am I?" see asked, still a little weary from the dose of tranquilizer.

"Your inside the clock tower," Sotsu said, he was enjoying sitting in the middle of the gear as it span about.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Krago…" she stopped as she saw the tied figure on the adjacent gear. Then she cast a look about seeing the other unconscious figures about.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kragok happened. He got them, I got him, then I saved you and Knuckles," Sotsu replied as he simply sat and starred ahead, watching as the walls seemed to spin about.

"Thank you," Julie-Su replied.

"Don't mention it. I have a responsibility to make sure everyone's safe," Sotsu explained.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Julie-Su asked as she looked about the various wounds.

"They'll be fine. They only suffered minor burns. Nothing they can't take, right?" 

"Yeah I guess."

Once Mighty awoke, Sotsu sent off for the police to help them out. They took Kragok off to a high security cell for the time being. It was only a matter of time before Sotsu once again found himself in his new room inside the apartment. He slept easy that night knowing that he was capable as one of the Chaotix. Now with his new group he was ready to set off on new missions. What may lay ahead may be worse then anything he'd have ever fought with the Freedom Fighters. Then again it may be easier. But whatever was ahead Sotsu would try and accomplish. He had wanted this ever since he had come to Mobius. Though it had been no more then week or so since he had arrived, he knew that he had proven himself more worthy of a fighter then most have ever in their lives. 

Though what he didn't know, is that within the month, if not the very next day, he'd have to fight his toughest fight yet. One such that it makes his rumble with Evi-Tanoted and Wolf shall look like nothing more then a short melee with a few SWATbots. Once such that it will change his new Mobian life forever. If not just that, but it very well might carve a spot in the history of the planet. The evil that lay ahead… may be some time in the future, but it's presence is already known. What is ahead only the future can tell.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	14. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 14- Then and Now

Chapter 14: Then and Now

Chapter 14: Then and Now

The Chaotix treated Sotsu to a nice lunch at the local diner in congratulations to him being recruited. Sotsu insisted that they didn't do anything because it was more of a favor to him that they let him be a Chaotic. Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way and now Sotsu finds himself waiting to eat lunch with the Chaotix.

"Really you guys shouldn't have done this," Sotsu said as they waited for their order.

"God enough with it. Yes we didn't have to, but we did so be quiet and enjoy," Julie-Su replied.

"Okay sorry," Sotsu replied.

"Yeah man, thanks for savin' us last night," Vector said.

Come on hurry up with the food this attention is really getting to me. 

"Yeah. Well, thank you guys very much," Sotsu said as the waitress set a stand next to the table and began to set their plates to there rightful customer.

"Wow this looks good," Mighty said as he began to dig into his Manwich and fries.

Sotsu reactively watched out the window next to him. He had been cautious about windows inside restaurants ever since the incident with Remoan. He still wondered if it was a bad idea to leave those three at Knothole. Probably not best to think about it.

"So what are you planning on doing later?" Espio asked Sotsu between bites of his meal.

"I'm not too sure. All I had in mind for the time being was to help you guys. But seeing that not that much is happening… what can I say?" Sotsu replied, thinking about Kragok and the Dark Legion.

"Well Kragok returning isn't a small thing," Knuckles shot.

"I know. I mean in the long run… it seems that I don't have too much to do. Aside from the various hazards that seem to appear here and there," Sotsu replied as he took another bite of his sandwich. 

"Well. Why don't you build yourself a life here in Echidnaopolis," Mighty suggested. 

Sotsu had always found the idea of getting a life as an absurd concept that consisted of socializing. Sotsu figured he was as socialist (let alone socialistically capable) as a rock. In fact saying that there's some people who talk to rocks (rather strange people I guess), that means he's less then a rock. 

"Yeah good idea," Sotsu replied. Idiot.

"Thanks," Mighty said with a grin.

Then silence feel over the group. Sotsu was unsure weather it was because they had caught on to his sarcastic reply, or it was just one of those times that the subject had to transit. 

"Hey! Did anyone see that one movie where that scientist has to escape that underground research complex? They have that cool government guy that appears every so often, but he's always out of the way and he never talks until the end," Vector asked, trying to brake the unsettling silence.

"Hey, that sounds like a neat movie," Sotsu said, only trying to help brake the silence.

"Yeah it's cool. Makes you wonder if that could ever happen?" Vector said scratching his chin.

"Vector that doesn't make any since. How could you open a portal to another…," Espio trailed off as he remembered that this city used to be stuck in another realm.

"Okay you've got a point there," the lizard added.

"So what do you guys usually do with your free time like this?" Sotsu asked.

"Play arcades, watch movies, talk to people," Vector replied.

"Actually Sotsu you'll be coming out of the city with me," Knuckles said.

"Okay that sounds neat. I'm gonna start my Guardian training right?" Sotsu asked.

"Guardian? You're not Julie-Su's and Knuckles son are you? Cause I wasn't informed on you guys having a child?" Vector asked. 

Everyone gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked.

"We'll be out there for a week or so. Just long enough to get you figuring out most of the stuff yourself. I've already talked with the Brotherhood about you. They say that they figure the Ancient Walkers have something planned for you. They're just worried about your potential, as they were with mine. They're afraid someone might develop into another Dimitri," Knuckles explained.

"Well I don't think I have the will to kill anyone. Let alone to really hurt someone," Sotsu replied, he knew that he defiantly could never kill anyone, but he knew that he wasn't an angel when it came to him hurting anyone. After all, his main source of power is pain… that already gives him an evil-like tone.

"I'll do my best to stand up to the Brotherhood's exceptions," Sotsu said as he finished off the last bite of his sandwich.

Later that day Knuckles took Sotsu out of the city. The sun rested on the horizon. The sky held an orange color as the two echidnas made there way to a barren spot near the edge of the island.

"You'll be expected to train out here everyday," Knuckles finally said as they stopped in the middle of the barren spot.

"What am I expected to be training?" Sotsu asked as he looked around.

"Everything: mind, body, and spirit," Knuckles replied.

"Okay. Am I the only person who's going to be out here?" Sotsu questioned as he walked over to a large flat rock.

"Not unless someone likes to be around nothing for some reason," Knuckles replied.

"Well, I need to get back. I'll leave you out here for now. When I come back here in a few hours you can come back to the apartments. C'ya later," Knuckles said as he walked back.

Sotsu sat on the rock and looked over the land below. The view was amazing. He felt as if he could see to the other side of the world. 

"Wow it's tranquil," Sotsu said to himself. He looked back in the direction where Knuckles walked off. He was out of sight.

"What to do?" the black echidna asked as he sat cross-legged.

He saw another slightly smaller rock a few yards away. He concentrated on the rock until it finally budged a little from the ground. Then the rock rolled a few inches, leaving a hole where it's original resting place was.

Sotsu got up and lined himself with the rock. He then ran toward it and when he was close enough brought his right foot into it. The rock tumbled back several yards when his foot made contact.

"I didn't think I was that strong," Sotsu mumbled to himself.

"Well considering I have Knuckles strength, geez, I guess I am that strong."

"Hmm I wonder."

Sotsu looked about the barren area. It looked as though no living creatures were around. Sotsu kneeled on one knee and touched his right hand to the ground. He forced his energy into the ground, which caused it to shake a little. A few cracks began to spider-web across the ground as a few large boulders pushed their way to the surface.

I knew that'd work. Forcing long buried objects to surface. I wonder though, weather most of my power if Chaos Energy or Psychic Energy. I am a Guardian so I have control over the Chaos Energy. Interesting…

Sotsu walked over to one of the newly risen boulders and placed one hand on it and closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds then removed his hand. The stone began to sizzle as it heated to high temperatures. The molecules of the stone had began to become hyper active, thus, raising it's temperature from itself.

Sotsu opened his eyes to see the air about the stone waver and sizzle. Then he closed his eyes for a second. The stone split in half with the sound of a thunderclap. I hope the Brotherhood aren't taking this like they took it when Knuckles was exhibiting his powers. 

After a few hours of testing some more potent powers, Knuckles came by and took Sotsu back to the city. Knuckles asked Sotsu to report his progress daily, he said it was important for him to monitor Sotsu's development. All Sotsu asked was how he could tell when it was Chaos Energy that he was using. Knuckles replied that he wasn't sure.

This worried Sotsu. He didn't know what his power's origin actually is. Perhaps it really doesn't matter. But then again, the Chaos Energy is pretty potent stuff. If he didn't know how to control it then he might end up hurting someone. But that's why he's doing this training right, to learn how to control his Chaos Energy. He was sure all answers will come in due time.

Sotsu now found himself starring out of the window of his room. It was around eight at night. Below the lights of passing cars came and went, looking like large fireflies rushing along. The cars of Echidnaopolis were hover cars, they made very little sound. Sotsu was fascinated by the technology they had. Not only that, but he was also very interested in the Echidna history. The little he knew was what he had obtained from reading the first 19 issues of the Knuckles comic. It was unfortunate that he had never read a single Sonic comic.

It was really quite weird how things had turned out. He used to be a hyper-pessimist that spent all of his time writing fan fics for people online that he didn't even know and played D&D and Warhammer with his friends when they came over (which was a rare event). He had no social life whatsoever and was afraid to socialize with people. Then ever once in a while he'd play guitar or piano. 

Now he was a strange echidna on the planet Mobius and has psychic powers and is a kind of clone of the present Guardian of the Master Emerald. What the heck? Why does all of this kinda freaky stuff have to happen? Let alone his friends are here as well.

Sotsu headed out of the apartment complex and walked about the streets. He had no idea where he was going, just wandering. He wondered what kind of locations this city had. No doubt the echidna's were mostly decent people with lots of pride, so he had little to worry about getting mugged or robbed. But that didn't mean that the threat wasn't totally diminished. Besides, he wasn't heading to far from the apartments.

Sotsu found himself a bench near the entrance to a park area. No one was there. He sat and watched as cars went by. He looked up at the vast star filled sky, once again he looked about the constellations. All of them were unfamiliar to him.

How long will it be before I can adjust to this life? I'm no longer the degrading, no one I use to be. Now I'm an important and unique figure in this society. But what's more is… will my life actually improve, I am someone, but with that… I have responsibility. But with responsibility… I can prove myself as a worthy person. Perhaps things are changing for the better. Perhaps I have a chance to be happy for once. Perhaps I will….

Sotsu was cut off as a swift blow came to his head, he blacked out.

Sotsu awoke to find himself in the back of a moving truck. He was tied up with rope. His head was sore where he had been hit. There was someone in there with him, but he couldn't tell who or what it was because of it being too dark.

"You're finally awake," a harsh voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Sotsu asked as he set himself upright.

"The question is… who are you?" the voice sounded angry.

"My name is Sotsu. Now answer my question," Sotsu snapped.

"I don't care what your name is! I want to know what you are!" 

"I'm… I'm an ex-earthling."

"Is that so? We've heard of there being some of you around Knothole. It's a big deal to us! I'll tell you what. You never return to Knothole… and we'll keep your friends alive is that clear!" the voice was practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean they can't come here," Sotsu replied.

"No! I mean I don't want you being in contact with any of the other ex-earthlings or the Chaotix are as good as dead!" 

"Who are you?" Sotsu shouted.

"That's not important," the voice said, then Sotsu felt a hard blow to his head. 

He awoke to find himself in his room at the apartment complex. A cold rag rested on his forehead. It was still night.

"You're awake," Knuckles said as he came into the door with a white bowl of hot soup.

"I'm happy to see that. Here Julie-Su made some soup for you," Knuckles added as he placed the bowl onto the wooden nightstand next to the bed.

"Wha'? What happened?" Sotsu asked as he sat up, as he rubbed at the second knot on his head.

"You were knocked out when he found you in front of the building here," Knuckles said as sat down in a chair.

"All I remember is sitting in the park, then I was hit over the head. Then I found myself tied inside of a truck and some guy told me that I was not to talk to any of the ex-earthlings any more. Then I was hit over the head again. Now I'm here."

"Hmmm. What did the guy look like?"

"I don't know it was too dark to see. I didn't use any of my powers at the time because I was worried that they might kill me on the spot. I wasn't sure if there might have been someone holding me at gunpoint."

Knuckles sat for a few minutes rubbing his chin. Sotsu could tell that he was worried.

"I'll look into it. For now I want you to rest up. We may have some big trouble ahead of us," Knuckles said taking off out of the room.

"Alright. Tell Julie-Su I said thanks for the soup," Sotsu said as he took the bowl into his hands.

He looked into the bowl. It was chicken soup. He looked into his reflection. It reminded him of the first time that he saw himself as a Mobian. To think that one's life could change so much in the course of a few seconds, that is, the few seconds it took for him to get from Earth to Mobius. To think that he was given a second chance at life. If one such person had a choice to risk gaining a better or worse life, would they take it if they were in his shoes? Most people probably would, but was it his life that was bad, or was it himself?

Sotsu began to slowly sip at the soup. It was good to have some homemade food again. It was good just to be in a decent home again. Living in Knothole was like living in a hole in the wall. Looking back on the place he used to call home… it always seemed that he never felt comfortable there. But this place, with the Chaotix and Knuckles, this place felt like home. It was his home now. 

Reflecting back on his past, Sotsu realizes that he must not dwell there while the future is waiting. What waits ahead for Sotsu will change his perspective of what it means to be who he is and what influence he has on others. But what is present is a danger. One that is apparent, yet it's origin and motives are unknown. The most dangerous enemy is an unknown one because you don't know where they may strike from and what they're capable of. 

Now Sotsu had to be on guard. The lives of the Chaotix as well as his are now at stake.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	15. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 15- Meet in of t...

Chapter 15- Meet in of the Assassin

Chapter 15- Meet in of the Assassin

"What were you doing out there?" Mighty asked Sotsu.

It was a bit later. Sotsu had taken a short nap and now he found himself talking to Mighty out in the living room.

"I dunno. Guess curiosity got the best of me," Sotsu said scratching his head as he advanced toward the balcony.

"Oh… well maybe tomorrow we can show you around," Mighty offered.

"Thanks. I just wanted to know what the city was like," Sotsu said as he rested his hands on the railing.

"That's fine. Just watch your back while you're out there, that's all."

"Yeah. I've learned that know," Sotsu replied as Mighty took off down the hall toward his bedroom.

"Stupid truck, providing cover for the bad guys," Sotsu grumbled as he rubbed at the small knot that remained on his head.

"Ah well. I guess stuff happens regardless of if you're looking for it or not."

"Well it seems I have a whole city to see tomorrow… though I doubt I'll actually be entertained. It'd still be best if I retired early," Sotsu noted to himself as his eyes fell to the streets below.

Despite having lights everywhere in the city, the stars still managed to show brighter. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were elevated higher… then again maybe it was just because on Mobius they showed better. It wasn't something Sotsu cared for enough to find the answer. He just enjoyed looking at them. 

They always represented something higher to him. Maybe it was that each represented the idealistic view of a goal… something to be obtained or reached. And how when one is achieved, there are always higher ones to be obtained. Perhaps it was symbolistic of this. To Sotsu that how it was.

He remembered back on Earth sometimes he would open his shutters and look at the stars out of his window. He had grownup in a decent sized town, not too big but not too small. There weren't enough lights to completely deplete the view of the stars. Most people had taken such a thing for granted. Sotsu having been to large cities many times, had seen that the stars hardly shown. Only on the clearest of nights, and on the slight chance you're in a poorly lit area… you might see them, but not as near as the clarity of what it was like in his home-town.

Sotsu had based his whole life on achieving things. From time to time he almost considered himself a perfectionist. But the concept behind trying to achieve perfection Sotsu found to be ridiculous. He always tried to better himself, but not to try and actually achieve perfection.

One thing he did want to try was to make himself more open to other people. He had always been a strict loner. He wouldn't give out his name unless he absolutely had to. People had always considered him a loser because he didn't hang around his friends every second he had a chance to. Most people didn't understand Sotsu's persona, most of the time it was because he hid it. In fact he hid it so much that he soon found that he had become mostly an emotionless person. Not even his parents knew much of what he was like. They could only guess, but they always thought their guesses were right, they were at times almost arrogant.

Sotsu felt that deep inside of him there was something… missing. Perhaps it was his personality. He had hid it so long that it practically left. At times he could use his personality, but that was only when he was in a really good mood, even then he tried to hide it. He didn't feel comfortable if someone actually knew him. His best friend didn't even know what Sotsu was actually like, he always took what Sotsu showed to be his personality; totally disregarding the possibility of him being anything beyond that.

But the only thing that gave Sotsu any type of self-reassurance or confidence is that no one could give a real opinion based on him because it'd be based on something that's most likely a lie. But does that mean that his friends are that because of his lie… or can they truly see who Sotsu is on the inside. Sotsu had never really given the thought that his friends may actually be perceptive enough to signify such a thing. It was possible… but very hard to believe.

Sotsu slept a little earlier that night, knowing that tomorrow was going to be long and agonizing. Had he declined Mighty's offer he wouldn't have had to worry. Yet it was the fact that Sotsu was a natural follower when it came to his friends. He couldn't decline nice offers that his friends gave him… as long as they were reasonable still. 

Sotsu had said that he was curious about the city so Mighty had offered him a tour. Declining would seem rude in such a case, so Sotsu was forced under all conditional morale, that it'd only be right to accept. Seemingly like and unlike the "Sally" event that occurred back in Knothole. Luckily though Mighty wasn't looking into that… if he had been, Sotsu would have made a hasty retreat, most likely not to return. 

The Sun rose, and Sotsu awoke to a new day. He prepared for his day on the streets as he placed his sunglasses on. He regarded taking up the hat but found that it made him seem a little too fancy to just be roaming the streets. His suit wasn't really fancy. It was mostly just a nice looking long-sleeve black coat over a white shirt, then the black slacks. 

Sotsu eat a quick breakfast that consisted of a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice… though through all of this he hasn't realized that not one of the Chaotix were awake. He had prepared himself early… but now had to wait for the others.

Mighty and Espio they all waited for Vector. Espio regarded waking the lazy croc but Mighty insisted that Vector probably needed the sleep after staying up all night playing video games. Once he did awake though he took his time getting ready. It had almost been a full three hours since Sotsu had awoken before everyone was finally ready.

They took to the streets. The place was teeming with different life, more so then Sotsu would have guessed. Knuckles and Julie-Su weren't accompanying them. Sotsu figured that Knuckles thought it'd be best for him to get to know the Chaotix better since he was living with them. 

Vector first wanted to stop into the Echidnapolois Mall, while Mighty insisted on showing Sotsu the various gyms. Espio didn't really care where they went as long as they'd stop arguing and go somewhere.

They ended up going to the mall after Vector won a coin toss. Sotsu remembered the fairly boring mall back in his hometown. Sure it was big and had a lot of stuff, but mostly just junky clothes shops that attracted teens that wished to spend $50 on pair of cargo shorts. The whole idea of the teen society seemed to be that you were a better person if you spent more money on your clothes. The stores and companies capitalized on the teen's barbaric concepts by greatly raising the prices, mostly on name brands.

It seemed though that most teens here weren't so blind to the market's game. Sotsu could only judge that teens here were at the least decent because he had yet to see one as stupid as the smarter ones back at home. The black echidna figured that they were raised decently.

"This is really an impressive place," Sotsu admitted as he examined the superb architect of the structure.

"Yeah they've got some nice stores here to," Espio said as they walked down the area.

"Hey let's check out this music shop!" Vector announced as he already diverted his course to go into the store.

"Uh oh… Vector could be in here for hours sampling the CD's," Might said quietly as the three others followed Vector in.

After almost half and hour the group finally managed to drag Vector out of the store. They continued around the place until they got hungry and stopped by a fast food place to grab some burgers.

The four sat and eat in silence until Vector once again began.

"Hey wanna…" Vector began but was cut off by Sotsu.

"If you say what I think you're going to I already say no. I can't stand the idea of socializing nor do I wish to begin doing such an act now. If you remember I hold the great burden of being a Guardian, and at that I'm a different Guardian, therefore my responsibilities lie in my capability to spend the most part of my time training. This just being a simple visit to the mall… is only a minor thing. You my friend are more then welcome to go out and start a relation with whomever you feel necessary. I shall hold to my moral standards… and keep my dignity. Also one other thing… I don't care what your opinions are… keep them to yourself."

Vector just gave him a confused look while the other two minded their own business and continued eating.

"Man your whack!" Vector shot, then minded to his food.

Sotsu gave the croc a slight smirk then went back to his food as well. 

The three eventually began to head back out of the mall. But before they could make it half-way out their path was interrupted.

A loud crash was heard from above as glass rained down on the group. They all looked up to see a black humanoid form descending from one of the glass-sections of the roof.

If came down quickly and swiftly with the grace of a cat. It zipped down a hanging black rope and stopped in front of the group. It loomed over them, it's shining metal armor of a black color. It's six and a half feet tall figure armed with a large black machine gun. The figures black visor glinted off the sunlight. People panicked as they saw the figure was armed.

"Guys I think we'd better jet!" Vector said as he began to head off.

The head of the figure slowly tilted down, then in a swift blink of an eye it's machine gun was at Sotsu's forehead.

"He'd here for me. I'll take this one alone," Sotsu said as he stood there looking straight ahead.

"But Sotsu…" Might pleaded.

"Go! Now! This thing is more the capable of killing all of you!" Sotsu shouted.

The three headed off amongst the panicking crowd.

Sotsu slowly lifted his head and starred into the black abyss that is the guns barrel. The figure tightened his finger on the trigger unleashing a wild barrage of bullets into where Sotsu was standing.

But the black echidna had already jumped up and pulled two black pistols from his sleeves. Both were trained on the assassin. The figure only had time to look up before Sotsu had already unleashed a vicious flurry of shots, all finding home in the figures torso.

To Sotsu's surprise it was to no avail. The bullets merely hit with a metallic ring as the opponent was actually a robot. He backed a few steps as the bullet hit, then with the same amazing speed he hefted his gun up and blasted away at Sotsu.

The echidna hit the ground as the robot lifted his arm and began a hail of projectiles. Sotsu dived to his side popping off a few shots aimed toward the robot's head. The bullets line that made it's path across the floor followed Sotsu as the echidna steadied himself.

"Persistent are we?" Sotsu grumbled to the robot as he dived behind a support column. The bullets danced about the column for a minute then it was silent.

Sotsu took up both pistols into his hand and dived out of the column and prepared to open fire… only to find that no one was there.

A hard boot found it's path into Sotsu's chest as it made it's presence known out from the other side of the column. Sotsu hit the ground hard as the figure opened fire with no hesitation. Sotsu decided that that his move had to be made now.

Before the first round of bullets could leave the chamber Sotsu focused on the clip. The bullets heated and exploded right as they left the chamber, the whole gun erupted with a loud bang.

The figure didn't even look down… both of the front sections of his arms flipped back to reveal two small machine guns that already began to blaze. 

Sotsu quickly leveled himself and opened fire. He dived back as the bullet line followed to where he was. Sotsu popped off more and more shots as he eventually hit the ground and slid back a few feet.

All of the shots were aimed at the robots newly shown gun-arms. They pelted the strong metal, but to effect. The bullets found home into the gun arm's and jammed the chambers… all that came from them was a few puffs of smoke.

Sotsu stood up and charged a strong shadow attack. The robot flipped back it's two guns arms and reached one arm toward his back where he drew a blue laser-saber.

Sotsu brought up his guns and fired two large shadow beams from them. Sotsu produced the shadow energy to make the bullets more apt to pierce the strong armor of the robot.

The two bullets zipper past where the robot was… he had disappeared somewhere. Sotsu looked around, panic-stricken. He looked for any telltale signs of his opponent. Sotsu brought up his guns and began to charge the shadow energy about them. A ring of black and white shadow energy crackled about the barrel of the akimbo.

Finally a tall shadow faded over Sotsu. The black echidna somersaulted forward and turned himself about while firing the guns in the general direction of the robot at once. Several clinking and clanking were heard but the robot kept his swift movement flowing as he brought his saber up ready to strike.

Sotsu leveled himself in time to see the blue flash of the saber coming down on him. He jumped toward the robot and over the saber. Within the very short time span that it took the black echidna to leap forward the few feet needed, he already had his bo in place of his guns… yet the robot was equally as fast to react. 

The bo took aim toward the robot's head, only to be blocked as the robot lifted his saber to the side. Sotsu made it to the robot's back and quickly spun his bo around once, it turning from a bo into a shadow sword, then stabbing the robot in the back with one fluid movement.

The sword peeked out of the robot's chest. A little bit of yellow sparks flew from both ends. Sotsu stepped back a little leaving his sword impaled into the robot. The robot merely sat frozen in a slightly crouched stance as if before it was trying to spin and bring it's blade around.

The laser blade dissipated with a slight low hum. Then the figure slunk to the floor, dead. Sotsu relaxed only slightly… something was still amiss. 

Sotsu was answered as the whole section of the mall erupted when the explosive set inside the assassin went off. The deafening roar of the blast shattered all of the windows within a block's radius. The Chaotix all feel as the ground shook horribly. They saw the bright flash as one sixth of the whole mall collapsed onto itself. 

"Sotsu!" Might shouted as he began to rush forward toward the lingering destruction. 

Huge clouds of smoke and dust rose into the sky. Was Sotsu caught in the blast? Who sent the assassin? What new enemies waited ahead?

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	16. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 16- Presence

Chapter 16- Presence 

Chapter 16- Presence 

Sotsu felt a sharp jerk at his body. Something leathery held him with a strong grip. He couldn't lift his heavy eyelids. He felt something sharp pressed against his neck. He could feel the warm flow of his own blood. He winced as the stinging pain came on that much stronger as the long sharp needle-type object drew lightly along his neck.

He finally managed to open his eyes a little. The light flooded in. All he could see was some crimson-type blob. His vision was hazy and weary. He was confused. He couldn't make out what the thing was… he couldn't even tell if he was still in the mall.

"What… are you doing?" Sotsu managed out as he gasped a little from the pain.

A hollow laughter answered him back. No sense of humor or happiness held in the laughter. It was cold, painful and full of death and dread.

"What… what is it!?" he heard a voice shout. It sounded like Mighty's.

"Get away from him!" he heard another voice shout.

Sotsu felt himself being tossed though the air. Then he hit something and passed out.

He awoke to find himself in the hospital. He looked around wearily as he tried to set himself upright. He found that his torso was sore enough to keep him lying down. The view outside the window told him it was a little into the evening.

"Where am I?" Sotsu mumbled to himself. He tried to rub his throat were it had been cut. Though his right arm was restricted by an I.V. While his left arm was too sore to lift.

"Doctor he's awake?" one of the nurses shouted, the sound echoed through Sotsu's ears. He could still feel the effects of having been buried under mounds of rubble.

A light took up over Sotsu. It was the doctor holding a light into Sotsu's eyes. Sotsu was too weak to get the doctor to get the irritating light out of his eyes to he merely squinted a little.

"Hmmm. Can you hear me?" the doctor said, once again the voice bounced around and echoed in Sotsu's head.

"A… little. I still feel horrible," Sotsu replied.

"Alright well then you can rest," the doctor said as he finally turned off the light.

Sotsu lay in the bed. He starred up at the ceiling wondering what was happening before he passed out the second time. What was… that thing? It looked like it might have been a huge dark-colored echidna. But it couldn't have been that because there was something else to it's shape. Sotsu couldn't get a vivid picture in his mind, not only because he still felt a little faint, but because he never got a good view of what it was.

He tried to picture Eggman there… but still… there was something to the shape of the figure that didn't seem right. It seemed… wide for some reason. It must have either been holding something or perhaps it had wings, maybe there was someone standing behind it on both sides.

Maybe it was a giant bird. But when he felt himself being pulled from the wreckage of the place that certainly didn't feel like a hand covered with feathers. It felt like leather perhaps. Very tough in texture, certainly not something most animals would have. Perhaps an elephant then? But why would it be crimson in color?

"Who are you?" Sotsu whispered to himself as he closed his eyes a little more.

"Is it… is it him?" Sotsu said as his eyes shot open. His gold eyes shined brightly in the light. Fear crossed his face… no it wasn't just fear… it was the look of absolute terror. 

"Wait… no it's probably not," Sotsu said as he relaxed again.

"Hmm this is like my seventh birth day. Now if I turn on the television, I'd better not have to watch some dang Sonic cartoon," Sotsu mumbled as he grabbed the remote that sat on the nightstand next to his bed.

He flipped on the t.v. that came to life and faded in with a picture of the mall. In front of the wreckage stood a female echidna dressed in a blue dress. She was holding a microphone labeled C4.EN. It was a news channel. Behind her worked the Echidna Fire-crew and Rescue Crews.

"Here we see the horror of a terrorist attack that took place sometime this morning at the Echidnaopolis Mall. Luckily we have confirmed only property damage. One wounded person had been reported but that's all. The police had begun tracking the possible origins of this attack. Most fingers pointing to the newly accounted Dark Legion. As there had been two previous Dark Legion attacks accounted recently. The most recent was that of Dark Legion Leader Kragok, kidnapping the Guardian and one of the Chaotix. Lucky for them, the rest of the Chaotix were there to rescue them. Well this is Carrie-Lu signing out from the Echidnaopolis Mall saying goodbye."

With that the screen switched back to the news desk of the station. 

"And on other news… someone reported a strange sighting…" the anchorman began, but Sotsu turned off the t.v. uninterested.

"Ag t.v. sucks," Sotsu moaned in boredom.

"Well he doesn't seem to have taken much brain damage," the doctor said at the main desk, as was watched Sotsu through one of the monitors.

"What do you mean by 'much'?" the nurse next to him asked.

"He keeps talking to himself but that's all," the doctor replied as he scribbled down something on his clipboard.

Sotsu eventually got to sleep, but even there he wasn't a peace. He had horrible nightmares of a monstrous leathery creature chasing him about. Sotsu could never outrun the creature, it always felt as if someone was forcing him backwards. Once the creature was in striking distance it lashed out with long thin talons that ripped into him without mercy. Every time it ended the same. He fell to a horrible and bloody death at the feet of demon-beast.

One time though there was something different. Instead of running Sotsu looked onto the beast. He could not make out any true details of the beast. The place they were in held a thick fog that hindered his vision. But this one time he tried to look upon the beast he didn't quite see a horrible visage of some demon. It was instead, the outline of an echidna. Something familiar about it to.

Sotsu tried to walk forward to get a better few. But just as he did the demon lunged out of the echidna visage as if it were an illusion. Sotsu woke up by an abrupt slam. Sotsu bolted up to see a nurse lifting a monitoring device off the ground where it fell.

"Damnit," she cursed silently as she then realized her patient was awake.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Well since I'm here did you need anything?" the nurse asked politely, as she straightened her outfit.

"No I'm okay," Sotsu said in a rather quiet voice. He was in partial shock at the recurring nightmare. Aside from that his throat was a little parched, he had a habit of sleeping with his mouth open. 

Perhaps… in some strange and twisted matter. It was more then a dream… but if it was Sotsu really didn't see any relative potential of being so.

Sotsu starred back up at the ceiling, thinking about the shape of the creature that had been hurting him before. 

"I must be getting nightmares from that," Sotsu mumbled to himself. 

"That's silly. It's not like that was a big monster or something. Ah… I really must be loosing it," Sotsu shook his head a little to clear up his light-headedness. He looked to his nightstand to see a glass of water had been set there, along with that a box of tissues.

He took a few swallows from the ice water. He was refreshed some. He set the glass back on the table and sat up in the bed. He conjured a book and opened it… the pages had no writing on it.

"Figures this would happen. Well of course I wouldn't remember the words for it," Sotsu gave a sneer then let the book disappear.

Sotsu just sat back and relaxed for the time being. Thoughts of the possibilities of his new life ran though his mind. Thoughts of being able to actually become a social person, to have something outside of home. To know that he was someone and worth something. He smiled at the idea of him being able to have a good time now... to be able to let go of all the horrible things of his previous life.

Then again… the friends that weren't here he'd probably never see again, including his family. But he was sure he'd find a way back eventually. Within time there'd be a way. Robotnik had managed to get him here so there had to be a way back. But once again the question crossed his mind: if I went back there's a chance I wouldn't be able to come back here, would it be worth the sacrifice? 

But that was to worry about for another time. For the time being he was worried about what that thing was back in the mall and who is after him… or what is after him. He was very vulnerable right now, if they were to attack they would most likely succeed in finishing him off. 

Sotsu reacted instinctively as he quickly shot a glance toward the window on the far wall. Of course no one was there. 

"Damnit," Sotsu cursed to himself realizing how stupid he was acting. 

He saw a book over on the desk near the opposite wall from where he presently sat. He focused on the small blue book until it moved a little. Sotsu gave a quick boost of energy and sent the book flying at him.

He put out his arms to the best of his ability in a pathetic attempt to catch the book. Instead though it flew right into his nose. He shot feel backward with a loud cry. 

He straightened himself and rubbed his nose with his bare arm. He's nose was bleeding.

"Stupid flying book of doom thingie," Sotsu said flicking the book off of the bed.

He reached over to the tissue box on the nightstand and took one of the tissues up into his hand and stuffed it inside his bleeding nostril.

"Hmmm you suck," he whined in a pinched voice as he picked up the book.

He looked at the cover. Cat in the Hat…. Cat in Hat? I got a bloody nose from Cat in the Hat!

Sotsu gave the book at meaningful glare then dropped the book back onto the floor. 

"I thought children's book's where suppose to be safe. Due to them being large and having a thicker hard cover there more sufficient as a projectile based weapon. This is the last time I mock a children's book," Sotsu grumbled as he checked if the bleeding had stopped.

Sotsu checked his bare arm. Then he realized that he was wearing a hospital gown. 

"Eh… I don't like this. Where are my clothes?" Sotsu said as he looked about the room.

He spotted a closet door, it could be in there. Sotsu slowly got to his feet. The cold tiles of the hospital floor where not comfortable as his feet ached. He grabbed the I.V. unit and slowly dragged it with him. After about five minutes he finally made it to the wooden closet door. He had been moving at the pace of a very old man. He could hardly believe how much he ached all over as well. He was too lazy at the time to use his psychic powers as well.

He opened the closet and to his luck the clothes hung there. They were nicely pressed and set. Then he realized the horrifying reality of it all. He couldn't put on his clothes because of the I.V. and because the hospital personal wouldn't allow it.

Sotsu slowly closed the door with a resentful feeling of having to do the long journey back to his bed with no achievements at hand. So he began the long trek back, in another five minutes he finally was settled back in. 

The doctor walked in as soon as Sotsu made it back into the bed. The red echidna brought up his glasses and looked onto his clipboard in hand. He silently read off a few things, none of which Sotsu caught.

"Well… Sotsu," the doctor began as he looked over his glasses at the patient. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the piece of tissue paper sticking from one nostril.

"Um… yes?" the black echidna replied in a rather nasal voice.

"You… sustained some damage from the event at the mall. You should heal fine in a few days. You had no broken bones, but you had a lot of wounds. Now… if you need anything we'll be at hand. Also we want you to take a urine sample whenever you can okay?" the doctor produced a small plastic cup from his coat and placed it on the nightstand.

"Okay?" the doctor repeated looking over his glasses in an almost degrading manner.

"Yeah…" Sotsu replied hesitantly.

"Okay then… well were here if you need us," the doctor said as he exited the room.

Sotsu starred at the cup for a few minutes. He didn't like having to walk to the closet… let alone the bathroom that resided next to it.

"Ah God. I have to get out of here," Sotsu whined as he lay back in bed.

Well at least there are no robots out to get me here. Well not yet anyway. Sotsu looked over his shoulder at the window again. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes. He still couldn't find rest in his sleep. He had the same nightmare again. Except this time he was restricted by the I.V. unit. The ever present existence of that stupid chunk of metal the he had to drag around. Time and time again he was chased around in a comical fashion… it wasn't that as much as the beast made it comical. 

The creature mocked him from the safety of the layer of fog. Making strange sounds and loud roaring noises. Sotsu couldn't keep track of the beast as it some times popped out and thumped him in the head then went back to running around him. Sotsu figured that he tricked himself into thinking that this is what was there in the mall and the thought of such a horrible thing existing had manifested itself into a minor phobia.

A few times though Sotsu would see the figure of the echidna again. The same one… but he caught the glimpse of something that held a familiarity. Something that Sotsu was attracted to in some fashion. 

He remembered in the mall… that one day. There was something strange. Perhaps is was just a figment of his imagination, that so often caused him these notions. But still… it was a plausible thought. Something that might have been held in his subconscious that he didn't realize. 

But something of the echidna was familiar… and whatever it was he recognized it from the mall. Like searching for a certain star in the sky he tried and tried and strained to remember what it was. But to no avail. The reality of life and consciousness found him before he could find the answer. 

He was awoken by his loud friend, Vector. Sotsu awoke slowly to find that he had slept the night. It was now almost noon the next day. The Chaotix decided to stop by to visit Sotsu. 

"Hey how's it goin'?" Vector said in his usual obnoxious voice. 

"Fine. I'm fine," Sotsu said as he scratched his head with his left hand that now felt fine.

"Catching up on some reading?" Mighty said as he picked up a blue book off of the floor.

"No I decided to hit myself with it and give myself a bloody nose because I was bored," Sotsu replied sarcastically, as he discarded the tissue he had used for his nose.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Vector asked. He was answered by everyone's glare.

"What?" the croc asked.

"I was visiting to be nice. You were acting like a jerk before… least I could get is a thanks," Vector grumbled as he crossed his arms loosely in front of his chest.

"Hey where's Knuckles and Julie-Su?" Sotsu asked while stretching his arms a little.

"They couldn't make it. They had to check out some strange things going on. Oh well," Espio said as he took a seat on a chair next to the right side of the bed.

"Well at least we got to come," Mighty said cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks guys. I was beginning to wonder if I'd die from boredom," Sotsu replied.

"Well actually we can't stay here for long… it's only about time before one of the doctors figured out we snuck inside here. The visiting hours don't start for another hour. So y'know," Espio said.

"I think they went in here!" they heard from the hallway.

"And on time as always," Espio said disgustedly.

A doctor entered the room with a stern face. 

"You guys! Out now!" the doctor said pointing a blue pen at them.

The Chaotix left grumbling and disgusted after a few short seconds of having to listen to the doctor complain.

"Sorry for the disturbance," the doctor said to Sotsu then headed after the Chaotix to make sure of their departure.

"Yeah no problem," Sotsu replied. 

He looked over at the bathroom. He was going to have to walk over there, dragging the I.V. with him. So Sotsu began to long trek to the bathroom. Dragging the unit with him. The object felt like an iron weight, the line from his arm being the chain, the hospital being the prisoner and him as a prisoner.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	17. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 17- New Roads

Chapter 17- New Roads

Chapter 17- New Roads

Sotsu was released from the hospital the next morning because of his healing abilities.

"Wow it looks as though you have completely healed. I recently learned that you are a Guardian and knowing your type you guys heal fast," Sotsu remembered the doctor saying in a rather ignorant fashion.

Sotsu was sent straight out to the barren section where he had trained last time. He had missed two days so not only did Knuckles add two hours to each day and he added to more days to the whole process.

Once Sotsu was on his own again he began to levitate tiny pebbles about him. The training wasn't particularly suppose be stressful, nor did it seem hard but it was. Sotsu had to focus on each individual pebble to keep them floating and orbiting about him.

The pebbles dropped in unison as Sotsu's concentration was ended by a loud crash sound. Sotsu looked up as a bright orange sparking rocket was heading right toward him. He leaped from the rock just as the rocket exploded, the force of the blast sent Sotsu a good couple yards before he landed face first into the dirt. He slid forward a little ways and the ground collected around his face. His legs plopped down as he finally stopped.

Sotsu moaned as he heard footfalls coming from a distance away. Sotsu got ready to draw his guns if whoever was approaching him wished to show further hostility.

"Oh my God are you ok?" a light voice came from a distance away.

"No I happened to be hungry for some dirt," Sotsu said as he got up, and dusted himself off.

A small fox of about 3'4" approached him. She wore a black T-shirt with a black choker and blue jeans. About her normal attire she wore a lab coat with various oil stains and silver lensed goggles held firm on her tan fur. 

"You almost blew me to pieces," Sotsu said as he looked down on the fox and patted out the fire that broke out on her pale gold hair.

"Yeah, I almost blew you to pieces. Oh thanks…," she said as she drew her fingers through her patch of blackened hair on top.

"That's okay I'm getting used to almost getting killed," Sotsu replied as he straitened his glasses.

"No really I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone ever came out here… that is unless you're one of those people that like to talk to rocks," she said as she lifting her gloved hands to her goggles and pulling them onto her forehead.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Actually I'm a Guardian in training. I'm come out here to train because I thought no one really ever came here," Sotsu replied.

"The name's Mewy," she said pushing her finger-less gloved covered hand toward Sotsu.

"Sotsu," Sotsu replied accepting the shake.

"Nice to meet you," she returned.

"You to," he answered back.

"Hey you said you were a Guardian?" she asked… her deep jade eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah… basically?" he replied.

"Yay' for you! I have a hut out a ways from here… this place seemed to be good to test out my equipment," she said, though she didn't act incredibly like it Sotsu could tell she was truly a genius. 

"That was a pretty potent blast what was that?" Sotsu asked as he looked over to see the smoking creator of what used to be a large rock.

"This," she said pulling a large silver rocket launcher from her coat. 

"Heh… um… useful I guess," Sotsu said blankly.

"Eh… I guess this is okay," she said with a shrug, "You should see my Silencer Ray back in the lab. It's capable of blowing up half of Knothole," she said as a grin spread across her face.

"Oh… that's nice," Sotsu said scratching his head.

"Well I can show you the lab if you want," she said replacing the rocket launcher back in her lab coat.

She took out a small cube and placed it on the ground… in a small puff of smoke it became a motorcycle.

"Ah that's weird…" Sotsu said aloud.

"What… haven't you seen this kind of technology before. You're in echidna and you guys have lots of technology," she said as she hoped onto the motorcycle and revved up the engine.

"Well… it's a little more difficult to explain. Perhaps some other time. I need to get back to my training," Sotsu said as he looked back on the smoking creator.

"Bah. Oh well I guess I'll come back some other time. Well good bye for now!" she shouted as she zipped off.

"Well… ok… back to training," Sotsu said as he sighed.

Sotsu practiced for a little while until it became late and Sotsu retired back to his apartment.

"Sotsu one other thing," Knuckles said as the two echidnas reached the apartment.

"Yeah?" Sotsu asked.

"The Brotherhood has appointed you an assistant to help you train," Knuckles replied.

"You'll meet the person tomorrow. I've gotta get back to my place quick. I'm late for dinner," Knuckles said before dashing off.

Sotsu rested for the night. The following morning Sotsu was awoken early as Knuckles rushed the black echidna out to the training grounds. 

"Well have fun with your buddy," Knuckles said as he rushed off.

"What's with him?" Sotsu wondered as he watched Knuckles run off.

What's with the hurry?

Sotsu noticed something behind him. He only had enough time to dive to the ground as a hot blue streak passed over his head.

Sotsu turned to see a small figure wearing a black leather outfit. A black helmet was placed on the figures head and a reflective black visor hid the face. A bushy tail covered by the same material of the black outfit swung low to the ground.

"Yeah… nice to meet you," Sotsu said as he got to his feet. He was glad he usually didn't wear his hat. Had it been on his head, it would have a hole though it.

The figure had a metallic rifle held firm in one hand, smoke rose from the barrel. The black-covered creature placed the handset of the barrel in the other hand and took aim at Sotsu.

"Well not a very nice person are you?" the black echidna said as he leapt out of the way as his opponent fired rapidly, each shot hitting where the black echidna had just moved from. 

Sotsu made it was ways away before he back-flipped over a shot and drew his two pistols out. He fired wildly as he charged toward the small creature. Each shot was stopped short by a blue force field that buzzed every time a bullet made contact.

Sotsu ducked and dodged the blue blasts from the rifle as he finally made it only a few yards from his opponent. The figure quickly pulled the barrel off the rifle and exchanged it with a slightly larger one. Sotsu stopped abruptly as the sights locked onto him. He attempted to dodge out of the way as a large flash of blue light filled the area. 

It was a slow few milliseconds as the beam edged it's way closer as the black echidna flew to his side. It seemed as if the beam were going to connect, but as it neared a few inches the echidna managed to completely pull away. 

The smoking and worn barrel adaptation was discarded as the figure pulled out a large multi-chambered barrel. Sotsu leveled himself and steadied his aim. As the figure lifted the weapon toward Sotsu the barrel whined and came to life. Sotsu popped off a few shots at the weapon, but the shots fell to far to the side, despite his aiming he was too concerned of him being able to avoid the now oncoming salvo of bright blue energy.

Sotsu dived backward as the blue energy zipper around him, one hitting his left hands causing a brief sensation of pain and sending the gun flying off. Sotsu hit the ground rolling backwards and quickly leveling himself popping off wildly with his single weapon.

Once again all of the bullets that would have hit home found themselves falling short due to the barrier. The figure hefted the heavy weapon a little to the side and shot off. The several blasts all hit to Sotsu's right, where it so happened lay several rocks. Sotsu jerked to his right as he noticed the barrage of air-borne mineral.

As the pieces of rock edged close to their target they abruptly stopped in mid-air. Sotsu used his telekinesis as he had earlier. They fell to the ground in unison. Sotsu looked over at his opponent with a meaningful look and tilted his head to the side.

"You know I was going to do that… who are you?" Sotsu asked, his voice sounded unforgiving.

The figure set the gun in one hand and used the now-free hand to unlatch the helmet. The helmet was lifted altogether and set in the crock of the arm. It was her… Mewy, the fox from before.

"Hi," she said as he shook her pinned up hair loose.

"I thought it might have been you," Sotsu said as he relaxed his stance.

"Yep. I was appointed by the Brotherhood to help you out," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh. Yeah, Knuckles said something about that but he didn't tell me it was you," Sotsu said as he began to dust off his coat.

"Yeah. I'm a special person," she exclaimed.

In a rather ridiculous fashion, two small "Mewy Puppets" came onto her shoulders, one on each side.

"You're the greatest Mewy!" the first puppet announced.

"You're the best scientist in history!" the other echoed.

"From action… to sitcom… to all round weird freaky thing," Sotsu said under his breath.

"I know. Ain't I special?" the small fox said with a smile.

"Well what now? Shall we continue this combat or can I try out some of my robots on you?" the fox question.

"It's up to you," Sotsu replied calmly. Despite being very on edge right now, he found it important to try to remain calm looking at least.

"Alright then. How about we test out some of your close-range abilities? Seifer!" she called out.

There was a moment of silence before a large black night stalked up slowly to the Mewy's side. On his back was set a large silver blade, held in place by a leather strap.

"Seifer commence combat! Operations command 2,0,2,0-Beta Command. Hostility level… maximum," she ordered in a stern voice. 

Within the visor of the great robot shined a single red eye on the left side. It lifted a black plated arm to the handle of the massive blade that stuck out to the right side. He pulled it out and held it firm in both hands, then after a brief moment it positioned it's blade to one side and charged at Sotsu was the speed of rushing train.

And that he seemed… like a mad rushing train. An unstoppable force sent head-on toward Sotsu.

Sotsu's eyes sharpened as he took to the air. Leaping high up as he summoned his trademark shadow blade. The knight already began to shift position to access the echidna's action, reading every movement of every strand of fur… and calculating every possible location to strike at... marking every location with it's all-seeing red eye.

The black echidna came down on the knight with a powerful blow. He was still in air when his shadow blade meet the knight's large silver blade. A loud clang rang throughout the perimeter. 

Sotsu hit the ground and was assailed by several oncoming strikes from the knight. Sotsu barely managed to meet them all, a sweat broke across his forehead. The knight rose his blade one-handed and came down to try and finish the echidna. With one swift step, the blade only managed to skim the ends Sotsu's hair. 

This was the echidna's opportunity. He shifted his legs into a crouching position and leapt to the air. He flipped backwards, using his feet to kick the robot, but that wasn't the just of the attack. Sotsu produced a disruptence in the air, creating a sonic blast that boomed loudly. Luckily it was directed at the echidna's assailant and not at him…the force of the concussion blast would have turned most any flesh creature into mush…. in a most literal fashion.

The knight took the hit and broke into several pieces with a loud rumbling clang. The pieces all fell to the ground… most of them having flew a good ways before landing.

Sotsu landed in the exact same stop he took off from. The move was very unrealistic looking, nonetheless it was a plausible attack, for the obvious being that it was just done.

"Oh… you broke him," Mewy complained as she ran to the broken wreckage that were discarded amongst the ground.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't feel like becoming mincemeat though, I guess I could've tried perhaps disabling him by a less destructive means," Sotsu said light-hearted. 

He actually admired Mewy. Not in the sense that he had feelings for her… maybe… but more that he admired her genius, despite her ability not to show it. This caused the echidna to feel bad that he upset the fox.

"Yeah… I'll help you pick up the pieces," Sotsu offered as he began to pile the armor bits up into his arms.

"Heh pretty nice weapon," Sotsu said, as he shifted the clutter to one hand so he could use his other to lift the heavy sword.

"Yeah I found it in some temple ruins. I haven't figured out how to charge it though," Mewy said as she also picked up the few scarps she could manage.

"Charge it?" Sotsu asked glancing in the scientist's direction.

"Yes, it can somehow store energy. Those ruins etched into the handle indicate that it can. Though I'm unsure how. I believe it uses Chaos Energy but I have nothing to supply it with that sort. That is… until the Brotherhood called upon me. I took advantage of this so I could see you. I was hoping you could help me with some research and the like. But don't worry about that stuff until the next few days," Mewy finished as she dumped her pile of scrap next to the discarded rifle and rifle adaptations.

Sotsu opened his hand to see that there was indeed a small set of ruins engraved into the butt of the handle.

"Come on and hurry over with that stuff," Mewy shouted over.

Sotsu did that. Mewy produced another cube… it enlarged to make a large silver container, seemingly built to store something the size of a small robot in. The two gathered the pieces into the container and then Mewy closed it and replaced the item into her coat pocket.

"Alright well under the order of the Brotherhood I'm to assist you in any manner I can. So… let's go get some equipment for yuh'," Mewy said cheerfully.

They headed west for a ways on her motorcycle and eventually came upon a small isolated hut. But she didn't dismount… the ground began to shake as if an earthquake were taking place. Along the side of the hut a great pit slowly opened. Beneath it revealed to be a metal ramp leading to some form of an underground structure.

Mewy led the motorcycle down the ramp after the two dismounted. Sotsu looked about at the location. It was a laboratory of some type. About the place were set various gadgets and gizmos of a broad sort.

"You're certainly an amazing person," Sotsu complemented as he took in the sight.

"Yeah I know," the fox said leaning the bike to one wall.

"I'm suppose to give you some devices I rigged up so I'll be right back," Mewy said as she headed off into the metal complex.

Sotsu stood there both in shock and in confusion. He didn't understand how such a thing could be achieved, let alone that fact that this reminded him of Dexter's Laboratory. Perhaps it was mostly here already. He remembered that the echidna's had built great scientific structures, some being thousands of years old. 

He was afraid to do anything but stand still. He didn't want to touch anything, as if I might set off a nuclear warhead or blow half the island to pieces.

There was a distant vrooming sound amongst the orchestra of beeps and other computer type sounds. The sound came closer as the fox pulled up a ways from Sotsu on a black motorcycle that had a green racing stripe running along each side. It had a very high-tech and aerodynamic look to it. Almost like a mix-match of the ones seen in the Johnny Quest shows and the one Cloud rode on in Final Fantasy 7. 

"Don't press the red button unless you want to kill something," Mewy said as she hit the button on the console. There was a slight metallic ring and a panel flipped down from the each side of the motorcycle to reveal a set of large gattlings.

"Eheh hee," Sotsu said a little surprised.

"This is yours," Mewy said as she got off.

"Eheh hee… hmmmm," Sotsu replied blankly.

"Also I've got these and a few other things," the fox said producing two black long-barreled pistols from the hoistels set on the bike's sides. 

She flipped each one about in her hands then caught them with the handles out so Sotsu could take them. The echidna hesitated for a second then took each one into his hands. They were a decent weight, just enough so they wouldn't recoil too much when fired. 

Next Mewy handed Sotsu the hoistels off of the bike, they wear made of a black material, they fitted nicely off of Sotsu's belt as he clamped them on. 

"Will aside from being able to keep in radio contact with you though your earring that's about all. By the time you make it back to Echidnaopolis on your bike you should have put in your time," Mewy said, smiling as she looked over her motorcycle that she built for Sotsu.

"Er… on the bike?" Sotsu said with a hint of fear.

"Yeah. You do know how to drive right?" Mewy asked.

"Well it's easy anyway so don't sweat it," she added.

"Yeah okay…" Sotsu said hesitantly.

Sotsu actually did make it off on the bike. He had a hard time controlling it at first but he managed to learn to handle it. He rode at a fairly slow speed in fear that he might either crash it or hurt himself… or both.

After almost an hour Sotsu finally rode up to the apartment building. He looked at the few buttons on the console of the motorcycle and hit one. It turned into a small metal cube. How convenient? 

He placed the cube into the pocket of his coat and made his way into the building.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	18. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 18- The Black Kn...

Chapter 18- The Black Knight

Chapter 18- The Black Knight

The next day started off like any other. Sotsu headed out to the training grounds. Like expected Mewy was waiting there. The little fox scientist had brought several little floating red targets. Sotsu guessed it was to test out his pistols.

Sure enough when Sotsu began this exercise the shooting was half of it. The other half was dodging the shoots that the targets returned. There was a good thirty or so of the flying targets. The first handful of them were an easy shot… but what Sotsu soon learned is that the later of them learned from the other's mistakes and adapted themselves to Sotsu's shooting habits. Mewy was certainly good at making these things difficult.

Sotsu was glad though to that his pistols were laser guns. They rarely had to recharge and even then they only took a good ten minutes or less. After Sotsu finally dispatched the final target-robot he rested.

He fell on the ground where he stood and panted heavily as sweat ran down his face. He didn't know that he had exhausted himself this much. Mewy a little concerned, ran to his side.

"Are you okay Sotsu?" Mewy asked prodding him in the shoulder with her finger. 

"Yeah… fine just… just a little worn… haven't felt too well lately I guess," Sotsu replied looking up to her.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something. You look really beat," the fox said as she putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh my God you're burning up!" Mewy shouted in shock.

Sotsu felt a brief sensation of heat… then everything faded to black.

Sotsu found himself standing amongst a foggy area. Nothing felt wrong with him… he looked to find that he's wearing his hat and glasses. Though what happened?

Dew hung from his clothes… the air held a cool temperature. The ground was bear… gray in color… and it held no texture. Above was an endless black abyss stretching over the sky. It was indeed the dream again… yet things had an unusual perception to them. 

Sotsu cast a look about in panic. He expected the demon… but instead he saw the form again, the outline of an echidna of some sort. Sotsu began to walk slowly toward it… the shape didn't disappear, a demon did not come out to strike him. 

Sotsu got to the figure… to see it was an echidna. It was indeed familiar to him… like someone he might have seen while just walking around. 

She had a soft lavender coat of fur. Her attire was that of a rough figure. A white tank top worn fit about her physically toned body. Her baggy black jeans worn loosely down so the legs covered the top of her large brown shoes. Her black finger-less gloves worn on her hands that hung to her side. Sotsu was unsure weather to be happy to see such a nice face, or weather she'd end up getting killed. Sotsu never seemed to have pleasant dreams… ever. 

She was looking down, almost in a gesture of shame. Her deep jade eyes held fixed to the ground. As Sotsu approached her she looked up, slowly bringing her eyes to his. Her jade eyes were as smooth as marble. Sotsu could see himself in her glossy eyes. But they looked into him… perhaps through him as if he weren't there. 

Sotsu starred into her eyes for the moment. He was locked into them almost as something he felt was attracting him. It was thought… the thoughts that ran through his mind as he questioned himself about what this meant… and who this was. The pain that reflected through those eyes were too much for Sotsu to comprehend. But despite that they held character… and more.

After this brief second it changed. Sotsu found himself holding a paper… writing on it. Sotsu looked into it hard… it seemed blurry at first, then it began to take form. The first section formed…

"A nightingale cries for the loss of joy

A sparrow mourns for the loss of will

Fog spreads her fingers to cover the ground

The water's lake is like glass and still"

Sotsu found himself reading it out loud. 

Light began to spread from the other echidna's back. Then in a brief flash of light that flooded over the area… Sotsu thought she might have had wings. 

A loud clattering sound took over the area, as if Sotsu were inside a loud church bell. When the light died Sotsu saw what the sound was being produced by.

The echidna was strapped to a large wooden cross. Her arms and legs bound by large metal chains that clattered on the featureless ground, the sound echoed about the area in a ghostly fashion. Crimson blood spilt from her wrists, were the chains were bound too tight. Her eyes were closed… she might be dead. Sotsu backed a ways away in fear.

Sotsu looked up in terror, tears welled in his eyes at the horrible visage. He looked at the paper as the second paragraph began to take form. 

"Who has no will, but to do what is told 

With wings so soft, an angel by night

A darkness of fire, and hell's awful strife

With claws of death, a demon by light"

Sotsu read choking back the tears that threatened to surface. 

Sotsu looked over to the figure. Some cloaked figure behind the cross, it's robes flowed about in a vile fashion. It stood shrouded in the darkness of the area. A loud wind picked up as he slowly raised a single arm and extended it's finger pointing toward Sotsu.

The cross violently tilted forward and came down with a hard crash. It exploded into several wooden chips that showered the area. Stalking from the cloud of smoke that was formed was the other echidna, though she was a crimson color. Large bat wings sprouting from her back. Her eyes were no longer a soft jade, but a deep red that matched her fur… her eyes fixed on Sotsu… she was… the demon.

"A Dark group of death that undoes the seams 

A Legion of lightlessness does deeds of doom

Power-hungry leader who brings no hope for future

The future of the Isle of Angel is shrouded in gloom"

Sotsu read in panic as the demon of the once beautiful echidna stalked toward him. 

Lightning lit the sky… the robed figure was seen perched on a high rock jutting from the ground. His metallic arm held in a commanding way in front of his chest… his red machine eye held fixed on the two below him. He did not move… he stood there waiting to watch on Sotsu's demise.

"The sky holds the darkness, a landmass of death

The sea holds evil, spread on the sandy floor

The land holds the same, a fortress of blight

My Dark Knight, don't open the door"

Sotsu read ending the last stanza. As he did he looked behind him in reaction to a thunderous bang heard.

He was perched on a high cliff overlooking the ocean. Though it was night and the clouds were storming with the fury of hell itself… Sotsu could see an even darker shape in the water of the ocean. It was dome in shape… no doubt an underwater structure of some form.

In the sky between the water and the black clouds he could make out a castle like structure floating in the sky. The lightning flashed rapidly… lighting the visage of another cliff far off at the end of the horizon… on top of a bluff matching the one he stood on now… was silhouetted another structure.

"Black knight?" Sotsu questioned himself as he looked over to the demon who was now no more the a few strides away.

"This isn't about you is it? It's about… me," Sotsu asked the demon.

The demon replied with a blood thirsty smile holding a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, before she pounced at him with her claws extended.

Sotsu gasped in pain as he felt the claws shred through his neck… and everything became black. 

Sotsu jolted upright quickly drawing both of his pistols… he found that he was aiming one at Knuckles and one at Mewy. They both jerked back in surprised, Knuckles actually falling backwards out of his chair.

"Hey calm down," Knuckles demanded as he stood up slowly. 

Sotsu was breathing heavily as he held his stance for a moment to take in the relief that he was back in his apartment room. Sweat ran down to the tip of his nose, then he slowly lowered the weapons into his lap.

"Sorry I was having a bad dream…" Sotsu finally said. 

"Yeah I guess," Knuckles said as he got back into his chair. 

"I wonder why you were running that fever earlier. It's weird how it suddenly seemed to disappear shortly after you blacked-out. But once that stopped you began to mumble stuff… every once in a while you'd begin to emit some shadow energy. I had to put you into a containment unit because if I had tried to pick you up that stuff would've done me in," Mewy explained.

"Sorry. But I think I didn't just get this dream from sheer imagination or anything," Sotsu began, finally managing to steady his breathing.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"When I was in the mall… after the explosion something had me by the neck… I think the Chaotix chased it away or something but I'm unsure. While in the hospital I kept having a dream that that same thing was chasing me about. Now I had this dream that some girl gave me some kind of letter or poem. While I read it, stuff happened. She became some demon… the same one that chased me in the previous dreams. Kragok seemed to have control of her… I think," Sotsu said as he tried to piece together all of this.

"I do in fact remember Vector, Might and Espio saying something about that in the mall. And you are a psychic so it's possible you might be picking up on this like a foreshadowing of what lies ahead… but we'll just have to keep an eye out. Well I'd better go check on the Master Emerald just in case. I'll c'ya later… tell me if you see anything else," Knuckles said as he left the room.

"I should get back but if you want me to stay…" Mewy began.

"No that's okay I'll be fine," Sotsu replied kindly.

"Okay then… get some rest I'll come back tomorrow to check on you," Mewy said before leaving. 

Sotsu sat alone in his room, he hoisteled his pistols and made for the kitchen. He got a glass of water and leaned against the counter. He thought about the girl in the dream. He almost began to cry when he remembered looking into her eyes and seeing how much pain held in them. Seeing someone else in that much pain was too much grief for him to wish to think about. 

He tried to remember the poem to the best of his abilities… trying to remember what information it might actually contain that'd help him. All of it was the best answer for that… but the matter of being able to understand it and use it… that was different. 

"This is really beginning to irritate me," Sotsu said to himself as he took a sip of the ice water.

"Where are the other guys?" Sotsu asked himself as he looked about the place a little. None of the Chaotix were in sight.

Sotsu felt a sense of shock right before the building began to shake violently as if an earthquake began. The glasses clattered from their resting spots in the cupboards and several smashed to the floor. A few cracks spider-webbed across the walls. The place rumbled loudly like the sky was falling. Then it abruptly stopped. Sotsu stood still for a few seconds. There was absolute silence. Then there was a few strong knocks on the door.

Notes: I'm rounding to end the Sotsu: Chaotix saga. Next will be a saga jointed with Shredded Angel. It's called Sotsu: A Demon Within. The next few chapters will still be Sotsu: Chaotix despite the lack of the Chaotix's appearances -_-' . Oh well. 

Read Shredded Angel or else! Also check out my pics of Sotsu under the fan art. At this time Sonic_Hedgehogs only has one up but hopefully he get the others. Well we're rounding chapter 20 and once it hits 23 or so it'll be the third saga.

I listed some extra copyright information regarding the release of some of the new characters which I was lended… and the poem to (no I can't write poems).

Mewy, the girl (read Shredded Angel if ya' want to know her name you bums!), and "The Poem" are copyright of Mew_Ninetails2004 (one of my friends online. Author of Shredded Angel and several nice poems)

Also if you missed it the first time… which I'm sure you guys didn't… I now accept feed back at [GLPdoug@MSN.com][1]

If you send my death threats I can figure out were you live… and yes, I will show no mercy.

If you send me fan mail (Laughs at the thought of someone doing that) o_O … Well anyways… if you send me fan mail I'll let you either submit ideas or characters (which could be featured in future chapters) to me.

Well the countdown begins to the large events in the third saga!

Until next time… C'ya!

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 

   [1]: mailto:GLPdoug@MSN.com



	19. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 19- The Angel

Chapter 19- The Angel

Chapter 19- The Angel

Sotsu placed the glass of ice water on the counter and drew his two pistols. He edged his back against the entrance of the kitchen, which resided only a stride from the door.

"Who is it?" Sotsu asked in a demanding voice.

In reply, another series of knocks came on harder and more aggressive sounding. 

"I won't open it unless you tell me who you are!" Sotsu shouted lifting his guns to his face level and readying to take action if someone forced their way in.

Sure enough the door busted with a loud bang. Dark Legionaries rushed in with their pistols drawn and their sights sweeping the area. Sotsu decided to take action now. 

He rushed out the kitchen entryway and headed straight for the opposite wall. His pistols shot round after round, the return fire missing as Sotsu hit the wall and ran upward the short way before back-flipping downward and popping off the last few Dark Legionaries.

There was a loud smashing of the windows as Dark Legionaries got in via grappling hooks. They all opened fire on Sotsu. Several tearing holes in the furniture and breaking several other objects in the living room.

Sotsu shot a few, then dived into the apartment hallway for cover. Several Dark Legion ninjas jumped out of the several rooms… sending a barrage of metal throwing stars.

Sotsu stopped all of them before they could reach him using his telekinesis, they dropped to the ground in unison just as he had done with the pebbles before. Then within the second that it took for them to drop the ninjas dropped as well… all of them having found grounded by a quick several discharges from Sotsu's pistols.

Sotsu turned as he saw more Dark Legionaries rushing in and opening fire on him. He managed to step back and fire a few shots before they finally managed to get him to escape into his room. He headed for the window only to find a Dark Legion helicopter turn to the window and open fire with a chin mounted assault cannon. The helicopter's spot light lit the room.

Sotsu hit the deck as the large caliber bullets passed over head tearing whatever they hit into shreds, including a few Dark Legionaries that happened to step in as the bullet line came onto them. Sotsu noticed his CD Player on his dresser.

The loud banging of the assault cannon was heard as the weapon began to lower it's aim and break into the wall. Sotsu hurried and rushed to the dresser. Several more Dark Legionaries entered the room and opened fire, one shot finding home on the dresser, making quick scrap of Sotsu's goal item.

"You Damn Dirty Hoe Scratch!" Sotsu shouted. Anger filled every vein in his body, he was absolutely pissed at the loss of his valuable CD Player. 

He blazed away with an uncanny assail of shots, all of them finding home in the handful of Dark Legionaries that filled though the door. Even as many as Sotsu took down more came in… and despite that his winning streak was both short ended by the pistols loosing vast amounts of energy and the helicopter fire making the situation more tense then needed.

Sotsu quickly drew on his shadow energy and made a mad-dash for the window. He jumped from the window with several shots blazing about… and the helicopter bringing it's weapon up.

Sotsu felt gravity take a quick hold on him… he only wanted it to until he was a decent distance underneath the helicopter. He fell a good few stories before he took in and flew himself right onto the helicopter's underside with a loud thud. 

The fuel tank was close at hand… so Sotsu made the most of the situation. He used his spikes to punch a quick hole into it causing the black liquid to leak out. 

"He's on the helicopter! Quickly get him!" Sotsu heard from the inside, followed by several footfalls on the interior. He quickly pushed off. Hopefully they'd land before it crashed. Sotsu didn't want to be responsible for their deaths. He had set the laser guns on a lighter setting just to render his victims unconscious. One thing he'd never do is kill someone, unless he really had to.

He landed on the sidewalk as he watched the helicopter waver, then slowly stalk behind some buildings and out of sight. Sotsu began to head off, but as soon as he rounded an alley someone quickly came out and clubbed him hard with a steel pipe. Sotsu once again found himself unconscious.

Sotsu awoke soon enough. He awoke to find himself held about the arms, forced into a kneeling position. Cold, blue metallic tiles held firm on the floor. A vast room with white marble walls held countless columns of Dark Legionaries. Standing obediently in front of their master who stood on the stage, with Sotsu forced kneel at his side. One thing that caught Sotsu's attention were the two large windows that sat at each side of the stage… an unusual amount of white clouds held about them. 

"I'm glad you could join us… Black Knight," Kragok said coldly, looking down on Sotsu in a degrading fashion.

"Sir… I think it might be time," a loyal Dark Legionnaire said bowing to Kragok's side.

"Good. On with the view screen!" Kragok shouted. 

Behind them slid a large panel from the marble walling. Behind it was a view large view screen. On it was a picture of a large metal structure in space. 

"Good Eggman is making this easy for us," Kragok said with a hint of pleasure to his voice. It was sickening to listen to.

The large metal structure rotated slightly. It was shaped like Eggman's head, the nose protruded from the structure in an odd fashion. 

"Behold!" Kragok said turning dramatically toward his servants," The Space Colony ARK!"

"ARK?" Sotsu said silently, remembering the ARK since he had played Sonic Adventure 2.

"Spoke when you're spoken to captive!" one of the guards holding Sotsu down said, along with a swift slap to the back of Sotsu's head.

"Now witness the events unfold! This will provide enough distraction between the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the Brotherhood for us to take action!" Kragok ordered over the room, his ragged voice was heard loud and clear.

"With this earthling here! We contain the ultimate weapon in our hands! Our original intention was to assassinate him and the others quietly! But we are instead going to turn them to benefit us! And now shall arise a new era… FOR THE DARK LEGION!" the mad rouge echidna announced, to be meet with applauded and an uproar of cheers.

"Yes now…!" Kragok was stopped as a sudden and swift movement from Sotsu, who now held Kragok at point-blank with a conjured pistol.

Kragok didn't move… he held his position and looked upon Sotsu only from the corner of his left eye. The barrel staring him down, the guards holding their guns at Sotsu.

A wicked smile broke the surface of Kragok's face. He slowly lowered his hands to his sides. Sotsu didn't even know what hit him before he was pinned to the ground. Neither by Kragok… nor any of the Legionaries… but by the demon.

Sotsu looked into the fanged mouth of the beast. Despite her almost looking the same as the girl… the crimson beast was a horrible visage to behold. 

"Hello Black Knight," she hissed into his ear. He was too afraid to look into the face of the demon. Any demon would be too horrifying to behold.

"Y-yes… hello to you to," Sotsu squeaked out in his most polite manner… despite his voice being shaky.

"Come on master wants you up," she said coldly as she grasped Sotsu roughly about the neck and lifted him with one hand onto his feet.

"Thanks much," Sotsu choked out as he found himself planted hard onto the stage.

"Now for our first test subject for the bugging device!" Kragok said waving a hand to some Legionaries residing at the edge of the stage. 

They typed at a console and the wall screen flipped around to a wall segment holding a captive… it was the girl.

Sotsu looked up on horror at the unconscious figure of the echidna… he remembered the dream and how much pain she was in. It built… beyond control. Now it was time for Sotsu to display his "Lunatic Rage".

In one single swift movement that took less then two seconds Sotsu had pulled his conjured pistols and began a terrifying hail on the ranks of the Dark Legion. 

Every second that was used had about thirty Dark Legionaries downed. A hellish fury kept up in Sotsu had finally been unleashed. His fingers pulling the trigger faster then would seem even conceivable. A bullets all finding home… but only to render their victim unconscious. Still the effect was quite worth while as many Dark Legionaries began to panic and run away. It took the demon a few seconds to resister what was going on. She quickly slashed at Sotsu was a blazing speed that would take a trained eye to see. Sotsu quickly began to fire at the demon… to find no effect. The demon quickly came upon Sotsu and beat him merciless until he had practically passed out. The demon laughed as he pummeled the echidna over and over.

Kragok finally ordered her off of Sotsu and got the Dark Legion back in order. The demon held Sotsu up by the hair to look upon the figure of the girl, held high on the wall by metal restraints. Sotsu began to sob a little at the sight. He felt very sorry that he was helpless to save her, though he wouldn't give in now.

"Kragok! I… ag!" Sotsu cried out as the beast grasped her other hand around his trout and dug one of her long talons a little ways into his neck… only enough to cause him pain though. 

"Now behold the power of our ancestors!" Kragok notioned toward another servant who brought forth a small metal box. 

Kragok stalked slowly toward the wall as the section slowly lowered to the stage level. Kragok drew his hand through the female echidna's hair and stroked it a few times in a creepy fashion.

"Kragok! Damn… you!" Sotsu shouted as he saw the Dark Legionnaire take advantage of the unconscious girl. Sotsu felt rage beyond the fury hell, more then he had just did before.

The demon laughed as Sotsu pulled a little in a vain attempt to get away from the her grasp. Kragok took the both into his hands and opened it… in fooled about with the contents for a second… Sotsu saw his chance for another go.

Sotsu quickly jabbed a shadow blade into the arm of the demon. For some reason it seemed to effect her as she let go and recoiled back. Sotsu charged quickly at Kragok who had just began to turn to see what was happening.

Sotsu closed into a few strides as Kragok brought up his machine arm in an attempt to either block anything Sotsu might attack with or to try and shoot at him. Either way… Sotsu lifted up his feet and kicked the box from Kragok's hand with one foot and jutted the echidna in the jaw with his other. 

Then in one fluid motion he spun about and cut the metal restraints with his shadow blade. He took girl's limp body over his shoulder. The dancing lights of a hundred Dark Legionaries' shots hit about the two. Sotsu had put up a weak field just strong enough to divert the attacks. 

Sotsu planned on using one of the large windows that resided at the side of the stage. They'd have to pass the crimson fiend first as she was charging from that direction.

"Kill him! Keep Skara alive!" Sotsu heard Kragok order from behind. 

The two closed the distance… the demon moving with the grace and agile of an angel… though be it an angel of death. The crimson terror struck out with her talons. Sotsu aimed himself toward the slightly award side that was her offhand side. Her left talon ripped across his shoulder and her right across his back. The girl, (Skara was her name Sotsu guessed from what Kragok yelled) luckily being on the other side. 

The demon turned as he got under her arm and passed her. Traces of blood drawing from the flesh but the pain not registering on his face… just determination to escape.

She lashed out again. Her blazing fast strikes allowing in two more hits before Sotsu could get enough distance between them. The first across his left side and the second making a good gouge in his back.

"He won't give up!" Kragok said seeing the not to minor second wound.

"Bastard! Die!" the demon screamed as she dashed after the fleeing black echidna.

Sotsu dived into the window with his free hand first. The glass clattering about like an orchestra of chimes. The blazing blue shots of the laser pistols streaking about him… and the crimson demon trying to close the distance. 

Sotsu waved his arms about as he dropped into the sky… they were in fact on a floating fortress of some type. Far below was the Floating Island… not a safe place. Sotsu aimed himself toward the forest below that. 

Sotsu slowed his descent as they neared most of the way down there. He lightly landed on the ground and slumped to one knee as the sharp pain in his back took in. He rested Skara against a fallen tree and took his own spot across the area, resting against a large stump. He panted heavily as he tried not to cry out from the pain. 

He knew he couldn't stay down here for too long, the Dark Legion probably knew he wouldn't go back to the island. Now it was up to him.

"You'd better now turn out to be on the Dark Legion's side," Sotsu said as he walked toward Skara. 

Sotsu hefted Skara back onto his shoulders. He felt embarrassed… for the most part it's because he felt some feelings for Skara… of course though he would try to hide that to the best of his abilities. 

He walked a ways before the pain kicked in again and he had to rest. Eventually Sotsu came across a small stream and decided to take a drink. 

The black echidna placed Skara against a large tree and bent down to the stream. He cupped his hands into the cool water and slashed his face a few times. He felt refreshed some… but he was still worn, and wounded. 

Sotsu took this time to quickly use his powers to make a quick patch from his jacket to cover his wound on his back. He noticed something wrong though… he looked over to where he had rested Skara… to find she wasn't there.

Sotsu looked about in panic. Had a wild animal taken her!? No! I took all of this…

"Ouch!" Sotsu exclaimed as Skara came from nowhere and smashed his nose with her fist… then followed it up by jamming her foot down on his stomach and pinned him to the ground.

Sotsu winced as he felt a small rock jut itself at the wound… his head was stuck turned to the right as Skara's foot held firm in place. 

Sotsu knew that if she wanted to she could end his life now… but the question is… who is this girl?

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	20. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 20- Visit from t...

Chapter 20- Visit from the Warrior

Chapter 20- Visit from the Warrior

Sotsu's head began to throb as Skara applied a little more pressure. Then suddenly released.

Sotsu hesitated for a few seconds before looking over, only to find that the girl held out her hand, offering him help up.

Sotsu took the offer.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a Legionnaire for a minute there," Skara said a little apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Sotsu replied matter-of-factly as he straightened his hat.

"Who are you though?" Skara asked, her tough manner returned a bit.

"Name's Sotsu," Sotsu answered.

"You were the one that fought that machine in the mall," Skara said, her look was a little blank, as if she were confused.

"Yes… I did. Why?" Sotsu asked, he began to catch onto something strange, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I… um… forget about it. It's not important," she half-snapped at Sotsu.

"Well… okay," Sotsu answered back.

"You think you'll be okay. If you're not feeling well I can carry you," Sotsu offered as he walked a few feet toward the edge of the perimeter.

"No way! I can handle myself," Skara shot.

"Well okay then let's get moving. Were no more then five or so miles from the Dark Legion's Floating Fortress so we've gotta keep moving," Sotsu explained as he began to head out.

"Y'know I didn't need you to save me! I was gonna escape!" Skara shouted at Sotsu as he continued walking away.

"That may be so. But I had to escape to… I just thought… it'd um… be more convenient," Sotsu said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah whatever," Skara replied as she caught up to Sotsu.

"Creep probably just thought he could get to me," she thought to herself.

"Well at least she could say thanks. No… she probably thinks I just saved her because I like her," Sotsu thought to himself.

The two walked in silence mostly. They had more then enough questions about each other, but none had any intention of asking. The sun rose shortly after they had took another half-hour to rest, at which they were doing now.

"Y'know where were going?" Skara asked a little upset at having not seeing any sign of civilization yet.

"No but I could check," Sotsu replied as he sat with his back against a large tree.

"Well that would help," Skara snapped.

"Sure just give me a second," Sotsu said as he stood up.

"What the are you doing?" she asked in a moody tone as Sotsu closed his eyes.

Sotsu looked up toward the foliage of the tress, then in one bound he jumped to the top of one.

"What the hell!" Skara shouted.

"Where the hell did you go!" she shouted about.

"I'm just up here checking out the scenery! You want up! Maybe you know where we are!" Sotsu shouted down.

"Yeah sure!" she replied.

Sotsu leapt down next to her. 

"Alright put your arm around me," Sotsu said.

Skara gave him a vicious glare. Sotsu recoiled a bit not knowing what he did to offend her.

"Ya' want up right. You could climb if you wanted," Sotsu said, he didn't mean to make it sound like what she thought he was implying.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

She held tightly about him as he closed his eyes again.

"All right now hold on," Sotsu said before they lifted off the ground. 

The two landed at the top of a large tree. The branch they had landed on was large enough for them to both stand on. Sotsu let Skara down lightly and she jerked back when she got her footing. Sotsu just gave her a questioned look that went unnoticed as she squinted, searching the landscape about. 

In front of them lay a carpet of green trees, past those lay hills then into mountains. The sky was a light orange as the rising sun spelt upon the surroundings. 

"Well were close to the Great Forest," she said dryly.

"Knothole shouldn't be far from there," Sotsu said in reply.

Then the two held silent for a few moments. Skara still scanning about and Sotsu standing there like a sentinel, waiting for Skara to finish searching about.

Sotsu looked from the landscape to Skara. He hadn't even really noticed he was looking at her. Once he noticed though he looked back to the surroundings. After a few more moments Sotsu was once again unintentionally finding himself looking at her. 

She spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the scenery.

"Hmm. Nothing I'm sorry," Sotsu replied as he set his attention elsewhere.

"Well when are we gonna get back down?" Skara asked, trying to keep her tone as stern as possible.

"I was just waiting for you?" Sotsu replied. 

He didn't mind her being angry or irritated with him. After all he was just a stranger who happened to decide to save her. In her vision it was probably for no real reason. But Sotsu was really inclined to figure out what she had to do with him and or the Dark Legion.

Sotsu got her back to the ground. The two began another walk in the silence.

"Do you know where we should be heading now?" Sotsu finally asked.

"Just as we are. We should get to Knothole by sundown," she replied.

"Ok thanks," Sotsu answered back. 

"Yea' sure," she replied with a hint of actual feeling.

"There they are!" the two heard a voice yell.

The two turned to see a small handful of Dark Legionaries rushing out from the bushes.

Sotsu pulled his two pistols and was about to fire upon them, but Skara had already began dispatching them with strong and swift punches.

Sotsu managed to help Skara on a few occasions and vice versa. The two made quick work of the five or so robed figures and now began to head on the trail again.

"Thanks for the help," Sotsu said, actually finding that he was smiling.

"Yeah sure. Don't mention it. I was just getting revenge though, don't think I was saving you," she replied.

"Still… thanks," Sotsu returned, though without the same hint of happiness.

Sotsu found it hard to believe about how open he was with Skara. Normally he'd close himself off completely. But he was trying be friendly. It was probably the fact that he felt sorry that she had gone though a lot. Though he didn't really know of it for certain, he guessed it by the way she looked back in the Dark Legion's Floating Fortress and in the dream he had. Perhaps though it was nothing more then a blind guess… she certainly didn't act like he thought she would. But he was glad she wasn't being really appreciative, he liked independent people. People that didn't try to appeal to other people, like he probably seemed like he was doing right now.

"So… you're a Guardian?" Skara asked looking over to Sotsu who had been silent in thought.

"Yeah," Sotsu simply replied.

"It must be hard," Skara said.

"At times I guess so. Nothing I can't handle though," Sotsu answered not looking toward Skara.

"Hmm," Skara put her attention back ahead.

Night began to fall and they eventually reached Knothole. Sotsu sighed in exasperation that he had returned here. No one was about, except Kevin who was lying on his roof with Nikki.

"I used to live here," Sotsu said quietly to Skara.

"Not a bad place. It's tranquil, I like that," Skara replied, also keeping her voice low.

"Yeah when the dang kids are running amok," Sotsu joked.

"Let's try to go unnoticed I don't want wanna be bothered by anyone really," Sotsu added as he quietly and quickly made his way across the town. Skara, to Sotsu's surprise, kept up with him. Her grace was that of a cat. Then again he remembered while fighting the small handful of Dark Legionaries, Skara seemed to have some form of fighting training.

As the two echidnas made their way past Kevin's hut, the cooxen shouted hi to them. Skara and Sotsu stopped abruptly.

"Who's that with you Sotsu?" Kevin said as he plopped down from the top of his hut.

"Skara. Now were just heading to get her a place. Let me go unnoticed okay?" Sotsu explained with a stern tone.

"Yeah okay," Kevin said.

The two echidnas made their way to the inn where Skara purchased herself a room to stay in. Sotsu said he'd camp outside of town so he could avoid everyone.

As Sotsu headed back, Kevin meet him again, with Nikki as well.

"Hey Sotsu what's with the rush?" Kevin asked as he approached the black echidna.

"Nothing. I don't want to bring any of you into it. It's far out of your league," Sotsu replied coldly.

"What do you mean? Surely my abilities could provide some support," Kevin said.

"What I mean is, you wouldn't be able to handle this," Sotsu said as he tried to push past the two.

"Hold on. I want to know what's going on at least," Kevin said as he stepped back in the echidna's path.

"Look. I mean it when I say… this isn't your business. Now get out of my way!" Sotsu said as he finally pushed past Kevin and stomped out toward the edge of the Knothole.

"Sotsu wait. Sotsu!" Kevin shouted.

"Come on Kevin you heard him. Let's leave him alone if he wants some peace," Nikki said as she put her arm around Kevin.

Sotsu walked about a quarter of a mile before deciding to stop and find a place to sleep. He found a fallen tree and put his back against that. He looked up toward the star filled sky. He thought about the events that had taken place of the past few days. About the ARK which most of the Freedom Fighters were in now. The Dark Legion which was planning on attacking soon, meaning he'd have to return to the island quickly and defend it, perhaps by himself. And Skara… the mostly mysterious girl who he seemed to have some form of a link with… or some strange connection to.

Sotsu thought about Skara… despite her rough attitude he knew she was someone he could probably like. Though like with everyone he had said that about he had been wrong. Funny how I keep thinking these things despite me liking being a loner. Maybe I've changed more then I thought.

"So what is the right path?" Sotsu asked himself out loud, looking toward the stars as if they might hold the answer.

"The Book of Myth tells of a great echidna warrior that wielded a sword so great that it carved the vast canyons of the Red Canyons Zone," a soft voice sounded from somewhere amongst the bushes.

"Why not carve your own path. You have the power to do so. You, Sotsu, are a legend in the making," a tall purple echidna revealed himself from his location. 

His long purple hair covering his face and flowing down his shoulders. An open green robe covered his torso and hung down low to his ankles. He wore deep brown pants underneath the robe, and a leather belt also hung a black sword case against his side. Protruding from the sword case was the handle of a wooden sword.

Sotsu got up to be on guard, just in case his guest had hostile intentions.

"I am Scios," he said simply. His head was slightly bowed in a humble manner.

"How do you…" Sotsu began, but couldn't finish before the echidna warrior cut in.

"Like I said you are a legend in the making. Many people have already heard of you. You are known as the Black Knight, the Gold Eyed Guardian and several other names. I take it a great honor to meet you, Sotsu," Scios said as he bowed.

"Yet so little is truly known about you. Most of us ground-dwelling echidna's believe you may have to do with something writing in our ancient records. But much of it is yet to be deciphered," he added.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sotsu asked, finding this all very amazing.

"Follow what you think is right. But we know… avoid the Dark Legion. It shall bring you great pain if you follow the path of the rouges. I shall see you in the future Legendary Black Knight. May the Ancient Walkers watch over you, and farewell," with that Scios stalked into the bushes. Sotsu thought about going after him, but figured he'd probably end up getting lost or something.

Sotsu lay back down against the fallen tree. He felt at peace with himself as he looked upon the stars and thought about what the mysterious echidna had told him. He was a legend in the making. "Legendary Black Knight". It certainly sounded nice, but all important figures have to fight great challenges to become important. Meaning since he was going to become an important figure much challenges most likely lay ahead. 

What was to lie ahead next… who was Scios really? What was with all of these strange events happening? His dream of Skara, then actually meeting her, his sudden fever and illness that only lasted for a little bit. The ARK events and the shadowy figures that had held him in that truck that one night.

On a bluff not too far from Sotsu's location a figure stood, silhouetted by the full moon. The figure of the character was large as it held on heavy armor. A slight breeze picked up his cape and it blew to one side revealing a weapon beneath, a huge sword. One that was heavier then it's wielder, yet by some uncanny means he held it and carried it with no problem. He watched over the area like a great sentinel. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	21. Sotsu- Chaotix: Chapter 21- Flying Menac...

Chapter 21- Flying Menace 

Chapter 21- Flying Menace 

Sotsu awoke at first light. He began to trek back to Knothole in hope that Skara was alright. He was worried that the Dark Legion may have kidnapped her in the middle of the night or something like that.

Sotsu reached the town quickly and began to quickly and quietly head toward the inn. The only people gone from the town really were the Freedom Fighters. The ex-earthlings didn't go to the ARK because they were ordered to stay at the town to defend it if needed.

He reached the inn and knocked on Skara's door. He waited for a few minutes figuring Skara was probably getting dressed or something. He patiently stood for a few minutes, then knocked again.

He waited for another few minutes then finally decided to try the door.

"Skara. If you're in there I'm gonna come in. If you answer or something I won't," Sotsu called out as he grabbed the doorknob.

He slowly turned it and then slowly entered. The window was open. No Skara anywhere.

"Skara?" Sotsu called out. He looked about in panic.

"Skara!" 

Sotsu ran out to the innkeeper who sat at the front desk.

"Where's the purple echidna that I brought here last night?" Sotsu demanded.

"I no know," the innkeeper replied shrugging his shoulders. 

"She not here then you pay," the large warthog said pressing a finger toward Sotsu.

"I don't have any money ask Sally for some," Sotsu said as he began to head out.

"No no! You pay!" the warthog said drawing a shotgun from the bottom of the desk.

"You pay now!" he exclaimed.

Sotsu stopped and turned upon hearing the cocking of the firearm.

"You pay now!" the warthog repeated, holding the sights on Sotsu.

Sotsu glared at the innkeeper. The edges of the barrel began to fold inward and close the barrel.

"What? What happen?" the innkeeper said ignorantly as he starred at his gun folding upon itself.

"Tell Sally I said hi," Sotsu said as he exited.

Sotsu now planned just on heading back to the Floating Island in hopes to get there before the Dark Legion plan on making their move. He felt bad the Skara left without him. He hoped she was safe at least.

"Sotsu hey! I still want to talk to you!" Sotsu heard Kevin shout from his hut.

"Yeah what'da want!" Sotsu shot back harshly. 

The cooxen came out of his hut and toward Sotsu.

"I want to know a few things. One why you're acting like a jerk ,and second I want to know what's wrong," the cooxen said.

"Look. There's stuff happening on the Floating Island, a lot has happened since I've left Knothole," Sotsu explained, trying to actually sound nice despite him being very irritated by Kevin's persistency.

"Where's you're…" Kevin was about to ask but was cut off.

"She's not. And I dunno," Sotsu replied, already knowing what the conclusion Kevin had probably jumped to was.

"Hmm. Okay then ,well your friends miss you and there driving everyone else crazy. Ya' think you could visit them before you leave?" Kevin asked.

"Nope. Gotta run, their your problem now. You wanted to help right? Well you can by staying outta this," Sotsu began to run off toward the direction he had came into Knothole from.

"Sotsu! You emotionally void bastard! Come back here!" Kevin shouted.

He was about to chase after Sotsu but the echidna had already planned that to happen. Sotsu had formed a flash-bang, much like the one he had used against Remoan. In a bright flash the black echidna disappeared.

Sotsu was charging though the Great Forest at in incredible speed. He was not only using air molecules to make him move at a faster speed but he was manipulating his own metabolism. He was going at least three-quarters as fast as Sonic could go, which was much faster then most people could move at full speed.

He used his current momentum and leapt off the ground sending him flying high into the air, from there Sotsu continued flying. He was surprised to find how far he had already traveled. It was only a matter of time before he'd reach the Floating Island. Hopefully that Skara girl had made it to safety.

Sotsu heard a faint whining sound. Then he saw a large black fighter jet of some sort fly a ways above him and into the horizon.

"Dark Legion has jets? Shit!" Sotsu shouted aloud, having spotted the Dark Legion's emblem on the tail fin.

No sooner as he had finished saying that, a squad of five jets came speeding from the horizon. They were in a delta formation and each of them launched a pair of Mavericks at Sotsu then split formation.

"In the name of Chaos you guys are suicidal," Sotsu said to himself as he turned his body sideways and went between the missiles. Then he turned and with a flip of one hand the missiles began to turn and follow him. He had done that on purpose. He intended to fly them right into the jets when they came back around.

Sure enough they did… but from each direction. They all were flying at different elevations though, for obvious reasons of not wanting to kamikaze into the others. 

Sotsu focused the missiles to aim two to each jet. Sotsu couldn't direct them that orderly, so as each jet flew about, the missiles totally got off aim, each one flying off to some random location.

The pilots quickly flipped about and opened fire on Sotsu using their chin-mounted machine guns. Sotsu fly toward one and zipped past the right-most jet. He turned about and shot off a shadow blast aimed toward the engines of that one. The jet began a lower U-turn, which caused the shadow blast to hit the tail segment and blast it apart. With smoke rising and the jet falling, the pilot ejected out and parachuted to the safety of the forest. 

Sotsu looked up to see the other jets had already regrouped and were once again delta formation and firing upon him. Sotsu flew directly under the gun-fire and as the jets zipped over head, he dashed upward and latched himself to the bottom of one. His clothes rippled loudly as he was going along at a very fast speed. His hat flipped off and he quickly got it before it flew off. Sotsu plopped the hat back on his head and held onto it with one hand. Sotsu could feel that the jets were turning as he was nearly ripped from his location by the immense force. 

Sotsu pushed his still-holding-onto-the-jet-hand against the cold metal surface and began to charge shadow energy into the hull. He heard some frantic shouting as the console of the jet began to spark. Then Sotsu shoved off just as the cockpit hatch busted off and the pilot ejected. As Sotsu was falling downward he could see the jet ignite and exploded, the pilot slowly floating downward.

The three other jets flew over Sotsu's head, reminding him of some kind of hunting birds stalking their prey until seeing it fit to strike. As Sotsu regained his flight and hovered high in the air above the forests he waited for the jets return. 

He was answered as their engines were heard shortly before they came into sight. Now in a triangle formation they launched quick light-damage missiles. Sotsu flew straight toward them. He flew into the middle, grabbing to two side ones and letting the top one pass overhead. 

By some fluke the two side one didn't blow as Sotsu carried them as he U-turned and flew after the three remaining Dark Legion jets. He stalked them for a little bit until they began to U-turn. As they did Sotsu followed their arc and as the jets came about the other way Sotsu pushed the missiles in their path, blowing apart the two side jets. Then as the last remaining jet was heading straight for Sotsu, Sotsu quickly dashed to his left side and brought up his shadow blade.

The blade dug into the hull of the jet as it moved along. The hull screeched loudly as it was torn apart and as Sotsu reached the engine he quickly dropped out before the jet exploded in a bright orange and red fireball. 

Sotsu slowly lowered until he right above the trees. He let his shadow blade disappear as he watched the three last pilots drop from view as they parachuted downward. Sotsu let out a long breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"Come on Sotsu no time to waste! I've gotta get back to that Floating Island!" with that the black echidna jetted off, still staying air-borne.

As the after-noon dawned Sotsu found the Floating Island hovering over the horizon. Sure enough… a smaller island was hovering over it, the Dark Legion's Floating Fortress. It had a landmass hanging below it similar to that of the Floating Islands. But only a single structure was upon it, a large black and silver castle.

"Time for the Black Knight to pay a visit to his castle," Sotsu said grinning at how much of a corny comic book line that sounded. 

Sotsu diverted his path upward, heading straight for the Dark Legion HQ. As his elevation heightened and he got closer the floating menace of a fortress, he noticed jets and helicopters that wavered about heavily guarding it. Sotsu closed his eyes and drew from his very core, then he jetted off even faster the before. 

"Incoming UFO from 12 o' clock. Do you read me Beta Dogbert?" one of the pilots called over the intercom of the cockpit.

"I read ya' Broom Helda… commander says kill everything that comes near the place… over," the pilot heard in reply.

"Alright then! All units commence attack! I've got readings it's the Black Knight! Go go go go!"

Sotsu charged toward the spear head jets that fired on him. He charged straight for the center of them as he brought up two shadow blades and slashed open two of the jets. Then when they exploded it took out the three others.

He now reached level with the Floating Island. Several lone helicopters flew about firing on him with an assortment of missiles and machine gun fire. Sotsu weaved in and out of the fire. He closed in on one of the helicopter and blasted out the back segment was a powerful shadow blast. Then he flipped about and headed for another one, cutting the propeller with one of his shadow blades. 

He circled in the air as some machine gun fire followed him about. Then the black echidna flipped one of his shadow blades in his hand and hurled it at the remaining helicopter. It cut off one of the blades of the helicopter causing it to waver about and loose altitude. 

Sotsu summoned another shadow blade and resumed his course toward the Dark Legion HQ. Another six jets flew right by Sotsu. He turned and began to blast at them using shadow blasts. The jets U-turned and each one fired a missile cluster. The barrage of mini-missiles all exploded pre-maturely tearing apart the jets, Sotsu had used his telekinesis to put pressure on all of the tips of the missiles. 

Sotsu turned just in time to see two more jets flying toward him. As they passed by him he thrust out his arms to his sides that caused the jets to tear open from Sotsu's shadow blades. Sotsu quickly began his course again. 

He reached the underside of the landmass of the Dark Legion's Floating Fortress. Several automated turrets popped up from the earth. There were circular and had a bright silver color. They began shooting bursts of yellow laser at Sotsu. They were dotted along and fairly spaced out well.

Sotsu quickly took an approximate toll of about ten of them at the present time, there were most likely more all over the fortress.

Sotsu dived down just as most of the fire passed overhead. Then he brought up his shadow swords and cross-slashed them in front of his body. They projected a semi-circular slash projectile made from the shadow material. The two projectiles each found home in a turret and it detonated.

Sotsu continued upward avoiding the fire to the best of his abilities. Two more jets zipped by Sotsu, when they began to turn Sotsu had already prepared a shadow blast for both of them. Sotsu had to dodge an oncoming barrage of laser blasts from the turrets so he couldn't take his aim. As he shot one blast it struck one jet blowing it clean, the other managed to dive under the blast and began to open fire on Sotsu.

Sotsu headed straight for the oncoming jet and right as he was going to make collision he arched up. The pilot wasn't fast enough to react to the oncoming salvo of turret-fire, the lasers smashed into the jet's engines and the burning flyer crashed into the landmass taking out two turrets with it.

Sotsu finally rounded the edge of the Dark Legion's Floating Fortress and landed atop the ground. He was meet by several more turrets and Dark Legion guards armed with a broad assortment of heavy weapons. 

"I won't give in!" Sotsu shouted as he headed for one of the turrets. The gunfire danced about him, several made a very close shave leaving slightly singed hair. Sotsu closed the distance with the particular turret and leapt high up to close the distance faster. He hit one foot on the turret's head and used that to leap again. Sotsu flicked one hand downward and blasted the turret as he took higher to the air. 

The fortress walls were no more then a dozen yards away. The dark palace loomed over the area, it radiated with the Dark Legion's corruption. The metal castle was the sole structure on the small floating island, but it alone was intimidating enough to keep most away. Sotsu on the other hand was here to take the whole place out… if it's at the cost of his life he'd believe it to be worth. And he wouldn't allow himself to die in vain.

Sotsu flew upward to land inside on of the castle windows. Inside he was meet with a harsh greeting of gunfire as a small group of five Dark Legionaries shot at him with their small silver pistols. Sotsu merely dodged them until he was within arms reach. He picked up one by the scruff and violently pressed him onto a wall, the other four retreated in fear.

Sotsu didn't show a hint of humor or mercy, his eyes holding on his victim like two burning stones.

"Where can I find Kragok?" Sotsu demanded.

"I… in the Throne Room!" the Dark Legionnaire stammered. 

"Take me there," Sotsu said as he let the Dark Legionnaire to the ground.

"Ye…yes sir!" the Dark Legionnaire replied nervously. 

Sotsu held the robed figure at gunpoint. He ordered him to tell his men to lower their arms or his brains will be the new wallpaper of the place. In terror from the threat the Dark Legionnaire ordered down the guards arms.

The two walked down several metal hallways and corridors filled with guards and machines until finally he robed figure led Sotsu to a large double-door that held an elaborate design that contained several exotic metals and gemstones. 

"This is it sir," the Dark Legionnaire said humbly.

"Thanks," Sotsu replied as he opened the door that produced a loud creak.

The Dark Legionnaire ran off as Sotsu entered the room. It was a very large room. A red carpet ran from the door that Sotsu had just entered to the throne on which sat Kragok who was surrounded by female slaves. The floor was of black and white marble. From the ceiling hung exquisite chandeliers. The demon stood to Kragok's right and another important echidna figure to his left.

"Sickening," Sotsu said to himself as he watched Kragok brush away the slaves as he stood up.

"You've come back to me my Black Knight. Are you looking for death? Or are you looking for your angel?" as Kragok finished the echidna to his right began to head off. He was a brown echidna with large black shoes, each had a metal strip bolted to the front, his pants and button-up vest were brown as well as a hat which sat atop his head, of which underneath hung strands of hair with an assortment of colorful beads. One thing particularly interesting about him were his cybernetic arms. Each one was fairly heavy looking, made of a dark metal material and the forearms each held a large mounted gun that was finished with a blue-lighted aimer. 

"Yes retrieve her for me Lemetris will you?" Kragok asked the echidna.

  
Kragok grinned broadly as the brown echidna pulled Skara out from behind a door near the far corner of the room. She was awake and struggling against the strong grip of Lemetris' metal arms.

"You join us or…" Kragok stopped and waved his normal arm… Hellfire went over and pummeled Skara in the face… Skara being in a weak state at the present moment feel.

"Or we shall continue," Kragok finished.

"Also if you try anything heroic…" Kragok waved his mechanical arm and a view screen opened above the throne he was on. A picture of Echidnapolois appeared. 

"I can assure you if I wanted to I could blow the place sky-high," Kragok said sinisterly as he brought a small remote out from his robes.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Skara shouted struggling.

"Shut up!" Hellfire shouted as she slapped Skara hard across the face.

Sotsu felt anger swell up. He clenched his fists trying to control himself.

"Join us or they all die," Kragok demanded.

"Fine then… I will," Sotsu replied.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	22. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 22- The Perfect ...

The Third Saga

The Third Saga

Sotsu: Nemesis

Chapter 22: The Perfect Weapon

Sotsu now kneeled in front of Kragok, his eyes were staring blankly to the ground as he waited the death of his freedom. The death of his freewill, once again.

"A nightingale cries for the loss of joy

A sparrow mourns for the loss of will

Fog spreads her fingers to cover the ground

The water's lake is like glass and still" Sotsu said under his breath as he remembered the first stanza, he had figured it was about how he would loss the joy of being free. He found it sad because it was true. He was going to be tormented not being able to be under his own control.

He thought Skara must have heard him because she let out a slight gasp.

Poor Skara was still held back by Lemetris. She was forced to watch as Kragok was to use the ancient device he had found, which was to make the victim of the device, a slave.

"Do not be afraid my Angel," Kragok said as he drew his normal hand across her face lightly.

She turned her face the other way. Kragok merely turned and stalked toward Sotsu. He stopped mere inches from the black echidna.

"The device please," Kragok demanded holding out his machine arm.

A humble robed figure brought out the small metal box and handed it to Kragok who snatched it into both hands.

"Ah yes… now Sotsu," he whispered as he unlatched the clamp on the front of the box and slowly opened the lid.

"Now you are mine," Kragok continued in a quiet voice. He lifted out a small chip, much like that of a computer chip.

"You shall serve me! And only me!" he exclaimed. A small, long needle extended from his forearm and he placed the chip on the front of it.

"You shall do as I bid! You will serve me… onto death!" Kragok added as he slowly rounded Sotsu's side. 

Sotsu merely kept his eyes down. He waited for the cold metal shock of the needle to be pushed into the back of his neck. Like a dog waited for the injection to put him asleep, he could only wait. Wait for the inevitable and over-whelming truth of his demise. Though… his demise would led to other's, now being forced to work for the dark powers of the Dark Legion.

"Now Sotsu… I am your lord! I am your commander! I am your God!" the Dark Legion leader hissed as he placed his normal hand hard on Sotsu's head. Then he slowly pushed fourth with his machine arm, as the needle slowly drove into Sotsu's neck. 

Sotsu gasped in pain as the cold sting felt like something that would forever hold and irritate him. But it quickly numbed, as did his mind for the moment. Within that blank second that held in Sotsu's mind, everything changed. It was being re-programmed like a computer. What Sotsu was… was a tool. He was no more then a weapon to Kragok. The perfect weapon.

Sotsu regained his mind… only to find that it was not his own. But he only found it as his own, now knowing no other mind, though keeping the thoughts and memories, but the one he had now. His mind was now a mind of dark and vile deeds. Of maim, destruction and hate. Everything he had suffered in the past was now pushed onto him at once, causing him to be filled and overwhelmed be his own bitterness, hate and vengeance.

It was not like before when he was himself, but only bound by external force. Now… now he was evil… he was bound… and changed by internal means. Now he was everything he had fought against. Now he was that dark evil force that was determined to corrupt and destroy. And who better to do Kragok's work then someone with Sotsu's potential and power. Who better to wreak havoc and raze the land then someone who could kill everyone and everything with such ease? Who better then him? 

The needle drew back into Kragok's arm. Kragok stalked back around to Sotsu's front.

"Arise Black Knight!" Kragok demanded.

Sotsu reacted almost involuntary as he found himself meeting Kragok eye to eye. Sotsu still had hate for Kragok, more then ever, but now he could only use that hate to hurt the innocent and the good. Sotsu glared at Kragok from behind his blue-sunglasses. The brim of his hat hanging right above his eyes, making Sotsu's look as if he were trying to hide his face. Trying to hide the demon that showed through his skin, trying to hide everything he had held inside of him from years of pain.

"Sotsu," Skara gasped as she saw him obey Kragok.

Sotsu wanted to apologize. Despite his new mind… he still held the things he felt from his previous… only they weren't allowed to show… nor could they seem to account for his actions. If they did then Kragok would have a bullet in his head right now.

He wanted to give his life just so Skara wouldn't have the pain of looking at him as he was right now. He would give his life just so he wouldn't have to follow Kragok's orders and wreak havoc and destroy whatever he was going to be ordered to. But he had no choice but to listen to the sinister Dark Legion leader. He had no choice but to listen to the orders to the very letter. He had once again lost his free will.

"Sotsu," Kragok began, "get Skara and hold her as I do to her as I did to you."

The demon Skara grinned maliciously as Skara fought about as Sotsu slowly approached her. As the black echidna reached her he looked up into her eyes once again. And to Skara's horror… Sotsu was still there, the normal Sotsu. But he was held in there, much like she was when she was possessed before.

Sotsu wanted to end it now, he wanted to grab his pistol and put the muzzle to his own head and pull the trigger. But to his horror, his hand wouldn't react. He tried to fight as his body reacted to Kragok's order.

Sotsu reached out and grabbed Skara with a firm grip at the shoulders. Skara didn't fight anymore, she let Sotsu guide her across the room and to the front of the throne were Sotsu was kneeling before, and Skara was forced to kneel now. 

"My… beautiful Angel," Kragok breathed as he brushed Sotsu away and placed his hands on Skara's shoulders.

"Don't worry. You'll by mine soon enough," Kragok whispered into Skara's hair.

Sotsu was forced to watch at the side. Watch as Skara was violated by the monster of an echidna known as Kragok. Sotsu watched as like before… Kragok drew out a chip and placed it on a needle extending from his cybernetic arm. 

"Now your are mine my Angel," he said quietly as he pressed the chip into her neck. Skara let out a slight breath as the new mind began to register in place of her old one.

Sotsu had now learned what a perfect weapon was. It was a weapon that could not backfire, it was a weapon that could not go against it's user, it was something that'd obey you onto death. The perfect weapon was not something that was more destructive then every other, it was something you could use and use and it would never stop until it died. It was a complete slave. The perfect weapon was something that simple… a slave with no will and no freedom. 

Sotsu was not a complete slave. No one was as long as they could think what they wanted to think. He was not mindless, and thus, that enough was to create an error in Kragok's plan sometime. Maybe not anytime in the near future… but eventually Sotsu would learn about this error, and apply it. Though it may take the rest of his life… or he may never even get to use it before his life is ended. But as long as the slight chance remained, that this slight error of letting him keep his mind was useful, then sure enough he'd try until he managed.

But until then he could forced against all his beliefs, he could be pushed onto death and die in vain, and could be ordered to kill every single creature on the face of Mobius, and he could do nothing in his power to prevent it. As of the time he was nothing more then a tool in Kragok's workshop, a weapon in the Dark Legion's arsenal. Perhaps not the perfect weapon… but close enough to do equal damage. He was no longer Sotsu, but he was who Kragok choose him to be.

"Now my pretty rise for me," Kragok said. Skara obeyed, slowly rising to her feet.

"Now… come to me," Kragok said quietly. Skara turned to face her cruel tyrant of a controller.

"Good… my Angel," the Dark Legion commander said as he stroked Skara's hair with his normal hand.

"Yes you're very pretty," Kragok said obsessively.

A door slid open on the far side of the room from where Sotsu stood. A tall red echidna walked out. A large and board lab coat adorned his torso as the collar of the lab coat stood to about his nose level, and black slacks complemented his scientist attire. A small set of silver goggles held tight about his eyes. A strange device held onto his back, two clear container holding some green heavy liquid. A red line of some type ran from the bottom of the each container and two the back of his neck. His large black shoes clapped loudly as he entered.

"Ahem. Mien sire. Is de technology devices working?" the scientist asked in a rather thick German accent.

Kragok turned slowly as he parted from Skara and headed toward the scientist.

"Yes Doctor they worked great. I want you to meet our new comers," Kragok said gesturing toward Sotsu.

"Ah yes. Jes' must be de intruder," the scientist noted with a nod as he approached Sotsu.

"Yes doctor this is Sotsu, and this is Skara. You two, I want you to meet the person responsible for your birth into the Dark Legion. This is Doctor Von Harmoss, head Dark Legion technologist," Kragok announced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor," Sotsu said politely greeting Von Harmoss with a strong hand shake.

"Likewise Sotsu likewise," Von Harmoss replied. No emotion was determinable from the doctor's face as the collar covered his mouth and the goggles hid his eyes.

Kragok called down the demon Skara and the brown echidna as Skara introduced herself to Von Harmoss.

"This is Hellfire, the demon we implanted into Skara when she was younger," Kragok said with a slight grin as Hellfire gripped Sotsu's tightly as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to beat you," Hellfire growled before punching Sotsu in the face.

"Yes… very," Sotsu mumbled in a nasal tone as he cupped his sore nose in his hands. 

"And this is Chief Lieutenant Lemetris," Kragok said as the brown echidna extended one of his large cybernetic arms and shook with Sotsu, just giving the echidna a nod.

"Well now that we've been introduced the doctor to inform of our current status," Kragok announced as he gestured toward Von Harmoss. 

Von Harmoss headed over to the front of the throne, were the view screen still held the picture of Echidnaopolis. The screen switched to a picture of statistics for the Dark Legion army.

The doctor cleared his voice then began.

"As you can she zwe are lacking in mhan power. What zhe need ish a vocal point on the strength uf our tlroops. Zhus I've devised dis," Von Harmoss paused as the screen switched.

Now a large picture of some blueprints held. Sotsu tried to make heads to tails of the schematics but failed to do so.

"Zish is zhe bruprints for ze Dark Wegion MK Shix armor," the doctor announced.

"Vat I need is to rechieve shuffient amount of data from Doctor Robotnik's computers in order to build dese," Von Harmoss finished as the screen closed out.

"Yes I'll need Chief Lieutenant Lemetris with some of your men, Sotsu, and Skara to infiltrate Robotnik's base, steal the blueprints and make it back here. Also break as many things in his base as you can. Knowing him he'll see us as an obstacle in his way and attack us. Or he'll try to join us only so he could double-cross us," Kragok commanded.

"Alright you two will be shown to your rooms," Kragok said toward Sotsu and Skara then snapped his fingers.

The two robed servants lead Sotsu and Skara out of the room and down several winding hallways and corridors, much like Sotsu had been through the first time. Sotsu and Skara were shown to separate rooms, as both of them were entering Sotsu got one last glance at Skara who also cast one last glance at him before they entered the large wooden double doors. 

Sotsu thought about how this may be last time before they see each other. Sotsu was unsure what would happen to him throughout the night… or what might happen to Skara. He was worried about her. She was the only person he had feelings for. He was worried he might never be able to tell her, at that, if he would even be capable of telling her within the confounds of his now corrupted mind.

Sotsu now sat on the edge of his large bed. Everything inside the room was expensive looking. Hardwood was common and so were gold and gemstones. The covers on the bed were very elaborate and comfortable. Sotsu had no care for the place particularly, it held a cold feeling to it. Let alone that it was actually home to the person he'd normally call the enemy… yet now it was the other way around.

Yes… now it was the other way around. Kragok was his lord and commander. Sonic, Kevin, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were all his enemies now. Knuckles, Sotsu's long time hero… was now his enemy. Sotsu was now… or once again the greatest enemy. He had managed to defeat all of the Freedom Fighters twice already. Those two times he had spared their lives because he was good. Now his intentions were vile… no doubt he wouldn't waste time to kill them… if he did it'd only be to torture them.

Also his friends. Sotsu's friends were part of the Freedom Fighters now. He'd have to fight his own best friends. 

Well whatever the outcome of this. Sotsu was going to make sure one of two things happened. One, Sotsu turns good and saves Skara. Or two Sotsu would save Skara then get killed because he couldn't save himself.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	23. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 23- The Dark Leg...

Chapter 23- The Dark Legion's Finest 

Chapter 23- The Dark Legion's Finest 

Sotsu found himself recovering from the surgery done on him by the chief Dark Legions' surgeons lead by Von Harmoss.

They had enhanced him though biological science. Made him swifter and more capable as a fighter. He now had better senses including the ability to detect any local life forms through a form of electromagnetic sensory, the same used by sharks. His immunity system was also boosted with several vaccines for different diseases that were found on Mobius. 

"Yes… you are now a truly beautiful creature to behold," Kragok said as he walked into the room seeing Sotsu stand from the operating table. Sotsu found that he was even taller. Now standing 3'6". Sotsu's incisions had already regenerated due for the same reason Knuckles' wounds heal quickly, Sotsu had all of Knuckles DNA. And Knuckles was subjected to Chaos Energy rays before birth, making him abnormal.

Sotsu stood a little unbalanced, still a little weak from the surgery. He noticed he felt much stronger, his fists were much lighter. He saw that the spikes had been removed to make his punches more agile and swift. He looked up to Kragok who was approaching him. Sotsu could pick up on the few lose pieces of fabric that were hanging from the sleeves. He could pick up almost every thread on the dark robes. He could smell the sterilized room and tools. He could smell his dried blood on the recently used tools. He could even smell the corruption that held on Kragok, the ever-present stench of evil.

Sotsu found that they had lengthened his tail to improve his balance. It was also very flexible and no doubt useful in combat. He also noticed the Guardian marking on his chest was now present. Von Harmoss noticed Sotsu had discovered that and stepped forward to explain:

"Yes Sotsu we've discovered the reason vi' your fur ish black. You she upon your entrance into Mobius, you managed to crash into Doctor Robotnik's Biochemical Laboratory. Some sample DNA of Knuckles had spelt onto you… but you also spelt a few test chemicals onto yourshelf as vell. Zhus' when your body changed… you grew black fur."

"That's what I had thought happened," Sotsu said. 

"Follow me," Kragok began, "we've gotten you a new attire. Also we can make use of your marksmen abilities with some of our newly developed equipment."

Sotsu followed Kragok faithfully. He felt like hurrying though since he was bare at the moment. 

Kragok lead Sotsu down into the armory, were on the walls hung a vast assortment of rifles, pistols, automatics, explosives, heavy weapons, and various equipment from night-vision goggles, kevlar, to riot gear.

Kragok lead Sotsu down the wide room and to a high-level access door. He opened it with a vocal command followed by a long code on the keypad that resided next to the blastdoor. After a few seconds of registering the door slid open with a quiet hiss.

"This is what you shall be wearing and using during your missions… my Black Knight," Kragok said extending a mechanical hand toward two silver suitcases that rested in a small wooden desk that sat in the middle of the small office type room. Sotsu guessed it was a file room, judging by the several file cabinets that lined the blue metal walls.

Sotsu slowly approached the suitcases. Both of them had easy to open latches on the front. Sotsu first latched the one of the left. He opened the lid carefully, he looked curiously as he saw a neatly folded dark blue jacket made from the same kind of material wind-breaker jackets were made of, except a little heavier.

He took up the jacket and unfolded it to examine it. It had a few pouches hanging on each side of the front, most likely to hold ammunition clips of some sort. On the left sleeve were the letters DL, they contrasted in a blood red color.

"Go ahead. It's your put it on," Kragok said.

Sotsu nodded and slipped the jacket over his torso. It fitted nicely, hanging just a little above his hips. Sotsu zipper the jacket up to the neck, just like he used to do back on earth. Underneath where the jacket lay were his hoistels that Mewy gave him, on a section of the underside of the lid, held his pistols. The same black two that Mewy had given him. Also there was a pair of brown finger-less gloves hanging neatly on the same section as the pistols. 

Sotsu slipped on the gloves, they were soft yet protective feeling. Then he took the hoistels and clamped them on loosely about his hips. It hung slightly to one side in an uneven fashion, but Sotsu liked it. Then he took one pistol into each hand. He spun them about on his trigger finger before forcing them swiftly into their rightful place. It felt good again to feel the weight of his pistols. 

Sotsu then plucked out his blue sunglasses, which were inside the case. He put them low on his nose, then pushed them up with his middle finger, trying to act like Vash from Trigun. 

"We've upgraded those," Kragok mentioned.

"What?" Sotsu asked looking over to the Dark Legion Lord.

"Press the button on the side," Kragok replied pointing a finger on his normal hand to the side of his eyes.

"Oh," the black echidna said as he lifted a finger to the right side of his glasses to discover a small button extending from the frame.

When he pressed it an LED appeared on the right eye. It was complete with a targeter, temperature reading and a few other things Sotsu would have to look at later to understand. 

"Not like you would actually need it now… but just as a precaution we've equipped those with night-vision," Kragok said, smiling as his soldier analyzed the area wearing his booted-up eyewear. 

"Thanks," Sotsu replied.

Sotsu then opened the other case. Inside lay an arrangement of metal attachments and a folded up bag of some sort. 

Sotsu lifted up the bag, it was a brown leather tube-shaped bag that had a strap hanging from it. Sotsu slung it around his right shoulder, it didn't seem to weigh too much, despite it being half his width and the length being slightly longer then his torso. Though Sotsu could tell both from the slight sound of something jumbling around and by the slight weight, that it held some equipment. 

"That is the 1-50 Dark Legion issue all-purpose Elite. Which we suitably named The Sword. So Black Knight let's see you arrange your Sword accordingly," Kragok announced, seeming to enjoy every moment of this.

Sotsu at first hesitated as he looked over the assorted metal pieces. But then he found himself working them together, it was automatic for him as if he'd already done this a thousand times.

Sotsu lifted a piece, jutted it into the slot and jammed it hard with his fist. With a loud snap it was locked into place. Then he picked up another piece and folded it out to extend it… the barrel. He snapped it to the front and then locked it in as he placed a bolt into the top part. He picked up a large, strangely shaped metal tube. Sotsu saw a green lens on the front and back ends… the scope. He bolted that down and assembled the extended recoil mechanism that extended from the back of the gun and ended by a padded leather-covered cylinder. Sotsu gripped a pin on the bridge between the gun's body and the arm-bracer and pulled down on it. It folder out to reveal the hand guard and the trigger. The grip on it was padded with some black material, he gripped it and pulled the gun upward. 

Sotsu noticed the final socket on the bottom of the body of the gun. Sotsu found the final piece in one of his coat pouches. It was an ammunition clip. Sotsu fixed the banana-clip into the socket and jammed it into place with his fist. He smiled as he looked upon the long-barreled weapon.

"It can transit to work as an automatic assault weapon or a sniper rifle. It can even use various types of rounds from armor-piecing bullets to explosive slugs," Kragok said as he walked toward Sotsu.

"Just one thing?" Sotsu said as he looked from the gun to Kragok.

"What?" Kragok asked, seeing a slight hint of disappointment on Sotsu's face. 

"I'm not sure how well this'll go with the others," Sotsu replied.

"What do you mean?" Kragok questioned.

"Well. I'm not wearing any pants," Sotsu said trying to not look embarrassed.

"What's the use of them… they'd only restrict you in combat. Besides, we had very little of that material and we didn't want to get any more because it's expensive. Ah yes… we need to equip you with your new footwear," Kragok said as he approached the desk and reached underneath and produced a long metal box.

He opened the lid and pulled out two black metal feet pieces that were fairly oval shaped. This reminded Sotsu of Megaman's footwear. 

"These have magnetic soles, built-in roller blades, hover jets, and extending kicking blades," Kragok explained slowly lowering the footwear to the floor.

"Neat," Sotsu replied as he slipped in his feet into them.

They had comfortable padding lining the inside. Sotsu worked a bit with them as he walked back and forth a little. They were flexible despite seeming to be one piece of metal. They were also very light. 

"We also have these to complete the attire," Kragok said as he produced two large shin guards from the box. Each shin guard was two pieces, they also looked like something Megaman would have. 

Sotsu clamped each one firmly around his legs. They went up a good ways above his knees, yet didn't seem to hinder him at all. They were made from the same metal material as the footgear. 

"These should enhance your running speed and also protect your legs when kicking something. Even at top speed Sonic shouldn't be able to make a scratch on those," Kragok explained. 

"Cool. Thanks," Sotsu said as he examined his leg wear. 

"Your gun should fit well into that bag you've got there. If you needed to hide it you can disassemble it and store it in the various pouches and pockets of the bag. Also your gun should be able to avoid metal detectors and most types of x-ray. You'll also find several clips of the various rounds in there as well. You yes… and we even managed to slip in some electronic devices into there. Such as keypad code-breakers, mirror balls, mute waves, EMP's and a cloaking device. Oh and your motorcycle should be in there as well," Kragok explained. For some reason Sotsu knew what every one of those devices were, in his brain played out the usage of each one and what they were for. Though of course he knew about his motorcycle.

"So… you've turned me into Batman," Sotsu replied matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Kragok returned blankly.

Sotsu placed his rifle in his bag, the barrel stuck out a little from the open section in the bottom. In much the way as it had been played out, he "seethed his Sword". 

The two now made their way back to the Throne Room where the rest waited patently. Lemetris stood looking out one of the two large windows that were set at on the back wall behind the throne. Hellfire looked up as the two entered the room and kneeled loyally indicating her master. Skara who was standing there glumly before looked up cheerfully as she saw Sotsu enter, though she then diverted her attention else where. 

Kragok growled a little upon seeing her reaction but didn't let it get to him. Sotsu shot a small smile back to Skara just to be nice. It was apparent that both of them were still trying to not make it evident that they liked each other.

"Well is my team ready?" Kragok asked as he and Sotsu reached the edge of the throne.

"Yes master. We are always ready to serve you," Hellfire said in her rough voice, her head was bowed humbly as she was kneeling on the floor.

Kragok scratched the top of her head as he passed by her, she grinned slightly and growled in a pleased tone. 

"Sir all troops are armed and prepared for deployment," Lemetris informed as he turned his attention from the window.

"Good. Then you shall all take a transport jet to Robotropolis in a few hours," Kragok announced as he sat on his throne with one leg crossed in front of him while pressing his fingers against the metal fingers of his cybernetic arm.

A little later Sotsu found himself standing on top of the whole flying fortress. He let the wind pick through his long hair, and breathed in the fresh air. 

He drew his long rifle and spun it about his trigger finger. Despite it seeming like it'd be difficult due to it's length he managed it. Then he took apart some of the pieces and reassembled them, enjoying the loud clicking sounds it made when the parts locked in. 

After a little bit he replaced the weapon into his bag and leaned back, letting his tail provide the support needed to stand. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Though every once in a while he'd here the whining of a jet's engines or the sound of a helicopter's propeller, he found this to be very tranquil and enjoyable. 

He could sense someone from behind him, watching him from the stairs that lead to this area, but Sotsu didn't look back to see who it was. He didn't want to break the peaceful moment with someone intruding. Much like the Freedom Fighters and the local kids had managed to do time after time back in Knothole.

Sotsu could hear Kragok's speech over and over in his head after the briefing on the mission. Kragok stood with high authority upon the stage Sotsu was held on back when he first saw Skara. But now he and Skara were standing next to Kragok and looking upon the vast numbers of the Dark Legion. Kragok's voice boomed over the speakers as he spoke:

"These are our new allies in the war against the ones who've rejected us! The ones who have sent us back hundreds of years when they banned our technology! The ones that now dwell on our rightful homeland! These… these two shall bring us glory! These two… shall take back what is rightfully ours! These two… are the light in our darkest times! These two… are the Dark Legion's Finest!"

Sotsu smiled as he remembered hearing those words from Kragok.

"The Dark Legion's Finest," he whispered to himself. Once again he was seen as a hero or someone of great importance. Much like when he was back with Robotnik. But unlike when he felt like a villain when he was with the Freedom Fighters.

"If it were up to me though I'd kill you no matter what!" Sotsu remember hearing Why Kit say, the words echoed through Sotsu's mind being phantom of a dreadful memory.

"Congratulations Sotsu you're a wish come true," Sotsu remembered Robotnik exclaiming proudly as he awarded Sotsu with that medal.

Now… I'm on the side of another team. One that wishes not the demise of the Freedom Fighters or Robotnik, but of the echidna society. The one that I'm actually part of. I wasn't a Badnik nor a Freedom Fighter. But an echidna, making Echidnaopolis my home. But that doesn't matter now because no matter what I think or feel, it won't register while I'm under the control of Kragok. It especially hurts when I must watch Skara take the crap that Kragok gives her. 

Poor Skara, forced to put up with Kragok. I know Kragok doesn't really do anything beyond what he's already shown… but still he's a creep. Though I know I can't step in… perhaps Kragok would settle for Hellfire. Sotsu smiled at the idea of the demon and the corrupt leader of the rouge army being a couple. Actually it seems to fit… but then again it was a funny thought. Sotsu imagined the two at a wedding, Kragok wearing a bride's dress and Hellfire dressed as the groom holding Kragok in her arms. 

Sotsu laughed a little then let out a long sigh. He knew Kragok would rain holy fury on him if he were to try to be with Skara. Skara was probably his most likely chance at starting a good relationship… he didn't really wanna go with Sally. She had problems as is, Sonic going with Mina and Knuckles being with Julie-Su. God with the hell were these people's problems? Couldn't they just be like normal people and stick with someone? Then again… thinking back on his knowledge of how this stuff worked, it being very limited to just guessing, Sotsu forgot about going on with his mental rambling. He stopped and just thought about Skara… if there'd be a single chance in the whole universe to at least tell her that he had affection for her. Bah what the hell am I thinking? She only sees that I was trying to help her… then again she probably thinks I was only doing that to get to her. Ah well might as well not dwell on this… I've still got other things in life. 

Sotsu opened his eyes and leveled himself. He drew his two pistols and used his long tail to draw his rifle. He flipped his pistols about and pointed them in a few directions at the end of each moment of twirling them. He didn't know how he could use his rifle in the manner that he was attempting, trying to aim it evenly with his tail. He was worried about looking goofy, but it didn't matter. Who ever that was who was watching him had went away a while ago. 

After a few minutes of toying with his firearms he replaced them back. Now Sotsu stood at the edge of the roof and starred down at the scenery below. The forever extending blue sky, the beauty of the vast Floating Island that held a mix of green trees, red and brown mountains of the warmer areas and white snow and ice covered snow caps and frosty mountains of the cooler regions.

He starred down on the place he called his true home, Echidnaopolis. Where he had enjoyed staying with the Chaotix who were more friendly and more like family to him then anyone else… that is next to his parents, who he missed dreadfully. Now he was helping Echidnaopolis' worst foe take it over, he was betraying his home, friends and the few that he would even now call family. But it wasn't his fault, even as much as he felt it was, he was being forced to. Forced to now more so then before when the only thing stopping him was a piece of metal clinging to his neck. Now… he was actually an enemy.

Sotsu heard the loud clamping of someone ascending the steps. Sotsu turned to see Lemetris, the Dark Legion's Chief Lieutenant.

"Lock and load. It's time to go," Lemetris announced before disappearing back down the stairs. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	24. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 24- Return to th...

Chapter 24- Return to the Base

Chapter 24- Return to the Base

The four now sat inside a helicopter. It was one of the same helicopters that were used to protect the flying fortress. The interior was rather nice, black leather seats covered the passenger area that the group was in now. Skara and Sotsu sat next to each other, though both had their attention out the window that viewed the forest below. 

Lemetris' regiment of Dark Legion troops were being carried in a large Dark Legion plane that they were following. Though the plane was very large it only housed twenty or so of Lemetris' men. Sotsu wondered if they could have just got a smaller aircraft since such a large one wasn't necessary.

The passenger cab the four sat in now was rather cramped. There was less the two feet of space between Sotsu's knees and Lemetris'. It being even more difficult to manage because of Sotsu's leg gear. Skara and Hellfire were across from each other. There was plenty of headroom, but that's because each of them were no more then a little over 3 feet tall, Sotsu being the tallest at 3' 6". 

Sotsu had his right hand next to his leg and his head resting in the palm of his left hand as he looked out the window next to him through the blue frames of his sunglasses. His tail was folded across his lap. Sotsu straightened his glasses with his right hand and when he put his hand back he accidentally rested it on Skara's who was near by. Sotsu looked over blushing slightly and apologized as he removed his hand and placed it where he intended to. Hellfire smirked a little and Lemetris just cast a confused look about not knowing what happened. Skara told her demon counter-part to grow-up and keep quiet. Sotsu kept his attention at the window a little angry at himself that he did that.

It had been a good few hours our so. The group was completely silent the whole time. Finally the pilot announced that they were finally arriving at Robotropolis. The group looked out the windows to see the huge city not too far ahead. The group was suppose to land outside of the city and quickly make their way into Robotnik's HQ. The helicopter landed a good half-mile or so outside the city limits. The troop transport aircraft opened it back end as the Dark Legion troops parachuted down. Sotsu wondered why they did all that instead of just taking a few more helicopters to get all of the troops in… but he didn't question authority. 

"Well you all want me to scout ahead?" Sotsu asked as they began to walk ahead while Lemetris rounded his troops.

These Dark Legion troops were different. They looked like some sort of Specialist Team of some kind. They all wore urban camo of gray, black and white. Each had a gray helmet with a visor that went down over there eyes, attached from the helmet was a small mike. They each had a backpack of equipment and each held a machinegun. They looked like some form of marines. Though Sotsu thought it looked weird that most of them were echidnas with cybernetic implants or different sorts.

"Squadron ready!" Lemetris barked as Hellfire, Skara and Sotsu stopped to wait for the force to catch up.

They all replied in the same army-like fashion and Lemetris lead them forward. 

"Sotsu… yes you scout ahead. If you can make an entrance for us," Lemetris replied finally as he neared the three.

"Alright then right away," Sotsu said as he drew the small black cube from one of his coat pouches. 

He pressed a small button on the top of the cube and dropped it to the ground. In a small cloud of white smoke the black motorcycle appeared. Sotsu got on and turned the ignition.

"C'ya there!" Sotsu shouted, he nodded toward Skara then zoomed off.

He enjoyed the ride as the wind gushed about him. Though he had his mind only focused on the mission. He leaned into the bike as he pushed it faster, his eyes sharpened. Determination shown through. He knew that once he got to the base he'd have to break an entrance for the group. No doubt Robotnik had put up some extra defense, not only due to his absence but do to the last break in that Sotsu had assisted in.

Sotsu reached the great metal city in less then a minute. He hit a slightly raised hill and ramped into the city. The Mobians there dived and ran out of the way as Sotsu didn't stop. He rushed through the city as fast as he could. There was no doubt that every minute he wasted there'd be more and more of a chance of his detection. Sotsu hit the bike into a higher gear and gritted his teeth, as everything became a blur. His improved vision and highly honed reflexes allowed him to maneuver the bike from anything that he'd crash into.

The great egg base came into view as he approached it. Sotsu slowed as he drove around to it's front. Sotsu hit the big red button, which opened the two gattling chambers.

"Don't hit this unless you wanna kill something," Sotsu mumbled to himself as he hit the trigger and unleashed hell on the bulkhead that was the entrance to the base. 

The gattling fire mowed down the two SWATbots that were guarding the door. They were nothing more then ribbons by the time they had knew what hit them. The door kept up for as long as it took for the gattlings to rotate a few times. Then fell inward with a loud wham.

Sotsu laughed a little as he dismounted his bike and put it back into it's portable cube form and placed it back into it's pouch.

Sotsu drew the Sword and set it for automatic assault. He hit his targeter on his glasses and stalked toward the broken remains of the entrance door. Like before there were a handful of SWATbots guarding the inside hallway that led from the entrance.

"It's Sotsu! Attack!" the lead SWATbot commanded.

Though his order went undone. By the time he had finished that Sotsu had lay waste to all of them in a swift round from his Sword. 

"Man with the Machine Gun…" Sotsu thought to himself, that was Laguna's theme from Final Fantasy 8. A game which he never particularly cared for, it just came to his mind.

A second blastdoor was set at the end of the hallway. Sotsu merely jammed his right foot into it, and with little effort the door busted out and tumbled a ways into the large room Sotsu was now entering. 

Sotsu knew there'd be guards ahead, as he entered the room the Sword was flashing brightly pumping out several bullets into the turrets that were stationed about. Sotsu remembered the struggle that he and the other ex-earthlings had with these automated turrets. Now they were nothing more then waste as each bullet found home into the metal hides of the sentries. No bullet was wasted, Sotsu's enhanced accuracy heeded no mercy. 

As Sotsu walked though the smoking debris of the turrets toward the next bulkhead he thought of how efficient of a killing machine he had become. He thought how effective he'd be against the Freedom Fighters. He wouldn't even have to use his psychic hold on them… he could put a bullet into each of there head's before they could so much as say a stupid remark toward him. It was sickening to think such things… Sotsu noted this to himself… but now his purpose was to do nothing more then what Kragok bided. If he bides that Sotsu kill the Freedom Fighters… then so be it.

Sotsu encountered the metal door that'd lead to the next hallway. He kicked it in with one swift and powerful blow and turned the metal to scrap. There were more automated turrets lining the walls. Sotsu unleashed one swift round from the Sword, sending a single bullet aimed strategistically toward their internal sensory device. Sotsu had no idea how he knew where it'd be, but seeing that it no longer made the turrets capable of activating, he knew he did something right.

Sotsu casually walked down the hallway. Sotsu's right hand holding the Sword's handle with his finger on the trigger while the Sword's grip on the body section rested in his left hand. Once again a blastdoor's demise occurred as Sotsu entered the next room. 

Sotsu quickly sent a single lead bullet into each of the SWATbots that awaited him on the other side. Then it was silent. Sotsu looked about as he thought he heard a slight banging sound coming from within the next room. 

Soon it began to come louder, then the door was blasted off it's hinges and landed a little ways from Sotsu. Now standing were the large door was… in the now smoking frame… is a large walker of some kind. Sotsu recognized it to be the same one that Shadow had fought in Sonic Adventure 2. Though this one Robotnik had made. Sotsu seethed his Sword, not wanting to waste ammunition on this. 

It's chin-mounted chain gun opened loudly and spat rapid fire at Sotsu. Sotsu merely rounded about as the round of fire ceased for it to launch a round of missiles. Sotsu stood still as the missiles emitted a hiss and came to life as they charged straight for him. Sotsu stood there calmly and let the missiles close in before he stopped them, only a few feet away. 

They slowly turned and ran straight for their originator, making contact and blasting half the hull away with a loud eruption. Sotsu then ran straight for the recovering walker. Once he got within a few feet away he back-flipped, though slightly awkwardly as he wasn't use to his tail. 

Once at the peak of the arc he unleashed a powerful shadow blast that tore the walker to shreds. Sotsu landed exactly were he took off just in time to see the walker tilt wearily a little, then all together fall. Sotsu made his way past the newly blasted doorway and down the hall. 

After hiking a good distance of ascending and descending hallways and staircases Sotsu finally made it to the rest area, the lobby that was blown to bits by Wolf's fireball. But to Sotsu's surprise it had been rebuilt to look exactly as before, it even had the same vending machines. Though one new thing were the white orbs stuck about here and there in the walls. Sotsu examined them and recognized them to be made of the same material as the newer cyber-cells, example being the ones the ex-earthling's were held in. Sotsu didn't wish to take any chances and decided not to try and use his psychic powers. If he were right into thinking these would zap him for doing so… that zap might prove to be a fatal one. 

"He's up here! Let's get him!" Sotsu heard a SWATbot shout from one of the hallways.

Sotsu quickly reached for his equipment bag and drew out a red egg shaped item from his bag. Out of one end of the item protruded a small extension. Sotsu inserted the extension into the barrel of the Sword. He hefted the weapon up aimed for the hallway that was sounding with countless footfalls.

As Sotsu saw the leading few SWATbots round the corner of the descending hallway Sotsu smiled as they looked up right before Sotsu pulled the trigger. The red projectile made a loud hiss sound before it rocketed off leaving a white tail of smoke behind it. In a bright yellow flash and an earthshaking rumble the whole hallway collapsed on regiment of SWATbots.

"Got a problem," Sotsu began as he cocked his rifle for automatic, "blow it up."

A slight vibration went thought the building. Sotsu thought it might either be an aftershock, a reaction, or what it really was, Lemetris' men making their entrance.

"Ah well might as well take the easy way through," Sotsu said.

The black echidna seethed his Sword and popped over to the window, the same one the Freedom Fighters had made their escape before. Sotsu though didn't know of that as he was unconscious at the time. 

With one good kick the glass shattered and fell away to the streets below. He looked above to the slight extension of the ledge above. Sotsu stepped back a little ways from the window, then ran straight toward it. Once he reached the edge he jumped and spun about, reaching up and gripping the ledge with both hands. He strained hard to pull himself up, the equipment not making it too easy, but then again he managed to due to his enhanced strength. 

He looked about his perimeter. The rounded surface of the egg-shaped structure made it hard to determine were the windows were placed. Sotsu finally decided to make use of his boots. He bent down and pressed one of the hidden buttons on the boots. With a slight humming sound, Sotsu felt his feet lock onto the metal.

Though it was indeed harder for him to lift his feet, Sotsu began to scale the building using the magnetic device in his footgear. His equipment threatened to pull him down, but once again his abnormal strength proved useful.

Sotsu now was near the top, he looked into a particular window and recognized his location. This window led to the inside of Robotnik's office, where Sotsu had been awarded with that medal. Funny to bump into this place after just recently had thought about that day he had gotten the award.

Sotsu drew his Sword and butted the window with it. The window gave easily enough. Sotsu entered and turned off the magnetic soles of his footwear. He thought it felt good again to be able to walk about more freely, not having to pull against that magnetic force. Sotsu's electromagnetic senses picked up something. Sotsu turned as someone revealed himself.

"Intruder halt," Mecha Sonic demanded as he exited from a metal door that sat at the corner of the room, no doubt it was one of Robotnik's defenses in his absence.

"Or…?" Sotsu asked, wanting to play with Robotnik's toy before making waste of it.

"Or be destroyed," it replied.

"Hey I got an idea. How about I don't halt… and you be destroyed," Sotsu replied smiling at the little game he was playing with his assailant.

"Lay down your weapons or be destroyed," the robot demanded.

"Or how about this. I don't lay down my weapons… and instead use them… to blast you to hell," Sotsu mocked Mecha Sonic.

"You have ten seconds to follow my orders, or prepare to be destroyed," Mecha Sonic announced.

"Okay then… I'll wait nine seconds to open fire. Just to give you a fair chance that I might miscalculate. Then you'll get in an attempt to attack me, but it will just fail and then…" Sotsu was cut short as the robot counter-part of Sonic began to charge for a spin dash.

"Uh… well I was trying to be reasonable," Sotsu sighed.

Mecha Sonic quickly charged straight for Sotsu, only to be stopped as Sotsu shoved his foot in the way. Mecha Sonic produced a loud ringing sound as he dropped to the ground, his attack having been abruptly stopped. Then within a split second Sotsu had the Sword drawn and shoved in Mecha Sonic's face.

"Sorry, looks like your too slow," Sotsu said before pulling the trigger. 

The gun came to life and spat lead into Mecha Sonic, tearing him apart and leaving nothing more then scrap raining about the room.

Sotsu still held his position as the remains of Mecha Sonic clattered to the floor. A heavy smoke rose from the barrel. Sotsu finally leveled his stance and hefted the gun up in one hand and leaned it against his chest. Then he headed for the office exit, leaving the smoking mess to be cleaned up by whoever later.

Sotsu now entered a long metal hallway. He remembered that Lemetris was the one informed on where and what to find and take. Sotsu guessed the majority of his part was to take out anything that might hold hazard to the rest of the group, and also to wreak havoc on whatever he wanted. Sotsu wasn't one to have a violent behavior but he was rather enjoying this thrashing of Robotnik's base, maybe it was that chip talking, or maybe that's just how he was now.

"All right men search for any and all files regarding the DE-55's. Remember we need the armor schematics!" Sotsu heard Lemetris shout from somewhere near in the complex.

"Good Lemetris… you keep on track… I'm heading off to find something on my own behalf," Sotsu said before exchanging for a fresh magazine of ammunition.

After locking the clip in place Sotsu headed off intending to find that toxic waste storage room. He busted though a few rooms and quickly stuck down any SWATbots with swift blows, not wanting to waste any more ammo then he'd have to. 

After a while he came to a strange hallway. It had a tile floor that was slightly raised, and it had some arrangement of monkey bars going across, some were a red color looking as though they were being heated. The tiles actually had motion detectors underneath them and anyone who wished to cross would have to manage about the bars, not being able to touch the floor.

Sotsu knew it wouldn't be easy not being able to use his psychic powers due to the conveniently place orbs that were found everywhere. Sotsu drew the Sword and loaded it with EMP rounds. He shot a single round into each orb. Sotsu could tell that they were disabled as it produced random pulse of electricity about it. Once Sotsu double-checked the room for anymore orbs he seethed the Sword and closed his eyes. He drew on his flowing hate and vengeance and manifested it as a physical force about the bars. Then in near unison all of them were ripped from their location and formed into a walkway, hovering mere inches from the floor.

Sotsu took a slow and careful step to the first bar. It didn't budge a bit from were it was held at. Sotsu knew he was risking screwing up by doing this instead of simply hovering over… but he didn't want to get lazy. Sotsu made it swiftly across to the other side. Once there he flew the bars over to the other side and made a neat pile of steel stacked up against a wall.

The breaking of the next door was meet by oncoming fire from several SWATbots. Sotsu quickly dispatched them with a series of swift blows and didn't stop until he broke down the next door.

Upon entering Sotsu recognized it to be the entrance to the Chemical Plant Zone. The long extension going across over the ring of toxic waste that lined the cylinder structure.

"Heh that was easy," Sotsu gloated as he walked across the bridge.

Though his entrance was stopped. The place began to rumble violently. Sotsu at first figured it to be Lemetris blowing apart another wall of something of the like. But the truth was merely raising a few feet away. It was one of the toxic serpents Sotsu and the Freedom Fighters had encountered before. Unfortunately this metallic monster wasn't of the normal kind. It was a gigantic version fit for it's home in the large ring of toxic that rounded the Chemical Plant Zone.

Toxic recess ran off the titan's great metal hide. It's jaws snapped open and close as it's large red eyes scanned the black echidna and readied itself to strike at him and end his life.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


	25. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 25- Slight of Wi...

Chapter 25- Slight of Wind

Chapter 25- Slight of Wind

Sotsu rapidly pumped round after round from the Sword into the great metal titan. All of the bullets sounded as the ricocheted off. The monster serpent reared back and let out a metallic cry as he prepared to strike out.

Sotsu quickly discarded his now empty magazine and reached for a clip of AP (Armor Piecing) Rounds. The black echidna pulled on the trigger and the Sword erupted to life, firing a hail of titanium-tipped bullets into the creature's massive head.

The creature did not heed to the barrage of fire, as it spanned out toward the bridge, snapping the first section off, preventing any non-flying creature from exiting the Chemical Plant Zone. Sotsu was on the later half that connected with the entrance to the waste site.

The creature came up to it's full size. Sotsu still blasted wildly, aiming for it's eyes. With luck a small crack was made into the serpent's left eye.

"Come on you bastard!" Sotsu shouted as the clip expired the last of it's rounds. 

There was a sudden blast from one of the walls. The place shook a little as a small section of the wall behind the creature blasted open. Lemetris was standing with the remaining amount of his troops. All of them opened fire on the serpent. 

All of the guns spitting off toward one target, but that one did not yield. The creature did not turn to see the new intruders. It reeled back as it readied itself to strike and finish off the black echidna. But just as it reached it's full extent, there was a sudden blast from above it's head.

A brilliant pair of angel wings flashed vividly as the graceful body of their owner swooped down and landed hard on the beast's head. The figure of Skara stood evident atop the creature, with her great scythe blade raised high above her head, bringing the vicious weapon down in a swift and deadly arc. The blade struck home and dove itself deeply into the serpent's head. 

Skara lifted the blade and jabbed it a second then a third time into the cranium. Gashing time after time in a blood rage that could have only been matched by her demon-counterpart, Hellfire, who was actually watching with amusement as Skara assumed her role as a rage-filled blood-lusting fighter.

But it didn't matter. Sotsu greatly appreciated her actions. Despite being able to fly out of the situation if it really came out of hand, or he himself taking into close-range combat. He greatly welcomed any help of the sort. Though he also wondered where Skara had gotten her new weapon, perhaps Kragok had given it to her as Kragok had done what he had for Sotsu.

The massive metal creature reeled back further and toppled over. Skara jumped/glided upward and somersaulting a few times before landing at Sotsu's side.

"Thanks for…," Sotsu began before Skara cut in.

"I didn't do it to save your sorry ass. I just happened to have came here at the time," Skara snapped.

"Well… thanks anyway," Sotsu said, blushing slightly at the beautiful echidna. Her soft lavender fur reflecting the large lights posted high off of the ceiling. The soft jade rings of her eyes picking up Sotsu's reflection.

Sotsu heard Hellfire chuckle at little. Skara scolded the demon and flew back up to her, Lemetris ordered his men out.

"Hey Lemetris," Sotsu called before the lieutenant could leave, "get those blue-prints quickly. I'm taking out a good chunk of this place after we leave," Sotsu added pointing to the Chemical Plant Zone.

"Understood," Lemetris said with a nod before heading off after his troops.

Sotsu entered the metal door as it slid open. He walked in to find the same room as before. The metal gridiron floor that hung inches from the toxic waste that brewed below. The hard metal containers that lined the wall, churning loudly as they pumped toxic fluid about in them.

Sotsu reached into his equipment bag and produced a small metal frisbee-like item. He punched in a few buttons on the key-pad that sat atop the device. Then he latched it onto one of the containers and it began to beep silently.

"Good a few more… then we're set," Sotsu said with a slight smile before running off to the next room, which was identical to the one he was presently in.

He entered the next room, took out the few serpent creatures that popped up. Then set another one of the devices. Then he made his way down the access holes, which lead to the underground storage area. There he set several of them and affixed them onto the large barrel units about the room. Once done Sotsu began a hasty retreat to the surface.

Sotsu made his way back to the broken bridge of the exit out of Chemical Plant Zone. Sotsu flew to the hole Lemetris and his men had made. It seemed it led into a hallway, plenty of broken SWATbots and other guards of the sort lay about.

Sotsu cast a quick glance about his perimeter. There were several doors lining the hallway. None of them held labels of any kind. 

"Damn this," Sotsu said frustrated. He checked about for the orb mechanisms and didn't find any.

Sotsu charged a powerful blast and knocked out a good chunk of wall. After charging through a small holding unit for SWATbots his intercom clicked on, Lemetris' voice called over:

"Sotsu! We've got conformation of you having set bombs! We are out of the perimeter! You're the only one left, hurry! Our readings say that you've got less the one minute!" the lieutenant exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me," Sotsu began calmly, "If I'm taken out in the blast… then it's well worth the sacrifice."

After Sotsu replaced the comm. he dashed through a few more random doors until he finally found an exit. He was in the middle of the drainage maintenance room. Several large, blue, metal boxes held running water on the inside, no doubt leading outside.

Sotsu blasted the top off one and hopped in. Sotsu found himself sliding with the current down a long small tunnel. His arms were straight at his side and his tail was wrapped tightly about his waist. Eventually the tube ended at the far end of an alley, were the water then went into an enclosed drain. Sotsu landed on the ground hard, he sat for a little bit as the used water ran over his head, plastering his long hair to the sides of his head.

"Eh…," Sotsu sounded in disgust before getting up and beginning to search about his present location.

He looked about and apparently he had came out of another structure. To his luck to as he heard a great blast. His Vibro- Mines had shook the containers violently enough to make the toxins reactive and erupt, leading a chain reaction throughout the whole Chemical Plant Zone and demolishing half of Robotnik's base in a great blast, which now rained debris over a good section of the city. A massive cloud rose from the base.

Sotsu looked about the building to see his group standing a ways away form the structure, their heads held hung. Even Lemetris, the strong Chief Lieutenant looked teary-eyed. Sotsu decided not to let the group hang in despair as he walked over to them.

They looked up at him upon hearing his footsteps that he intentionally sounded a loud as he could. 

"Ah rats… I missed the explosion," Sotsu said smiling as he approached the group.

"Good to see you made it soldier," Lemetris said extending a hand toward Sotsu, Sotsu accepting with a strong handshake, then Lemetris wiped his hands off realizing Sotsu was sopping wet.

After a slightly emotional moment the group set off again out of Robotropolis. The city police were to busy handling a pillaging riot at the newly trashed Robotnik HQ to chase after the group. And soon Sotsu found himself in the cramped confines of a Dark Legion helicopter.

He looked out the window at the great torn structure of Robotnik's HQ as they lifted up above the scene. He didn't smile at his effectiveness he had on the mission. He found his action to be sickening and vile. But his orders were to break as much as possible, so he did. He blew up half the base and probably caused several inhabitants of the city contamination to that waste that probably managed to get into the air. The Dark Legion group wouldn't have to worry about that. You'd have to be exposed to the stuff for a while to take effect. Sotsu didn't have to worry no matter, his body could handle it. 

Once again Sotsu was sitting next to Skara. He wanted to be able to repay her some how for helping him out back at the Chemical Plant Zone. But of course he didn't want to do anything that might make it seem that he had feelings for her, he knew it'd upset Kragok. He wasn't allowed to upset Kragok because he knew Kragok could order him to jump off a cliff, and he'd have to do it. Then again the thought of it… ending his life like that, was better then serving this greater of evils. But he wouldn't do that… Kragok no doubt would keep him alive… but might still punish him, or at that… punish Skara.

"Thanks again Skara," Sotsu said looking over to her, he was afraid he might have been blushing at the moment.

"No… um… don't mention it," she replied seeming to try to avoid facing him as she waved one hand a little.

Sotsu smiled a little as he thought she might have been trying to avoid him because she might be blushing. Then again he thought of the reality of the situation of her probably not taking a liking in him at all. Sotsu figured most of his life would be like this… his best chance was still a long shot. Even then he knew he himself wouldn't be able to admit to liking her, even if he knew she liked him, which he still doubted all together.

They had been air-borne for now more then an hour before the aircraft jolted sharply. The pilot said they'd have to land.

Once the helicopter touched ground the group disembarked. Standing at the back of the helicopter was Scios. His green robes blew gently in the breeze. His wooden sword was drawn and held over his shoulder, while his other hand held his black polished scarab.

"I am sorry for what I must do Sotsu. But you must understand… you are far too dangerous," Scios said in his usual soft voice, which now held sorrow of some sort. 

"I am sorry… but your fate is sealed," he added as he got into a bushido style fighting stance.

"Let me handle this alone, please," Sotsu said lifting a hand toward the other three. Sotsu looked back over his shoulder. He caught Skara's glance and he felt his heart sink knowing that Scios would probably kill him.

But then he figured that Skara was better off without having him bother her. She would probably be better off with… no wait she wouldn't be better off with Kragok! Now Sotsu not only felt heart-broken but guilty as well.

Sotsu dropped his bag of equipment next to the helicopter, including the Sword. He still had his two pistols hanging loosely about his hips. But he conjured a single and decently sized shadow blade, holding it with both hands. 

The wind blew lightly, both of there hair was tossed about a little. The two stood atop the cold and smooth rock surface that sat in the middle of a large grass patch. Sotsu had little idea where they were but guessed it was on top of a high mountain, the air was cold and brisk. Once again Sotsu cursed at himself for not convincing Kragok to give him a pair of pants.

"Are you ready… Sotsu?" the echidna warrior asked. His voice albeit soft held confidence.

"I am," Sotsu breathed.

With a blink of an eye a loud clang rang out. Sotsu had found that he blocked the first strike that was aimed to split his head in two. It was silent as Scios held his position, his sword above Sotsu's. Then as a breeze picked up, Scios blazed forth a hellish flurry of blows aimed toward each of Sotsu's sides. 

The black echidna backed up hardly managing to block each one. A sweat built up quickly on the black echidna's face, Scios' held nothing… no strain or tension of any sort. Sotsu realized that as fast as Scios was he'd be on defense until he would finally be struck down unless he did something and fast.

Scios backed away a little. He held his sword low and began to let out a slight and long breath. Sotsu began to charge at the echidna warrior who had just given himself open. But Sotsu was very wrong, as soon as he brought around his shadow blade intending to strike across Scios' neck, a thunderous bang shock the perimeter, and in the blink of an eye Scios had struck out and once again held his position. His stance held long and his blade extended were Sotsu's used to be. 

Sotsu now held his position, a look of shock and fright mingled in his face, his hands were open, nothing in them. A moment and a distance away Sotsu's shadow blade struck the ground blade-down and imbedded itself into the ground. Then faded as Sotsu took on the perception that Scios could have easily killed him in the time he was taking to account for the blow.

Sotsu, realizing that, drew his pistols and began popping shot after shot off. Both firearms blazing away, despite being close-range Sotsu was trying to hit the warrior anyway he could. 

"We shall not tolerate the events to occur from you," Scios spat harshly as he blocked all of the shots with his wooden weapon. The blue lasers simply dissipated as they meet the weapon. 

"I cannot accept dying in vain!" Sotsu snapped back as he hoisteled both weapons and charged headfirst toward Scios.

Scios chambered back his blade and struck down at the black echidna. Sotsu jerked to his left and wrapped his tail about Scios' wrist. Then he turned about pulling the purple echidna down then brought a swift kick to his face. 

Scios tumbled back a ways, releasing his wooden sword. As he began to get up Sotsu drew his pistols and trained them at Scios, his tail still clasping the weapon.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow myself to die like this," Sotsu said.

"I do not understand. I cannot lose you to! I am not a mere mortal!" Scios' tone held panic… and even freight.

"No my friend. You didn't lose… we were not fighting on the same level. You hesitated to kill me… perhaps you think something may change for the better eventually," Sotsu replied as he jabbed Scios' sword into the ground, though still keeping his pistols in case the echidna warrior should decide to attack again.

Sotsu stalked toward the helicopter and picked up his gear. He told everyone to get in after the pilot said the thing could still fly. Sotsu got in last, as he lifted himself into the vehicle he cast one last glance to were Scios was… the warrior and his sword were gone. 

Sotsu smiled… not really knowing what the mysterious warrior's reasons were, but yet understanding the warrior himself enough to know that his intentions were good. He was protecting something from Sotsu, he was afraid of Sotsu. Sotsu knew that… though he still wondered about the warrior and his origins. But perhaps the answers would come a later time.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	26. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 26- Into the Fox...

Chapter 26- Into the Fox Hole

Chapter 26- Into the Fox Hole

"Your next ashienment vell be to infiltrate the under ground lar' of Mewy," Von Harmoss explained showing over-head shots of Mewy's hut, a few of the shots revealing a large entrance to an underground complex next to the hut.

"You must find and bring back the Silencer Ray's energy core," Kragok announced a little irritated from listening to the doctor's German accent.

"Yesh thank you," the doctor replied nodding toward Kragok who just sighed in exasperation.

"You guys shall leave tomorrow around the morning hours, though it'll only be Skara, Hellfire and Sotsu on this one. Our aircraft won't be able to go undetected if we have to fly though the area. We can't let Mewy prepare herself for the attack, or it'll be too difficult," Kragok explained.

"We can't risk loosing out most valuable soldiers," Kragok said as he slowly stalking past Skara and stroking her hair.

Hellfire let out a low growl. Sotsu figured she was jealous of the attention Kragok gave Skara. Sotsu also wondered if Lemetris was jealous that he and Skara were getting appraised for the work. He wondered as he looked upon the loyal echidna's face to find him grimacing each time Kragok considered Sotsu as "The Black Knight", and Skara as "The Angel", or by simply saying things like them being the Dark Legions Finest or the best soldiers. Though Sotsu doubted Lemetris would do anything extreme, he knew the echidna's loyalties were totally dedicated to following Kragok.

Sotsu went on down to the Armory to boot up in ammunition and explosives and to replace what he had used, or what was damaged, during the attack on Robotnik's base. Looking amongst the vast quantity of weapons Sotsu felt a surge of fear overcome him as he realized that by the simple action of him joining the Dark Legion he had just turned the tables in favor for the army. The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, even Robotnik's fate were all sealed, by the simple action of his alignment change he had won the Dark Legion the war. Then his thoughts were interrupted as Von Harmoss ran into the room.

"Sotsu… come… come zee this!" he sounded frantically as he pulled Sotsu along with him in an usually strong grip.

Sotsu was rushed up the throne room, what he saw on the screen struck fear into him. It was Gerald Robotnik. An old scientist with a wild mustache chained to the chair in a jail cell.

"Once this program is activated it cannot be stopped. The space colony ARK… will crash into your beloved planet in 24 hours. This is a death sentence to all the creatures of Mobius. You shall fell my loss and despair for taking everything away from me!" the scientist raved. 

"Is that all?" a strong voice off camera asked.

"Yes," Gerald weakly relied.

"Ready," the voice sounded as an assemble of gun clacks were heard.

"Aim," then the screen went blank just as the command fire was heard, as well as the following of gunfire as the Professor was executed.

"The space colony ARK will crash into Mobius if not stopped," Kragok said as he turned his attention from the screen to Sotsu, how still held the look of shock on his face.

"What do you want me to do?" Sotsu asked, realizing he was the center of attention as everyone's gaze was fixed into him.

"I want you to stop it," Kragok replied.

"The Freedom Fighters are up there. Same for the Chaotix. They'll stop it," Sotsu shot back.

"Good. Then kill them… kill them all. And as for the ARK… blow it up," Kragok answered with an obsessive tone. 

"Vat about the mission mien sire?" Von Harmoss asked.

"Fine… you, Skara and Hellfire leave now! Then I want you to be leaving into space by the end of today!" Kragok shot back furiously.

Sotsu found himself flying side by side with Skara and Hellfire. They dived down from the Dark Legion Floating Fortress and landed right were Sotsu used to do his training at. It was early and the sun was just raising. Sotsu looked over the lip of the Floating Island at the sky painted in a beautiful orange and yellow medley that washed over the blue sky. But he turned away from the scene as the mission was on mind.

The three hurried along until arriving at the hut site. Mewy was nowhere to be seen.

"So how to we get in?" Hellfire asked looking about.

"Make an entrance… how else," Sotsu replied drawing the Sword and loaded in explosive slugs.

Sotsu walked around until finding a section of ground that held a slightly different texture. It was more that the ground above the metal sections would no doubt be a form of artificial grass. Once Sotsu had located that section he braced the Sword's end against his arm and aimed downward. He pulled the trigger, and with that a loud bang was heard as a hole, just large enough for a Mobian to fit into was made.

The three made their way into the hole and down the ramp to make it into the main of the lab. 

"We're to find what exactly?" Sotsu asked casting a glance toward his two winged partners.

"The core of something called the Silencer Ray," Skara replied back.

"What the hell is that?" Hellfire questioned.

"I think I might know," Sotsu replied before running off.

"Hey wait up!" Skara demanded hurrying after the fleeing black echidna. 

Mewy pulled herself out of a large metal machine she was working on. She raised a pair of oil covered goggles off her face and looked about. She looked down the column of large metal machines to see Sotsu run past.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" she asked. Then just as she lifted herself up Skara ran by.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then Hellfire rushed about the corner and straight for her.

Sotsu rushed down the long wall heading for some location he wasn't even completely sure of. But something in his mind was drawing a map of the place and telling him where he should be going, and instinctively he was following.

"Sotsu tell me where the hell were going at least?" Skara demanded as she caught up to his side.

"I dunno," Sotsu simply replied.

"Then why are you running about like you know this place?" Skara snapped.

"Call it a hunch but I think we'll find our answer soon ahead," Sotsu said before nodding in the direction they were running.

Sure enough the answer was immanent. Ahead of them was a great ray cannon. The body of it pivoted upward almost like that of a telescope of an observatory. The monstrous barrel of it aiming upward as well, pointed toward a section of the wall that had a large line down the middle, no doubt it was able to split open. The whole thing took up a good amount of space, looming over the metallic lab like an elephant amongst mice.

"Now how to we get the power core?" Skara asked. Sotsu didn't bother to answer… once again something in his head was telling him what to do, mapping out the electronics of the device.

"Skara go help out Hellfire. She may need it if she's going up against Mewy," Sotsu said as he reached out for a small panel near the bottom of the pivoting base.

Skara ran off after giving Sotsu a quizzical glare. Sotsu worked at some of the wiring, yanking and pulling out cords until it finally revealed a small green box that gleamed with energy. 

"Interesting…," Sotsu analyzed, "It's made of pure Chaos Emerald," Sotsu was about to reach in there but he was stopped as a figure approached him. Sotsu looked up to see the gleaming black armor of Seifer, Mewy's guardian robot.

"Hello… Black Knight," Sotsu said getting to his feet, only to find himself standing a little over the robot's waist level. Though he remembered last time when he was still just over 3 feet, though his new height still gave him little confidence.

Seifer drew his great sword and got into a fighting stance. Sotsu drew his Sword and exchanged the normal cartridge for a magazine of AP Rounds, then cocked the gun, creating a loud clack.

The two black knights starred each other down for the moment, waiting and calculating actions, movements, tactics and strategies. Each one was nothing more then a killing machine, finely toned and fit for combat. The black knight machine scanning and calculating through it's complex circuitry, it even now was formulating new tactics, applying Sotsu's skills from before with the new equipment he had now. And the echidna known as the black knight… also now formulated new ways to attack his robotic assailant. Trying to remember any flaws that might have occurred in Seifer's combat.

In one fluid action the black knight slashed toward the black echidna. Bring his sword around his head in a smooth arc then bringing the blade down hard toward Sotsu. In a graceful somersault-dive to his right Sotsu opened fire on Seifer. The bullets all finding home in the knight's left arm and lower chest. Once Sotsu's shoulder found the ground the echidna brought his weight around and lifted himself to his feet still firing upon the knight. 

Seifer quickly shifted his grip into his left hand and jutted his arm out. With his body extending toward Sotsu the blade reached over, the black echidna plodded his back to the floor as the blade slip overhead, mere inches from splitting his nose into two. The robot reacted by dropping his arm down, intending to slice the whole echidna into two under the great blade of his sword. Sotsu pressed his arms and legs against the blade trying to push up against the great strength of the knight, his tail wrapped about the knight's wrist, trying to push up. The Sword had been dropped in this action, now Sotsu's only hope was to use his psychic powers, or wait for some random event. 

The knight simply lifted the giant blade, Sotsu was attached to it in a comical fashion as he was lifted above the ground.

"Oh great," Sotsu mumbled as he watched the floor further itself from him.

Sotsu quickly pulled his weight over and released the grip of his arms and legs, using his tail as a pivot to swing himself on top of the knight's head. He gripped his legs about the knight's neck and quickly drew his pistols. The knight tried to grab Sotsu with one large hand but before he could, Sotsu had the muzzles of the two guns jammed into the back of the knight's head and pulling the trigger frantically.

The shots erupted into the helmet and smoke began to rise from the neck. The single red light inside the helmet visor slowly faded. Sotsu back-flipped off as the large robot toppled over forward, dropping the large blade to the ground.

Sotsu hoisteled his two pistols and seethed the Sword. Then he went over to Seifer's blade and hefted the weapon up. He carried it with him as he settled back in front of the panel he had opened in the Silencer Ray. He disconnected the few wires attached to the glowing green Chaos Emerald box and took it up into his hands. He stood up and better examined the item. Then he took up Seifer's blade and held it in the other. Then he closed his eyes and began to channel the Chaos Energy through him. Like a cold rush it ran up one arm, through his torso and into the other arm… running through his hand holding the blade, then leaving into the blade itself.

Sotsu opened his eyes to the bright glowing of several large ruins etched into the blade itself, as they now glowed with Chaos Energy. 

"Neat," Sotsu breathed as he wavered the weapon about. 

He decided to try the blade out on the inactive Seifer. He neatly set down the Chaos Emerald box and gripped the sword firmly in both hands as he stood over the figure of armor. Then he struck down on the knight, the armor pieces were tossed everywhere as the combined super-strength of Sotsu and the destructive Chaos Energy totally dismantled the knight, leaving nothing more then smoking debris and scrap in it's place. 

"Stupid irritating puppets!" Sotsu heard Hellfire shout from across the place, shortly after hearing a large eruption of an explosive of some kind.

"Oh God…," Sotsu whined in disbelief that those puppets, that he remembered from his first encounter of Mewy, might actually be fighting.

Sotsu pushed the Chaos Emerald box into an empty pouch in his bag and hefted the ancient blade in one hand and rushed off to help the other two. He hurried along the metal landscape as the sounds of battle hung loud in the air. After what seemed like countless moments he finally made it.

Though he didn't expect to see Skara and Hellfire standing triumphantly over the pummeled form of Mewy, the two Mewy-puppets and several broken bits of machinery.

"You guys finished? I've got what we came for now let's go," Sotsu said trying to hurry along before anything else decided to show.

"S…Sotsu? Wha… are you… do.." Mewy slowly drew out before getting one final kick and a profanity from Hellfire to knock her out. It hurt Sotsu to see the fox hurt. But no matter what he felt he couldn't account for it because helping her would be against his orders.

Now the three set off back toward the Dark Legion's floating HQ. Skara asked about the ancient weapon and Sotsu replied it to merely be a spoil of war, he didn't give a good answer because he didn't really know what it was. Merely a sword capable of holding Chaos Energy in a way to be useful. Though that not being a thing to shake the word merely at… Sotsu figured it wouldn't be much more helpful then what he could do already. Nonetheless it was a sufficient melee weapon, more so then using pistols. So he decided to keep it.

Later Sotsu was being prepped into a custom fit space suit. After he had been fitted he was given one hour free time before launch. He was happy to get out of the uncomfortable material, his coat had been removed. He didn't want to wear it underneath the poorly ventilated space suit, which heated quickly and uncomfortably as is. Though he decided to keep his footgear on since that would most likely be useful on the ARK. 

Now Sotsu sat on the roof of the Dark Legion HQ. His legs and tail dangling over the edge. His arms folded across his lap. The fresh high-altitude air causing his fur to prickle up. The stars burning brightly about the place, Sotsu wondered how much more brightly they would burn when he was in space with them. He had a phobia of space, as much as he had a phobia of being in deep water. One thing Sotsu always said to himself is that he'd neither go deep-sea diving or go into space if he ever had the chance. He's try to stick to the ground as much as possible. Though he felt secure when he had his short stay on the Floating Island, but that was only because he was with people he'd very well call family.

He heard the footsteps of someone ascend the stairs to access the roof. To his surprise it was Skara. Sotsu had a feeling it was her the first time, referring back to were he was up here earlier and someone had been watching him for a few moments, though he never looked back. He could be wrong… it might have just been a Dark Legionnaire or someone. But Skara was here now, Sotsu wanted to say it now, before he might have to die in space. He knew what awaited on the ARK. The horrible creature known as the Biolizard, as well as the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Robotnik's little team. Which Sotsu was told to fight against all of them, by himself. 

"Hey," Sotsu simply said looking up into the glowing jade irises. Skara simply returned the smile and sat down next to him.

"I have a feeling that this might be it. I might not come back from the ARK. There's something about it that's giving me this feeling about the place," Sotsu, he was looking down at the landscape far below, not wanting to look into Skara's deep eyes, and once again feel the same heart-ache.

But now he'd have to face it. He knew he most likely wouldn't survive the ARK, the Biolizard, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Robotnik, and the dangerous environment of space itself. It was too much, the odds were against him… now… now would most likely would be his last moments on this planet forever. 

And still… his stubborn attitude would not let him admit to Skara. But in his head it was better not say anything. For the very slight chance that she may actually feel something for him and then having to loose it if he dies on this mission. He didn't want to be selfish, to say that just to figure out what she thought. 

Then again if he didn't die on this mission he wouldn't even have to worry. So now Sotsu held it in his mind to try and keep alive… mostly just for Skara, and her not even knowing it. He tried not to laugh at the idea. His internal struggle going unnoticed, and it being more furious then his external struggles. But things like that went on all the time. As internal struggles were always the most vicious, where you'd be combating yourself. One such fight Sotsu had always fought, always going into painfully deep thought of what and how, when and why to do the things he does. Even when they are over he goes back to them… digs them up and wonders to regret it. Never letting go of the things that pain him, never letting himself forget of the mistakes that he brings back, causing them to haunt him for months, and in many cases years. 

Sotsu, his whole life had always been on the outlook for ways to start over. Now that he had… he get on the bad foot straight off the bat. One thing he knew he'd regret if he didn't do it here and now… was to tell Skara how he felt. Now… inside of him was a furious hell of an internal struggle that felt as if it would tear him apart. And perhaps if he won't go through with it… it will.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	27. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 27- Into the ARK

Chapter 27- Into the ARK

Chapter 27- Into the ARK

The two sat there in the silence of the night for a long moment. Then finally Sotsu built up the courage and decided to take action.

"So Skara," "Sotsu," they both found themselves talking at once. They both stammered a little afterward, a little shocked.

"Sorry you first," Sotsu said humbly notioning toward Skara.

"No I insist you first," she replied back.

"Ok… well you see," Sotsu said clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" Skara insisted after Sotsu hesitated and lowered his face to try to hide his reddening.

"Well… Skara. Eh… I…," he stopped again. Stumbling over the words in his head, trying to find something suitable. 

"Perhaps you should go first," Sotsu said smiling to her, her eyes reflecting the moonlight to make it seem as if they were giving off a jade glow.

"Well. Er… Sotsu," she began scratching the back of her head. 

"No you say what you want to," Skara half-snapped, Sotsu giving a slight laugh seeing that she was frustrated with something, he hoped it was perhaps the same thing.

"Alright… what I wanted to say," Sotsu began drawing his words slowly to try and keep controlled.

"… is that I…" he was cut short as Von Harmoss was heard clearing his throat as he rose to the roof.

"Sotsu… the shuttle iz' ready and waiting. Zwe need you to shoot up immediately," the doctor said sternly.

Sotsu gave Skara a slight smile then slowly got up and walked toward the doctor. He looked over his right shoulder back to Skara, she was watching him with her deep jade eyes, they seemed pained. Sotsu shot up his left hand over his right shoulder as a wave goodbye. Then Sotsu turned and descended the stairs. Not sure what to feel, he held a slight smile until he and the doctor entered the launch room.

A great rectangular room built entirely of metal, a great red and white Dark Legion rocket awaited Sotsu in the middle. Von Harmoss took up the suit from a Dark Legionnaire and pushed it toward Sotsu.

"The rocket hash auto-pilot. Get dressed and we shall commence launch shortly," Von Harmoss explained as Sotsu zipped up the suit and latched in the helmet.

Sotsu entered the cockpit and set himself into the chair. The whole thing was set pointing upward so it felt strange to him. Then after a short moment some servants buckled him into place. Then as they left, and a final thumbs up to the last man out, the door was locked and the countdown began.

As the countdown continued, the great top of the room split open and revealed the vast black abyss of the night sky, the only visible objects were the flames of the stars far above. The intercom popped on inside Sotsu's helmet, Kragok's voice came over, his harsh and demanding voice began to order Sotsu of what he was to do:

"Once you get up there I want you to make it into the ARK's power core. From there unlatch all of the outlet cables. This should overload the thing and blow the whole ARK up. You'll need to make it out of there, and you need to go unnoticed. But first I need you to put a jamming device in the main console room. If you don't then they'll be able to pick out that there's a problem. You cannot fail this mission Sotsu. Failure is not acceptable. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Sotsu simply replied.

"Good."

"May I talk to Skara just for a moment?" Sotsu asked after a brief second.

"Hmm? Sure make it quick though," Kragok replied. There was a sound of shuffling on the intercom before Skara's voice sounded over.

"Sotsu?" she asked, a hint of some emotion Sotsu couldn't exactly pin held in her voice, Sotsu guessed it to sound as if it were concern.

"Skara? I just want to say… that this whole time. Ever since I first saw you… I've always ha…" Sotsu was cut off as static took over. The line being disconnected from the launch beginning caused it. If any type of communications were activated it could scramble the reading replays being picked up in the Mission Control Room.

Sotsu grimaced at his failure to finish his reply. He now greatly regretted not saying it earlier.

"I admire you Skara," Sotsu said anyway, only to have the static seem to mock him as no one picked up his words. 

He hung his head slightly as he replaced the intercom on the console, then rested it back onto the seat as he looked forward toward the sky far above. In a short few moments the whole place began to shake violently as the thrusters kicked in. Sotsu closed his eyes not wanted to see the blur caused by the vibration. Then he felt a great kick and jut as the rocket slowly began to liftoff. 

The shaking became more intense, and after a few long moments, it ended. Sotsu opened his eyes, he could still himself being pushed into the chair it's just that the shaking stopped. He saw space outside, a vast eternity stretching farther then the mind could imagine. 

Sotsu blinked hard for a few moments trying to take into the fact that he was now in space, it was a placed he most feared. He didn't panic, he had self-control, but he was breathing hard. He could hear his breath echo in his helmet, sounding like someone gasping frailly as their last breathes of life, being drawn and taught sounding.

The intercom popped back in with the voice of Von Harmoss:

"Sotsu vwe are about to release the thrusters. After that, the trajectory should pull the ARK into view. From there you must prepare yourself to dock, then you haf' three hours to find the Console Room, then another two hours to get to the core, then one hour to escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes doctor," Sotsu replied, clearing his throat, as he felt a little worried.

"Good. God speed Sotsu, God speed," with that a click confirmed the intercom's deactivation. 

Sotsu looked out the front windows. He felt a slight jerk and heard the hiss of the pressure being regulated about the engines. Then a slight clack as the locks of the thrusters released, sending the large tubes to drift about in space. Sotsu watched silently as the ARK slowly came into view, the great gargantuan structure loomed over the shuttle. He was about the backside, so it was one giant sphere shape. Several extensions of the short jutted out here and there, much like the Death Star from Star Wars. 

The shuttle began to slowly course itself for one of the large portholes meant for the docking of any types of spacecraft. As the shuttle neared a large metal extension reached from within the docking area and latched to the roof of the shuttle with a loud clatch sound. Sotsu sustained his deep breathing as the shuttle began to be drawn in. Then eventually when it was completely inside, the bay doors closed.

"Pressure stabilization process commencing. Please wait," a feminine computer voice sounded. 

Sotsu let out a long sigh. He felt guilty for having failed with Skara, at least for the time being. He lifted the intercom and pressed the small red on button on the side, nothing but static replied. It could only be opened from the other side.

"Rats," Sotsu sighed.

"Pressure stabilization complete. You may now exit and remove your helmet, thank you," the voice sounded.

Sotsu slowly began to work at the buckles on the chair. After a few minutes to work them out Sotsu got up. He guessed the ARK had artificial gravity because he was walking normally along the floor. He unlatched his helmet and went for the arms closet, where his equipment was stored. 

He drew his bag from the small metal locker and put it around his right shoulder. He wrapped his tail about his helmet so he could put on his glasses. He hit the side button on the glasses so access the LED display. He would want it, he had figured out that the LED could pick up on distinct sound waves. More efficiently then Sotsu could pick up on electromagnetic pulses. Sotsu then latched on his hoistels about his waist, and hung his helmet from a latch on his bag. He had left the Chaos Blade at Dark Legion HQ. Not wanting the heavy item to have to be carried about as he took the long hike about the ARK. 

After double-checking his gear once more, the black echidna set off outside the shuttle. He entered into the docking room. A ladder lead down from the shuttle door to the metal floor of the poorly lit room. 

"Lord protect me," Sotsu whispered. Despite not being religious, the echidna sometimes found comfort in saying such things. He didn't know why exactly… just something that would help him mentally cope with the situation, and try to keep his nerves calm.

Sotsu approached the dock exit. He looked back to his shuttle, the large white and red rocket was held firmly in place by the large metal extension above. The dreary room seemed fit for a haunted place of some kind… it was open, poorly lit and had been abandoned for years.

Sotsu hit the small blue button next to the door, it slid open silently. Sotsu entered a metal corridor, several doors lining the place.

"Ag… what's with me always coming into hallways?" Sotsu questioned himself as he walked toward the one at the closer end.

"Damn I hate this place already," Sotsu grumbled to himself as he pressed the button to open the door.

He stepped into what seemed to be a small mess hall. Great windows spanned one wall, painting a great picture of a vast blackness dotted here and there with small white dots. It reminded Sotsu of the mess halls from the Star Trek shows. Though here they were lifeless and dead. No one to fill it with noise or life, having had no one to walk amongst the tables for over fifty years. 

Sotsu noticed a door at the far end of the place. As he walked over he thought he heard someone as a slight creak echoed about the room, sounding like a strangled cry of a haunting phantom. Sotsu quickly pressed at the cloaking device that was partially extended from it's pocket on his bag, only enough to reveal the on button. Sotsu's form faded away to nothing more then that like the air about the room. 

The echidna stayed silent for a second, then after no one had appeared for a few moments he deactivated the device. Sotsu figured it to just be a lose piece of metal of gear somewhere within the walls of the ship. Then he trekked on though the door, another hallway, identical to the first. 

Sotsu walked across the hallway and hit the button. 

"Guys?" Mighty asked as he looked over to see the door open, though no one behind it. 

"What the…?" the armadillo questioned tilted his head to the side.

He walked into the hallway, Sotsu was hanging atop the ceiling, pressing his arms and legs against the walls to support himself, he watched as the Chaotic went into the hallway, looked about for a little, then exited into the Mess Hall.

Sotsu let out a silent sigh of relief before stealthily plopping down from the ceiling. He had a hassle to climb up it with the cumbersome space suit so in intended to discard it… though not here where he could be caught. Sotsu entered the room Mighty was in before, it was a small room that severed as a four-way crossroads. Three other doors remained in option for the echidna to take. 

He decided to take the one to his left… he entered the room to find another hallway… apparently these people had no intention on a unique design. He quickly took up a random room to find a quarters. There was a small metal table with a few padded chairs about it and a bed in one corner of the room. 

Sotsu set his bag on the table and quickly began to strip himself of the space suit. After folding the suit he packed it into his bag and drew out his Dark Legion coat, he spilled that on and zipper it up all the way. Then he slipped on the finger-less gloves and set out of the room. 

As he did he heard some signing.

"Vector," Sotsu breathed, as he quickly reached behind to his bag and activated the cloaking device. He remained silent for a seconds, then he looked over his shoulder, he noticed something. His senses picked up someone, not Vector, not the originator of the signing, but instead Espio. He had just entered the room silently enough for Sotsu not to notice, yet still he didn't notice Sotsu. Both were cloaked. 

Sotsu slowly and silently reached for his Sword. As the weapon was almost within his reach Vector came out from the door at the end of the hallway, the door closer to Sotsu. The croc was singing and was on a collision course with the echidna.

As the croc got closer Sotsu struck out, causing his cloaking to fall, and jammed one foot firm into the croc's face knocking him out. Then before Espio could react or even register what was happening he had the butt of the Sword coming down hard on his head, making quick work of him.

Both had fallen without much more then a simple thud. Sotsu seethed the Sword and began to trek into the room the croc had come from. He looked inside to find some form of a recreation center. There were varying boards set on tables about the place. Nothing too special.

Sotsu made his way past the dead room and into the next door. He was now into another intersection, and he heard voices from the next room.

"Shadow can you hear me?" it was Robotnik, Sotsu knew that he'd be in his Egg-Walker. 

"Yes did you locate the others?" Eggman asked, no doubt over a communication's device of some sort.

"Good make sure they don't get through," Eggman said.

Sotsu decided to make his entrance. He pressed the button to open the door and walked in, Sword in hand and ready to blast apart whatever Robotnik had.

Robotnik looked in shock at seeing the echidna enter.

"Sotsu? What… you're with the Freedom Fighters aren't you!" he exclaimed. Sotsu let off a slight smirk and he bowed his head slightly.

"If it isn't the mighty Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Would it help you to know that I work for the Dark Legion now. I guess you haven't heard what happened to your base," Sotsu said, enjoying this event.

"What? Dark Legion. This is a trick," Robotnik snapped.

"Well try to communicate with your base. I'll be off wandering about," Sotsu replied as he walked past. Eggman noticed the patch on the echidna's jacket, and also remembered that the Freedom Fighters didn't use that kind of equipment.

"Wait Sotsu!" Robotnik said turning in the Egg-Mech.

"Oh and another thing," Sotsu said, turning slowly to meet the doctor.

"I'm here to kill you all. You, the Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters," Sotsu said extending an open hand toward Robotnik.

"What? What are you doing?!" Robotnik said in a panicked tone.

Sotsu slowly turned his wrist, the Egg-Mech's knees gave out, causing the mech to fall into a kneeling position. Then Robotnik found his torso being pushed down until his hands were on the floor. 

"Sotsu… what are you doing?" Robotnik managed out. He looked up to see Sotsu right before him… Robotnik found that he was kneeling in front of Sotsu like a servant of the sort.

"Imagine… the ability to kill anyone, with the simply action of willing it. I… Sotsu, without lifting a finger, have caused Mobius' lord to kneel before him. In fear of the power I have," Sotsu slowly explained, starring down through the blue frames of his glasses at the trembling kneeled form of Robotnik.

"You… shall pay! Sotsu!" Robotnik said.

"Heh… pathetic," Sotsu replied before letting go of the overlander.

Robotnik scrambled about a bit before lying back in exhaust. Sotsu merely turned his back and exited the room, leaving the trembling man to try and regain himself.

"Sotsu! You'll pay!" the black echidna heard the man shout as the door slid back. 

Sotsu walked into the next room… he found himself to be in the storage bay. A vast dark and open room holding stacked box of various colors and sizes. A large crane loomed over the place, having been dead for several years, it seemed like a ghastly statue.

There was one other door that led out. Sotsu took that and entered into a large round room. It had several doors place along the edges. More or less it just seemed just to be an open junction. Sotsu slowly paced along the line of doors, he held the Sword tightly just to be prepared if he was to run into someone. Nothing was heard, so Sotsu just took the closest door.

It slid opened silently. The long forgotten remains of someone's quarters were eminent. Sotsu took a step inside, then there was a loud bang as the panel under him gave way, sending him falling to the floor below, he heard several cries as the dust cleared, there stood Tails, Boomer and Nate. Tails was in his blue walker, called the Tornado. 

"Sotsu?" Tails asked as the Sotsu rose from the metal debris.

"Sotsu… what are you doing here?" Nate asked, the overlander holding a confused expression on his face.

"I am here… to destroy the ARK. And kill everyone here," Sotsu replied cocking the Sword.

"What? Hey why are you wearing the Dark Leg…," Tails faded out as he noticed the patch.

"Yes Tails… I work for the Dark Legion. And I'm afraid your fate is sealed," Sotsu said aiming the Sword at the three.

"Sotsu put down that gun. Please we need to work together to stop the ARK. If you blow it up the pieces of it will crash into Mobius and devastate the land," Nate tried to reason. Sotsu knew the scientist was right. If the ARK were to explode the pieces of it would fly into the surface of Mobius and total the area.

Sotsu lowered his gun a little, he looked past the group and thought about his situation.

They are right. If I don't stop the ARK, but blow it up, it'll only cause a slightly less fatal disaster, but it'll still do more then enough damage to ruin the planet. 

"Sotsu kill them now!" Kragok shouted over the earpiece, his voice filled with frustration. 

"Wha'? Kragok?" Tails asked in shock.

"Fine then… I'll have to force you to," Kragok said before the earpiece clicked off.

Sotsu's head began to hurt. The pain built rapidly. It felt like it was going to explode as it throbbed in pain. Then all at once Sotsu found that he had lifted his gun to level with the fox, and he pulled the trigger.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	28. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chapter 28- Grit

Chapter 28- Grit

Chapter 28- Grit

The shot zipped right past the fox's head, trimming one of the small extensions from his face and causing him to cry out.

"That's it!" Nate said angrily as he lifted a finger to let out a powerful blat from his eyewear.

Before the overlander could even do that Sotsu had unleashed a swift blow to the side of his head knocking him out. As Tails brought about the Tornado, Boomer decided to hide in a far corner of the room. 

Sotsu turned toward the walker and pressed the muzzle of his gun into the one of the legs and pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced though the leg and took out the knee joint, paralyzing one of the Tornado's legs. Tails hit the Vulcan Cannon trigger and unleashed a salvo of fire on Sotsu. The echidna merely leaped on top of the walker and pushed the muzzle of the gun to Tails' forehead.

"Give it up Tails. You've lost," Sotsu said holding no emotion in his tone.

"No matter," the echidna said.

Sotsu spun and he leapt off. As he turned about he kicked out with one foot, the hit ripped the other leg from the Tornado clean off. The thing tilted over and landed lob-sided with a loud clang. Then as the echidna leveled his footing he brought up the Sword and shot a single shot toward the Vulcan Cannon. The bullet ripped across the turret and cut it straight off. 

Tails hit at a few buttons. A blue light came on at the front of the walker and quickly built. It was Tails' Energy Ray Attack. The bright blue beam blazed fourth and ripped across the floor in a brilliant display, intending to hit Sotsu, but instead merely causing a large dent into a wall. Sotsu leapt to the side, seethed the Sword and drew his two pistols while in air. As soon as he tumbled over and leveled himself he unleashed two shots, each were to the middle part of the hull. Each went deep inside and cut the connection cords for the controls. The beam dissipated, Tails hit futilely at the buttons, nothing happened.

Tails began to sob as he still tried to hit at the buttons. Sotsu didn't smile, he just grimaced at the fox. Boomer was now watching behind, Sotsu didn't bother with the walrus. He would be nothing more then a waste of time. Sotsu took a piece of scrap metal from the torn section of the floor into his hand. He drew his arm back and threw the piece at Tails. The small projectile slammed into the fox's head, drawing a little blood and rendering him unconscious. 

Sotsu looked over his shoulder at Boomer who recoiled at bit when the echidna's gaze fixed onto him.

"If you can… tell Sonic I'm coming," Sotsu said coldly as he walked out of the door to a new room. 

Kragok no doubt wouldn't be happy that he didn't kill the three but he wouldn't be angry for at least Sotsu had got them out of the way for the time being. 

The echidna made his way toward the door that lead away from the area. It led to another small hallway where an elevator resided at the end. Sotsu took this to get to the middle floor where the Console Room waited. Once the elevator stopped Sotsu walked out. He walked along a long hallway that curved as it went along. Eventually it ended at the Console Room.

Shadow was inside looking out the window. Amy was pacing rapidly near the back of the room. Sotsu wondered what happened with Shadow. This is what Sotsu knew of from the game… but for some reason since it was different here. Shadow was suppose to be doing something else, remembering hearing Robotnik order him to hold someone… or something.

Sotsu merely shrugged his shoulders and walked out from the enclosed hallway area.

"Sotsu?" Amy questioned.

"What are you do…?" she stopped and gasped as she noticed the Dark Legion patch on Sotsu's left sleeve.

"Yes that's right. I'm here to destroy the ARK and kill everyone on board," Sotsu replied, taking up the Sword and cocking it.

Amy let a loud scream as she began to run toward Shadow who was just turning toward the echidna.

"Here to kill everyone on board eh? Well I don't know who you are but you must have some guts saying that," Shadow snapped, slowly approaching Sotsu. 

Sotsu merely turned his emotionless gaze toward the black hedgehog, looking down on him in a degrading fashion. Amy was watching from the back of the room.

"Arrogant rodent. I certainly hope you're not challenging me," Sotsu replied.

"What? I'll show you," Shadow said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ultimate life-form? Gerald was a fool to think you could be such a thing. Anything with emotions could never be ultimate. Such things can cloud the mind," Sotsu said seething the Sword.

"Who are you? How do you know about me?" Shadow demanded.

"Maria… what a wasted existence. Nothing more then imperfect garbage… just like me… but unlike you," Sotsu persisted.

"Shut your mouth echidna!" Shadow shouted clenching his fists.

"Yet still… this is only a matter of opinion. I'd never consider you the ultimate life-form," Sotsu said slowly raising an open hand.

"Never…" Sotsu breathed as he flicked his notioned with his extended hand toward a wall, sending Shadow toward it using telekinesis.

The black hedgehog meet the wall with a loud whack. Sotsu merely turned his head to face Shadow who was attempting to level himself.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"A mere fraction of the power I have. I'll only leave you operable so you can take care of the Biolizard," Sotsu looked deeply into the hedgehogs eyes.

"Yes… I must keep my promise to Maria. And you," Shadow found himself saying… Sotsu had managed to screw Shadow's brain up enough to think that what had happened in the game had just happened. Sotsu smiled as he watched the black hedgehog run off.

"What'd you do to him?" Amy asked in a frightened voice. 

"Hmm? Nothing really don't worry about it. I just made it so he'll help Sonic stop the ARK. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Please if you want… leave," Sotsu said politely to the cowering Amy.

"No get away from me!" Amy whined, Sotsu just gave her a confused glance then shrugged his shoulders.

The black echidna looked over to the main console. He didn't have to jam the device really. Everyone knew he was here now, he didn't really wanna bother with Kragok's stealthy plan… it'd take too long. He only wanted to get here to copy a map to the engine room.

"Please use this time wisely to get to an escape pod or something. This place is going to explode after I get through with it," Sotsu said coldly as he typed a few buttons on the console to access the map. He hit a few more buttons and got a printed copy then headed for the door Shadow just left through and began to follow the map.

"I hope Sonic gets you real good," Amy shouted at him after the door had closed.

"Why should you hope him to meet up with me? Do you wish him dead so soon?" Sotsu called back before heading down the hallway and back to the elevator.

Compassion for another… why is it? Why have I subjected myself to be a hypocrite so I can argue against it? Perhaps it's merely to strike further into the heart of my opponents, but if I am unsure of my purpose to do so… then why do I continue? The only person who has, or is able to, recognize this hypocrisy though is myself. If only myself then I can still account for it against my assailants... therefore questioning or concerning myself with it really isn't necessary. That is at least until I finally make my mark, when I can tell Skara. Which even then… most relevance this tactic has with is Kevin. I know it's wrong to think of such a thing… but what must be done to achieve something, must be done. It is my mission to rid the Dark Legion of their adversaries. Kevin being very powerful, means I must work at a weakness to be able to attack him. One very apparent and easy weakness is his compassion for Nikki. Just as with Sonic… I can slow him down, making him nothing more then a target.

Sotsu found his mind wandering to Skara as the elevator made it's long trip to the lowest floor where he would be able to find the engine room. He wondered what would await him when he returned. He wondered if Skara caught on from the little bit he had gotten though to her. He wondered if she'd try to avoid him because she didn't like him. He wondered what the future would hold for the two… if any at all.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. The bottom-most floor of the ARK was in horrible condition. The place had very little lighting and was cramped with several marks, dents and bangs along the walls and floor. It reminded Sotsu of something from Aliens perhaps, or maybe a Space Hulk from Warhammer 40K.

Sotsu looked at the print out, the whole bottom floor was just full of these cramped corridors all of them criss-crossing the whole level. Sotsu drew a finger about the route he was planning to take. It was not the most straightforward route, but that's because Sotsu didn't want to trek through the sewage areas and the toxic holding facilities. So Sotsu chose the route that would be safest yet most efficient.

As the echidna walked through the shadowy corridors he began to hear some footfalls. His glasses showed Sotsu what direction they were coming from and approximately how far away they were. Sotsu positioned himself flat against the edge of a wall where the corner turned, and where Sotsu hoped his victim would walk out from. He heard the footfalls become louder, they echoed about the place. A normal person would have been probably confused by the sound's feedback, but with the aid of the sound-detecting device built into his glasses he was able to pin-point out the source.

Sotsu seethed the Sword and drew his pistols. Then just as the sound's originator neared a few yards from the corner Sotsu pulled out with his guns pointed toward the victim. There standing clad in a green vest was Julie-Su.

"Sotsu," she gasped.

"Heh didn't expect me did ya'?" the black echidna replied.

"I got word of you over the intercom. You're after us… I can't let you stand in our way," she said drawing her pistol.

"Fine then… you shall suffer," Sotsu snapped.

Julie-Su pulled the trigger of her large silver double-barrel pistol over and over, sending green energy rays toward the black echidna. Sotsu ran back into the corner and avoided the shots, as he heard Julie-Su pursuing, he decided to make this an interesting fight by making use of the maze of corridors. Sotsu rounded another corridor and tried to trek back in an attempt to get behind his opponent.

Sotsu went down a few short corridors and found himself within earshot of Julie-Su. He rounded a corner to find himself standing no more then a few yards away, she was facing toward him as well. Both of them raised their pistols and took shots off. Sotsu knew Julie-Su to be a trained and worthy gun-fighter, and he knew an error in this fight could prove fatal.

Sotsu dived to his left side and Julie-Su jerked quickly to her right, all of the rounds were avoided but both of them keep the guns blazing. Sotsu got into a crouch with his back toward the wall, as Julie-Su backed a little ways. Sotsu caught sight a pipeline near the other echidna. He quickly diverted his aim slightly and sent a shot toward the metal connection, it hit home and released a jet of hot steam at Julie-Su.

She recoiled back only getting stung slightly from the jet, but she stopped firing in the process. Sotsu popped a few shots but with luck on her behalf they had merely struck Julie-Su's metal cybernetics and bounced off. In reaction to the fire she dived about the corner and into another corridor. Sotsu cursed having not struck a wound when he had that chance. Then the black echidna decided to take to the other corridors as well.

Sotsu struggled to keep Julie-Su within earshot but eventually she got smart and stuck to a slower yet quiet pace. So Sotsu relied mostly on his electromagnetic senses to try and search here out now. The gloomy abandoned surroundings made the search all the more unnerving, especially if Julie-Su decided to camp out in a single location.

Sotsu was quickly confirmed of Julie-Su's location as he heard the hiss of a door opening. Sotsu quickly took a firm grip on his pistols and headed for the sound. Upon reaching and opening the door he discovered she had entered the Toxic Waste Storage. He entered to find himself on an extension over a pit of toxic sludge that resided far below. His opponent stood, pistol drawn and ready, on the other side.

Sotsu quickly took to the ground as a green streak passed over head, then he strafed to his right as another green energy blast passed right by his left shoulder. His actions were sharp and with an unrealistic quickness. He smiled as Julie-Su began to back away slightly upon discovering Sotsu was closing ground every time he dodged a blast. 

As she backed toward the end of the walkway, she saw a short ladder that would lead to a lower platform. She shot off an quick few rounds before jumping the lower platform. Sotsu saw his opening as he took off several shots at the opposing echidna. The dark blue energy zipped by her… all of them falling off aim slightly. 

Julie-Su hit the ground rolling, the pulled her pistol about and got into a crouch facing toward Sotsu, and took a few good shots off. Sotsu decided not to wait up to be hit, so he simply stationed his left foot on the railing along side the walkway and leap over to land on his feet on the platform below with a loud thud. 

Julie-Su somersaulted to her right as Sotsu unleashed a barrage of fire form his pistols. She shot back, the green energy zipped across his cheek and drew a little blood. Sotsu dived to his right and took off several more shots at his opponent who was now zipping back and forth to avoid the shots and to close in on Sotsu. 

Sotsu righted himself and began to charge toward his gunfighter assailant. Both of them were running straight ahead, and at the same time both unleashed a single shot aimed head level. In the same action both rolled forward under the shot and came up with weapons ready, and landing in a crouch.

Sotsu now found himself starring down the double-barrels of Julie-Su's pistol, as with her, the same of Sotsu's pistols. Both were breathing heavily, anticipating the others action. The air held still and heavy. Sotsu now decided to stop messing around and use his psychic powers. As he tried to use the psychic hold on Julie-Su he found it wouldn't work. Then it hit him… they had been prepared.

"Clever," Sotsu said bring up a slight smile.

"Hmm. So you now just figured out," Julie-Su replied.

"How?" Sotsu questioned, the two not relaxing or taking off their locked gave from each other.

"When the Brotherhood informed us on you had joined the Dark Legion we only needed to pick up on your brain signal before we could develop a nullifying device," Julie-Su explained.

"If you guys had known then how come Amy and some of the others seemed like they didn't?" Sotsu asked, thinking back on his few previous encounters.

"We only told the main of our group since it was very hard to produce even one such device," Julie-Su said, her finger was shaking, she knew Sotsu was merely using this time to compensate a plan, but she didn't wish to make her knowledge apparent. Sotsu's face turned to one of seriousness, Julie-Su knew he was about to make his move.

"What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger," Sotsu simply said, not showing concern toward the large weapon gazing him down.

"Why so you can have the satisfaction of knowing that you won't have to serve the Dark Legion?" Julie-Su snapped back.

"No… because…" Sotsu stopped as he made his move.

Sotsu quickly jammed his forearms into Julie-Su's extended arm. Her pistol flew from her hand and across the room, she wasn't even able to look over to where it had went before she found one of Sotsu's feet slamming her in the chest and pinning her to the ground. She looked up to find herself starring into the two barrels of Sotsu's akimbo.

"… if you don't act then I'll have to," Sotsu finished. 

"Do you think I'm gonna give up that eas…" Julie-Su was cut off as Sotsu butted her head with the bottom of one of his guns, knocking her out.

"No… that's why I just did that," Sotsu said to the unconscious Julie-Su.

Sotsu uprighted himself and hoisteled his pistols. He took up Julie-Su's large double-barreled pistol and stuck that in his equipment bag. Then he slung Julie-Su over his shoulder and slowly made his way up the ladder and out the Toxic Storage door. He didn't want Julie-Su to get sick from exposure to the waste. 

Sotsu, still carrying Julie-Su, continued for the Engine Room. Finally the black echidna found himself in the long and large room. Several large round containers held to one wall, those were the engines. They were silent now, indicating Sonic and Shadow had defeated the Biolizard. Sotsu leaned Julie-Su against one wall. Sotsu then reached into his equipment bag and pulled forth half a dozen Vibro-Mines. He placed one on each of the engines and set them to go off at a certain temperature. That way they'd only explode if the engines heated up enough, Sotsu plan was to make the engines over-heat themselves. Then the vibro-mines would detonate, shatter the engine stabilizers and cause a chain-reaction throughout the gas lines in the ARK, and blow the whole thing up.

Sotsu now found himself back-tracking to the Console Room, he was carrying Julie-Su and didn't intend to have her awaken before he got there. He got to the elevator, and went up… now it was only a matter of getting out. No doubt the whole group would be up there though, it had been a good amount of time and Shadow and Sonic had no doubt done their work. He'd now put on a good show, only being able to use his physical techniques.

He now approached the Console Room. Everyone was there, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, even Robotnik, who was in his walker. Sotsu entered with Julie-Su over his shoulder, Knuckles was the first to notice the black echidna.

"There's Sotsu!" Knuckles shouted, approaching the Dark Legionnaire with a hellish look in his eyes.

"Here take her," Sotsu said pulling Julie-Su off his shoulder and pushing her toward Knuckles.

"You bastard you hurt her!" Knuckles shouted as he noticed the small blue notch on her forehead.

"That's what happens when you pull a gun on someone I guess," Sotsu replied coldly, though he knew he had been the one to first pull a gun.

"I'm here to kill everyone of you," Sotsu said walking toward the center of the room, he intentionally made it so they could surround him on all sides.

"Hah! You think you could beat all of us?" Eggman gloated.

"Zurely you are kidding," Antonie said.

"Don't underestimate him guys. He might not be able to use his psychic abilities but he can still use his Chaos Powers," Knuckles explained setting Julie-Su in a safe location at the back of the room.

"Well then… are we ready?" Sotsu asked, he extended his tail upward pulling lose a chain hanging from the ceiling. He yanked it down hard and flung it about with his tail, causing the chain to wrap about it until there was only a little slack left. Then he drew both pistols, his LED in his frames, and his feet pivoted… he was ready.

The first of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix rushed in. Sotsu sent a swift kick to Antoine's face, a swift shot found Boomer's shoulder, Sotsu whipped about his tail sending the chain whacking and downing Mina and striking out Espio. Sonic dashed in only to find that the echidna had jumped up to avoid the attack, his reaction speed was faster then anyone would have expected. Knuckles was charging forward along side Vector, only to find the air-borne Black Knight sending a swift kick to both of their noses, causing them to reel back and give Sotsu some landing space. 

Tails came in for an aerial attack at Sotsu who's feet were just touching the ground, he found the tail whip coming about. Sotsu dodged a punch from Knuckles by simply stepping to the side, then he lifted his knee into the Guardian's stomach, taking out his wind. Mighty came in with a single strong punch that Sotsu nearly was hit by, but managed to lean back enough that it slipped by him, then the Black Knight jammed his right gun-nozzle into the armadillo's shoulder and fired. Tails flew low, but the chain was quickly flopped around and struck his back hard and grounded him.

Sotsu back-flipped over Robotnik's Vulcan Cannon fire and while in the air he whipped about his tails and smacked Sally's gun right from her hand. Then since he was turned the other way and running right for the charging Sonic, he pressed one foot into the hedgehogs forehead and lifted the other to send himself upward and causing the blue hero to fall down. 

Once in the air again Sotsu spun, fired one shot into the supporting shaft that held up Robotnik's Vulcan Cannon, the laser cut through the metal and the gun fell off, then he whipped his tail about causing the chain to strike and knock out Geoffrey whose aim had been trained on Sotsu. Sotsu quickly sent a swift kick to Amy to cause her to fall backwards and slid across the floor in a comical fashion. 

Sotsu landed and rolled to face the group now. Sally was running to regain her lost pistol, Sonic was leveling himself and rubbing the back of his neck, Knuckles was getting up and wiping away a good amount of blood that was running from his nose, Tails was charging in another air-borne attempt, Robotnik was working at trying to get his missile-launcher to work and Nate was helping out the wounded Boomer and Mighty. Amy had gotten back up and drawn her hammer, and Vector was still slightly dazed having received the more forceful of the two kicks Sotsu pulled off earlier. 

Sotsu brought up both of his pistols and blazed forth a hellish salvo only matched to that back when he saved Skara. Drawing on the Chaos Energy being emitted from the Super Emeralds which were being held in the shuttle the group was planning on taking back to Mobius, a fatal error on their behalf. 

Tails got two shots, one in each shoulder, Sally got one in her left leg, Nate got on that braced his chest, Robotnik's walker got enough to the console to claim it un-repairable, one shot to Vector's left arm and three shots to Amy's hammer to totally demolish it. Now only Sonic and Knuckles stood.

"What a disappointment. I could have easily killed you all as well," Sotsu said twirling the two smoking pistols then hoisteling them.

"You'll pay for this Sotsu," Sonic shouted, Sotsu smiled coldly as he thought back on all the times Sonic had held that arrogant smirk on his face when he was against Robotnik. But now his eyes threatened to leak forth tears of sorrow and pain. Knuckles held a determined and hurt look, ready to attack Sotsu and try to defeat him at whatever costs.

"Why don't you two change into your super forms?" Sotsu asked, returning to his serious look.

"Think you're up to the challenge or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… yes I do. But I guess it's only because I want to give you guys a chance," Sotsu replied.

"You must be stupid or something," Sonic said drawing his smirk across his face. Sotsu thought little of Sonic in truth, his arrogance and incompetence would prove his own demise eventually. Perhaps if Sotsu were in a less forgiving mood he would end the great Mobian hero's life this instance. But he preferred fighting the hedgehog's ego down. Much like when Goku had allowed Freiza to power up to his full extent. 

Sonic produced fifty rings that he had stored somewhere… then the two, Sonic and Knuckles glowed brightly as they took on the forms of Hyper Knuckles and Super Sonic. Sotsu watched the great energy running from the two, the bright energy reflecting off his glasses, casting the place in their glow. 

"We should take this into a different room. You don't wish to cause the demise of your own friends do you?" Sotsu asked notioning toward the exit. The two nodded and headed out with Sotsu leading.

The three now found themselves standing in a wide and vast pentagon shaped room. Metal sealing all side. The tension held as the combatants starred each other down. Sotsu no longer held with the chain, his pistols weren't drawn and neither was the Sword. 

"This'll be a piece of cake," Sonic replied. 

"This is the end of you. The rising of the Dark Legion. After you two are dealt with I shall kill everyone else," Sotsu spoke, the later of the sentence was slowly spoken to bring in effect to his two opponents.

Sonic dashed forward with such a blazing speed it tore the metal tiles from their resting spots, his gold form flashed as nothing more then a gold streak. Knuckles rushed forward a little ways behind. Both were intending on taking out the black echidna as soon as possible. 

Sotsu quickly brought himself to the side and around the gold blaze, before Sonic could even pass Sotsu the black echidna brought around his right leg and smashed the shin shielding into his face. Sotsu was surprised that action didn't take off his leg. Sonic's body flipped upward and he fell to the ground. Sotsu quickly slammed one foot onto Sonic and used him to get himself into the air.

Knuckles was charging in quickly, Sotsu brought one foot toward the Guardian who was anticipating the attack and blocked, but to his surprise the other foot was also coming toward him, and found home in his right eye. 

Sonic was already coming toward Sotsu as he landed. Sotsu quickly turned and side-kicked Sonic in the stomach, but the force of Sonic's speed pushed Sotsu toward Knuckles with a great shove. Sotsu used this momentum as he gripped Knuckles' shoulders and flipped over his head. He then brought his foot around to the side of Knuckles' head as the Guardian began to turn. The kick caused him to fall side-ways. 

Sonic who had already recovered jumped over the falling Knuckles and spun dash toward Sotsu. The ex-earthling drew a vibro-mine and set it for proximity by simply hitting the default on button. Sotsu had stored the mines for easy access in case he needed them quickly. He tossed the mine in a frisbee like fashion at the gold blur. Sotsu dived backward as the mine set off sending a concussion wave about a ten foot radius catching Sonic and Knuckles in the blast and sending them flying across the room along with metal debris.

Sotsu then took the given time to draw the Sword and set in a metal slug. Just as Sonic and Knuckles were regaining themselves Sotsu had taken the gun up and aimed it toward Sonic. Sonic looked up to Sotsu, but didn't have enough time to register what was happening before Sotsu sent the metal slug speeding toward him. 

The projectile slammed into Sonic, had he not been in Super form he would have died horribly. The projectile sent Sonic into a wall shortly behind him. As Knuckles began to charge forward Sotsu quickly emptied the gun and began to press another slug into the barrel. Knuckles ran ever harder trying to beat Sotsu. But the black echidna had the weapon trained on Knuckles, though they were now in close-range. 

Knuckles dived to the side as Sotsu pulled the trigger, but unfortunately for him Sotsu anticipated the move and had already brought a swift kick to the echidna's face. Sotsu didn't stop for a second as he kept pounding away at Knuckles with kick after vicious kick.

Though Sonic had quickly recovered as was coming toward Sotsu with a great charge. The black echidna didn't have enough time to move as the gold ball slammed into his chest causing him to tumble forward several yards. Sotsu used his momentum to roll back up, on the way locking the Sword with AP Rounds, and opening fire as soon as he landed in a crouch. 

The two super-charged warriors dived off to opposite sides to avoid the fire. Sotsu tried to bring the weapon about to Sonic but the hedgehog kept in front of the fire and rounded toward Sotsu. Sotsu quickly seethed the Sword and changed for his pistols, but his action had cost him the fight.

Sonic came about and slammed into him, forcing him into a hatch. A door closed on the hatch as Sotsu found himself having fallen inside an escape pod. Sonic was waving to him as the hiss of the pressure lock was released and the pod was shot off toward Mobius.

Sotsu only smiled as he pulled a silver remote trigger from his bag. 

"Those fools think they've won. How arrogant of Sonic to think that I wouldn't have a back-up plan," Sotsu said as he lifted his thumb over the red button on the hand-held device. It was the manual trigger for the mines he had set, now he'd be able to watch as the colony blew, Sonic had actually won Sotsu the fight, a fatal error having thought an opponent such as Sotsu wouldn't have thought of a more cunning way to win.

"Now Lord Kragok… they are dead," Sotsu said coldly, standing to look out the window of the pod at the large semi-sphere looming in space. He had succeeded in his mission. He had won the Dark Legion the war. It now all comes down to this. He hit the button… 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	29. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chaptter 29- The Man of ...

Chapter 29- The Man of the Suit 

Chapter 29- The Man of the Suit

The button emitted a click as it was pressed down, Sotsu waited in silence for a split moment before his capsule was shaken as a shock-wave pushed out from the back of the ARK. Several large chunks of the engines drifted about in space… but the chain reaction had not gone accord. The gas was cut at the time since the engines were off. Sotsu had indeed failed his mission.

"Sotsu? Sotsu what happened?" Kragok shouted over the earpiece.

"The ARK wasn't destroyed when the mines went off… the mission has been failed," Sotsu replied hesitantly.

"You failed? How could you! Well then… now I guess you'll have to kill them when they return to Mobius… as for you, I'll deal with you personally," the Dark Legion Lord replied coldly, causing Sotsu to whence at the last part. At the thought that Kragok could do whatever he wanted to Sotsu and the echidna could do nothing to defend himself. He thought of how he might hurt Skara, Kragok knowing that Sotsu would be hurt emotionally from seeing her being harmed.

"Kragok please… I can make it up. I promise you… please, I really don't want you to punish me in any way. I can assure you success. It's merely that if the ARK were blown, the pieces of it would crash into Mobius and do almost just as much damage. There'd be a good chance of a piece landing on you guys. Please consider it," Sotsu pleaded, he tried not to make himself sound too desperate, though in truth he was more then just concerned.

Silence held as Kragok considered Sotsu's words… then finally replied.

"What you say makes sense Sotsu. Alright then… I won't be too hard on you as I might have. But I still want to make sure that you know what it means when you fail."

Sotsu didn't answer, another silent moment held, then Kragok closed communication. Sotsu's concern didn't lessen one bit, he was still worried about any punishment that might come to him, especially if it were directed through Skara. Sotsu didn't want to think about having to see her get hurt, not again. He didn't want to see the pain that emitted from her deep jade eyes; reflecting back several times fold what Sotsu probably has ever felt. 

Sotsu felt his hand holding the trigger tense, until the trigger broke from the stress. Sotsu noticed this and held still in shock. He had just realized that it was in fact a reaction from his hate to Kragok, he had just acted from something that was against Kragok… perhaps he has already beginning to gain back his free will.

Sotsu opened his hand and looked down to the broken metal scraps that lay in his hand. Then he dropped the pieces to the floor and took a seat into the small leather-padded chair of the escape pod. He let out a long sigh and slouched over, resting his head in his hands. Waiting for the pod to land on Mobius as it went along it's slow decent.

Even when the pod landed Sotsu knew he'd have to make a long trip back until he finally reached the Dark Legion's floating fortress again. He didn't even know were he was heading to. Though he hoped somewhere close by, at least enough so he could perhaps ask someone to guild him or direct him toward the Floating Island. Sotsu desperately wanted to get back to Skara, he had his doubts of trusting Kragok about her for this long without anyone around except for the Dark Legion lackeys. 

Ever since Sotsu had left the Dark Legion HQ he had worried about the well being of the beautiful echidna. He also desperately wished he could have said something to her before he left, there still being a good chance that he might not make it back there alive. No doubt Kragok had caught on to Sotsu's attraction to Skara, he wondered if he might be jealous enough to hurt her or do something worse. 

No matter how much Sotsu tried to get his mind off of worrying, he couldn't. He had deep feelings for Skara, despite him only knowing her for a short amount of time. It wasn't normal for him to be this way, but she had brought out something in him. Sotsu tried hard to remember that word that they had said in the comics. A word that Sotsu found foul, him supposing to be the "emotionally void bastard". Even with having these feelings he still hated the thought of romantic stuff and most anything that had to do with love. That word… most of all Sotsu hated. Love, something he doesn't, or didn't, even believe in.

Perhaps there was something of the such and Sotsu merely hasn't noticed it. But if that then it was merely to keep himself emotionless. For the most part now it was necessary due to his occupation. For now he was merely a killing machine. To show no compassion or mercy, to merely follow Kragok's orders. To kill the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and anyone else that Kragok chose. As before, he considered himself nothing more… then a tool.

"Atmosphere entry in three minutes, please buckle up," a light mechanical voice sounded inside the pod. Sotsu listened as he reached about his chair and pulled and locked in several belts across himself, moving his equipment bag to his side so his back would be against the padding. 

He wondered if the pod's navigational controls would be able to land him somewhere safe. He thought about if the pod was heading straight for the jagged edges of a mountain range. How the pod would tear itself open and rip him to shreds.

"Yeah that's what you should be thinking about Sotsu," the echidna growled to himself, wondering why the heck he was putting even more stress on himself. 

He growled slightly as the pod began to shake violently. He figured it was breaching the top-most of the atmosphere. No doubt the inside of the pod was gonna get more then uncomfortable in a few seconds. 

Sotsu's thought was confirmed as the inside of the pod heated to an unsettling temperature. Sotsu began to perspire within the first half-minute into the entry. He felt the leather become sticky and no doubt Sotsu knew that it'd sting having to peel his legs from the leather when he would get up. Sotsu looked out the window, the outside was glowing red, but at the same time the surroundings were becoming bluer as he exited from the dangerous environment of space and into the welcoming sky. It was daytime now… Sotsu didn't realize how long he had been gone, or perhaps how late he had left into space. 

Sotsu felt the strong pull of the planet's gravity pull on the small silver sphere. Then all at once the blue of water came up to cover the view out the window. The pod jutted about as it eventually hit the bottom of the not-so-deep lake. Sotsu could hear the steam raising as the water about the pod hissed from the surface of the metal having been heated by the atmosphere.

Sotsu focused on the air about him after taking in a deep breath and pulled up his equipment. He pulled the hatch on the pod door and the water rushed in. The air Sotsu focused on served as a protective bubble in which the echidna floated in as he rushed toward the surface of the lake. 

When he breached the top he let the air go, and felt the cold water brush against his waist down, cooling his fur that had been subjected to the stuffy air from the confines of the escape pod. He looked about to find himself in a forest clearing, in the middle of the clearing was the small lake in which he now wadded. 

Sotsu started toward the edge of the lake. Then his earpiece clicked on, static filled Sotsu's ear, but a few words were still audible as Kragok's demanding voice rang over.

"Sot… an you …ar me? So…u! … in S…. I… s dead. N.. pi..ing…. …tsu! Sotsu!"

"Lord Kragok! Lord Kragok can you hear me! Kragok… I'm not dead! Hey! Hey pick up damnit!" Sotsu shouted back, once again only to reply to static. His message wasn't being received, he went unheard.

"Shit!" Sotsu exclaimed as he punched into the water, trekking up to the ground slowly. 

He shook off a bit, then took off his equipment bag a laid it a good ways from the lake. It for the most part had been kept dry, only the lower quarter of it had been dampened, but Sotsu knew the only equipment there was the jamming device, a code-hacker and a few ammunition clips. Most likely the first two items had been damaged. 

Sotsu then discarded the few items in his coat pockets and lay them on his bag, along with his glasses, then he removed his leg pieces and footgear. Once he checked about for anything he might have forgotten, he then walked into the lake and lay on his back, floating there and looking up into the sky. Thinking about the current events that had just taken place, wondering weather his actions were the right ones. Wondering what was to become of him. Now he'd have to trek back to the Dark Legion's floating fortress and back to his captor, Kragok. 

Sotsu didn't want to go back, but he had to. Kragok could very well be able to take his life if he wanted to, Sotsu didn't doubt for a second that the chip could shutdown his brain. He also knew that he had to go back to make sure Skara was in good health, that Kragok hasn't harmed her or worse, killed her.

Sotsu moaned as he heard footfalls approaching the perimeter of the clearing. Then he heard a young voice, "I swear I saw something fall from the sky and land about here!"

"Yeah sure Paul… maybe it's an alien," another young voice mocked. 

Then the footfalls slowed as they approached the edge of the clearing, followed by the initial reaction of awe. The two kids, one a fox wearing a blue bandana and the other a raccoon wearing a green vest, were on the other side of the lake.

"Hey look someone's there," one of them said pointing toward Sotsu, who's eyes were closed as he was trying to relax and ignore the intruders.

"I think he's dead," the other said.

"No I'm not," Sotsu simply replied not even bothering to look over to the two pests.

"Who are you?" one demanded, his voice held fright and curiosity.

Sotsu lifted one eyelid to look upon the two, he smiled slightly finding this situation rather humorous. 

"The name's Sotsu," the echidna replied as he neared the lake's bank and began to shake some water off. Then he headed for his equipment and began setting himself back up for travel.

"Are you from space or something?" the raccoon shouted over as the two ran about the edge of the lake to meet Sotsu.

"I was just on a space mission that's all," Sotsu replied pulling his bag over one shoulder.

"What were you doing?" the fox asked.

"Just making sure everyone in my ship was well taken care of," the echidna lied as he clamped on his shin-guards.

"By the way… could you tell me where I am?" Sotsu asked placing his glasses on.

"Just at the edge of the Great Forest. Our town isn't too far from here," the raccoon answered looking about Sotsu's shoulder to try and catch a glimpse at the Sword.

"What town would that be?" Sotsu questioned, his face and tone becoming one of seriousness.

"Woodenal why?" the fox said.

"Just wondering," Sotsu said shrugging.

The two locals showed Sotsu to their small town. It was in fact the one that Sotsu had been to with his encounter with Remoan. The place hadn't changed at all, though the restaurant had of course been repaired. The citizens went about the town minding their own business, not even having crossed any of their minds that their visitor was in fact the person solely responsible for the events that shall soon shake the planet to it's core. Then again, the echidna himself had no idea what was in store for him in the next few months. 

Sotsu was shown to an inn. The innkeeper let him stay after hearing that he had landed from space, apparently the innkeeper only needed Sotsu's equipment to prove such a thing. The ex-earthling wondered if any of these town's people would recognize him as a Dark Legionnaire. Apparently they were isolated people no one having pointed out his patch on his left arm.

The inn room was much like the ones back in Knothole. Holding natural colors and tones, making it peaceful and relaxing. Sotsu found himself quickly asleep on the bed, having been greatly exhausted from his trip through the ARK and the furious battles that were put into effect within the confines of the metal hulk. Sotsu knew he'd have to trek through or around Knothole in order to get back to the Floating Island. He'd prefer going through, not only because it's faster but because he'd have much less of a chance getting lost. Sure he could fly, but his chances of getting spotted would only be that much more by doing so. No doubt there were Knothole watch stations placed all over the Great Forest.

Sotsu slept sound through the night. He was awakened the next day as the innkeeper treated Sotsu to a complementary meal, which consisted of hotcakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and orange juice. Sotsu made quick work of the meal and headed out of the inn after collecting his equipment and giving a very appreciative thanks to the innkeeper. Though Sotsu's progress was short-lived as a shrilling scream ran throughout the town.

All attention was drawn to the opening in the center of the town. An overlander stood over the bloody corpse of a mole. A little ways away the now widow stood horrified and in tears. Sotsu ran over to the currently forming circle of Mobians. Sotsu pushed his way to the front where the overlander stood starring down at the corpse.

"What's going on here?" Sotsu demanded looking at the human. A fairly short man just over five feet, he had little hair left which formed a brown ring about the sides of his head, his attire reminded Sotsu of his earlier one; a set of black slacks, black buttoned up coat and a white shirt underneath. Small silver frames held from his round nose, his pudgy look was almost comical, yet a deathly gaze was fixed on Sotsu as the man's blue eyes bore into the echidna's gold ones.

"I have come for you… Sotsu," the man spoke raising a thick index finger to point at the echidna across from him.

"Who are you?" Sotsu growled as this man who seemed to be challenging him. 

"My name is Dan Wheater, of the League of Gentlemen. I am here to kill you, and prevent what is to come of time," the man explained, Sotsu had mixed feelings. One was to laugh at the humor of the situation, the other was of fear as Sotsu knew these men no doubt were a serious bunch.

"Everyone stand away!" Sotsu shouted, he positioned himself, readying for combat. The people listened as they all backed far away.

Wheater did the same as he got into some form of martial arts fighting stance. 

"Lord have mercy on your soul Sotsu. You would have made a fine addition to our team. But it's apparent that you are too dangerous," the overlander said.

"It is your mistake to be challenging me. Who ever opposes me or the Dark Legion shall find their opposing movement to be the cause of their demise," Sotsu replied, his eyes sharpening on his heavy-set assailant.

Wheater quickly jerked his hands in front of himself and shook them violently, as if drawing from a great power source. Sotsu quickly confirmed that the overlander was indeed doing just that, the echidna could sense the presence of a Chaos Emerald somewhere about his opponent.

Then within the mere second it took for that thought to cross Sotsu's mind, and with a short shout from the man, Wheater had thrusted the heel of a dress shoe into his targets stomach. Sotsu rolled back a ways from the blow then quickly rolled up drawing his pistols and popping off several shots. Sotsu whenced slightly as he felt the sting from the blow stomach. 

The lasers were deflected as the overlander actually used his own hands to smack the shots away, yet he remanded unharmed. Sotsu figured that this "League of Gentlemen" were apparently highly skilled at both using the powers of Chaos Emeralds and at hand-to-hand combat. And God knows how many more of these guys could be out there.

Wheater dashed forward, Sotsu pivoted his back foot readying to spin-kick the man when the time came. Just as the overlander was within range Sotsu quickly spun and thrust out his armored foot, only to find it being caught between the hands of his opponent. 

Sotsu swiftly brought up his other leg and turned his hips into his blow as the foot shot across the man's face. As Sotsu got his footing back the stout man pulled off Sotsu's flip technique. The black echidna was in shock when he saw the man take a single step forward, then back-flip right on the spot, unleashed a powerful blast of Chaos Energy as one of his feet struck Sotsu, sending the black echidna back several feet.

The downed echidna looked up as Wheater hastily power-walked toward him. Sotsu let out a shout as he lifted his battered body up and charged the overlander. He hoisteled his pistols and worked out his long shadow-blade. As the echidna brought it across in an attempt to slash the man, the blade was merely stopped by the man's left hand, which now held a green aura about it. 

Sotsu pushed against the man's hand and struggled for a long moment before receiving a backhand from the man's other hand. The echidna was shot back a few feet and once again downed, with his back finding the dirt surface of the ground. Wheater now stood over the Black Knight, starring down at his opponent much like he was at the corpse of the mole earlier. 

"Now ends the once sought to be the Arch-Legend!" Wheater spat drawing a small dagger from within the confines of his coat. He took the blade into both hands and rose them above his head. 

Right as the man was about the pull his weapon downward and finish off Sotsu, a loud shot echoed throughout the town, a bead of red on the man's forehead ran forward with crimson blood. His eyes bulged before he finally collapsed. Sotsu rolled out of the way before the body hit the ground with a thud. 

Sotsu looked up to see the man's killer, the widow. In her hands she held a small old-fashion pistol clumsily. The barrel smoking, her eyes leaking forth tears. She ran fourth to Sotsu and cried into his jacket, Sotsu put his hands on her shoulders. The echidna didn't exactly know what was going on, but he figured try to help those who apparently need it, this person, of most, did need it. 

Sotsu was later let out of the town and pointed into the direction of Knothole. So the echidna set off to Knothole. He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't be confronted with any of the ex-earthlings, he knew by even seeing one that he'd set in motion, a most horrific of battles. No doubt if Kragok were watching him now, or by some means reading his thoughts, that he would force the echidna into battle with the ex-earthlings. 

Sotsu remembered his first encounters with each one. Kevin, and his two friends was that first battle in front of Robotnik's Base. That battle had merely been a sampler for the Freedom Fighters to taste the fear they had developed when it came to Sotsu, this included the few other scrimmages in the base against the Freedom Fighters. The echidna had merely flicked his wrist and could have that easily caused their demise if it had not been for his internal motives being good at the time.

Then there was Remoan, the first of Sotsu's friends that he had to fight. The rat put up a decent fight, nonetheless it was nothing compared to the fight Evi-Tanoted and Wolf had put up. Sotsu smiled as he remembered Sally's initial reaction upon learning of the two being friends.

Sotsu then remembered the attack on Robotnik's base. The first contact with Evi-Tanoted was furious but nothing too stressful, at least not on Sotsu's behalf. The Freedom Fighters on the other hand were pushed to their limit as they had to combat a dozen or so of the DE-55's. Sotsu now knew that fighting them would be no problem, having developed his powers much further since then. 

Then the latest fight with the ex-earthlings was that of Evi-Tanoted's second round and the introduction of Wolf. Wolf, having actually been Sotsu's best-friend back on Earth, made it all the more difficult. That battle that endured had almost spelt death for Sotsu, as he remembered that the Freedom Fighters had saved him and pulled him from the depths of Robotnik's Base when he had blacked out.

If he were to face the ex-earthlings again, even if be all of them at once, he would no doubt put them in more pain then they'd wish to have to ever receive, if not throughout their whole lives. He knew that with his newly acquired equipment, his newly enhanced body, and his finely toned psychic and Chaos powers would prove extremely proficient. If not that, bring the downfall of them all. 

Now… as Sotsu nears the place where he might have to make this standoff, he finds his mind pondering through the events that had taken place. As always he considers and reconsiders action he has taken or should have. Judging his progress, effectiveness and skill through time. And now all he can do is pray to get an easy break. Pray that Kevin isn't about, that Zhi Wei isn't scanning through the area, that Remoan isn't hiking or Wolf isn't roaming about. All the echidna can do… is pray for their sake, that he doesn't encounter them. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	30. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chaptter 30- Suffer on t...

Chapter 30- Suffer on to that not the uncleansed 

Chapter 30- Suffer on to that not the uncleansed 

The Black Knight neared the perimeter of Knothole, his transparent form went unnoticed as he passed by a group of playing kids. His cloaking device was activated, as he slowly worked his way about the town. He saw Kevin off near the other side, Sotsu's main concern was that he'd be noticed by him. The black echidna knew that much like he, cooxens possessed the ability to sense electromagnetic pulses.

But it wasn't Kevin who spotted Sotsu, it was Wolf.

"Going somewhere Sotsu?" he growled.

Sotsu turned to face his once friend, who was sitting on a stump of a tree, one foot on the stump so he could rest his arm on the raised knee. His large green poncho draping down over his gray fur, his brown eyes holding to the figure that could not be seen.

"Wolf," Sotsu simply returned.

"We know about you," the gray furred ex-earthling replied, followed by a heavy sigh.

"So then… shall it be one-on-one to start. Or shall I just take care of all of you at once?" the echidna asked turning off his cloaking device.

"I doubt it," Wolf said with a slight smirk. 

"Really? You're a fool Wolf. You've always undermined me in the past. I'll make sure you regret that know," Sotsu snapped back, his words dripping with fury.

"Yeah sure," Wolf mocked smiling broadly.

"Fine then… I want you to call over all of them. Then I shall make sure you all regret having opposed the Dark Legion," Sotsu growled, his fists tightened and his hatred ran vigilantly through his veins.

"We're here," Zhi Wei quietly spoke.

Sotsu turned to see all of the other ex-earthlings standing patiently behind him.

Sotsu activated the LED on his glasses, then drew the Sword, jammed in an assault magazine and cocked the gun. His eyes sharpened as he took in everything and everyone, reading every single inch each of his opponents took, scanning everything they did. He'd make sure that if one so much as made the slightest of errors that it'd prove to be a fatal one. 

The large cat, Zhi Wei. The green hedgehog, Why Kit. The tall rat, Remoan. The quick lizard, Evi-Tanoted. The powerful wolf… er… Wolf. And… Kevin, the one who had been most hurt from Sotsu. All of them now fought on one side against the echidna. All of them… once friends now enemies. All of them… willing to kill him. Now Sotsu would have to fight them all, and if he were so much as to make a flaw in his combat it could lead to his downfall, though that was as well with any of his assailants.

One thing Sotsu had an advantage over them is that Sotsu had nothing to loose.

Sotsu jumped in the air as Wolf shot forth with a flame whip, then the echidna flipped as he avoided gunfire from Evi-Tanoted. He hit the ground right behind Remoan and twisted his torso as he unleashed a powerful kick the back of the rat. 

Kevin and his two friends blasted forth an salvo of elemental blasts. The echidna back-flipped and ran the other way as the shots tore past and around him. Then he jumped to the roof of a hut and pulled the Sword out letting loose a great barrage of rounds on the group. The shots for the most part were deflected by a shield formed by Zhi Wei. 

Remoan lifted his Scout from the folds of his cloak and took Sotsu in the sights. Sotsu seethed the Sword and pulled his arms above his head. Then right as Remoan sent a bullet toward the black echidna's head Sotsu brought down his arms in a swift action, a great crescent shaped shadow blast was unleashed, splitting the hut in two and tearing a large trench into the ground. 

Sotsu took to the air as the hut split, the majority of his opponents had dived to the side, while Kevin and Why Kit worked together against the blast. As Wolf and Evi-Tanoted rounded opposite sides of the now shattered hut, they began to charge their attacks. Sotsu hit the ground drawing his pistols and sending one shot each to the two flanking enemies. Evi rolled under the shot and Wolf stopped as the beam passed right by his nose. 

Remoan lifted his gun for another shot, now on one knee having just rolled to the side to avoid Sotsu's shadow attack. He pulled the trigger only to find the echidna deflecting the bullet with his right pistol, he was shocked that the pistol didn't break.

Sotsu now flipped and twirled his guns blasting off shots seemingly almost random, but each was almost perfectly aimed. The other ex-earthlings ran, rolled, jumped, dashed and avoided the shots, not getting a chance to prepare an attack. Sotsu hoisteled his pistols and produced his shadow blade. 

Wolf and Evi tried their luck as the nearest ones. Evi produced his wrist blades and Wolf formed a flame great axe. Sotsu slashed to his side at the lizard, then rolled backwards as the flaming weapon of Wolf came down hard. Wolf quickly got up his weapon and brought it around his head aiming for Sotsu's neck. Evi charged forward slashing wildly at the echidna with his triple daggered wrist blades. 

Sotsu kicked out one foot-dagger and parried Evi's strikes and managed to duck under Wolf's strike and bring about his sword for an attack. He heard Remoan curse at not being able to get in a clear shot, as well as Why Kit, Zhi Wei and Kevin getting ready to join the melee.

Wolf blocked Sotsu's attack using the neck of the large axe, then Kevin came running in with his ice sword in hand. Sotsu quickly conjured up his second shadow blade and began working at Kevin. Wolf began to bring about another slash. Sotsu rolled forward toward Kevin as the flaming weapon came over-head. 

Sotsu pushed forward with one sword holding at Kevin, one at Evi and his best at working at avoiding Wolf's attacks. The vicious melee was quickly joined by Kevin's friends, both with swords as well. Sotsu conjured a shadow blade for his tail and kicked out his other foot-blade. Now he was spinning, slashing, kicking, rolling, flipping and deflecting Remoan's shots when he managed to get in his aim.

After the furious chaos lasted for a few seconds Sotsu decided to stop playing. The echidna took up a quick boost of Chaos Energy and super sped out with his blades extended to his sides. The blades found the chests of Zhi Wei and Why Kit who found themselves wounded and out of the fight. 

The echidna took to the air as Remoan shot off, Wolf launched a fireball, Evi changed for his pistols and Kevin shot off an ice blast. Sotsu jump flipped, avoiding the bullets, and landed on the roof of another hut, his shot off a shadow blast that mended the fire and ice projectiles together and canceled each other out. 

Then the Black Knight took off into the forest, launching himself using the power of a large shadow blast that destroyed the hut he was on. The others went into the forest to search. He went about the trees until he finally noticed Evi had spotted him. Sotsu turned to the lizard with his pistols drawn and the two opened fire at the same time. 

Evi dived turning his body about like a drill as the bullets passed over and above him. Sotsu front flipped and landed on his feet, then rolled backwards as Evi shot off more shots, having already gotten to his feet. Sotsu brought up his pistols as he leveled himself and shot forth several shots, the two then both somersaulted forward bringing their weapons in front of them.

Both came up with their pistols starring each other in the face. Sotsu smacked his right gun to Evi's left, but the lizard did vice versa. Then Evi and Sotsu rose their right pistols but their opponent's left pistol jabbed their shots away. Then Sotsu jabbed his left pistol forward toward Evi's chest but the arm was knocked off by Evi's left arm.

Just as the lizard brought forward his other pistol to Sotsu's face, a click was heard. Sotsu rolled to the side as one of Remoan's bullet passed by his head and broke Evi-Tanoted's right pistol, then with the time given from the lizard's shock, Sotsu quickly passed by the lizard, turned shooting one shot into each of his's legs and knocked Evi out after hoisteling his pistols and sending the butt of the Sword toward to top of his head.

After that action, which only took a mere two seconds or so, the echidna took the Sword into both hands and snapped the sniper adaptations into place right before hitting the ground, a bullet zipping right over his head. 

Sotsu quickly picked up Remoan's trace, he was sniping a good hundred feet away in a patch of thick brush. Right as Sotsu sent a stray bullet passing over the rat's shoulder, Remoan made off into the thick of forest to find a new spot, as did his echidna opponent.

Sotsu took the Sword close to his chest, after running for a bit he hit the ground right near a fallen log. He perched the weapon atop the log and took one gold eye to the scope and scanned the area. As soon as his LED picked up a sharp sound, he rolled to the side, bring the Sword about with him as he barley managed to avoid what would have been a good headshot.

"Where are you damnit," Sotsu whispered to himself as he looked through the scope again.

"Heh this outta be fun though," the black echidna said as he tapped his cloaking device and activated it.

His form faded out as he took up the Sword and made his way to a slight slope a little ways away. Once reached the backside of it he topped it and set himself. He browsed the area through his scope and eventually picked up the rat. Remoan was a good double distance of what he was the first time, this time more properly concealed by several trees crammed together.

Sotsu smiled to himself as he pulled the trigger sending an armor-piercing bullet right to his opponent's weapon. With a loud clank and snap the Scout was diminished to scrap, with luck Remoan pulled away before a piece of shrapnel found his left eye. Then another bullet found home into his collarbone, downing him for the rest of the fight, hopefully not forever.

Sotsu turned seething the Sword as he heard a loud crash behind him. Wolf was ripping through a large tree with his redwood bo. Sotsu conjured his bo and readied himself to charge the gray haired opponent when it seemed suitable. Sotsu waited a second too long as Wolf caught on to his scent and quickly turned and charged the black echidna.

"Come back here!" Wolf yelled as Sotsu began to dash off through the forest.

Several large crashes were heard as Wolf simply plowed through the trees, knocking them over or smashing them into pieces without even slowing his pace.

Sotsu ran right up the bottom part of a huge oak and flipped over Wolf's head. But Wolf was quick to react as Sotsu attempted to strike his opponent, it was blocked and parried. Wolf began to counter, swiping wide and low, the echidna leapt over the attack and brought the butt of his bo toward Wolf's chin. 

Wolf dodged his head to the side and brought about his bo whacking the end back and forth, Sotsu meeting the blows with his blocks. The wood clacked loudly about the place, the two highly trained combatants knowing each other's moves, as both were trained in the same martial arts. Much they were friends they were also rivals, just like Sonic and Knuckles.

Wolf quickly drew back his bo and jutted it forward attempting to smash the tip into Sotsu's face. The black echidna leaned back and spun about, sticking his foot out to try and sweep his assailant. Wolf simply leapt low only bringing up his legs for the most part, then spun bringing his bo about. 

Sotsu brought his bo about to his side as Wolf's attack slammed into his block. The two bo's sounded loudly as the power stressing them threatened to break them in half. The echidna and the wolf pressed against each other, sweat running down both of their faces, their hands sore and worn, and black rage running through both of their veins.

Wolf and Sotsu both struck out with their right legs and pelted their rivals stomach with a strong kick. Wolf's back hit the large oak and Sotsu rolled backwards, they both gripped their bo's tighter trying to ignore the pain. 

The combatants charged forward, bo's chambered back and ready. Wolf swung low, his reach being much further then Sotsu's, but the black echidna leapt and spun sending a strike toward his rival's head. Wolf rolled forward under the blow and spun about intending to strike the Black Knight's back with a horizontal swing. 

As the echidna landed he dropped to his stomach and Wolf's bo swung over head. Not staying to the ground for more then a split-second Sotsu arched up his back and mule-kicked Wolf in the chin with his right heel. Then using the same momentum he plopped up-right and leapt in the air, spinning and bringing his right foot up. Just as Wolf began to recover from the shock of the mule-kick, the side of Sotsu's armored right foot slammed into the side of his head. Then the echidna touched ground and spun about again, sending his right heel into Wolf's stomach and grounding him.

Wolf fell hard into a patch of bushes, he bled in a few places on his face. He looked up to the black echidna, dazed and battle-weary. The echidna stood strong and valiantly, his bo held firm in his right hand, his body silhouetted slightly by the few rays that broke the forest canvas.

"You always did underestimate me Wolf," Sotsu finally said, breaking the silence.

"How's it feel to be the beaten one?" the echidna added slowly stalking toward his downed rival.

"It ain't over yet," Wolf suddenly exclaimed sharply, he gripped his bo and charged forward, quickly righting his position. Only to find the hard wooden tip of Sotsu's bo jamming into his neck. With a sharp intake of air Wolf held paralyzed for a moment. After that long moment he collapsed.

"One more to go," Sotsu whispered to himself as he righted his stance and let his bo disappear.

The black echidna began to walk back to Knothole, figuring Kevin decided to stay there in case Sotsu decided to come back, which was indeed a smart thing to do. Sotsu looked back to the knocked out figure of his once best friend, his form resting in an uneasy position on top of some bushes. Sotsu frowned at what was to come of Kevin in the event ahead.

As the Black Knight exited the perimeter, he found himself mere strides from Kevin's hut. The cooxen waiting patiently out in front, and he looked up to meet the echidna's gave.

"Sotsu," the cooxen spat, his tone filled with more hate and vengeance then any of the others. 

"Kevin, give in now. Join the Dark Legion. If you don't… there shall be dire consequences, I can promise you that," Sotsu spoke softly as he charged a small ball of crackling shadow energy in his hollow of his right hand.

"You'll regret everything you've done Sotsu," Kevin replied harshly as he drew back both of his hands to his side as he began to build electricity.

Sotsu deepened his stance and drew his hands to one side as the black and white crackling shadow energy built to a soccer ball's size. His opponent opened fire first, unleashing a great streak of lightning speeding toward the black echidna. Sotsu shot forth a great beam of shadow energy that met his beam. The two combatants stressed and flexed their power as the two beams pushed forth open each other. 

Sotsu drew a slight smile on his face, he knew Kevin fighting like this was wasteful. Sotsu's powers most likely dwarfed the cooxen's. Sotsu drew upon his Chaos Energy, fluorescent green streaks shot down his shadow beam, Chaos Energy charged the echidna's attack and powered it many times over.

The shadow energy simply depleted the lighting and blasted the cooxen a good dozen yards, upon hitting the ground he created a shallow trench. A thunderclap echoed across the town from the energy released when Kevin was hit. Sotsu began to slowly walk forward as Kevin pulled himself from the dirt and mud. The minor smile still held as Sotsu thought of other ways to torture his opponent, take his pride, and crush it like a bug under the great foot of the Dark Legion.

As Kevin leveled himself he began to charge an ice arrow, Sotsu produced a small shadow dagger in his right hand. With a slight motion from his arm, but not so much moving his hand, the knife struck and shattered the arrow as soon as it left Kevin. 

The cooxen shielded his face as ice shards rained upon him. When he opened his eyes he found the black echidna, smiling upon him, mere inches away. Kevin felt the cold metal of one of Sotsu's pistols pressing against his left temple. He looked up into the blue frames of the echidna's glasses, he knew if he didn't do something quick… Sotsu may very well pull the trigger this time.

Kevin quickly shot forward a blinding blast of light and made space between him and his powerful foe. Kevin was successful but only managed to distance himself enough that the echidna could not consult melee attacks, Sotsu hoisteled his pistol though. 

"Give in or Nikki dies!" Sotsu shouted as he regained his sight to see Kevin charging an ice beam.

"I'll never give in to the likes of you!" Kevin shot back as he further charged his attack, now fueling it with more hate toward the echidna.

"Fool… I gave you a chance," Sotsu replied softly, drawing upon Chaos Energy to power his next move, which he knew would surly bring about Kevin's grief.

Kevin unleashed the mighty beam that streaked over the ground and turned the grass to ice, it chilled the air over almost a whole block's radius, and just as it seemed it would meet it's target, there was a green flash.

Sotsu opened his eyes to find himself in the kitchen of Kevin's hut… where Nikki had recently been standing. He heard a loud whomp outside, followed by the cry of his enemy:

"Nikki!" the cooxen shouted with all his grief and pain, having just hit his wife.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	31. Sotsu- Nemisis: Chaptter 31- The Departu...

Chapter 31- The Departure 

Chapter 31- The Departure 

Sotsu closed his eyes and sighed as he heard Kevin weeping and calling for Doctor Quack. Sotsu decided to make his exit, he had done his damage and made sure the others knew that he could defeat them. But as he reached the door to exit the hut, Kevin was waiting for him, tears streaming down his face and a deathly gaze fixed on the echidna.

"Move aside," Sotsu demanded, only to be answered as the cooxen began to charge a searing light blast.

"Haven't I done enough to you?" Sotsu growled as he charged a shadow blast.

"You'll die," Kevin spat as he jumped back a good distance and unleashed the white beam.

As it streaked toward Sotsu, the echidna thrust out his hands and let go the shadow blast. Black and white met, crackling and sizzling, the beams pushed against each other. Sotsu thought Kevin a fool to try this again. Sotsu once again called upon Chaos Energy, but instead he used it to use a super speed dash, like before. The Black Knight emitted a green aura and split right through the two beams, smashing into Kevin and sending him to another trench-making trip through the ground. 

Sotsu slowly walked to the grounded opponent, who was wheezing, possibly because of a few broken ribs. 

"Now I'll make sure this is something you won't forget," Sotsu said harshly, but kept his voice quiet.

Kevin's head was turned to the side, only his eyes looked up toward the echidna, he was too weak to move. Sotsu lifted his right hand slowly, a small amount of shadow energy crackled in his open palm.

"To burn those who oppose. To cleanse those uncleansed. To brand thy enemies to know who's friend," Sotsu spoke softly, the shadow energy forming a small black and white ball.

Sotsu looked down to the cooxen, Kevin looked up at the horrible visage as the sky itself turned gray, the clouds turned black, it was as if someone took the colors from the sky and killed the area.

"I shall show you power. As I drain the energy from the land, I shall create a Dead Zone about Knothole. Slowly but surely, life, happiness, cheer and joy shall be drained away. Only those who move from the proximity shall remain unaffected. This is symbolic of your wasted and futile attempt to resist me Kevin," Sotsu explained softly, that same smile creeped at the edge of his mouth. 

Then, in a vile silence, the shadow ball blasted fourth, skimming the side of Kevin's head. Kevin found his scream silent, as he felt the fur slowly peel from that side of his head, scar tissue began to form instantly. As the beam slowly depleted it revealed Sotsu's handiwork. 

Kevin had been branded, just as Sotsu had explained before. A large patch of fur had been permanently scalped from Kevin's head, and in the middle was permanently burnt scar tissue that formed a kanji symbol. This kanji stood for Sotsu.

"I'm finished, now tell these people to leave if they value the quality of life," Sotsu said turning his back to the cooxen. 

Green electricity streamed up Sotsu's legs, and in a brilliant display it covered his body then faded out leaving nothing but air where the echidna was standing before. Sotsu had done more then his fair share in damage, and he got away that easily.

Sotsu faded in, now on top of the Dark Legion's floating fortress. He felt weary now, having used more energy then he had inclined when using that teleporting technique. He looked out over the vast view, he smiled as he looked over the familiar landscape.

"Home," Sotsu breathed, savoring the blues of the sky, greens of the trees and even the metals of the machines about the fortress. 

He took in a deep breath to once again taste the chill of the air of this altitude. He felt refreshed and relaxed, but he more wanted to see Skara again. He wanted to be able to finally tell her. Sotsu headed done the stairs, guards stood about and didn't seem to mind him, as he walked down several halls an eventually came to the large double-doors leading to Skara's room.

He slowly opened it, to see a small lump under the blankets on the bed. The light was on in the room for some reason. Sotsu slowly closed the door keeping as silent as possible. He smiled as he looked upon the other echidna, who seemed so tranquil at the moment. But there was something wrong, as Sotsu slowly got closed he noticed something wrong indeed. A small cut ran across her forehead, and a bruise on her right cheek. 

The black echidna felt a black rage well up inside of him, he knew who was responsible.

"Kragok, that bastard," Sotsu whispered, only to set Skara shuffling about a little as she turned her back to Sotsu.

Sotsu took notice at the few stray feathers lying where Skara had just moved from, aside from that, her left arm was slightly out of place. Sotsu clenched his fist until he was sure he was going to cut himself with his fingernails. He felt like blasting the whole place to pieces, and Kragok… he felt like tearing him to shreds. Then Sotsu remembered that Kragok deserves worse then death for what he has done.

Sotsu slowly took off his equipment bag and leaned it against a corner, then he slowly walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of it. It was warm, something Sotsu had almost forgotten after spending all that time in the ARK. Though the bed that he had spelt in during his night at Woodenal was warm… it didn't hold the same homely warmth that the rooms here had. Sotsu would never call this place home… nonetheless it was, and it being home made it more comfortable. 

"Hmm go away," Skara moaned, she was asleep though.

"Heh," Sotsu chuckled a little he thought Skara seemed cute like this… though he was soon in pain as the asleep Skara half turned over and sent a punch to his nose.

Sotsu yelped as he fell off the bed and landed on the floor, rubbing his sore nose, and awakening Skara.

"What? Who's there?" she exclaimed as she bolted upright.

"Just me Skara… nice shot by the way," Sotsu replied standing up next to the bed.

"Oh… Sotsu!" she cried, actually tossing her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, though he was sure she winced in pain when doing so.

Sotsu blushed crimson, he patted Skara's back, once again noting the stray feathers here and there.

Skara pulled back to meet Sotsu face-level. Her jade eyes looking into him, tears seemed to by pressing fourth.

"Is there something wrong?" Sotsu asked, despite Skara having a smile across her face, her eyes held untold stories of sorrow.

"It's… nothing. I'm just happy to see you again," she lied, wiping an escaped tear from her bruised cheek.

Sotsu slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, he placed his right hand on Skara's left shoulder. 

  
"Look Skara. If there is anything wrong please tell me. I care for you a lot and I want to make sure you'll be okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I meant to tell you earlier… but I was too afraid. Please it there's anything I can do for you… just tell me," Sotsu said, his words came fairly slowly to him as he tried to think out what he was saying, in truth he was more scared now then before.

Skara's smile returned to her face, she looked as if she were going to hug Sotsu again but she sat back down after wincing in pain.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?" Sotsu asked as he watched Skara rub it.

"Yeah I dislocated it," she replied, trying to hide her pain.

"Here I could fix it for ya'," Sotsu offered.

"If you think you can," Skara replied.

Sotsu walked over to the over side of the bed and placed one hand on the slightly raised shoulder, it was dislocated. Sotsu noticed something else, Skara, who had for the most part pulled herself from the covers, had a large gash in her jeans, under that was a red slash mark. Sotsu grimaced but didn't say anything. 

"This might hurt… ready?" Sotsu asked as he places his other hand close to the first.

"I'll live," Skara simply answered, her tone neither held aggression or attitude of any kind. Sotsu was still blushing slightly, he couldn't help it.

"Ok then," Sotsu said as he pushed in the shoulder, and with a sounding pop, he removed his hands and she rotated her shoulder a little.

"Thanks," Skara said as she stretched out her right arm.

"Uh… sure," Sotsu said scratching the back of his head, feeling rather embarrassed at the moment.

Sotsu walked back around to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair and sat down. Skara's jade irises fixed on him. Sotsu smiled as he looked to her, her hair was slightly stuck up on one side, having been pushed up by the pillow, but she still held a radiance of beauty about her, aside from just making her seem cuter.

"So how are you?" Skara asked.

"Good now that I know you're okay," Sotsu replied.

Skara nodded, her face turned from happy to a little concerned, her eyes didn't seem to agree with her nod. 

"Now that you're here, I'll be okay," Skara said finally, returning to her cheer.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I hope I didn't hurt you in any way," Sotsu spoke, his eyes falling to the floor.

"No you didn't. I made the same mistake trying to hide my feelings, it's just the situation we're in makes it rather difficult," Skara explained, her eyes looking hurt as she seemed to be looking back into some painful past event.

"Well I don't want to get you in trouble… maybe we should just talk tomorrow," Sotsu said.

"Oh ok… would you stay in here until I fall asleep?" Skara asked as she pulled the cover and lied back down. Sotsu blushed crimson again and he scratched his head, something he usually did when he was embarrassed.

"If… you want," Sotsu replied, a little choked at the moment. 

Sotsu waited patiently until long after Skara had fallen asleep. Then he retired to his room were sleep also quickly claimed him. The next day the two stood close by each other in the Throne Room as they were briefed on their next mission. 

"The Book of Myth tells of great warriors in history, that had fought so valiantly for justice that they were made immortal by the Ancient Walkers. These warriors are known as the Legends, the Book of Myth claims that if the Legends were united under one power they would become an unstoppable force, one capable of over-powering the world itself. There are currently 8 Legends," Kragok explained, as he finished the view screen came on over-head.

8 small pictures held place, each one of a different person. Though each picture was fairly bad quality, and Sotsu could tell little from them.

"You two shall have to travel across Mobius to find these 8 individuals, and attach these chip to the back of their necks," Kragok announced as he produced two small metal boxes, each box held 8 of those devices. Kragok handed each of the two a box.

"You two shall be heading in opposite directions though, and both of you shall leave today, you have two hours before departure. Sotsu shall head west and Skara shall head east. First Skara, we are to do surgery on you, we don't want our Angel to be going out to the battlefield in bad condition do we?" the dark lord said stroking Skara's hair before walking back to his throne. 

Skara stepped closer to Sotsu and gripped his hand, the black echidna's face turned red slightly, he was glad Kragok was looking the other way. 

"Each of you have as much time as needed to complete this mission. All of your expenses shall be covered by the Dark Legion, just don't abuse it or you may find yourself dirt poor. Understood?" Kragok said as he took a seat on his large throne.

"Yes sir," Sotsu answered, managing to keep himself from blushing further.

"Good, now off with both of you," Kragok shot with a swing from one hand.

Sotsu packed his equipment and placed the box into a pouch in his bag. He stocked up full on ammunition and various devices until he was sure the bag would hinder him immobile. He checked and rechecked his equipment to make sure it was all operational, then he headed off to see Skara.

Sotsu slowly opened the door to the room, she was folding her clothing into a suitcase. She turned to meet him, her eyes were welled with tears.

"Skara?" Sotsu questioned as he let himself in and placed his equipment bag into a corner.

"Sotsu… I don't want to have to leave you again," she replied, choking back tears.

"I'm sorry Skara. Don't worry though, we'll be back here before you know it," the black echidna said softly.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be able to be with you, I can't as long as Kragok's around," Skara answered back, sounding ashamed of herself.

"No don't worry. Maybe we can meet up once we get away from here," Sotsu offered, trying to sound cheerful to the best of his abilities.

"Ya' think so?" Skara asked, a ray of hope shining in her jade eyes.

"Sure, I'd be more then happy to head to you," the Black Knight replied.

"But our transportation will only follow Kragok's orders," Skara countered.

"So be it… I'll go off on my own. A little bride will keep them quiet," Sotsu explained, bringing a smile to his face.

"Plane leaves in a few minutes!" one of the robed minions shouted into the room.

"Righto thanks," Sotsu called back.

"Sotsu I'll miss you," Skara said walking toward Sotsu and putting her arms around him tightly.

"I'll miss you to Skara," Sotsu answered back hugging her as well.

The two stood there for a few minutes before Sotsu finally drew back a little to face Skara.

"I've gotta go Skara," the black echidna said, Skara replied with a smile as she looked onto him with her deep jade eyes, then let Sotsu go.

"Wait… here I want you to have this," Skara said pulling out her black leather wallet and pulling out a folded photo.

She handed it to Sotsu who carefully unfolded it. It was a picture of her, taken perhaps no more then a few months ago. Sotsu smiled and blushed as he looked back up to Skara and folded the picture.

"Thanks. I don't have anything I could give you though," Sotsu said as he placed the photo into the upper most left pouch on his coat.

"That's okay," Skara replied with a shrug.

"Well you'd better get goin'," she added. 

"Ok then…" Sotsu replied hesitantly before slowly walking to the corer where he had set his bag.

"C'ya," Sotsu said lifting his bag and heading out of the room.

"C'ya," she called back as he slowly shut the door, looking back on her one more time.

As Sotsu found himself boarding the silver plane on the landing stretch, he found himself thinking of the events that'll carry ahead. How will they turn out? And how will they effect him in the future? Now being able to act against Kragok's orders for the most part, though still evil, he knows his actions can now better him and help those he wishes, but just as easily, they can hurt him and them as well. Now what lies ahead is perhaps the biggest journey of the Black Knight's life. 

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood-


	32. Sotsu- Legends: Chapter 32- Gray

The Fourth Saga 

The Fourth Saga

Sotsu: Legends

Chapter 32- Gray

The silver plane now carried Sotsu quickly west, it was determined that they'd reach the City Ruins Zone within a few hours. Sotsu found himself fast asleep, in one hand he gripped the unfolded Skara photo in his hand. While his head was set on the back of his left hand which his arm rested on the arm of the seat. He snored quietly, not bothering the dozen or so Dark Legion Special Troops which were going about their own business in the plane cabin. 

As the plane passed over through several mountains and over the chilling white clouds that collected, a lone figure propped himself up on a peak. A strong looking red echidna, scarlet red metal attachments covered his arms and silver ones his torso, his hair was nothing more then metal strands, much like that of many Dark Legionaries. A scarlet red shoulder pad covered one shoulder with Greek-style markings in black over the center of it. His eyes were covered by black lenses, though they were in fact attached there, one gloomy red eye was visible on the left side, as well as several small metal stubs that protruded from the top of his head. Much like the ones Sotsu had, the same red metal covered his legs with shin-guards as well as footgear. A dark red pistol hoistel hung on his left side, and to complete it all, he held a large dark silver gattling over one shoulder.

"At long last… the Black Knight has come," the echidna whispered to himself before taking a graceful bound to a steep slope going one side down the mountain and sliding down it.

Sotsu woke abruptly as he heard the propellers of the plane stop, one of the Dark Legion Special Troops stood in front of him, looking down at him through the black visor on his helmet.

"Sotsu, we've landed for a brake, come on," the troops said gesturing for Sotsu to follow him. 

"Hmm? Alright, I'm coming," Sotsu replied realizing he had the Skara photo in one hand. He smiled at the picture then folded it up and placed it back into it's rightful stop in his topmost pocket on the left side.

The black echidna made his way down the three steps from the plane and looked about. Gray clouds held in the sky as they carried a light load of rain, ready to be let loose any time soon. They were on the landing stretch of a long abandoned airport. The runway had several potholes in it, the paint long peeled away as the place had been neglected.

"Where are we?" Sotsu asked one of the troops who was stretching out his back. 

"We're close by the ruins. It's like this all the way there, long since abandoned cities and stuff. I dunno why they died, no one does. But everyone says it's dangerous, because powerful gangs hang around here," the echidna explained, giving a shrug and sounding unenthusiastic. "As I here though, back in ancient Mobius times when it was just Overlanders, this place was very populated, I don't remember the name though. Sas Fiso… something… I dunno."

"Hmm… to tell you the truth… something about this place seems familiar," Sotsu said looking about as he scratched his chin.

No other planes or aircraft of any kind were on the landing strip. As the ex-earthling looked into the distance at the dark scene of crumbling skyscrapers and buildings in the distance, he tried to think of what it looked like. Now though it was nothing more then a ghost-city. 

"Well come on guys let's get going, this place gives me the creeps," the pilot said waving from the plane door.

"You heard him guys let's lock and load!" the troop commander shouted to his men, receiving a strong reply.

Sotsu found himself looking out the plane window as they took to the sky after a short and bumpy run down the landing strip. He continued looking and pondering about the location, then his answer came into view, his face held in shock, as they flew over a broken, wreaked and twisted bridge that held a rather brown color. If not for the style of the bridge that still remained, Sotsu wouldn't have recognized it… as the remains of the Golden Gate Bridge, they were in fact, in what used to be San Francisco.

"Ah shit," Sotsu mumbled to himself, then he leaned back in his seat, feeling much more distressed then before.

"Where are we going?" Sotsu asked turning toward one of the troops.

"Some place south of here called San Jose," the troops answered back, then went back to his card game with the others.

"San Jose," Sotsu breathed, remembering that not to long before he had came to Mobius he had visited there. 

"So that means we're in California," Sotsu noted.

"Cali wha'?" the troops questioned.

"Back when this was Earth, er… ancient Mobius, this place was called California," Sotsu replied, only taking his eyes away from the window for a second to answer the Dark Legion troop.

"Hmm," the troop sounded as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sotsu slunk back into his seat and thought about what may have happened to his hometown. He wondered if this so much was really the future as it was another dimension. Does that mean that this is what to become of my Earth in several thousand years? 

Sotsu's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shake of the plane, the troops were alarmed and panicked as the sound of loud metallic whining filled the area.

"That's not Scios this time," Sotsu noted, soon answered as bullets hole riddled across the side of the plane.

The troops shouted to each other, the commander ordered them to ready their arms ,but it was no use. There was one loud whump as the whole side of the plane the troops were near, was torn open. A metallic echidna burst through, a large gattling blazing away, the sound held in Sotsu's ears as the black echidna sat and watched the troops futilely fire back, only to have their shots reflect off a red force-field about the strange figure.

Then all at once the figure dashed toward Sotsu. The ex-earthling found the strong metal arms wrap about him, then he felt the metal echidna break the other side of the plane, there was a loud gush as the air outside rushed inward, howling about the jagged and broken plane that then exploded. 

Sotsu and the other echidna flew through the air. Sotsu looked below seeing they were a ways from the city and very high in the air. Sotsu wasn't able to break from the other echidna's strong grip as they plummeted toward the earth. The other echidna drew a smirk across his face, was he suicidal? 

"Shiiiiit!" Sotsu shouted as the ground came up, he closed his eyes, then felt an abrupt pressing of his ribs and the wind current stopped. He felt himself being lifted from the metal echidna's shoulders and plopped to his own feet.

He opened his eyes, they were both alive and well. He looked about, the dull sky held firm, casting the land in an errie gray light. They were in what used to be a bay, but it had long since dried out. 

"Who are you?" Sotsu questioned firmly, setting one hand ready to draw.

"I am Gray, I had been sent by Lamartis to ensure your safety," the echidna answered back, his gruff voice even further made him intimidating.

"This is Spitfire," the echidna added as he hefted his gattling over his shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" Sotsu asked pointing to the last remaining bits of the plane that rained down into a lower recess of the area."

"Because it's my mission to make sure you stay alive. Now come on it isn't safe standing out here like this," Gray said as he began to walk in the direction of the city.

"Ya' know where we're going?" Sotsu asked as he ran a little to catch up to his "bodyguard".

"Not exactly. Long as we keep an eye open I'm sure we'll survive."

"So… who's this Lamartis?" Sotsu asked looking down at Gray, who was about a shoulders shorter then Sotsu.

"I'm not classified to release information about my clients," Gray replied in his usual stern voice.

"What can you tell me then?" the black echidna persisted.

"That you are someone of great value. Apparently you're someone very powerful, or in time you will be at least," Gray answered.

The pair made their way up the sloping hill out of the pit that used to be the bay. Sotsu and Gray now found themselves entering the crumbling city of San Francisco, or what used to be San Francisco. The road was broken and segmented, the towering buildings were in tatters and some were even tilted, some have already toppled. And the worst part was, it is completely silent, dead, and long-since held life. It was a ghost city, yet the two weren't alone.

Gray was the first to pick up something, Sotsu could only guess that one of the echidna's implants gave him a stronger electromagnetic pick-up spectrum, as he drew Spitfire and actively looked about. No sooner Sotsu as well picked up something, in multiples as well. The black echidna took his akimbo to hand and scanned the towering buildings for anything. 

"It's the Hunter! Get him!" a strong voice shouted from atop a near-by abandoned store.

There was the sound of multiple gun clacks as several mobster-style thugs took position over the roof's lip and trained old fashion Thomsons on the two. They were a varying sort, species ways. But they all adorned mobster style suits, some complemented with a bowler's hat, jewelry, cigars or even the classic pin stripes. 

The Thomson's rattled loudly as the round magazines shook, pumping bullet-holes that danced vividly on the dead streets that Sotsu remembered being so lively. Gray answered back to the group with a short volley from Spitfire, as Sotsu also took several pops off with his pistols. Then the two split ways to avoid being riddled with bullet-fire. 

Gray took up position behind a wall inside a narrow and dark alley, popping out on occasion to send a few shots from Spitfire. Sotsu ran a ways and rolled, coming back up to return fire. He intended to actually close the distance in chance to sub-due his opponents in a non-lethal fashion then interrogate them, unfortunate Gray didn't agree with such plans as the echidna had already pushed a bullet into several of the mobsters.

There was the sound of an engine revving off about the block, followed by the shouts and howls of another mobster group who was embarked on a black classic-car, several of them peering from the window with their Thomsons ready. Sotsu got back up and headed for the building on which the first group was on, though he soon found himself in a pair of gleaming head lights as the second group made their move onto the black echidna. 

Sotsu dived to the sidewalk as the car zipped by in a black blur, their shots toward the ex-earthling all fell stray. Sotsu righted himself and hoisteled his pistols to draw the Sword. He backed himself against a wall so he'd be out of the line of fire form the first group, then he began to assemble the weapon for assault.

Gray tightened his grip on Spitfire and exited from the cover of the alleyway. He pressed light fire onto his building stationed opponents, but as he made his way closer the black mobster car found it's way toward him. He turned as he noticed the gleaming headlights, he wasn't going to back down from the oncoming vehicle, instead he pivoted his left foot and narrowed his eyes. The car adorned group fired stray shots at the red echidna as the car speed fourth. 

Then in a fluid action the cyber-echidna jumped and jammed one foot hard into the windshield, blasting fourth wildly with Spitfire as his other foot found home on the frame siding. The driver and a few of the front-seat passengers found a quick demise to the volley from the large weapon, then the echidna took a flying leap off as the car swerved violently and smacked hard into a wall, and exploded. Gray hit the ground tumbling, but with control. He righted himself and continued his dash toward the first group, the second one presumably all dead. 

Sotsu finished his assemble and took his trek toward the building at full speed. Both echidna's launched off the ground, landing on the building with bullets flying. Gray stood firmly in place, Spitfire downing an easy dozen of the mobster's, who's bullets rendered useless by the force-field. And Sotsu who dodged and fired in combination, his actions with grace, skill and precision, not killing one mobster in the process, but each finding an uncomfortable hit to unconsciousness, weather from the Sword's shots or from physical blows dealt by the echidna wielding it. 

In the wild fury the two echidna's had not realized the other's presence and the two made their way to the center simultaneously. Sotsu quickly smashed the butt of the Sword into the skull of his last opponent, and Gray broke the neck of his last by means of smashing Spitfire onto the poor mobster's head. Then the two drew their pistols at the same time, turning to stare down the barrels of each other's. 

Sotsu was looking down the barrel of a rather large handgun. The large silver extension in the front, the red rectangular casing, and the banana magazine, a medal held onto one side with a piece of parchment handing from it.

Gray starred down the long barrel of one of Sotsu's black pistols. The only sound was each of them breathing hard from the strenuous battle, a heavy layer of sweat tickled down their foreheads. Then they both looked up, then slowly lowered their weapons, then altogether hoisteled them.

"Who are they?" Sotsu asked looking about at the dead or unconscious figures dashed about the roof of the building.

"They're Abet's men. And Lamartis didn't tell me about this…" Gray replied, eyeing Sotsu with a deathly gaze.

"About what?" Sotsu questioned taking heed into Gray's notion.

"That you are a Hunter. Dark Legion had sent you huh? I can tell you… you won't succeed," Gray said, his harsh words quickly took into Sotsu's mind. The black echidna knew what his bodyguard was talking about. 

Gray was saying Sotsu was a hunter of the Legends, and that is true. The Dark Legionnaire only figured Abet was a Legend.

"Where do I find Abet?" Sotsu asked.

"San Jose, and I take it we're going there?" Gray returned, noticing the smile drawing across the black echidna's face.

"Or course," Sotsu said, before leaping from the building and dashing off, his bodyguard trailing close on his heels.

-Nicholas D. Wolfwood- 


End file.
